ROSE
by ChuteKyuMin
Summary: Kau sangat IndahItu adalah kata yang sering terlontar dari bibir orang yang tengah memandangmu Kau sangat u adalah kata yang selalu mereka ucapkan saat memandangmu Keindahanmu melebihi bunga mawar maupun para Dewi khayangan. ngat benar, mereka tidak sedang berdusta maupun membual.Kau memang Indah.Kau memang cantik.Kau lebih Indah dari ROSE. KyuMin/Rate M/M-Preg
1. Chapter 1

ROSE

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

* * *

_**Kau sangat Indah...**_

_Itu adalah kata yang sering terlontar dari bibir orang yang tengah memandangmu_

_**Kau sangat cantik...**_

_Itu adalah kata yang selalu mereka ucapkan saat memandangmu_

_**Keindahanmu melebihi bunga mawar maupun para Dewi khayangan...**_

_Benar...sangat benar, mereka tidak sedang berdusta maupun membual...__**Kau memang Indah**__...__**Kau memang cantik**__..._

_**Kau lebih Indah dari ROSE...**_

* * *

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Nee doko ni iru no?Kimi no koe wo kikasete yo  
Todokanai negai demo  
Boku wo sakebitsuzukeru aishiteru_

"Yang Mulia Pangeran" petikan indah pada sebuah alat bernama gayageum yang berasal dari jari-jari lentik nan putih itu seketika terhenti kala kegiatannya terintrupsi oleh salah satu dayangnya. Kelopak mata indah yang dihiasi bulu lentik itu bergerak dengan lembut hingga menampakkan sebuah manik kelam bening indah yang beberapa menit tadi tersembunyi dibalik kelopak indahnya. Tak ayal hal itu membuat para dayang maupun pengawal yang berada di tempat itu tersenyum takjub akan keindahan yang dimiliki sosok cantik dihadapannya ini. Ia tersenyum lembut sebelum kembali menyeruakan suara tenornya yang semerdu lonceng gereja. "Ada apa?" mendengar suara junjungannya sang dayang kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat "Yang Mulia Baginda Raja menyuruh Yang Mulia Pangeran untuk segera menemuinya di Balai Istana"sosok cantik itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan dengan sopan mempersilahkan sang dayang keluar dari tempatnya.

Setelah kepergian dayangnya, manik foxy kelamnya menatap gayageum yang masih berada di pangkuannya dengan pikiran yang melayang. "Ada apa lagi ini?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, setelah itu ia segera meletakkan gayageumnya dan bersiap menemui Yang Mulia Baginda Raja.

.

.

.

"Apakah keputusan ini dapat diterima Pangeran?" Baginda Raja tersenyum lembut kala melihat sang Permaisuri terlihat gundah, tangan besarnya meraih tangan mungil Permaisuri dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Tenanglah Permaisuriku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Sang Permaisuri mendelik tajam kala Baginda Rajanya bicara dengan tenangnya tanpa beban sama sekali, beda dengan dirinya yang sangat gelisah ini. "Kangin! Bisakah kau bersikap serius sedikit" umpat sang Permaisuri yang seketika membuat tawa Kangin meledak. "Hahaha...kenapa? Bukankah yang aku katakan benar Teukkie...lagipula apa yang kau gelisahkan,heum" Leeteuk menghembuskan nafasnya jera saat Kangin sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. "Bukannya begitu, kau tahukan jika perjodohan itu adalah hal yang paling ditentangnya"

"Lalu?" Tanya Kangin menggoda, membuat Leeteuk harus mati-matian menahan amarahnya. "Jika hal ini terus dilanjutkan, aku yakin Sungmin Pangeran kita akan merasa kecewa...ya! walaupun dia tak akan membantahnya sedikitpun, tapi aku sebagai ibunya merasa telah gagal dalam hal membahagiakan putranya" Kangin menatap Permaisurinya lembut kala kedua manik indah itu mulai berkaca-kaca, tangan besarnya menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Leeteuk dengan lembut. "Aku tahu...sangat tahu, karena Sungmin juga putraku...Pangeran bungsuku yang terkenal akan keindahannya, tapi bukankah kau juga tahu...setiap kali ada seorang Pangeran yang datang kemari berniat meminangnya, dia selalu menolaknya...lalu sampai kapan Sungmin akan begini terus,heum"

Leeteuk menatap Rajanya dengan penuh permohonan, ia tahu semua yang dikatakan Rajanya memang benar adanya, namun tidak dengan begini. Jalan perjodohan, pasti akan membuat Pangeran yang berhati lembut selembut sutra itu akan kecewa. Ia tahu Sungmin pasti hanya akan mengangguk sopan dan tersenyum lembut, tanpa ada kata penolakan sedikitpun. Karena ia tahu, sangat tahu bagaimana sifat Pangerannya itu. Sungmin adalah sosok Pangeran yang lemah lembut, berhati besar, penuh kasih dan sangat berbakti padanya, jadi sosok ibu mana yang tega melukai hati selembut itu. Leeteuk meremas kedua tangan besar Kangin dengan tatapan yang sarat akan permohonan. "Hamba mohon Yang Mulia Baginda Raja...jangan paksa Pangeran Sungmin untuk mengikuti rencana ini...beri dia satu kesempatan lagi...hamba mohon...hiks" Sungguh Kangin sangat mencintai yeoja cantik dihadapannya ini, dia tidak akan pernah sanggup melihat sosok cantik yang sangat ia cintai ini menangis hanya karenanya, sungguh apapun akan ia lakukan demi membuat sosok cantik dihadapannya ini tersenyum manis.

Kangin memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan lembut "Baiklah...aku akan memberikan satu kesempatan lagi...tapi jika ternyata sampai Tahun Matahari tiba Sungmin masih belum mendapatkan pujaannya, tak ada cara lain selain cara ini" Leeteuk tersenyum tulus, saat sifat lembut Rajanya kembali keluar demi dirinya.

Gong

"YANG MULIA PANGERAN DATANG!"

Teriakan pengawal serta bunyi gong yang menjadi tanda Pangeran yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan telah mendekati balai ini yang seketika membuat Leeteuk dan Kangin melepaskan pelukan mereka dan kembali pada posisi mereka masing-masing dengan posisi sebangsawan mungkin. Tak berapa lama pintu mahoni berwarna merah beserta ukirannya yang menakjubkan itu terbuka secara perlahan menampakkan sosok Namja yang sangat indah dengan balutan gonryongpo berwarna kuning kemasan, surai kelamnya yang sepanjang bahu dibiarkan jatuh tererai membingkai wajah cantiknya tanpa ikat kepala yang biasa dipakai para Pangeran membuat keindahannya makin sempurna, bahkan Kangin dan Leeteuk yang melihat keindahan Putra bungsunya ini hanya mampu mengucap syukur pada dewa yang dengan baik hatinya menitipkan sosok menakjubkan ini pada Kerajaan mereka Kerajaan Silla. Kerajaan Silla adalah Kerajaan yang paling tersohor di Semenanjung Korea dengan kekuatannya yang tidak dapat dikalahkan oleh Kerajaan manapun kecuali Kerajaan Goguryeo musuh bebuyutan Kerajaan Silla.

Sungmin melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya dengan teratur kehadapan kedua orang tuanya, ketika telah sampai dihadapan Yang Mulia Baginda Raja dan Yang Mulia Permaisuri, Sungmin membungkukkan badanya dengan sopan. Kangin tersenyum lembut kala Pangeran kesayangannya ini menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. "Duduklah terlebih dahulu Pangeranku, setelah itu akan Ayahanda jelaskan apa maksud semua ini?" Tanpa menunggu perintah yang kedua kalinya Sungmin langsung mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya di salah satu kursi kayu yang penuh akan ukiran mewah itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu nak? Apa latihan memanahnya berjalan dengan baik?" Ucap Leeteuk lembut mencoba membangun suasana akrab layaknya keluarga biasa, Sungmin yang mendengar nada lembut dan ramah yang terlontar dari bibir ibunya hanya mampu bernafas lega sekaligus tersenyum lembut. Bernafas lega karena berarti tidak ada yang salah disini, mungkin dirinya dipanggil kesini hanya karena kedua orang tuanya ini rindu padanya.

Wajar memang jika seperti itu, karena walaupun mereka tinggal dalam lingkup kerajaan yang sama akan tetapi pavillion mereka berjauhan jaraknya dan lagi mereka tidak akan bisa seenaknya bertemu karena kegiatan mereka yang telah menanti. "Baik Ibunda...latihan memanahnya berjalan dengan baik, bahkan kata Jonghyun Hyung...aku sudah bisa maju pada tahap berikutnya" ucap Sungmin riang yang mau tak mau membuat senyum tulus kembali terpatri pada wajah Kangin dan Leeteuk. "Bagus...tingkatkan lagi kemapuanmu nak"

"Pasti Ayahanda" seru Sungmin sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan rapi gigi putihnya yang semakin menambah kesan imut dan manis pada sosok indah itu. "Kau tak merindukan Hyung-hyungmu?" Ucap Leeteuk lembut yang seketika membuat senyuman Sungmin lenyap digantikan dengan raut hampa, sedang Leeteuk yang tanpa sadar mengucapkan itu merasa bersalah. Saat melihat wajah putranya murung. "Sungmin...maafkan Ibunda...jangan sedih nak" Getar Leeteuk yang membuat Sungmin menngelengkan kepalanya panik serta menampilkan senyuman yang seindah mungkin guna menenangkan ibunya. Sungguh ia akan menjadi anak durhaka jika berani membuat sosok lembut itu meneteskan air matanya hanya karena dirinya. "Ibunda...Sungmin baik-baik saja...sudahlah jangan bersedih...aku mohon Ibunda" Leeteuk yang mendengar rengekan lucu dari putranya mau tak mau tersenyum geli, sedangkan Kangin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah putra dan permaisurinya ini. "Sudahlah...lagipula besok Donghae dan Siwon sudah kembali dari pelatihannya".

"Benarkah Ayahanda?" Tanya Sungmin antusias yang diangguki Kangin dengan pelan. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi satu katapan yang terucap dari bibir mereka masing-masing, hanya deru nafaslah yang mendominasi ruangan itu. Melihat keadaan sudah hening kembali, Kangin berinisiatif menyampaikan tujuannya memanggil sang Putra kesini yaitu tepatnya di Balai Istana ini. "Putraku.." Panggil Kangin lembut membuat Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kangin. "Ya, Ayahanda.." Jawab Sungmin lembut seraya menatap Kangin intens. Kangin menghembuskan nafasnya lembut, tangan besarnya mengusap tangan mungil Leeteuk dengan lembut kala manik tegasnya menatap pancaran memohon dari sang Permaisuri. Setelah menyakinkan Permaisurinya dengan anggukan pelan, Kangin mengalihkan tatapan lembutnya ke arah Sungmin serta menempatkan satu senyum lembutnya yang membuat sang putra ikut tersenyum lembut. "Apakah kau sudah menemukan pujaan hatimu?" Ucapan lembut Kangin serasa menohok Sungmin, manik kelamnya berpendar penuh sesal. Tak ada cara lain selain menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, membuat Kangin tersenyum miris.

"Apakah kau akan menerima keputusan Ayahanda?"

"Kangin!" Cicit Leeteuk marah, ditatapnya manik tegas Kangin dengan tajam ingin rasanya saat ini ia mengutarakan suaranya sebelum niatnya terpaksa ia urungkan karena suara lembut Sungmin Pangeran bungsunya mengalun dengan merdunya. "Aku akan selalu menerima apa yang menjadi keputusan Ayahanda, karena aku yakin...Apa yang menjadi keputusan Ayahanda itu adalah yang terbaik untukku maupun Kerajaan ini.." Kangin menggeleng pelan saat putranya kembali menunjukkan sikap patuhnya, tangan besarnya telulur mengusap surai lembut sang putra dengan pelan. "Walaupun keputusan itu akan mengecewakanmu, Apakah putraku ini akan tetap mengikutinya?" Sungmin menatap Ibundanya dengan lembut, tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan mulus Leeteuk. "Sebagai seorang anak yang berbakti harus yakin, jika apa yang diputuskan oleh orang tuanya itu adalah yang terbaik untuk hidupnya, walau mengecewakan, karena orang tua lebih tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kebahagiaan anaknya..." sekali lagi Leeteuk meneteskan air matanya melihat betapa berbaktinya putranya ini, tangannya membalas menggenggam tanga mungil Sungmin. Ditatapnya manik kelam putranya ini dengan lembut.

"Namun, tidak semua keputusan orang tua berdampak baik bagi hidup anaknya...karena orang tua hanya tahu jalan anaknya...bukan yang menjalani hidup anaknya...sebagai orang tua yang baik, mereka harus yakin...jika pilihan anaknya adalah yang terbaik untuk hidupnya...karena dia yang menjalani hidupnya...bukan orang tuanya, orang tua hanya berhak mengarahkan jalan anaknya ke jalan yang benar...bukan menjadikan jalan anaknya ke jalan yang ia inginkan..." Sungmin menatap sendu Ibundanya kala kata-kata bijak Leeteuk mengalun dengan lembut di telinganya, diarahkan tatapan sendunya ke Ayahandanya yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya dengan lembut. Ia diam mencoba menunggu apa yang akan diputuskan Ayahandanya melalui percakapan ini. "Ayahanda...akan memberikan satu kesempatan lagi...namun jika sampai Tahun Matahari tiba kau belum juga mendapatkan belahan jiwamu...terpaksa kau harus mengikuti jalan Ayahanda...jalan perjodohan" Tegas Kangin membuat Sungmin membungkukkan badannya hormat tanda setuju. Ia sudah tahu jika jalan ini yang akan dipilih oleh orang tuanya, memang berat jika dia akan hidup dengan orang asing yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai, namun cinta itu seperti air, mengalir dengan sendirinya dan tanpa batas. Baiklah ia akan mencobanya.

.

.

.

Dep

"Anda memang hebat Yang Mulia Pangeran...dalam jarak sejauh ini, anak panah anda masih bisa mencapai target utama" Kagum salah satu pengawal yang ada disekitar tempat pelatihan memanah ini, saat manik mereka menangkap betapa hebatnya Pangeran rupawan mereka yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Raja mereka. Dalam jarak sejauh ini, Pangeran mereka masih bisa melancarkan anak pananhnya tanpa meleset sedikitpun, sungguh mustahil. Tapi inilah keturunan Kerajaan Goguryeo. Kerajaan terhebat dan terkuat di antara Kerajaan-kerajaan lain kecuali Kerajaan Silla musuh bebuyutan Kerajaan ini. Sudah hampir beribu kali Goguryeo dan Silla bertarung tapi tetap saja diantara kedua Kerajaan ini tidak ada yang bisa mundur sedikitpun, mungkin suatu saat nanti salah satu diantara mereka akan mundur atau sebaliknya yaitu menjadi satu. Sosok rupawan itu tersenyum bangga kala sekali lagi ia bisa membuktikan kepada dunia akan kehebatannya. Tangan kekarnya berniat menarik kembali anak panahnya sebelum salah satu dayang mengintrupsi kegiatannya. "Maaf Yang Mulia Pangeran..Pangeran telah ditunggu Yang Mulia Baginda Raja di Balai Istana.." Tepat setelah dayang menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sosok tampan itu melesatkan anak panahnya dan tepat mengenai panah sebelumnya hingga terbelah menjadi dua. Tanpa kata ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi tempat itu menuju Balai Istana dengan langkahnya yang teratur dan tenang.

.

.

.

"Jangan terlalu terburu-buru Rajaku...kau tahu bagaimana sifat Pangeran?" Sang Raja menatap Permaisurinya dengan lembut, saat yeoja cantik yang sangat dicintainya ini menatapnya penuh permohonan. "Permaisuriku...Kyuhyun harus segera menjadi Raja, kau tahukan peraturan Kerajaan.." Yeoja cantik itu mendengus kesal kala Rajanya sama sekali tidak mau menuruti keinginannya. "Ku mohon berikan dia satu kesempatan lagi.." Yunho menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya pelan tanda setuju membuat Permaisurinya tersenyum senang. "Tapi jika sampai Tahun Matahari..Kyuhyun belum juga mendapatkan belahan jiwanya...aku akan menggunakan jalan ini" Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, ia menatap pintu utama Balai istana ini dengan pandangan menerawang. Ia tahu bagaimana sifat Putranya. Kyuhyun adalah Pangeran yang luar biasa tampan dengan segudang kehebatan dan kepintaran. Ia Pangeran yang dingin, angkuh, namun berbakti kepadanya. Seberapa angkuhnya putranya itu, namun Jaejoong sangat menyayanginya. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mengampuni orang yang telah menyakitinya, Kyuhyun sangat lembut padanya. Membentakpun tidak pernah Kyuhyun lakukan mengingat bagaimana sifatnya, maka dari itu ia akan menjadi sosok ibu yang gagal jika membuat hati sang putra tersakiti dengan keputusan ini, sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun harus mencari belahan jiwanya sendiri, dengan begitu Kyuhyun akan hidup bahagia karena berdamping dengan orang yang dicintainya, orang pilihannya.

"Boo..." Seketika Jaejoong tersentak dari lamunannya ketika suara bass mengalun merdu ditelinganya, Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut kala manik indahnya menangkap raut khawatir dari Namja tampan yang sangat dicintainya ini. "Aku baik-baik saja..tadi aku memikirkan Kyuhyun" Kerutan samar terlihat di dahi Yunho saat mendengar kalimat Permaisurinya. "Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak...aku hanya merindukannya" Ucapan jujur Permaisurinya membuat Yunho mau tak mau menampilkan senyum tampanya, tangan besarnya mengusap tangan mungil sang Permaisuri yang dibalas dengan senyuman indah san Permaisuri.

Gong

"YANG MULIA PANGERAN DATANG!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong tersenyum lembut saat mendengar seruan pengawal yang menyatakan jika Pangeran yang menjadi topik utama perbincangan mereka kali ini telah datang, tak lama kemudian pintu mahoni berwarna merah bata beserta ukirannya yang mewah itu terbuka secara perlahan menampilkan sosok tampan dalam balutan gonryongpo berwarna biru gelap, ikat kepala yang berwarna senada dengan gonryongponya diikatkan pada dahi putih pucatnya tanpa mengganggu tatanan surai kelamnya yang menambah kesan sempurna pada wajah tampannya. Yunho dan Jaejoong yang melihat betapa tampannya Putranya ini hanya mampu mengucap syukur pada Dewa yang telah berbaik hati menitipkan makhluk nyaris sempurna ini di Kerajaan Goguryeo. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan teratur ke hadapan orang tuanya, saat tepat dihadapan kedua orang tuanya Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya sopan yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan Yunho. "Ada apa gerangan? Sehingga Ayahanda memanggilku ke Balai Istana ini.."

"Duduklah terlebih dahulu Pangeranku.." Tanpa kata Kyuhyun segera mendudukkan tubuhnya disalah satu kursi kayu dengan ukiran mewah itu, obsidian tajamnya menatap Yunho penuh rasa penasaran, membuat Yunho tak mampu menahan senyuman makluman. "Kau sangat tidak sabaran nak.." Kyuhyun mendengus malas, saat mendengar ucapan geli Ayahnya. "Aku sedang ada urusan Ayahanda.." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya kala mendengar nada jengkel di setiap kata putranya, tak berniat membuat putranya semakin resah. Yunho berniat membuka inti perbincangan ini. "Tak lama lagi, kau akan menjadi seorang Raja" Kyuhyun menatap Yunho intens yang dibalas dengan tatapan tegas dari Namja paruh baya itu, Yunho menghela nafasnya pelan saat ia akan kembali mengutarakan wejangannya. "Dan kau tahu...apa syarat utama sebelum menjadi seorang Raja?" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan saat ia mulai mengerti kemana arah perbincangan ini. "Apakah kau sudah mendapatkannya?" Pertanyaan Yunho bagaikan petir yang menayambar, membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kelu dan menggelengkan kepalanya penuh sesal.

"Lalu...Ayahanda yakin, kau akan menolak keputusan ini" Kyuhyun menatap Yunho dengan lembut saat Yunho melontarkan kalimat itu. "Sebagai anak yang berbakti..harus yakin dengan apa yang diputuskan oleh orang tuanya, karena orang tua yang lebih tahu mana yang terbaik untuk anaknya..akan tetapi ini masalah lain Ayahanda...ini masalah kebahagiaan...ini masalah cinta...hidup tidak akan bisa bahagia jika kita berdamping dengan orang asing...dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kita cintai... benar cinta seperti air...mengalir dengan sendirinya tanpa batas... benar cinta misterius...datang dan pergi dengan sendirinya dan tanpa diduga...namun...itu semua tidak menjamin Ayahanda...hidup bahagia akan terlaksana jika kita hidup dengan orang yang mampu membuat kita jatuh kedalamnya saat pertama kali melihatnya...maaf aku tidak bisa Ayahanda...aku permisi.." Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dengan sopan tak lupa ia membungkukkan badannya dan pergi dari Balai Istana itu tanpa kata meninggalkan Yunho yang menghela nafas pasrah.

Jaejoong mengusap lengan Yunho dengan pelan membuat Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kearahnya dan menatapnya lembut. "Kyuhyun adalah seorang Pangeran yang akan menjadi Raja di Kerajaan Goguryeo, dia lebih tahu mana yang benar untuk hidupnya dan Kerajaan ini.." Ucapnya lembut seraya tersenyum membuat Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ya, benar apa yang dikatakan putranya, hidup dengan orang yang kita cintai dan mencintai kita itulah kebahagiaan seperti apa yang telah ia rasakan saat ini. Biarlah Kyuhyun mencari cintanya, mencari mawarnya, ia yakin putranya yang lebih tahu mana yang terbaik untuknya dan Kerajaan ini.

.

.

.

Kedua manik kelam bening nan indah itu menatap penuh minat pada kelopak bunga sakura yang tengah berguguran dan mendarat diatas kepalanya. Bibir semerah bunga mawar yang baru saja merekah tengah membentuk sebuah senyum tulus yang membuat pesonanya meningkat berkali-kali lipat, jemari lentiknya dengan pelan mengambil kelopak sakura yang berada diatas kepalanya lalu ditiupnya kembali. Sungguh! Saat ini ia merasa sangat bahagia, sudah lama sekali ia tak menghirup udara di alam bebas seperti ini, sedikit rengekan dan tatapan memohon kepada orang tuanya, akhirnya ia dijinkan berada di tempat ini. Para dayang dan pengawal ikut tersenyum tulus melihat junjungan mereka sebahagia ini. Sungmin menatap para dayang dan pengawal dengan lembut tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya. "Bisakah kalian disini saja, aku mau ke daerah sana" Ucap Sungmin tak yakin, karena ia tahu para dayang dan pengawal ini akan terus mengikutinya kemanapun ia berada. "Ampun...beribu ampun Pangeran, akan tetapi keselamatan Pangeran adalah hal yang paling berharga bagi kami.." Sungmin menghela nafas pelan, ia melangkah pelan mendekat ke arah para dayang dan pengawalnya. "Kalian meragukanku"

"Ampun...Pangeran, bukan itu maksud kami" Sungmin menyentuh bahu salah satu dayangnya dan tersenyum lembut. "Keselamatanku dan Kebahagiaanku...lebih berharga mana untuk kalian?" Seketika para dayang dan pengawal menunduk takut merasa bersalah, sungguh! Bagi mereka kedua-duanya adalah hal yang berharga untuk mereka namun ini adalah sebuah pilihan mereka harus memilih salah satu, tidak! Jika mereka memilih salah satu diantara dua pertanyaan itu mereka akan memilih Keselamatan Pangeran, dan mereka harus melenyapkan senyum bahagia itu, tidak! Mereka tidak akan tega. Sungmin tersenyum tulus saat manik indahnya menatap para dayang dan pengawalnya yang tengah berpikir keras. "Aku terima niat tulus kalian, terima kasih...tapi aku mohon, biarkan aku lepas dari ini semua sekali saja.." Mereka diam, ya! Mereka tengah merutuki kebodohan yang telah mereka perbuat hingga membuat sosok lembut ini memohon pada mereka yang bukan apa-apa. "Aku akan menjaga diriku sendiri...keselamatan seseorang bukan dari ketatnya penjagaan, melainkan dari baik buruknya tingkah laku seseorang itu sendiri" Ucap Sungmin tegas seraya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan para dayang dan pengawal yang semakin menunduk bersalah menuju tempat yang berada di inginkannya tadi.

.

.

.

Sosok tampan itu menyandarkan tubuh kekarnya pada salah satu pohon mahoni seraya memejamkan kedua obsidian tajamnya. Bibir merahnya yang semerah mawar itu tengah tersenyum tulus kala salah satu kelopak bunga sakura mengenai pipi putih pucatnya. Dengan pelan dibukanya kedua kelopak matanya dan alangkah indahnya pemandangan yang berada di hadapannya, bunga sakura dengan berbagai warna tengah berguguran membuat hatinya berdesir hangat, tanpa diduganya ada seekor rusa yang berada tepat beberapa meter dari tempatnya duduk saat ini. Tiba-tiba jiwa berburunya hadir, tanpa membuang waktu lagi diarahkannya busur panahnya pada rusa yang sepertinya tidak mengerti akan zona bahaya ini, dengan senyum miring dilepaskannya anak panah itu dan alangkah terkejutnya anak panah itu meleset membuatnya heran dan semakin heran lagi saat ada suara pekikan seseorang. Secara tidak sadar tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak kencang, tanpa kata ia berlari ke sumber suara meninggalkan para dayang dan pengawal yang mengikutinya heran.

"Ya...Tuhan.." Pekiknya terkejut saat ternyata anak panahnya melukai seseorang yang tengah memakai jangot berwarna hijau dengan dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju seseorang yang tengah memegangi lengannya yang berdarah karena serempetan anak panah tadi, beruntung dia mempunyai pendengaran dan gerak refleks yang menakjubkan hingga ia bisa menghindar tepat waktu. "Maaf...sungguh! aku tidak sengaja, panahku meleset.." Kyuhyun berusaha menyingkirkan jangot yang tengah dipakai seseorang itu guna memudahkannya untuk segera mengobati luka itu sebelum darah yang dikeluarkan semakin banyak. "Maaf...aku harus menyingkirkan jangotmu ini.." Sret! Kedua manik obsidiannya menatap takjub pada apa yang dia lihat saat ini, manik kelam nan bening, hidung mancung nan mungil, bibir shape M semerah bunga mawar, kulit putih mulus bak porselen, surai kelam nan lembut yang sedikit berantakan menambah kesan indah pada sosok cantik dihadapannya ini.

"Aakh.." Kyuhyun seketika tersadar dari acara takjubnya saat suara merdu bagaikan lonceng gereja ini mengalun dengan indahnya ditelinganya. "Tanganmu.." Rintih sosok cantik itu yang membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari kebodohannya, kedua manik obsidiannya menatap miris kala darah semakin membasahi gonryongpo berwarna kuning keemasan itu ditatapnya wajah cantik yang saat ini bersemu kemerahan karena menahan sakit itu dengan ragu. "Bolehkah aku membuka gonryongpo bagian lenganmu ini" sosok cantik itu menatap Kyuhyun heran. "Untuk?"

"Supaya aku lebih mudah mengobatinya."

"Baiklah, terserah" Tanpa banyak kata Kyuhyun langsung menyibak gonryongpo bagian lengan itu hingga keatas menampilkan kulit lengan putih nan mulus yang lagi-lagi membuat Kyuhyun takjub, dengan cepat disobeknya jubah birunya dan ditalikannya ke atas luka itu menghalau darah yang terus mengalir. "Pengawal, cepat carikan air dan daun binahong.." Tanpa menunggu perintah yang kedua kalinya para pengawal itu segera melakukan tugasnya dengan secepat mungkin, sosok cantik itu menatap Kyuhyun intens. Tampan dan sempurna, itulah kata pertama yang berada pada benaknya. Manik obsidian yang tajam sekaligus menghanyutkan, hidung mancung sempurna, bibir merah sewarna mawar, suara bass yang mengalun merdu,rahang yang tegas ditambah surai kelam yang menutupi dahi putihnya beserta ikat kepala yang tengah ia gunakan, sungguh sosok ini sangat tampan. Merasa diperhatikan Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari luka itu menuju wajah cantik seseorang yang tengah berada dipelukannya. "Ada yang salah?" Ucap Kyuhyun lembut membuat sosok itu terkejut dan mengerjabkan manik foxy kelamnya dengan polos. "Ya.." Kyuhyun tersenyum geli saat mendapati sosok indah yang tengah berada dalam rengkuhannya ini tengah menatapnya.

Sosok cantik itu yang telah sadar dari kebodohannya mencoba memalingkan wajahnya yang tengah bersemu merah kearah lain. "Memandangi wajahku, secara diam-diam" Sindir Kyuhyun polos yang seketika membuat sosok itu kembali mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun dan menatapnya datar. "Jangan suka menuduh tanpa bukti" Kyuhyun menatap sosok cantik itu dengan intens. "Jangan suka berdusta" Tepat saat itu juga para pengawal telah datang membawa permintaan Kyuhyun, dalam diam Kyuhyun segera mengobati luka itu dan membalutnya dengan jubahnya. Selama kegiatan berlangsung sosok cantik itu selalu memandang wajah rupawan Kyuhyun dengan intens hingga kegiatan telah selesai pun ia tetap memandang Kyuhyun. "Namamu?" Ucapnya tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan acara membuang air itu disembarang tempat menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sosok cantik itu dan tersenyum. "Kyuhyun...namamu?"

"Sungmin"

"Nama yang indah" Ucap Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi membuat Sungmin bersemu merah, Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Sungmin dan menatap sosok cantik itu dengan ragu. "Aku ragu jika Pangeran Sungmin ini adalah seorang Namja.." Ungkap Kyuhyun jujur yang seketika membuat Sungmin membulatkan maniknya. "Dasar...mana ada seorang yeoja dipanggil Pangeran.." Kyuhyun terkekeh lembut kala umpatan Sungmin mengalun lucu ditelinganya, Kyuhyun menghentikan kekehannya dan menatap Sungmin dengan intens. "Kau indah...sangat indah...melebihi bunga mawar" Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan tulus Kyuhyun hanya bisa menampilkan senyum manisnya dan balas menatap Kyuhyun lembut. "Kau juga tampan Pangeran Kyuhyun.." Kyuhyun tersenyum tampan, tangan besarnya telulur mengusap surai kelam Sungmin dengan pelan. "Pangeran Sungmin dari Kerajaan Silla...jadi kita musuh" Ungkap Kyuhyun tidak rela, jika ternyata sosok cantik yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya pertama kali bertemu ini adalah musuhnya yang harusnya dibunuh. Sungmin yang melihat kegundahan di wajah tampan Kyuhyun mencoba mengusap bahu tegap Kyuhyun dengan pelan. "Musuh...hanya berada di medan peperangan...kita bukan musuh karena kita sedang tidak berperang maupun berada di medan peperangan.."

"Kalaupun kita tengah berada dalam medan peperangan...aku tidak akan menganggapmu musuh...melainkan membawamu pergi dari sana...karena aku telah jatuh kedalamu..." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam, tanpa disadarinya jarak wajah diantara mereka semakin menipis, bahkan deru nafas mereka saling bersahut-sahutan hingga pada akhirnya bibir Kyuhyun telah sukses jatuh diatas bibir lembut Sungmin dan melumatnya perlahan, tangan mungil Sungmin meremas gonryongpo bagian depan Kyuhyun menunjukkan tidak ada penolakan melainkan penyerahan diri. Kesempatan ini pun digunakan Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya, lengan kekarnya merengkuh pinggang Sungmin dengan erat hingga tak ada lagi jarak yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hallooohhaaa...Author rusuh kembali...

Setelah lama menghilang tanpa kabar...datang datang bawa FF baru...

Bukannya membawa Chap baru...hehehe...Peace...

Tapi tenang saja...WYHM...In Proses...Kkkk...

Apakah FF ini berkenan...

Baiklah kalo begitu...RIIPPPYYUUUU...NNNEEEEE...

Muach!

Saranghae 3 3 3


	2. Chapter 2

ROSE

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

_**Kau sangat Indah...**_

_Itu adalah kata yang sering terlontar dari bibir orang yang tengah memandangmu_

_**Kau sangat cantik...**_

_Itu adalah kata yang selalu mereka ucapkan saat memandangmu_

_**Keindahanmu melebihi bunga mawar maupun para Dewi khayangan...**_

_Benar...sangat benar, mereka tidak sedang berdusta maupun membual...__**Kau memang Indah**__...__**Kau memang cantik**__..._

_**Kau lebih Indah dari ROSE...**_

* * *

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hembusan nafas hangat saling bersahut-sahutan dan menerpa wajah rupawan satu sama lain, manik indah itu menatap manik obsidian di hadapannya dengan sayu. Sungguh, jantungnya saat ini berdetak di atas normal tanpa disadarinya kedua pipi bulat nan lembut itu bersemu merah membuat penampilannya semakin cantik. Sungmin yang sudah tidak tahan dengan posisi seperti ini dengan perlahan dilepaskannya rengkuhan lengan kekar itu dari pinggangnya dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya seperti awal tadi, mengindahkan tatapan hangat yang masih setia dilayangkan sosok tampan disampingnya ini. "Mengapa pesonamu mampu membuatku lupa diri? Sungguh, tak pernah aku lepas kendali seperti saat ini.." Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang semakin menjadi di sekitar pipi mulusnya. "Tak salah aku menyebutmu Rose, kau sungguh indah dan memabukkan Pangeran Sungmin.." Tangan besar Kyuhyun meraih dagu mulus Sungmin dengan lembut dan dihadapkannya wajah cantik itu ke arahnya.

"Aku pun begitu Pangeran Kyuhyun.." Ucap Sungmin lembut, tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan besar Kyuhyun yang semula berada di dagunya. "Pertama dalam hidupku, aku seperti ini.." Kyuhyun terkekeh lembut kala indera pendengarnya menangkap pernyataan polos sosok cantik ini. Ingin rasanya ia merengkuh tubuh mungil ini sebelum suara dayang memusnahkan niatannya. "Yang Mulia Pangeran Sungmin, ampun jika kelakuan hamba mengganggu kenyamanan anda, akan tetapi hari semakin sore sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke istana.." Ucap dayang itu dengan sopan, membuat Sungmin mau tak mau menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dengan satu gerakan yang anggun Sungmin kini telah berdiri dengan tegak. Kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah dengan pelan sebelum suara bass merdu mengintrupsi langkahnya. "Akankah kita bertemu kembali.." Sungmin membalikkan tubuh mungilnya dengan pelan, senyum manis terpatri di wajah cantiknya membuat Kyuhyun sekali lagi mengakui betapa indahnya sosok di depannya ini. "Jika waktu mengijinkan, kita pasti bertemu lagi.."

"Dan aku berharap jika waktu akan selalu mengijinkan..." Timpal Kyuhyun tegas yang membuat Sungmin terkekeh lucu. "Baiklah, semoga waktu mau menuruti titahmu...aku pergi Pangeran, sampai jumpa.." Dan tepat disaat itu juga Sungmin meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap kepergiannya dengan sendu. "Sebenarnya apa yang telah kau rencanakan, Kenapa kau ciptakan rasa ini? Bahkan kau tahu, kalau ini akan sangat berbahaya.." Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua manik obsidian tajamnya, kedua tangannya mengepal erat menahan rasa indah yang bergerumuh dihatinya, tanpa disadarinya bibir merahnya membentuk sebuah senyuman lembut kala ingatannya kembali pada saat kejadian tadi saat ia tengah bersama sosok cantik itu. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan memperjuangkanmu...walau dampaknya akan terjadi peperangan.." Tepat setelah mengutarakan ultimatumnya manik obsidian itu terbuka dan menatap tajam objek didepannya membuktikan pada alam sekitar jika ia tak main-main dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

.

.

.

Tangan mungil nan putih mulus itu tengah memainkan bunga teratai yang mengapung dengan tenangnya. Senyum manis tak henti-hentinya luntur dari bibir plum berwarna semerah bunga mawar bahkan kadang terkikik lembut saat tangannya masuk kedalam air dan dikerubungi oleh ikan-ikan kecil nan indah itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini, namun pada dasarnya saat ini hatinya tengah berbunga-bunga, kesehariannya seakan selalu dipenuhi banyak kupu-kupu indah yang berterbangan setelah ia bertemu dengan sosok tampan itu. Ia tahu, sangat tahu jika perasaan ini salah, namun tak dapat dipungkirinya hatinya saat ini telah jatuh. Jatuh pada pandangan pertama, bahkan setiap malam pun tak urung ia memimpikan wajah itu, memimpikan saat pertama kali ia merasakan yang namanya ciuman. Kedua tangan mungil itu segera memegang kedua pipi mulusnya saat dirasa rona merah kembali menyebar.

"Dayang.."

"Ya..Pangeran.." Jawab dayang itu lembut seraya mendekat ke tempat junjungannya yang saat ini masih asyik bermain dengan teratai beserta ikan-ikan kecil itu. "Apa kau pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta?" Ucap Sungmin malu membuat dayang itu terkikik pelan. "Setiap insan pasti pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta Pangeran.." Sungmin mengangguk pelan, manik kelamnya menatap dayang itu dengan raut ragu. "Lalu, apa yang dilakukan insan itu saat ia jatuh cinta..?"

"Pasti insan itu akan sering melamun dan tersenyum, karena selalu membayangkan pujaannya.." Dayang itu tersenyum lembut saat melihat wajah cantik Pangerannya kembali bersemu, ia mengerti jika Pangerannya saat ini tengah jatuh cinta. Terlihat dari perlakuannya beberapa hari ini yang sering melamun, tersenyum dan berbunga-bunga. Ia hanya mampu berdo'a semoga seseorang yang telah membuat Pangerannya jatuh hati ini adalah orang yang baik, seseorang yang mampu membahagiakan, menyayangi dan melindungi sosok cantik ini dengan setulus hatinya. "Yang Mulia Pangeran, ada sebuah pesan untuk anda.." Ungkap pengawal itu dengan sopan seraya menyerahkan gulungan kertas lusuh yang berukuran kecil itu ke arahnya. Sungmin menatap gulungan kecil itu dengan heran ditatapnya pengawal itu dengan penuh tanya.

"Siapa pengirimnya?"

"Ampun beribu ampun Pangeran, saya tidak tahu pengirimnya..karena di leher burung merpati putih tadi tidak dicantumkan nama pengirimnya.." Ucap pengawal itu dengan takut seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan yang membuat Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan seraya tersenyum ramah. Jemari lentiknya secara perlahan membuka gulungan kecil itu, tak dipungkirinya tiba-tiba bibir merahnya tersenyum bahagia saat manik kelamnya membaca pesan itu. Ia menolehkan kepala cantiknya menghadap para pengawal dan dayang dengan penuh permohonan. "Ku mohon, biarkan aku pergi sendiri.." Permohonan Sungmin membuat para pengawal dan dayang tercekat dengan sopan salah satu diantara mereka menegakkan wajah dan menatap Pangerannya dengan sopan. "Ampun Yang Mulia Pangeran, bagaimana jikalau Yang Mulia Raja tahu akan hal ini.."

"Aku akan menyelinap, kalian tidak usah khawatir.." Ucap Sungmin lembut, dengan pelan ia mengambil jangot birunya dan memakainya. Sekali lagi ia memberikan senyuman lembutnya seraya berkata "Percayalah" Pada para pengawal dan dayang itu agar mereka tidak mengawatirkan Pangerannya sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan para pengawal dan dayang. "Semoga Pangeran Sungmin baik-baik saja.." Ucap salah satu dayang yang diangguki serempak oleh semua orang yang ada disana. "Bagaimana kalau salah satu diantara kita mengikuti Yang Mulia Sungmin secara diam-diam, sungguh! Aku tidak tenang membiarkannya sendiri.." Ucapan dayang itu membuat para pengawal mengangguk setuju, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi salah sau diantara pengawal itu segera melesat pergi menyusul Pangerannya yang membuat para pengawal dan dayang yang masih setia berada disana menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

.

.

.

Sungmin menolehkan kepala cantiknya ke kanan dan ke kiri saat ia tak menemukan seorangpun disana. Jemari lentiknya mencoba membuka kembali gulungan kecil itu dan dibacanya dengan teliti, benar! Ia tidak salah, tempat ini yang telah tertulis di gulungan kecil itu, tapi kenapa sosok itu tidak ada disini? Pikirnya dalam hati. Ia tetap melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan heran, tak urung bibir plumnya merenggut lucu kala sosok itu tetap tak ia temukan. "Kemana sih..?"

"Mencariku Pangeran Sungmin.." Sungmin sontak menghentikan langkahnya dengan perlahan ia tolehkan kepala cantiknya ke sumber suara dan tak dapat disembunyikan senyuman tulusnya kala manik kelamnya menangkap sosok tampan yang dengan gagahnya tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya. "Kau membuatku bingung Pangeran Kyuhyun, aku pikir aku telah salah tempat..." Kyuhyun terkekeh lembut saat indera pendengarnya menangkap suara merdu Sungmin yang tengah menahan marah. "Kau tidak salah tempat, tadi aku mencari ini.." Timpal Kyuhyun seraya menunjukkan setangkai bunga mawar mewar yang tadi sempat tersembunyi di balik punggungnya, Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya mampu menyembunyikan gerumuh hatinya saat lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak di atas normal. Ia menatap sosok tampan itu dengan raut bingung. "Untukku.." Tanyanya pelan yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman hangat Kyuhyun. "Ya..Untukmu, Rose.." Jawaban Kyuhyun seketika membuat pipi bulat mulus nan putih itu makin bersemu merah, tangan mungilnya dengan perlahan meraih bunga mawar indah itu. "Terima kasih.." Ucap Sungmin kikuk yang membuat Kyuhyun mengacak gemas surai legam itu.

Tangan besar Kyuhyun meraih tangan mungil itu dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. "Aku ingin menunjukkan tempat yang sangat menakjubkan padamu.." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menuntun sosok cantik itu untuk selalu berada didekatnya dan melangkah bersamanya, menghiraukan raut malu yang tercetak jelas di wajah cantik itu kala manik kelamnya menangkan tautan tangannya dengan sosok tampan yang masih setia menuntun jalan mereka.

.

.

.

Drap...drap...drap...

Suara langkah kuda saling bersahutan di dalam hutan yang sunyi itu, dua sosok tampan nan gagah tengah menjalankan kudanya dengan tidak sabaran sama sekali terlihat dari cara kuda besar itu berlari. Senyum hangat terkembang di wajah kedua sosok tampan itu kala manik tajam mereka menatap bangunan Kerajaan yang sangat dirindukannya, tempat mereka dilahirkan dan dibesarkan tak lupa juga bahwa di dalam Kerajaan itu terdapat orang-orang yang sangat dicintainya dan dirindukannya, apalagi sosok cantik yang selama ini tak mereka lihat yang dengan gilanya selalu mengusik mimpi mereka kala malam menjelang. "Donghae..." Panggil sosok tampan itu pada sosok tampan yang berada dibelakangnya dengan sedikit keras karena faktor kerasnya langkah kuda yang tengah ditungganginya ini. "Ya..Hyung" Jawab sosok tampan itu dengan sedikit memelankan langkah kudanya saat dilihatnya sosok yang dipanggil Hyung itu sedikit mengurangi kecepatan kuda yang ditungganginya.

"Aku merindukannya...apa kau juga begitu..?" Tanyanya pelan, dengan sekali tarik ia berhasil menghentikan langkah kuda itu hingga kuda yang ditungganginya mengangkat sebagian tubuhnya ke atas. Donghae yang mengerti akan ucapan Hyungnya ini juga turut menghentikan langkah kudanya tepat disamping sosok tampan yang tengah menatap gerbang Kerajaan itu dengan haru. "Aku pun begitu Hyung...dulu dia sangat cantik dan menggemaskan saat umurnya masih 8 tahun, tapi apa sekarang ia masih tetap seperti itu..?"

"Aku yakin...saat ini ia semakin cantik Hae, aku semakin merindukannya saja.." Kekeh sosok tampan itu dengan lembut membuat Donghae turut larut dalam tawanya. "Ya..Hyung adik kecil kita...sekarang pasti sudah beranjak dewasa.." Sosok tampan itu menatap Donghae dengan hangat, ia membenarkan ucapan dongsaengnya ini. "Baiklah tunggu apa lagi...ayo" Seru sosok tampan itu seraya memasuki Kerajaan itu secara perlahan setelah para pengawal mengumumkan kehadirannya dan membuka gerbang mewah itu. _"Akhirnya aku kembali...Kerajaan Silla tak berubah sedikitpun, malah kurasa semakin hebat.."_ Senyum tulus terpatri di wajah tampanya.

.

.

.

"Siwon dan Donghae telah tiba.." Gumam Kangin, senyum bahagia tak terbendung lagi di wajah bayanya, Leeteuk yang mendengar itu tak mampu lagi menahan tangis harunya ingin rasanya saat ini ia segera berlari keluar dan memeluk erat kedua putra tampannya itu kalau saja ia tak mengingat posisinya saat ini. Kangin yang melihat permaisurinya menangis tergugu dengan perlahan menggenggam tanga mungil itu dan meremasnya pelan guna menenangkan sosok yang sangat ia cintai ini. "Sudahlah, mereka akan sedih jika melihat Ibundanya seperti ini.." Ucap Kangin lembut yang mau tidak mau membuat Leeteuk segera menghentikan tangisannya dan mengusap lelehan liquid itu dengan pelan. "Aku sangat merindukan mereka.." Kangin tersenyum lembut lengan kekarnya dengan perlahan merengkuh tubuh langsing itu dan mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. "Ya, aku tahu..tenanglah mereka akan segera kemari.." Setelah mengatakan itu tak lama kemudian suara gong terdengar disusul dengan teriakan pengawal yang tengah memberitahukan bahwa sosok yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan telah tiba di Istana ini.

Kangin melepaskan rengkuhannya, jemari panjangnya mengelus pipi mulus itu dengan lembut. "Tersenyumlah...dengan begitu kerinduan mereka akan langsung terobati.." Ungkap Kangin lembut yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari permaisuri tercintanya, tepat saat itu juga pintu mahoni berwarna merah itu terbuka secara perlahan menampilkan dua sosok tampan nan gagah yang tengah tersenyum hangat ke arah Kangin dan Leeteuk. Mereka segera melangkahkan kaki jenjang mereka dengan perlahan dan membungkuk hormat kepada Kangin dan Leeteuk tepat setelah mereka telah berada dihadapan dua sosok yang sangat mereka cintai ini. Perlahan Kangin dan Leeteuk bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka guna merengkuh tubuh gagah putranya yang sangat mereka rindukan ini. Siwon dan Donghae yang mendapatkan perlakuan lembut ini segera membalas rengkuhan kedua orang tuanya dengan senyum bahagia, namun ada yang kurang disini. Dimana sosok cantik itu? Sosok cantik yang sangat manja kepada mereka berdua, sebelum mereka meninggalkannya dalam keadaan menangis, karena tak rela berjauhan dengan kedua Hyungnya yang sangat ia cintai, seharusnya ia telah berada disini..? Mungkin itulah yang kini Siwon dan Donghae pikirkan, melihat manik tajam mereka tengah berpendar heran.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah menatap takjub keindahan sosok cantik disampingnya ini yang tengah terpejam lembut merasakan udara segar yang sedari tadi menebarkan helaian halusnya, sungguh, Kyuhyun tak menyangka jika akan ada sosok cantik nan indah di alam ini. Ia sangat bersyukur karena telah dipertemukan pada sosok cantik ini. Secara perlahan kedua kelopak indah itu terbuka menampilkan manik indah yang tadi sempat tersembunyi di baliknya, senyum indah terpatri di wajah cantiknya kala maniknya menangkap pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan. "Kau benar Pangeran, tempat ini sangat menakjubkan.." Sungmin menatap pemandangan di sekitarnya dengan penuh takjub. "Namun, kau lebih indah dari ini semua.." Suara bass Kyuhyun mengalun dengan lembut yang lagi-lagi membuat Sungmin merona, tangan mungilnya memukul lengan kekar Kyuhyun dengan pelan. "Ternyata sosok Pangeran Kyuhyun pandai merayu ya.."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar sungutan lucu itu hanya mampu tertawa geli membuat Sungmin ingin sekali menjeburkan sosok tampan itu di sungai jernih ini. Tiba-tiba senyuman misterius terpatri di wajah cantiknya dan dengan seketika tangan mungilnya meraup air sungai itu dan di layangkan pada sosok tampan itu. "Eh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kaget Kyuhyun saat tiba-tiba wajah tampannya basah, Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya terkikik geli dan dengan segera ia kembali melayangkan air yang berada di tangan mungilnya. "Yah...Sungmin...berhenti"

"Kkkk...Tak akan.." Jawab Sungmin enteng yang membuat Kyuhyun mendengus sebal dan ingin segera membalas perlakuan Sungmin padanya, Sungmin yang tidak siap terpekik terkejut saat cipratan air sungai itu melayang di wajahnya dengan sigap ia kembali melayangkan cipratan air sungai itu pada Kyuhyun dan segera melarikan diri saat Kyuhyun berjalan ke arahnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat kelakuan sosok cantik dihadapannya ini hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya geli. "Hey, kau tak akan bisa lolos dariku..Pangeran Sungmin.." Seru Kyuhyun enteng dan dengan segera menyusul sosok cantik itu yang kini tengah bersembunyi di balik pohon besar itu.

Sungmin kini tengah mengatur deru nafasnya yang sedikit tersenggal karena harus berlari meloloskan diri dari kejaran sosok tampan itu, dengan perlahan kepala cantiknya ia longokkan dari balik tempatnya bersembunyi saat ini. Manik kelamnya melirik ke kanan dan kiri senyum kemenangan terkembang di bibir plum merahnya kala ia tak menangkap tanda-tanda keberadaan sosok tampan nan gagah itu. "Akhirnya, kkk...kau tak akan bisa menemukanku Pangeran tampan, Pangeran Sungmin dilawan.." Gumamnya lucu, menghiraukan sosok tampan yang tengah menatapnya dengan geli. Sungmin kembali menegakkan wajahnya pada posisi semula sebelum ia terpekik terkejut saat sosok tampan yang ia kira telah kehilangan jejaknya kini tengah mengukung tubuh mungilnya di balik pohon besar tempatnya bersembunyi ini.

Manik kelamnya menatap syok sosok tampan yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan penuh arti. "Jangan panggil aku Pangeran Kyuhyun jika aku tak bisa menemukanmu Pangeran cantik.." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut yang membuat Sungmin mendengus kesal. Tangan mungilnya mencoba mendorong dada bidang Kyuhyun saat dirasa jarak diantara mereka sangat dekat, namun nihil kekuatannya tak lebih besar dari kekuatan Kyuhyun alhasil Sungmin semakin gelisah dalam kungkungan Kyuhyun saat obsidian tajam sosok tampan itu menatapnya intens. Sungmin yang merasa tak tahan dengan ini semua mencoba menatap obsidian tajam itu. "Ada apa?" Mendengar hal itu Kyuhyun semakin menyudutkan sosok cantik itu membuat Sungmin terpekik heran.

"Memberimu hukuman.." Ucapan ambigu Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin semakin pening, jantungnya tiba-tiba kembali berdetak di atas normal saat jarak wajahnya dan Kyuhyun semakin dekat hingga ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat sosok tampan itu menerpa lembut kulit halusnya. "Apa maksudmu?" Desis Sungmin pelan membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. "Kau akan mengerti saat ini.."

"Apa_" Ucapan Sungmin seketika terpotong secara paksa saat tanpa disadarinya Kyuhyun meraup bibir merahnya dengan lembut. Ia masih mengerjab tak mengerti sebelum Kyuhyun menyesap bibirnya secara perlahan hingga ia mengerang pelan, ingin rasanya ia mendorong tubuh kekar itu namun sepertinya ia telah terbuai hingga pada akhirnya tangan mungilnya meremas pelan gonryongpo yang tengah dikenakan Kyuhyun dan memejamkan maniknya secara perlahan. Kyuhyun tersenyum menang saat ia mengetahui bahwa sosok cantik yang tengah berada di dalam kungkungannya ini tengah terbuai dengan perlahan ia semakin menyudutkan sosok cantik ini dengan tubuh kekarnya hingga Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Kyuhyun semakin intens melumat dan menyesap belahan manis itu hingga erangan lembut beberapa kali mampir di indera pendengarnya, dengan lembut di sesapnya lidah sosok cantik itu hingga tangan mungil Sungmin semakin meremas gonryongpo Kyuhyun.

Disaat Sungmin semakin terbuai, tiba-tiba kedua obsidian tajam itu terbuka. Kyuhyun segera melepaskan bibir manis Sungmin secara sensual setelah sebelumnya menyesap bibir bawah sosok cantik itu, Kyuhyun dengan cepat merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dan digesernya sedikit tepat saat sebuah anak panah melesat cepat ke arah mereka dan menancap di pohon itu tepat di samping mereka, Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya mampu menatap syok sedang Kyuhyun mencoba memejamkan manik obsidian tajamnya guna mempertajam pendengarnya, sungguh! Ia tak rela jika sosok cantik yang tengah berada di dalam rengkuhannya ini terluka barang sedikitpun, untung saja tadi logikanya masih di ambang kesadaran, kalau ia sedikit saja terlambat entah apa yang akan terjadi. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mencabut anak panah itu dan alangkah terkejutnya saat manik obsidiannya menangkap cairan kuning yang terdapat di ujung anak panah itu.

Sungmin yang melihat itu semakin meremas gonryongpo Kyuhyun dan menatap sosok tampan itu dengan raut khawatir. "R-ra-racun.." Bisik Sungmin getar, Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada tubuh mungil itu yang sedikit menggigil, mengelus perlahan punggung sempit itu. "Aku tahu.." Bisik Kyuhyun, ia tahu! Sangat tahu bahwa ini adalah racun yang sangat mematikan, ia adalah Pangeran mahkota calon Raja di Kerajaan Goguryeo jadi dia pasti tahu segala macam bentuk racun-racun seperti ini karena itu adalah ahlinya, bahkan ia menjadi seseorang yang sangat ditakuti saat tengah berada di medan pertarungan karena sifatnya yang dingin dan tak mengenal belas kasih, dalam satu jam ia mampu membunuh berpuluh-puluh prajurit, maka dari itu ia mempunyai insting petarung yang sangat hebat. Dengan marah di remukkannya anah panah itu sekali genggam, obsidiannya berkilat tajam, perlahan ia melepaskan rengkuhannya pada sosok cantik itu, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun heran kala sosok tampan itu melepaskan rengkuhannya. "Pangeran.." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan lembut, tangan kekarnya mengelus surai kelam itu dengan hangat. "Tenanglah, aku akan menjagamu.."

"Seseorang tengah mengawasi kita.." Lanjut Kyuhyun yang diangguki Sungmin, ia tahu karena ia juga mempunyai insting petarung yang hebat namun bedanya ia tak bisa menjadi pembunuh yang sadis seperti sosok tampan ini. Kyuhyun dengan perlahan mencabut pedangnya dari tempatnya dan berjalan secara perlahan menuju semak-semak tempat munculnya anak panah itu. "Siapa kau..? kalau kau ingin bertarung denganku..keluarlah! Aku akan melayani kemauanmu dengan senang hati.." Desis Kyuhyun tajam membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri, sungguh! Kyuhyun yang saat ini ia lihat berbeda jauh dengan Kyuhyun yang tadi tengah bercanda dengannya, apa ini sebabnya Kyuhyun dijuluki Malaikat maut yang sadis. Tampan namun berbahaya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai sadis saat indera pendengarnya menangkap suara langkah yang mendekat dari arah belakangnya, dengan pelan Kyuhyun mengayunkan pedangnya saat sosok itu akan mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Kyuhyun dan bisa dipastikan pedang sosok itu kita tengah terpental jatuh dan tepat pada saat itu juga dua sosok lainnya keluar menyerang Kyuhyun secara bersamaan namun mereka akhirnya terpental jatuh karena tendangan kuat Kyuhyun, sedang sosok pertama tadi kini tengah menelan ludahnya kelu saat pedang tajam Kyuhyun berada di lehernya. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal.." Desis Kyuhyun tajam dan detik itu juga kepala sosok itu terpisah dari tubuhnya membuat Sungmin terpekik syok dan melunglai. Manik obsidian tajam Kyuhyun beralih pada dua sosok yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan takut.

"Ampun Yang Mulia Pangeran...hamba tak bermaksud mengganggu ketenangan Pangeran, namun itu sudah tugas kami melindungi Pangeran dari jeratan Silla.." Kyuhyun semakin meradang marah saat mendengar ungkapan para prajuritnya ini. Ternyata benar dugaannya, mereka ingin menyakiti Sungmin. "Kalian tahu, jika kalian berani menyakitinya berarti kalian sudah berkhianat padaku...karena apa? Karena ia sangat berharga untukku.." Ucap Kyuhyun datar membuat dua pengawal itu menatap syok. "T-tapi...Yang Mulia..d-d-dia Pangeran Sungmin...P-pangeran Silla...musuh kita, yang harusnya kita bunuh.." Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua manik obsidian tajamnya guna menahan amarahnya yang semakin memuncak kala mendengar pernyataan bodoh pengawalnya ini, dengan dingin ditatapnya dua pengawalnya ini. "Berarti, benar! Kalian telah berkhianat padaku...Sudah ku katakan jika dia adalah sosok yang sangat berharga bagi hidupku, tetapi ternyata kalian sudah bosan hidup ya...berani menentang perkataanku.." Desis Kyuhyun tajam yang membuat dua pengawal itu semakin meneguk ludahnya kelu.

"A-ampun..Yang Mulia..k-kami tidak...be-be-bermaksud_Akh" Ucapan mereka seketika terhenti saat Kyuhyun dengan sadisnya melayangkan pedang tajamnya pada leher pengawalnya itu, namun naasnya mereka harus menggelepar tak berdaya karena kepala mereka tak sepenuhnya terlepas dari tubuhnya membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan menjerit syok tak beda jauh dengan sosok cantik yang saat ini tengah menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dalam, dengan perlahan ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pada sosok cantik yang tengah bergetar itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut kala perbuatannya saat ini membuat sosok cantik ini ketakutan. "Hey...semua baik-baik saja.."

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Gumam Sungmin parau tangan mungilnya menepis tangan kekar Kyuhyun yang tengah mengelus lengannya dengan kasar. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya maklum, dengan perlahan ia rengkuh kembali tubuh mungil itu menghiraukan berontakan lemah Sungmin. "Lepas! Kau jahat Pangeran Kyuhyun! Kau membunuh pengawalmu sendiri!"

"Aku membunuh mereka karena satu hal, mereka ingin mencelakaimu Pangeran Sungmin.." Tangan besar Kyuhyun menagkup pipi bulat nan mulus itu, ditatapnya manik kelam itu dengan lembut. "Kau begitu berharga bagiku.." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus yang mau tak mau membuat Sungmin sedikit luluh, tangan mungilnya dengan lembut melepaskan tangan besar Kyuhyun dari pipinya. "Tapi kau begitu sadis...itu membuatku takut.." Kyuhyun terkekeh lembut, ia kembali membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, mengelus surai legam sosok cantik itu dengan lembut. "Ya..aku minta maaf, hal ini tak akan terulang lagi" Ucap Kyuhyun lembut seraya mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan lembut membuat Sungmin lagi-lagi tenggelam pada kehangatan dan ketulusan sosok tampan ini.

.

.

.

Sesosok pengawal tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju Istana utama yang saat ini tengah mengadakan rapat, dengan pelan ia berbisik pada pengawal penjaga pintu Istana utama ini dan diangguki oleh pengawal itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusannya Yang Mulia...kita semua tidak bisa menunggu lama lagi.."

"Ku mohon mengertilah Menteri Kang, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tunggu sampai Tahun Matahari tiba..baru kita bisa menobatkan Pangeran Kyuhyun sebagai Raja sekaligus menikahkannya.." Ucap Yunho jengah, sungguh ia ingin sekali menebas kepala Menteri ini, jika ia bukan Raja mungkin ia sudah membunhnya. "Tapi Yang Mulia..Apakah Pangeran Kyuhyun tetap pada pendiriannya?" Ucap salah satu Menteri disana yang membuat Yunho mengerut bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksud hamba...Apa Pangeran Kyuhyun mencari Permaisurinya dengan caranya sendiri..?" Yunho mengangguk pelan, membuat wajah sebagian Menteri yang berada disana mengkeruh tak setuju. "Kenapa Yang Mulia membiarkan ini semua? Apa Yang Mulia tak khawatir jika pilihan Pangeran Kyuhyun nantinya berdampak buruk bagi Kerajaan ini..?" Ucap Menteri itu dengan dramatis membuat Yunho seakan ingin mencekik leher Menteri itu dan dibuangnya di lautan, Sungguh! Kenapa ia harus memilih Menteri yang seperti ini?.

Yunho menghela nafasnya berat, Jaejoong yang melihat Rajanya frustasi berinisiatif menjawab pertanyaan yang dilayangkan salah satu Menteri yang berada di ruangan ini. "Kami percaya dengan Pangeran Kyuhyuh, karena dia adalah calon Raja di Kerajaan ini.." Ungkap Jaejoong mantap, akan tetapi sepertinya para Menteri itu ingin kembali melayangkan argumennya sebelum sesosok pengawal datang dan membungkuk hormat ke hadapan Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Ampun beribu ampun Yang Mulia Baginda...hamba kemari ingin menyampaikan suatu hal tentang Yang Mulia Pangeran Kyuhyun.." Yunho dan Jaejoong bertatapan sebentar sebelum mereka kembali menatap pengawal yang masih setia membungkuk itu dengan raut penasaran. "Ada apa dengan Putra Mahkota.."

Pengawal itu menelan ludahnya gugup sebelum ia kembali mengutarakan suatu hal itu. " Yang Mulia Pangeran Kyuhyun, telah membunuh ketiga pengawalnya dengan sadis hanya karena ia ingin melindungi seseorang yang hampir terkena anak panah.." Para Menteri yang berada disana seketika menatap horor pengawal itu kala ucapannya sungguh sangat tidak dimasuk akal. Pangeran Kyuhyun sosok yang sangat dingin dan tidak pernah peduli pada sekitarnya, tiba-tiba membunuh pengawalnya hanya karena ingin melindungi seseorang, membunuh pengawal dengan sadis pula. Itu berarti menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah marah besar. Yunho menatap pengawal itu dengan tajam. "Jangan sekali-kali kau berdusta di hadapanku pengawal! Kau tahu akibatnya kan..!"

"Ampun..Baginda...hamba tidak tengah berdusta, ini kenyataannya..jika hamba terbukti berdusta, hamba dengan rela akan membakar diri hamba sendiri.."

"Ampun Yang Mulia...sepertinya ada yang mencurigakan disini.." Ucap salah satu Menteri itu yang dibenarkan oleh Yunho. Benar! Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun! Ini tidak seperti Kyuhyun putranya yang sangat ia kenal, Kyuhyun akan sangat marah jika hal yang berharga bagi hidupnya terancam. Tapi! Siapa sosok itu? Kenapa begitu berharga bagi Kyuhyun? Yunho kembali menatap pengawal itu dengan tajam. "Kau tahu siapa sosok itu..?" Mendengar nada dingin dari Rajanya pengawal itu kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya takut. "Ampun..beribu ampun Yang Mulia Baginda...hamba benar-benar tidak tahu sosok itu.." Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. "Baik, pergilah..!" Dengan sopan pengawal itu kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Yang Mulia, kita harus segera meyelidiki ini..hamba takut jika ini akan membahayakan Kerajaan ini.."

Yunho hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya, sungguh! Ia masih penasaran siapa sosok yang telah mampu membuat putranya seperti itu, tanpa disadarinya senyum manis terlukis di wajah bayanya.

"_Kau sudah menemukannya Putraku, baiklah cepat bawa kemari dan tunjukkan pada Kerajaan dan seluruh rakyat Goguryeo, setelah itu kau Ayahanda nobatkan sebagai Raja di Kerajaan besar ini dan segera musnahkan Kerajaan Silla.."_

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kkkk...Ae kambek...Yeay! Tebar-tebar pict KyuMin NC*Plak

Setelah sekian lama ae terpendam dikuburan...sekarang ae kambek lagi...

Mian neee...lama...hehe, biasa lah ae nulis jika ae sudah dpet Feel lagi...

Hmm...untuk WYHM in Proses nee...sdah jangan pada demo nee...

Selama lamanya ae ke kubur...ae gak bakalan ngelantarin FF ae...Ok!

Ae akan bertanggung jawab kok...hehe...

Baiklah...untuk READERDEUL YG MAU RIPPYUUU...AE UCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH YANG TAK TERHINGGA...

UNTUK SILENT READERSDEUL...AE UCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH TELAH MAU BERKUNJUNG...

Oh iya! Ae gak berani jika ae nulis para Rippyuu...ae takut ada yg ketinggalan, makannya ae hanya nulis seperti itu...Mohon dimaklumi neee...

Terakhir!

RIIPPPYUUU NEEE...RIPPYUUU...RIIIPPYYUUU...

SARANGHAE

MUACH :)


	3. Chapter 3

ROSE

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

_**Kau sangat Indah...**_

_Itu adalah kata yang sering terlontar dari bibir orang yang tengah memandangmu_

_**Kau sangat cantik...**_

_Itu adalah kata yang selalu mereka ucapkan saat memandangmu_

_**Keindahanmu melebihi bunga mawar maupun para Dewi khayangan...**_

_Benar...sangat benar, mereka tidak sedang berdusta maupun membual...__**Kau memang Indah**__...__**Kau memang cantik**__..._

_**Kau lebih Indah dari ROSE...**_

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jari-jari lentik nan halus itu tengah memetik sebuah gayageum dengan begitu lihainya hingga menampilkan sebuah melodi yang sangat indah. Tak lupa sahutan dari suara lembut semerdu lonceng gereja itu menambah kesan indah pada harmoni yang saat ini tengah ia ciptakan. Tak urung terdengar decakan maupun gumaman kagum yang di lontarkan para dayang dan pengawal yang saat ini tengah mendengar maupun tak sengaja mendengar harmoni indah itu yang hanya bisa diciptakan oleh sosok indah seindah bunga Rose. Alunan harmoni indah itu terus mengalun sebelum sebuah teriakan salah satu pengawalnya mengintrupsinya. "Yang Mulia Pangeran Siwon dan Yang Mulia Pangeran Donghae ingin menemui anda Yang Mulia Pangeran Sungmin..." Teriak pengawal itu yang seketika membuat sosok indah itu mengerjab syok. "Dayang.." Panggilnya pelan, merasa junjungannya memanggilnya salah satu dayang itu menghampiri Sungmin dengan hormat. "Ya, Pangeran.."

"Apa Hyungku telah tiba...tapi kapan?" Tanyanya penasaran, kedua manik kelamnya menatap dayang yang saat ini tengah menundukkan kepalanya itu dengan intens. "Ampun, Pangeran. Yang Mulia Pangeran Siwon dan Yang Mulia Pangeran Donghae telah tiba sejak sore tadi.." Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Sore tadi! Berarti pada waktu ia menyelinap pergi dari Kerajaan ini demi menemui Pangeran Kyuhyun. Mengingat nama seseorang yang telah mampu membuat harinya selalu berbunga-bunga, tiba-tiba kedua pipi bulat nan halus itu kembali merona cantik. "Baiklah, suruh mereka masuk.." Dalam sekali anggukan dayang itu segera pergi untuk mememberi tahu kepada pengawal jika Pangeran Sungmin saat ini dapat di kunjungi.

"Sungmin.." Sungmin seketika menolehkan wajah cantiknya ke sumber suara ketika indera pendengarnya menangkap suara bass yang selama ini dirindukannya, dalam sekali gerakan tubuh mungil yang semula terduduk dengan elegant itu kini telah berdiri dengan tegak. Manik foxy kelamnya menatap sosok tampan nan gagah itu penuh binar kerinduan. "Hyung.." Gumamnya lirih yang seketika direspon dengan pelukan hangat dari sosok tampan nan gagah itu. "Aku merindukanmu...sangat merindukanmu.." Seru sosok tampan itu bahagia, ia semakin memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu dan sesekali diajaknya berputar menghiraukan sosok tampan lainnya yang menatap mereka dengan sebal. "Hey...bukan hanya kau saja yang merindukannya Siwon hyung, tapi aku juga.." Sungmin secara perlahan melepas pelukan sosok tampan itu disaat ia mendengarkan gerutuan sebal dari sosok tampan lain yang sangat ia rindukan juga. Kedua lengan mungilnya terlentang lebar saat manik kelamnya melihat sosok tampan yang lain itu mulai berjalan kearahnya dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya dengan erat. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Hae hyung.." Ucap Sungmin riang, ia semakin menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya pada dada bidang sosok tampan yang dipanggilnya Hae hyung ini, sedang sosok tampan yang ternyata bernama Donghae ini kini tengah mengecup pucuk kepala dongsaeng manisnya ini.

.

.

.

"Apa saja yang hyungdeul lakukan selama di tempat pelatihan itu..?" Tanya Sungmin antusias, manik foxy kelamnya menatap kedua hyungnya secara bergantian membuat Siwon dan Donghae reflek mencubit pipi bulat itu karena gemas. "Kau ini manis sekali..." Puji Donghae yang diangguki oleh Siwon. "Kau tak pernah berubah, malah bertambah cantik...tak salah kau dijuluki Rose.." Tambah Siwon yang membuat Sungmin makin menatap mereka dengan raut bingung. "Hyungdeul tahu darimana nama julukanku itu, dan bisakah hyungdeul menjawab pertanyaanku tadi..?" Sungut Sungmin seraya mengembungkan kedua pipi bulatnya yang seketika membuat kedua hyung tampannya ini terkekeh geli. "Di tempat pelatihan...pastinya hyungdeulmu ini dilatih bertarung, berkuda, memanah, dan segala aktivitas Kerajaan lainnya. Aktivitas Kerajaan lainnya itu seperti, mempimpin pasukan, membuat strategi dan membaca pergerakan musuh, mengerti.." Jelas Siwon membuat Sungmin mau tak mau menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dan masalah nama julukanmu...itu karena kau sudah terkenal di khalayak umum, masyarakat Silla maupun masyarakat Kerajaan lain sudah tahu akan keindahanmu sebagai Rose, oleh karena itu kami tahu.." Sambung Donghae. Sungmin yang mendengar penjelasan Donghae hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya maklum. Ia juga tahu jika keindahannya ini sudah sangat terkenal di luar sana.

.

.

.

Sring sring ting ting ting! Di tengah halaman luas Kerajaan Goguryeo telah terjadi pertandingan adu kekuatan yang saat ini tengah dilakukan oleh sang putra mahkota Yang Mulia Pangeran Kyuhyun. Dengan anggun dan lihai ia memainkan pedangnya hingga lawannya tak punya waktu untuk membaca gerakan cepatnya sedikitpun. Dalam sekali putar pedang sosok tampan nan gagah itu kini telah berada di leher lawanya dan pertandinganpun selesai dengan iringan tepuk tangan riuh serta decakan kagum yang menunjukkan betapa hebatnya sosok tampan nan gagah itu. Sang Raja yang melihat hal itu reflek menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan penuh wibawa ke tempat putranya berdiri saat ini. "Kau memang hebat putraku...tak salah Ayahanda memilihmu.." Ucap Yunho bangga, kedua manik tegasnya menatap Kyuhyun penuh binar kebanggaan sedang Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat saat ia mendengar decakan kagum yang terlontar dari Ayahandanya. "Ayahanda terlalu memuji.." Ucapan datar Kyuhyun seketika membuat Raja paruh baya itu tertawa lepas, ditepuknya bahu tegap sang putra dengan lembut. "Ya...Ayahanda tahu, setelah ini pergilah ke balai istana. Ada yang ingin Ayahanda bicarakan.." Setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat Kyuhyun segera meninggalkan halaman itu dan melangkah menuju balai istana sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan Raja dengan langkah tenang dan dingin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengetukkan jari panjangnya pada meja berukiran mewah itu kala rasa bosan mulai melingkupinya. Sejak ia berada di balai istana ini dan duduk dengan tenang, Ayahandanya sama sekali tidak berniat membuka pembicaraan. Lalu kenapa tadi dia menyuruhnya kemari? Mungkin inilah yang sedang berada dipikirannya. Ingin rasanya ia pergi dari tempat ini sebelum niatnya harus kembali ia urungkan saat suara bass Ayahnya mengalun begitu saja. "Apa yang tengah kau sembunyikan dariku...?" Sedetik Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya berdegup tak tenang kala indera pendengarnya menangkap pertanyaan tak terduga dari sosok paruh baya ini, namun sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun segera menampilkan kembali wajah tenang nan datarnya agar sosok paruh baya di hadapannya ini tidak menaruh curiga padanya. "Apa maksud Ayahanda..?" Yunho menampilkan senyum tipisnya kala manik obsidian tajam Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung. "Seseorang yang kau lindungi sampai kau membunuh pengawalmu sendiri.." Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua manik obsidian tajamnya, ingin rasanya ia mengutarakan yang sebenarnya pada sosok paruh baya dihadapannya itu, namun ia tahu apa dampaknya jika semua ini terbongkar dan dia masih belum siap dengan itu semua.

"Jika sudah pada waktunya aku akan segera mengenalkannya kepada Ayahanda dan khalayak umum.." Yunho semakin melebarkan senyum tulusnya kala apa yang selama ini ia pikirkan benar adanya. "Baik, kau harus segera mengenalkannya pada Kerajaan Goguryeo ini. Ayahanda yakin seseorang itu adalah sebuah permata yang akan membuat Kerajaan Goguryeo ini semakin bersinar.." Ungkap Yunho bahagia yang dibalas dengan sorotan penuh arti dari manik obsidian tajam sosok tampan itu.

.

.

.

Sosok tampan yang kini tengah menggunakan gonryongpo berwarna merah itu sedang menyenderkan tubuh tinggi nan gagahnya pada salah satu pohon sakura yang dengan kokohnya berdiri tegak. Kedua manik obsidian tajamnya menatap sosok indah yang tengah berjalan kearahnya ini dengan lembut. Senyum lembut mulai terpatri di wajah tampannya saat kedua manik kelam nan indah sosok cantik itu menatapnya penuh tanya. "Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu.." Ungkap Kyuhyun, tangan besarnya dengan lembut meraih kedua tangan mungil yang tersembunyi dalam gonryongpo berwarna kuning itu dan digenggamnya dengan lembut. "Kau tahu, aku selalu memikirkan ini setiap malam dan apa yang kudapat? Jawaban yang sama. Jawaban yang sama setiap aku memikirkan semua ini..." Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua manik obsidiannya sejenak, ia kembali membuka kedua maniknya dan menatap kedua manik kelam nan indah itu dengan lembut dan intens. "Tekadku sudah bulat. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mempertahankan ini semua, walau Kerajaan dan nyawaku yang menjadi taruhannya aku tak perduli.." Lanjutnya dalam sekali tarikan, sedang Sungmin saat ini semakin memandang sosok tampan itu dengan raut bingung. _Sebenarnya apa maksud perkataannya?_ Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Aku ingin memilikimu. Aku mencintaimu.." Tegas Kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan raut syok sosok cantik dihadapannya ini. Sungmin seketika melepaskan kedua tangan mungilnya dari genggaman sosok tampan itu, kepala indahnya menggeleng pelan mencoba menunjukkan pada sosok tampan dihadapannya ini jika apa yang ia katakan tidak benar, sungguh tidak benar. "Apa yang kau katakan Pangeran? Tidakkah kau sadar ucapanmu itu sungguh, sungguh diluar nalar.." Sungmin memalingkan wajah cantiknya saat ia menangkap raut sendu dari sosok tampan itu. "Coba jelaskan padaku, mana yang diluar nalar...?"

"Pangeran_"

"Semua benar Pangeran Sungmin, aku sadar mengatakan ini semua. Aku mencintaimu dan itu kenyataannya, aku yakin kau pun punya rasa yang sama sepertiku.." Kyuhyun memegang kedua bahu mungil itu dan meremasnya lembut, mencoba menyakinkan pada sosok cantik itu jika apa yang ia katakan benar adanya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan sendu, bibir plum semerah Rose itu tertarik sedikit membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis sarat akan penyesalan. "Maaf. Aku tidak bisa, benar aku juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertimu. Namun aku tak bisa menjadi milikmu, kita adalah musuh sampai kapanpun akan begitu. Aku tidak ingin ada peperangan lagi diantara Kerajaan kita yang menyebabkan rakyat tak bersalah itu ikut menderita. Maaf, maafkan aku.." Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua manik obsidian tajamnya frustasi, direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu dengan lembut. "Dengar, kita akan melalui ini bersama.." Sungmin perlahan melepaskan rengkuhan hangat itu dari tubuh mungilnya, kedua manik indahnya menatap sosok tampan dihadapannya ini dengan sendu. "Maaf.." Sesalnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatap kepergiannya dengan mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"_Jangan naif Pangeran Sungmin, peperangan antara Kerajaan Silla dan Goguryeo akan terus berlanjut walau di antara kita tidak terjadi apa-apa. Intinya walau kita tidak saling mencintai, peperangan akan tetap terjadi. Cinta kita bukanlah pengaruhnya.."_ Sosok tampan itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi dari tempat itu tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

.

.

.

"Aku benar...ya, keputusanku ini benar.." Bibir plum semerah darah itu, kini tengah menggumamkan suatu kalimat yang dia yakini dapat menenangkan hatinya yang tengah dilanda bimbang. Setibanya di paviliun mewahnya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan kedua manik kelamnya barang sedetikpun. Bagaimana bisa ia tertidur? Jika ketika ia memejamkan kedua maniknya, bayangan sosok tampan yang tengah memandangnya dengan raut kecewa, seketika langsung memenuhi bayangannya dan hal itu yang kini membuatnya seperti orang yang tengah di ambang kematian. Kedua manik kelam itu kini tengah memandang langit-langit paviliunnya dengan penuh minat, seakan-akan di langit-langit itu terdapat suatu hal yang dapat membuatnya tenang.

"Apa yang telah ku lakukan? Aku telah membuatnya kecewa...namun_" Hembusan napas putus asa telah memotong ucapannya, kedua manik kelamnya ia pejamkan sejenak demi menghalau sesuatu yang akan keluar dari sana. Sebuah cairan bening asin. "Namun ini semua juga demi Kerajaan Silla dan Goguryeo.." Lanjutnya parau dan tak dapat dipungkirinya lagi, sebuah carian bening nan asin saat ini tengah meluncur dengan bebasnya dan mengalir pada kedua pipi bulat putih seputih salju. Kedua tangan mungilnya mengepal di atas pahanya dan tak sekali-dua kali tangan mungil itu memukul dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak. "Kenapa sakit? Kenapa sesak...? Maaf Pangeran Kyuhyun...maaf.." Racaunya lirih, sebelum sosok indah itu kehilangan kesadarannya meninggalkan malam yang sepi dan cairan bening asin yang masih terus meluncur.

.

.

.

Sosok tampan nan gagah itu kini tengah menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, setelah ia melemparkan buku usang itu ke segala arah menghiraukan tatapan garang sosok tampan lain yang berada di tempat itu yang hampir saja terkena lemparan buku usang. "Tidak bisakah kau berhati-hati hyung..?" Dengus sosok tampan itu, sedang yang dipanggil hyung hanya memicingkan matanya sejenak dan kembali menghembuskan nafasnya gusar. "Hae...apa perdamaian sudah tidak bisa kita dapatkan?" Sosok tampan yang dipanggil Hae itu kini telah menutup buku usangnya dan menatap sosok tampan di hadapannya ini dengan raut penuh muram. "Entahlah hyung, tapi sepertinya hal itu sangat mustahil.." Balasnya seraya memijit keningnya dengan pelan. "Hyung lelah Hae, jika Kerajaan kita selalu berperang dengan Goguryeo.." Siwon mengetukkan jari-jari panjangnya secara acak di atas meja yang penuh dengan ukiran mewah itu. "Lalu mau bagaimana lagi hyung? Kau tahu manusia itu egois, mereka akan terus maju demi mencapai posisi teratas selama mereka masih mempunyai kekuatan.."

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya pelan kala ucapan dongsaengnya ini benar adanya. Pada kenyataannya sudah berulang kali ia dan dongsaengnya ini mengunjungi Kerajaan Goguryeo secara diam-diam demi melancarkan aksi perdamaiannya yaitu dengan cara diplomasi, namun hal itu gagal total. Bahkan sudah berulangkali juga perwakilan dari Kerajaan Goguryeo datang secara diam-diam ke Kerajaan Silla demi melancarkan aksi perdamaiannya, namun hal itu juga gagal. Sungguh! Ia tak ingin lagi terjadi pertumpahan darah yang menyebabkan nyawa-nyawa tak bersalah hilang begitu saja. Bahkan ia juga sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat keadaan para rakyat yang sangat mengenaskan jika peperangan telah dimulai. Ia jengah! Jujur ia sudah jengah dengan ini semua, tapi sepertinya perdamaian yang ia inginkan tak kunjung terwujud. "Hyung, pernahkah kau membayangkan jika suatu saat nanti Kerajaan Silla dan Goguryeo bersandingan.."

Siwon menatap Donghae dengan binar mata yang sangat menyejukkan membuat siapa saja yang memandang matanya saat ini akan bergumam betapa indahnya Putra Mahkota calon pengganti Baginda Raja ini. "Setiap saat Hae...setiap saat hyung membayangkan itu semua.." Donghae tersenyum tulus saat ia mendapati sisi lembut hyungnya ini kembali hadir. Tangan kekarnya menepuk bahu tegap itu dengan lembut. "Kau memang pantas menjadi Raja hyung...kau begitu bijaksana sekaligus lembut dalam waktu yang bersamaan, rakyat akan sangat bahagia mendapati sosok pemimpin sepertimu.." Siwon tersenyum tulus menanggapi ucapan sang dongsaeng yang dianggapnya sangat berlebihan ini. "Kau berlebihan Hae.." Balas Siwon seraya menepuk balik bahu kokoh sang dongsaeng. Dan beberapa saat kemudian kikikan geli maupun tawa yang menggelegar kembali terdengar dari ruangan itu, menunjukkan bahwa sang penghuni begitu akrab satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Brak! Sosok tampan nan gagah itu baru saja melempar asal buku ketatanegaraan yang sedari tadi hanya ia bolak-balik. Sungguh! Pikirannya saat ini tengah melayang pada kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu, kejadian yang langsung membuatnya tak bisa berfikir dengan jernih. Sejujurnya kedua tangan kekarnya sedari tadi ingin sekali memegang sebuah pedang lalu diayunkannya kesembarang arah. "Pangeran Sungmin.." Hanya nama itu yang bergumam sejak tadi, menunjukkan pada dunia jika saat ini ia tengah memikirkan sosok indah yang mampu membuatnya jatuh hati di hari pertama mereka jumpa. Bibir penuh sewarna mawar merah itu sesekali melengkung indah saat ingatannya kembali melayang pada moment-moment bersamanya sosok indah itu. Secara tiba-tiba kedua telapak tangannya mengepal dengan erat, sorot tajam mulai menguar dari kedua manik obsidian tajamnya membuat siapa saja yang meihatnya saat ini akan meremang seketika. Seolah-olah merasakan ada suatu energi yang menyeramkan sekaligus tekad yang kuat pada sosok tampan nan gagah itu.

"_Apapun yang terjadi? Aku harus mendapatkanmu...aku tidak bisa lepas darimu, aku sudah mencobanya. Namun tetap aku tak bisa, aku tahu in semua salah, namun cintaku tak akan pernah salah. Karena aku yakin kau adalah takdirku.._Rose.."_

.

.

.

Tbc!

Hey...hey...

I cambek...mian neeee...

Lama updatenya...biasalah tiba-tiba ide cerita hilang, harap di maklumi nee...

Yosss...bagi yang masih ingat ma ni FF SILAHKAN DIBACA...

Dan bagi yang sudah tidak ingat...mianhae aku updatenya lama...

Baiklah... untuk READERDEUL YG MAU RIPPYUUU...AE UCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH YANG TAK TERHINGGA...

UNTUK SILENT READERSDEUL...AE UCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH TELAH MAU BERKUNJUNG...

Semoga Chap depan gak lama updatenya neee...

Bye...

Muach :)

Saranghae


	4. Chapter 4

ROSE

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

_**Kau sangat Indah...**_

_Itu adalah kata yang sering terlontar dari bibir orang yang tengah memandangmu_

_**Kau sangat cantik...**_

_Itu adalah kata yang selalu mereka ucapkan saat memandangmu_

_**Keindahanmu melebihi bunga mawar maupun para Dewi khayangan...**_

_Benar...sangat benar, mereka tidak sedang berdusta maupun membual...__**Kau memang Indah**__...__**Kau memang cantik**__..._

_**Kau lebih Indah dari ROSE...**_

* * *

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin tengah membolak-balikkan tubuh mungilnya resah diatas tempat tidur berbahan sutra lembut itu. Sesekali bibir plum merahnya menghela nafas frustasi. Manik foxy indahnya menatap jendela dengan pandangan heran. "Padahal sudah selarut ini, tapi kenapa aku masih belum bisa terlelap..?" Perlahan ia pejamkan lagi manik foxy indahnya, namun sedetik kemudian tangan mungil tersebut menyibak selimut tebal yang sedari tadi membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Sungmin menegakkan kembali tubuh mungilnya kala dirasa kantuk sama sekali tak menyerangnya. Kening halusnya berkerut samar menandakan jika saat ini ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku? Kenapa malam ini hati beserta pikiranku melayang tak tentu.."

"Mungkin sedikit menghirup udara malam diluar sana, akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik..." Lanjutnya. Dengan cekatan ia segera mengganti hanbok tidurnya dengan gonryongpo berwarna biru gelap. Disaat ia sudah selesai membenahi penampilannya, tangan mungilnya meraih jangot yang berwarna serupa dengan gonryongpo yang tengah ia kenakan saat ini. Senyum miring terpatri di wajah cantiknya saat manik foxy kelam indahnya menatap pintu paviliunnya. "Sepertinya malam ini aku akan menyelinap lagi..." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil mengenakan jangot berwarna biru gelap hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh mungilnya.

.

Tap! "Akhirnya, malam ini aku berhasil lagi..." Gumam sosok cantik itu seraya menepuk-nepuk kedua tangan mungilnya guna membersihkan kotoran yang menempel pada kulit sehalus sutra tersebut. Sungmin tersenyum puas kala ia telah berhasil melompati pagar yang tingginya bukan main itu tanpa diketahui satu pun sosok pengawal yang berjaga disekitar istana ini. "Tak salah, jika selama ini aku belajar ilmu ninja..kekeke.." Kikiknya lembut. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan kawasan istana tersebut guna mencari udara malam yang ia pikir akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Manik foxy kelamnya berbinar indah kala ia menatap semua ornamen yang ada di pedesaan tersebut. Ya! Kini sosok cantik itu tengah berada dalam lingkup pedesaan yang ternyata masih ramai dipenuhi orang. Senyum indah tak henti-hentinya terpatri di wajah cantiknya saat akhirnya ia dapat melihat suasana pedesaan di waktu malam dan ini sangat menakjubkan. Banyak lampu-lampu berbentuk bulat dan berwarna-warni disepanjang jalan setapak itu. Kening halusnya mengeryit tak suka saat melihat beberapa penduduknya tengah meminum soju di atas batas hingga membuatnya mabuk, tak jarang pula ia melihat orang-orang tersebut melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh pada yeoja-yeoja yang tengah bersama mereka. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat pemandangan tersebut, ia masih melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menapaki jalan tersebut selangkah demi selangkah hingga tanpa sadar ia kini berada dalam jalan yang sangat sepi.

Benar, ia masih dalam lingkup pedesaan. Namun, di jalan ini tak ada satu pun lampu yang meneranginya hanya sinar rembulan lah yang menyinari tempat ini. "Sepertinya aku salah mengambil jalur..." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Manik foxy indahnya menelisik tempat itu satu persatu, dan di detik selanjutnya hembusan lega keluar dari kedua belah bibir plum sewarna bunga mawar itu. "Tak masalah, walau sepi. Tempat ini aman..." Sungmin kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri tempat tersebut dengan tenang, tangan mungilnya mengerat jangot yang kini tengah ia kenakan saat indera pendengarnya mendengar suara langkah lebih dari satu orang yang sepertinya tengah melangkah ke arahnya. Ia semakin membungkus tubuh mungilnya dengan jangot tersebut kala suara tawa beserta langkah itu semakin dekat ke arahnya.

Ingin rasanya ia membalikkan tubuh mungilnya dan kembali pada jalan setapak yang ramai tadi, namun sepertinya ini akan semakin membuatnya bingung. Karena jujur, ia sama sekali tak ingat dengan jalan setapak tadi. Ia takut kalau ia kembali lagi, ia akan semakin tersesat di tempat ini. Jalan satu-satunya adalah berjalan terus menyusuri tempat sepi ini. Dengan sisa keberanian yang dimilikinya, Sungmin kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke depan hingga dirasa ia semakin dekat dengan suara langkah diiringi tawa tersebut. Tepat disaat Sungmin berhenti, manik foxy kelam indahnya menangkap siluet beberapa Namja yang kini tengah tertawa riang diringi langkah yang terseok-seok sedang menuju ke arahnya.

"Mereka dalam keadaan mabuk..." Gumam Sungmin seraya melangkahkan kembali kaki jenjangnya. Sungmin semakin mendempetkan tubuh mungilnya pada tembok disepanjang jalan tersebut kala ia akan berpapasan dengan beberapa Namja yang sedang mabuk itu. Namun naas, tepat disaat Sungmin berpapasan dengan beberapa Namja tersebut, salah satu dari mereka tak sengaja melihat siluet sosok cantik itu dan langsung menghadang jalannya. "Sendirian..?" Sungmin membulatkan manik foxynya syok, saat tiba-tiba langkahnya dihadang oleh salah satu di antara mereka. Tanpa kata, Sungmin tetap melanjutkan langkahnya dan berniat menerobos Namja tersebut. Namun, tiba-tiba mereka yang awalnya tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Sungmin. Kini mereka malah melingkari sosok cantik tersebut.

"Mau kemana manis? Kok sendirian saja..kekeke" Kekeh salah satu di antara mereka. Sungmin semakin memundurkan tubuh mungilnya saat Namja-Namja tersebut semakin mendekat ke arahnya. "Jangan mendekat! Atau kalian akan menyesal..." Desis Sungmin tajam. Namun bukannya takut, Namja-Namja tersebut malah semakin tertawa keras melihat mangsanya yang kini tengah tersudut. "Jangan takut sayang, kami tidak akan berbuat macam-macam...kami disini hanya ingin membuatmu merasakan sebuah kehangatan, bukankah malam ini udaranya sangat dingin..." Ucap Namja tersebut seraya semakin menyudutkan tubuh mungil Sungmin pada tembok di sepanjang jalan tersebut. Sungmin yang semakin panik dengan keadaan, reflek ia menendang tulang kering Namja tersebut hingga sosok itu jatuh sambil mengumpat-umpat marah.

"Arrghh...Sial! Kejar dia...!" Teriaknya seraya mengelus tulang keringnya yang kini tengah berdenyut sakit. Sedang Sungmin, kini semakin mengeratkan jangot yang tengah dikenakannya sambil terus berlari tak tentu arah. Hanya satu yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Yaitu lolos dari kejaran Namja-Namja brengsek itu. Manik foxynya melotot panik saat ternyata jalan yang dipilihnya ini adalah jalan buntu. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah cantiknya kala suara langkah Namja-Namja tersebut semakin mendekat ke arahnya. "Tak ada pilihan lain, aku harus melawan mereka..." Tepat disaat Sungmin membalikkan tubuh mungilnya, manik foxy kelam indahnya menangkap siluet Namja-Namja tersebut yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan puas.

"Terpojok, eoh. Kau sungguh menarik, Sayang..." Ujarnya mendayu. Di saat Namja-Namja tersebut mulai melangkah pelan mendekati Sungmin, tiba-tiba satu di antara mereka tumbang dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Kepala bagian belakang mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak, membuat Namja-Namja tersebut syok dibuatnya. Sedang, Sungmin yang kini tengah menyiapkan jurus bela dirinya. Mematung tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Gelap, namun sinar rembulan cukup membantu penglihatannya untuk menangkap semua kejadian yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan ini. Satu persatu di antara mereka tumbang dengan cara mengenaskan, bahkan untuk berteriak kesakitan pun mereka tak sanggup. Tanpa disadarinya, kedua kaki jenjang Sungmin bergetar lemas hingga rasanya ia tak sanggup lagi untuk menopang berat tubunhya.

Pada akhirnya, Sungmin jatuh terduduk dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang semakin erat mengerat jangot yang saat ini masih dikenakannya tersebut. Keringat dingin semakin banyak mengaliri wajah cantiknya, saat sosok yang menyerupai sebuah bayangan itu kini tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Sepertinya sosok tersebut tengah memandangi Namja-Namja yang sudah dibunuhnya dengan cara yang tragis. Bau anyir darah, menelusup masuk ke dalam indera penciuman Sungmin, membuat sosok cantik itu semakin bergetar dibuatnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja.." Serasa disambar petir, saat indera pendengarnya menangkap suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Suara sosok Namja yang selama ini sukses mengacaukan hati beserta pikirannya. Suara sosok Namja yang malam ini sukses membuatnya tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, hingga ia putuskan tuk keluar menghirup udara malam dan berakhir seperti ini.

Lengkap sudah rasa terkejutnya saat sosok itu kini membalikkan tubuh gagahnya dan menatapnya dengan lembut. Sinar rembulan secara langsung menyinari sosok gagah tersebut, membuat wajah tampannya kini terlihat dengan jelas. Sosok tampan tersebut mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya perlahan menghampiri Sungmin yang masih terduduk lemas. Saat tepat dihadapan Sungmin, sosok tampan itu perlahan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan posisi Sungmin saat ini, membuat wajahnya dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh sosok cantik tersebut. "Maaf, aku mengejutkanmu...tapi, aku tidak terlambat bukan.." Ujarnya lembut, sedang Sungmin langsung memeluk tubuh gagah tersebut dengan erat, membuat sosok tampan itu tersenyum hangat. "Lagi-lagi, kau membuatku ketakutan Pangeran Kyuhyun..." Gumam Sungmin kesal yang dibalas dengan kekehan lembut sosok tampan itu.

.

Sungmin meneguk minumannya dengan pelan, tak dihiraukannya Namja tampan yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan intens. "Kenapa kau begitu kejam, Pangeran Kyuhyun.?. Bahkan mereka belum sempat melakukan apapun padaku.." Tanya Sungmin setelah meletakkan cangkir tehnya pada meja kecil itu, sedang yang di tanya malah memejamkan kedua manik obsidian tajamnya. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu. Bahwa, aku tidak suka ada orang yang berniat buruk maupun melakukan hal buruk apapun padamu, karena kau sangat berrharga untukku. Dan satu lagi, tak usah memanggilku dengan embel-embel Pangeran..." Tegas Kyuhyun. Tangan besarnya meraih cangkir tehnya dan meneguknya kasar.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dalam, saat salah satu kalimat Namja tampan itu berhasil menohok hatinya. Tangan mungilnya perlahan meraih jangot yang berada pada pangkuannya tersebut dan mengenakannya dengan perlahan. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu mengeryit tak suka, tangan besarnya meraih tangan mungil Sungmin dan digenggamnya dengan erat. "Mau kemana..?" Sungmin menolehkan wajah cantiknya pada sosok tampan yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan lembut. "Kembali ke istana..." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut saat mendengar jawaban singkat yang terlontar dari bibir plum indah itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau kembali besok. Malam ini sepertinya akan turun hujan..." Sungmin mendongakkan kepala cantiknya berniat melihat langit. Benar, mendung pekat mulai menyelimuti langit tersebut. Langit yang sudah gelap, semakin bertambah gelap. Namun, apa boleh buat? Daripada ia berada disini terus dan membuat jantungnya berdetak tak tentu arah, lebih baik ia segera kembali dan tidur dengan lelapnya, walau ia tak yakin akan tertidur dengan lelap setelah bertemu dengan Namja tampan ini. Namun setidaknya, jantungnya tidak berdetak seperti ini. "Tidak. Aku takut, kalau aku tidak segera kembali. Mereka semua akan mengetahui tindakan ku ini..."

"Mereka tidak akan mengetahuinya, kau menyelinap disaat jam terlelapmu.." Balas Kyuhyun. Sungmin semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat perkataan Kyuhyun benar adanya. Tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya saat ia tengah terlelap. Jadi sampai kapanpun, mereka semua tidak akan tahu jika dirinya saat ini tengah menyelinap. "Sudahlah, lagipula sebentar lagi hujan akan turun.." Tepat disaat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, hujan telah turun dengan derasnya membuat Sungmin menatap hujan yang tengah turun itu dengan pandangan kesal. "Hahh..." Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah, ia kembali mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya tepat disamping Namja tampan tersebut.

"Sungmin.." Panggil Kyuhyun pelan menghancurkan suasana hening yang beberapa saat tadi tengah tercipta diantara mereka. Sungmin yang merasa namanya dipanggil, reflek menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok tampan disampingnya ini. "Ya.." Jawabnya singkat. Sedang Kyuhyun kini beralih menatap wajah cantik itu setelah sebelumnya menatap cangkir tehnya dengan intens. "Benarkah kau tidak bisa menerimaku..?" Sungmin seketika membulatkan manik foxynya saat mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan sosok tampan itu padanya. Sedetik, kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Kedua tangan mungilnya meremas jangot yang berada dipangkuannya ini dengan erat. "Maaf..." Ucapnya pelan. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu memejamkan obsidian tajamnya perlahan. Lalu, detik selanjutnya obsidian tajam itu menatap rintik hujan melalui jendela paviliun yang disewanya ini dengan pandangan kosong.

"Tapi kenapa? Tidak tahukah, jika ini sakit sekali Sungmin-ah..." Sungmin yang mendengar getar suara Namja tampan itu hanya mampu memalingkan wajah cantiknya ke arah lain. "Maaf, aku juga sakit disini...tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Sampai kapanpun kita tidak mungkin bersama. Ini kenyataannya.." Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, saat dirasa manik foxynya terasa panas. Perlahan Kyuhyun menoleh pada sosok cantik itu, tangan besarnya menggenggam tangan mungil itu dengan lembut. "Kita akan melewati semua ini bersama..aku yakin suatu saat nanti, kita pasti bersama..."

"Itu tidak mungkin Kyu. Sejak dulu, sejak terbentuknya dunia ini. Silla dan Goguryeo tidak bisa dipersatukan. Itu adalah hal yang mustahil.." Sungmin menatap Namja tampan itu dengan raut pasrah. Sungguh! Ia sangat sakit saat ini, andai waktu itu ia tak menentang pengawalnya untuk menyusuri hutan sendirian. Ia tak mungkin terkena panah dan bertemu sosok tampan ini. Andai saat itu ia tak terpesona dengan Namja tampan ini, ia tak mungkin terlibat pada perasaan ini. Dan andai-andai lainnya yang kini tak mungkin lagi bisa dia hindari lagi. Tanpa disadarinya liquid bening mulai jatuh perlahan menyusuri kulit putih dan selembut sutra itu.

Perlahan jemari panjang Kyuhyun menghapus jejak liquid bening tersebut dengan lembut. Tangan besarnya menangkup pipi chubby itu dan menatap foxy kelam indahnya dengan lembut. "Dengar, tak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Asalkan kita mau berusaha, semua itu pasti akan terwujud.."

"Tidak. Percuma Kyu, walau kita mau berusaha seperti apapun. Itu semua tidak akan terwujud. Sampai kapanpun...kita ini musuh.." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut saat mendengar kalimat terkahir yang terlontar dari bibir plum indah itu. "Hey...bukankah, kau sendiri yang bilang. Kita ini bukan musuh, karena kita tidak sedang berperang maupun ada di medan peperangan..." Sungmin tersenyum kecut mendengarkan kalimat polos yang terlontar dari bibir penuh Namja tampan itu. "Iya...saat ini. Tapi, nanti kalau kita tengah berada dalam medan peperangan. Kita adalah musuh...apapun yang terjadi aku harus siap mengayunkan pedangku ke arahmu dan kau juga harus siap mengarahkan pedangmu kea_"

"Hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.." Potong Kyuhyun tegas, membuat Sungmin memandangnya dengan heran. "Kyu.."

"Jika hari itu tiba...aku tidak akan pernah mengayunkan pedangku kearahmu, melainkan membawamu pergi dari sana.."

"Dan membuat rakyat semakin menderita..." Lanjut Sungmin kacau. Dengan kasar ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap hujan yang semakin deras itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. "Kita tidak boleh egois Kyu, jika kita melakukan hal itu. Peperangan tidak akan berhenti dan akan bertambah sengit. Dan kau tahu, rakyat yang tidak tahu apa-apa...rakyat tidak berdosa itu yang akan menjadi korbannya. Sudah cukup mereka menderita, Kyu. Hidup dalam naungan peperangan seperti ini.." Sungmin terisak pelan. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam ruas-ruas jendela itu dengan erat. sungguh! Jika akan begini hidupnya, ia tak akan mau dilahirkan di dunia ini. Lebih baik ia tetap menetap di surga dan hidup damai disana.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin dengan hangat. Salah satu tangan besarnya menggenggam tangan mungil Sungmin yang kini tengah mengerat ruas-ruas jendela itu dengan erat. "Apa kau tahu? Jika rakyat juga menginginkan perdamaian. Benar, mereka selalu riuh mendukung saat kita tengah pergi untuk berperang dan tertawa saat kita kembali membawa kemenangan. Tapi apa kau tahu isi hati mereka? Jauh di lubuk hati mereka, sebenarnya mereka tengah menangis, marah, kecewa. Dengan apa yang kita lakukan selama ini. Setiap saat mereka menangis, berdoa agar semua ini cepat terselesaikan..."

"Dan semua itu bisa terselesaikan jika salah satu diantara kita ada yang berdiri di atas Kyu, peperangan tidak akan berhenti jika antara Silla dan Goguryeo masih bertahan pada pendiriannya masing-masing. Manusia itu egois Kyu..." Perlahan Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh mungil itu menjadi menghadap ke arahnya. Ditatapnya manik foxy kelam indah yang kini tengah berlinangan air mata itu dengan intens. "Dengar, itu bukan solusi yang terbaik. Rakyat akan semakin menderita jika salah satu diantara kita ada yang berkuasa diatas. Mereka tidak akan terima, karena apa yang menjadi hak mereka harus mereka serahkan pada salah satu diantara kita yang tengah berkuasa diatas sana. Maka dari itu, tugas kita adalah menyatukan Silla dan Goguryeo dengan cinta. Dengan cinta tulus kita Min-ah..."

"Kyuu..."

"Kita belum mencobanya bukan..." Tepat disaat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sungmin menerjang tubuh gagah itu dengan erat dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya di dada bidang Namja tampan itu. "Kita akan melewati semua ini bersama, aku berjanji..." Sungmin hanya menanggapi pernyataan sosok tampan itu dengan anggukan samar. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Namja tampan itu yang dibalas dengan usapan halus dipunggung sempitnya.

Hujan semakin deras, membuat suasana di dalam paviliun sederhana itu semakin dingin. Tangisan Sungmin sudah berhenti sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, kini ia tengah menarikan jari-jari lentiknya pada dada bidang sosok tampan itu. Sedang Kyuhyun tengah mengelus surai legam itu dengan lembut. "Kyu.." Perlahan Sungmin mendongakkan wajah cantiknya menatap sosok tampan itu, sedang Kyuhyun kini tengah menatap intens Sungmin. Entah siapa yang memulainya, namun perlahan kedua wajah indah mereka saling berdekatan mengikis jarak hingga pada akhirnya kedua belah bibir indah itu bersentuhan dengan lembut. Sungmin memejamkan manik foxynya saat dirasa bibir penuh Kyuhyun kini mulai menyesap bibirnya lembut, lengan mungil Sungmin mengalun indah pada leher jenjang sosok tampan itu saat perlahan Kyuhyun membalikkan posisi tidurnya, menjadi dibawah sedang Kyuhyun diatasnya.

.

.

.

"Sebentar lagi Tahun Matahari..." Sosok paruh baya, namun masih terlihat gagah itu kini tengah menyesap cairan manis berwarna kuning kecokelatan itu dengan lembut setelah menyeruakan pernyataannya. "Dan sepertinya Sungmin masih belum menemukan pendamping hidupnya.." Lanjutnya seraya meletakkan kembali cankir teh tersebut di atas meja berukiran indah itu. "Kangin..."

"Apalagi yang harus kita tunggu Tukkie...Tahun Matahari semakin dekat, lagipula aku sudah mendapatkan pendamping yang cocok untuk putera kita.." Ujar Kangin bangga, sedang Leeteuk kini tengah menatap sosok paruh baya itu dengan kening berkerut heran. "Siapa dia...?" Tanyanya penasaran, sungguh! Sebenarnya kalau saja ia boleh jujur. Ia tidak menyetujui keputusan suaminya ini, karena ia tahu sesungguhnya Sungmin kini tengah jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Beberapa kali ia tengah memergoki putera cantiknya itu tengah melamun, bernyanyi dan tak jarang kedua pipi seputih susu dan selembut sutera itu bersemu merah. Menandakan sang empunya tengah memikirkan seseorang diluar sana yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya.

Ia takut akan melihat raut kecewa dari sosok cantik itu, saat mengetahui jika Ayahandanya tengah menjodohkannya dengan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya disaat ia mulai jatuh cinta. Sebagai seorang ibu, Leeteuk pasti akan merasa sangat sedih, melihat darah dagingnya menyimpan kesedihan tanpa bisa mau membantah. "Dia Jonghyun Putera Mahkota dari Kerajaan BaekJe..." Seketika Leeteuk mengerjabkan manik indahnya pelan saat lamunannya rusak secara tiba-tiba. "Kangin tidak bisakah kau meminta persetujuan terlebih dahulu dari Sungmin..." Kangin menatap permaisurinya dengan geli. Tangan besarnya menggenggam tangan mungil itu dengan lembut. "Tenanglah Sayang, Sungmin pasti akan setuju. Jonghyun adalah sosok Namja yang sangat tampan, tidak hanya itu dia juga pintar dan pandai bertarung...dia adalah calon Raja di Kerajaan Baekje.."

Leeteuk menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah saat dirasa keputusan sang suami sudah tidak bisa dibantahnya lagi. "Besok, mereka akan datang kemari. Tugasmu, bantu Sungmin menata penampilannya sebaik mungkin.." Tegas Kangin bangga menghiraukan tatapan syok dari yeoja paruh baya disampingnya ini. "Besok! Ke-kenapa...ti-tiba-tiba..?" Gagap Leeteuk, sungguh! Ia tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran suaminya ini. Sesuka hatinya mengatur hidup orang. "Iya, Sayang...lebih cepat lebih baik bukan, lagipula sepertinya Jonghyun juga menyukai Sungmin.."

"Kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu? Jonghyun dan Sungmin belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya.." Tanya Leeteuk bingung, sedang Kangin yang melihat kebingungan istrinya ini hanya mampu terkikik pelan. "Sungmin memang belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Namun, siapa yang tidak mengenal Sungmin, Permaisuriku. Keindahannya sudah dikenal diseluruh semenanjung Korea ini.." Ucap Kangin bangga, sedang Leeteuk hanya mampu memejamkan manik indahnya pelan, berharap pilihan suaminya ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuk Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Anghhh..." Sungmin meremas surai ikal sosok tampan itu saat lidahnya dihisap dengan cukup keras sebelum tautan bibir mereka benar-benar terlepas. Manik foxy kelam indah itu menatap Namja tampan diatasnya ini dengan sayu. Kyuhyun kembali mengecup bibir plum yang semakin berwarna merah itu dengan lembut. Manik obsidian tajamnya menatap sosok cantik dibawahnya ini penuh cinta sekaligus gairah. Perlahan ia mendekatkan kembali wajah tampan itu pada sosok cantik dibawahnya ini dan berbisik lembut. "Malam ini, jadilah milikku seutuhnya..."

.

.

.

Yaakkkk! Bakar TBC!

Hehehe! Author rusuh kembali sebelum menghilang selama beberapa hari kemudian...hehe...

Okelah! Tidak perlu banyak chuap ya...kan aku udah berchuap ria di update tan FF abalku yg kemaren...

So! Tetap! Rippyuuuu! Yaaaa...supaya ntar klo aku dah cambek, aku lngsung bawain Chap yg cetar membahana...kkkkk #dilempar spatula ma reader

TERIMA KASIH UNTUK READERDEUL TERCINTA YANG SUDAH MAU RIPPYUUUUU FF ABAL KU INI...

Untuk SILENT READER Terima Kasih Telah Berkunjung!

Terakhir!

RIIPPPYUUU...RRIIPPYUUUU...RRIIPPYUUUU...

MUACH

SARANGHAE

SEE YOU THE NEXT CHAP

PS : Hayooo...siapa yg bisa nebak? Siapakah yg menjadi Putra Mahkota BaekJe (JongHyun)...?

Aku ksih bocoran ya...dia itu Personil Group Band bukan BoyBand yg jelas berkebangsaan KOREA looo...

Okelah! Bye...bye...

Aku pasti merindukan kalian semua...


	5. Chapter 5

ROSE

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

* * *

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

_**Warning NC.**__** Jika Readerdeul ingin baca Chap ini sebaiknya NC yg tidak hot tersebut di Skip. Atau bisa dibaca nanti malam. Kalau Readerdeul masih maksa. Author labil ini tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Dosa saya sudah banyak. Hiks...huweee T_T.**_

* * *

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

* * *

_**Kau sangat Indah...**_

_Itu adalah kata yang sering terlontar dari bibir orang yang tengah memandangmu_

_**Kau sangat cantik...**_

_Itu adalah kata yang selalu mereka ucapkan saat memandangmu_

_**Keindahanmu melebihi bunga mawar maupun para Dewi khayangan...**_

_Benar...sangat benar, mereka tidak sedang berdusta maupun membual...__**Kau memang Indah**__...__**Kau memang cantik**__..._

_**Kau lebih Indah dari ROSE...**_

* * *

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Malam yang sangat pekat dihiasi rintikan hujan yang sedari tadi belum usai. Kedua manik kelam tajam nan tegas itu pun masih bertahan pada aktivitas awalnya. Menatap deretan-deretan huruf yang sesekali membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari kedua belah bibir merahnya sebelum tangan besarnya menutup buku usang tersebut. Dia diam sejenak, menundukkan kepalanya sebelum kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap rintikan hujan melalui jendela paviliunnya ini. "Sungmin..." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Senyuman indah terpatri pada wajah tampan itu, setelah bibir merahnya mengucapkan nama seseorang.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran Jonghyun. Baginda Raja beserta Permaisuri telah berada di luar..." Ucap dayang tersebut sopan seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Jonghyun, Namja tampan yang sedari tadi menatap rintikan hujan. Kini menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dayang tersebut. "Persilahkan mereka masuk..."

"Baik, Pangeran.." Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu. Dayang mulai berjalan mundur dengan masih menundukkan kepalanya dan berlalu dari kamar Namja tampan yang dipanggilnya Pangeran ini. Jonghyun dengan cepat merapikan semua buku-buku usang maupun lembaran yang berserakan di mejanya. Tepat setelah ia merapikan semua buku dan lembaran tersebut, Baginda Raja beserta Permaisurinya telah sampai di ambang pintu kamarnya dan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Jonghyun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan memberi salam kepada kedua orang tuanya ini. "Selamat malam, Ayahanda...Ibunda" Ucapnya yang ditanggapi dengan elusan lembut pada puncak kepalanya. "Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan padamu, Pangeran..." Ucap sosok yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat menawan diusianya yang sudah sangat matang ini. Jonghyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan mempersilahkan kedua orang tuanya untuk duduk pada bantalan empuk itu.

"Apa kau menerimanya?" Jonghyun menatap Namja paruh baya dihadapannya ini dengan intens. Keningnya mengerut bingung. "Maksud Ayahanda? Menerima...siapa?" Namja paruh baya yang dipanggilnya Ayahanda ini tergelak, saat melihat Putra kebanggaannya merasa tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudnya. "Sungmin. Namja menawan yang sering dijuluki dengan Rose, tentu seharusnya kau mengetahuinya..." Jonghyun tersenyum lembut, saat ia telah mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Ayahandanya ini. Kedua manik kelam tajam nan tegasnya menatap yeoja paruh baya disamping Ayahnya ini sebelum kembali membuka suaranya. "Tentu aku tahu Ayahanda. Jika itu yang terbaik, mana mungkin aku tidak menerimanya..." Namja paruh baya itu kembali tersenyum hangat saat mendengar kalimat Putranya ini. Tangan besarnya perlahan meraih tangan mungil milik yeoja paruh baya yang sedari tadi duduk disampingnya. Manik tegasnya menatap manik lembut itu. "Kau lihat Permaisuriku, Putra kebanggaan kita ini pasti akan menerima apa yang sudah kita putuskan.."

Yeoja paruh baya tersebut hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi ucapan suaminya. Tangan mungil nan halusnya mengusap lembut tangan besar Putranya. "Semoga kau selalu berbahagia, Putraku..." Jonghyun yang mendengar ucapan Ibundanya ini hanya mampu tersenyum tulus. Sungguh! Ia sangat menyayangi sosok lembut ini. "Baiklah, kami harus segera kembali. Dan jangan lupa, besok kita akan berkunjung ke Kerajaan Silla" Ucap Namja paruh baya itu sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. Tangan besarnya kembali mengelus kepala Putranya ini, sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Jonghyun menatap kepergian kedua orang tuanya dengan binar bahagia. Tak ia sangka, jika kedua orang tuanya akan menjodohkannya dengan Namja cantik yang mampu menyedot perhatiannya hanya dalam sekali pandang.

Kedua manik kelam tajam nan tegasnya perlahan terpejam. Mencoba mengulas kembali awal pertemuannya dengan Namja cantik tersebut. Namja cantik yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pendampingnya. Darahnya berdesir hangat, serta jantungnya berdebar apik. Kala ingatannya kembali terbayang.

_**Flashback on**_

_**Suara gesekan dedaunan yang diterpa angin menjadi keindahan tersendiri di dalam hutan lebat ini. Hanya suara gesekan para dedaunan maupun batang pohon yang mendominasi hutan lebat tersebut, sebelum suara ketukan langkah kuda disertai suara teriakan manusia yang tengah berbondong-bondong memasuki hutan lebat tersebut dengan busur panah yang berada pada punggung manusia-manusia itu, menjadi suara baru yang mendominasi hutan lebat ini. Namja tampan berkulit putih nan gagah tersebut, menatap nyalang di sekitarnya. Ia menyeringai samar, saat manik kelam tajam nan tegasnya menatap rusa yang berada tepat beberapa meter di depannya.**_

_**Jemarinya mengacung tinggi. Mencoba memberi intruksi pada para pengikutnya. Ia mulai menjalankan kuda besarnya dengan pelan. Mengantisipasi rusa yang tengah bersama anak-anaknya itu tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Perlahan, namun pasti ia mulai mengangkat busur panahnya dan mengarahkan anak panahnya tepat pada induk rusa tersebut. Sedetik selanjutnya anak panah itu sudah melesat dengan cepatnya ke arah induk rusa. Ia semakin melebarkan seringainya saat anak panahnya melesat tanpa gangguan. Tepat disaat anak panah tersebut akan mengenai induk rusa, anak panah lain yang berlawanan arah dari anak panahnya berhasil menghentikannya.**_

_**Namja tampan tersebut mengepalkan kedua tangan besarnya, saat ia rasa ada seseorang yang dengan beraninya menggagalkan acara berburunya. Manik kelam tajamnya menyipit berbahaya, saat ia menangkap siluet sosok Namja yang sepertinya seorang Pangeran, karena dilihat dari gonryongpo yang dikenakannya. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, karena sosok yang dengan lancangnya telah menggagalkan acara berburunya ini memakai cadar. "Apa masalahmu? Kenapa kau menggagalkannya?" Ucap Namja tampan ini dengan datar. **_

"_**Tidakkah kau mempunyai hati nurani, Pangeran. Apa pantas seseorang yang seperti ini menjadi Raja? Bagaimana nasib rakyatnya kelak?" Namja tampan tersebut terhenyak. Ucapan sosok misterius ini tepat menyentuh hati terdalamnya, bahkan tidak bisa ia pungkiri. Namja misterius itu mempunyai suara seindah lonceng gereja. "Tidakkah kau lihat, jika dia adalah sosok induk Rusa. Dengan membunuhnya, itu berarti kau telah menelantarkan hidup anak-anaknya.." Lanjut Namja misterius itu. Namja tampan ini masih tetap pada posisi awalnya. Benar. Apa yang dikatakan sosok misterius itu benar adanya. Ia adalah calon Raja, namun ego dan ambisi masih melingkupi dirinya hingga menutup hati nuraninya. Ia terkekeh pelan memikirkan hal tersebut, manik kelam tajam nan tegasnya kembali menatap sosok misterius tersebut. Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan suaranya, ia harus kembali dikejutkan oleh sosok misterius itu. **_

_**Disaat hembusan angin yang cukup besar menerbangkan cadar hitamnya, hingga kini wajah menawan sosok misterius tersebut terlihat jelas. "Benarkah kau seorang Namja?" Tanya Namja tampan itu tak yakin. Sungguh! Wajah itu begitu indah untuk ukuran sosok Namja. Senyum manis terpatri indah pada wajah cantiknya saat pertanyaan tersebut kembali mengalun ke arah indera pendengarnya. "Menurut Pangeran..." Sahutnya lembut. Sebelum tangan mungilnya menarik tali kekang kuda besarnya dan melaju dari sana beserta pengawalnya. Meninggalkan Namja tampan yang masih menatap kepergiannya dengan kilatan manik kelam yang kembali menunjukkan ambisinya. "Pengawal. Siapa gerangan Namja menawan tadi?"**_

"_**Dia adalah Pangeran Sungmin dari Kerajaan Silla yang sering dijuluki dengan Rose..."**_

_**Flashback off **_

"Sungmin..." Gumam Jonghyun sekali lagi. Namja tampan berkulit putih pucat tersebut kembali tersenyum lembut seraya menatap rintik hujan yang masih belum reda sama sekali. Hatinya kian berdesir hangat, saat pikirannya kembali pada percakapannya dengan kedua orang tuanya. Besok, ia akan bertemu dengan Namja menawan yang selama ini selalu hadir dalam mimpinya. Entah ia mengetahui atau tidak, namun kini kedua manik kelam tajam nan tegas itu kembali memancarkan ambisinya.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap Namja tampan yang tengah berada di hadapannya ini dengan intens. Manik kelam menawannya berpendar tak tentu arah, kala rasa gugup kembali melingkupinya. Kedua tangan mungilnya meremas gonryongpo bagian depan Namja tampan tersebut. Dia gugup. Ia yakin itu, bagaimana mungkin sosok cantik ini tidak gugup. Jika secara tiba-tiba Namja tampan yang masih kekeuh berada diatasnya seraya menatapnya lembut ini melontarkan kalimat seperti itu. Jika ia menganggukkan kepalanya, sudah jelas. Bukan hanya hatinya yang akan dimiliki sosok tampan itu, melainkan juga tubuhnya. Namun, tak bisa Sungmin pungkiri ada secercah rasa bahagia kala kalimat tersebut terlontar dari kedua belah bibir merah sosok tampan itu. Menjadi bukti, jika Namja tampan yang sudah membuatnya gila ini benar-benar mencintainya. Dan sekaligus, benar-benar bertekat menerjang semua ketidakwajaran ini. Mereka musuh, sedari awal mereka musuh. Tapi nyatanya sosok tampan ini tetap menerjangnya. Membuktikan jika dia tidak main-main dengan perkataannya.

Lalu untuk apa Sungmin ragu?. Ya! Dia tak perlu lagi ragu, karena kenyataannya Sungmin pun sangat mencintai sosok tampan itu. Tangan mungil yang semula berada pada dada bidang Kyuhyun, kini perlahan menangkup dan mengelus pipi sosok tampan tersebut. Kedua manik kelam indah yang semula berpendar ragu, kini tengah berpendar lembut sekaligus terpancar keyakinan dari dalam sana. "Lakukanlah...aku milikmu, Pangeran" Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Sungmin tersenyum manis, saat dilihatnya manik obsidian tajam sosok tampan yang tengah berada diatasnya ini berpendar hangat. Bisa dia lihat, obsidian tajam tersebut memancarkan kilau cinta yang mampu membuatnya semakin tenggelam kedalamnya.

Rintik hujan semakin bertambah lebat, kala dua anak adam tersebut kembali mulai memagut dan menyesap satu sama lain, mencoba mencari kehangatan sekaligus kenikmatan di dalam paviliun kecil yang dingin dan hanya diterangi sebuah lilin yang memancarkan cahaya temaram, membuat suasana di dalam paviliun tersebut semakin panas sekaligus romantis. Sungmin melenguh kala pasokan udara di dalam tubuhnya semakin menipis. Melihat hal tersebut, Kyuhyun memindahkan lumatannya pada leher jenjang putih nan mulus itu. Disesapnya dan digigitnya kecil, membuat tanda kemerahan disana. Obsidiannya menatap puas atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan, Namja cantik ini akhirnya menjadi miliknya. "Akh...angh...Kyuuhh..." Sungmin hanya mampu memjamkan kedua manik indahnya serta meremas kain sutra yang menjadi alas mereka bercinta ini saat menerima semua sentuhan-sentuhan lembut nan panas dari sosok tampan itu.

Sungmin semakin terpekik tertahan, kala Kyuhyun telah sampai pada organ sensitivenya. Tangan mungilnya semakin meremas kain sutra tersebut hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. Tubuh molek indah tersebut mengejang saat puncak kenikmatannya telah sampai sudah. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut saat obsidian tajamnya menatap sosok indah dibawahnya ini yang tengah mengatur nafasnya dengan serampangan. Kedua belah bibir penuhnya kembali meraup bibir merah sosok cantik itu dan melumatnya lembut, saat jemari panjangnya dengan pelan mulai menyusuri surganya. Ditusukkannya perlahan hingga membuat Sungmin mengeluh dalam lumatan panasnya. Terus seperti itu, hingga ia merasa ini sudah waktunya.

Kyuhyun mengecup mesra kening halus yang telah basah oleh keringat itu sebelum menempelkan keningnya pada sosok cantik tersebut. Kedua manik kelam sosok cantik tersebut terbuka sayu dan menatap lembut Namja tampan diatasnya ini. "Aku akan melakukannya. Ini pasti akan sangat sakit...tapi ku mohon percayalah padaku..." Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua kaki jenjang Namja cantik tersebut dan dilingkarnyannya pada pinggangnya. Kedua tangan besar Kyuhyun meraih tangan mungil Sungmin dan digenggamnya dengan lembut. Ia mulai memasukkannya dengan pelan, namun ringisan serta desisan sakit tak terelakan dari Namja cantik tersebut. Sungmin semakin meremas tangan besar Kyuhyun saat dirasa pusat tubuhnya seperti terbelah secara paksa. Sungguh, ini sangat menyakitkan ia bahkan tak pernah membayangkannya sebelumnya.

Namun, saat ia sadar jika yang melakukan semua ini adalah sosok tampan yang sangat dicintainya ini ia rela. Walau sesakit apapun ia tidak akan menyesal, karena ia tahu. Kedepannya hubungannya dengan Namja tampan ini tak akan mudah, bahkan bisa dipastikan lebih sakit dari ini. Tapi, ia tak akan goyah. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Apapun yang terjadi di masa depannya, ia akan berusaha menerjangnya bersama Namja tampan yang sangat dicintainya ini. Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir plum Namja cantik dibawahnya ini, saat ia telah berhasil memasukkannya semua. Pekikan Sungmin tertahan pada lumatan panas mereka. Liquid bening mengalir perlahan dari kedua manik indah Sungmin yang terpejam erat itu. "Kyu, ini sangat sakit. Sungguh..." Desis Sungmin. Jemari panjang Kyuhyun menghapus liquid bening tersebut, sebelum memijat perut Namja cantik itu dengan pelan.

"Ya, aku tahu...Sayang" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun intens saat Namja tampan tersebut melontarkan panggilan baru untuknya yang seketika membuat kedua pipi gembulnya merona. Kyuhyun terkekeh lembut melihat reaksi Namja cantiknya ini. "Mulai sekarang, aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu. Tak masalah bukan...?" Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat, saat dirasa wajah cantiknya semakin memerah malu. "Terserah..." Ucapnya kikuk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang kembali terkekeh lembut melihat tingkah menggemaskannya. Jemari panjang Kyuhyun menyentuh dagu halus tersebut guna kembali menghadapkan wajah cantik tersebut tepat pada hadapannya.

"Aku akan menggerakkannya. Cakar punggungku, jika masih terasa sakit..." Ucapnya lembut serta kembali melumat bibir plum lembut tersebut. Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Ia mendesis pelan, kala tubuh indah Namja cantiknya ini begitu menjepitnya. Perlahan, gerakan lembut tersebut berubah semakin cepat kala Kyuhyun berhasil menemukan titik terdalam Sungmin. Membuat sosok cantik tersebut melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan mendesah lembut. "Ahh...ahh...ahh...Kyuhh.." Desahan tersebut terus mengalun dan semakin keras saat gerakan tubuh mereka semakin cepat. Hingga pada akhirnya, mereka saling meneriakkan nama pasangannya saat puncak kenikmatan itu datang.

Sungmin memejamkan manik indahnya dengan erat. Sungguh, ini sangat luar biasa. Walau pada awalnya sangat menyakitkan, namun ini sangat bersejarah dalam hidupnya. Kedua belah merah itu kembali menampilkan senyum indahnya, saat dirasa lengan kekar Kyuhyun tersampir pada pinggangnya. Namja tampan tersebut memeluknya sangat erat. Berulang kali Kyuhyun mengecup dan menyesap puncak kepala Sungmin. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih atas segalanya. Aku berjanji akan selalu berada disampingmu. Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu...Sungmin. Jangan pernah berfikir tuk meninggalkanku, walau apapun yang terjadi..." Sungmin menatap obsidian tajam tersebut dengan lembut. Tangan mungilnya meremas tangan besar Kyuhyun yang berada di pinggangnya. "Aku berjanji. Karena aku lebih mencintaimu...Pangeran Kyuhyun.." Ucapnya tulus. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut mendengarkan ungkapan tanpa rasa ragu yang terselip pada suara merdu bagai lonceng gereja tersebut.

Ia kembali menundukkan wajah tampannya dan melumat lembut penuh cinta tanpa nafsu bibir plum merah itu. Mencoba mengalirkan perasaan bahagianya sekaligus cintanya yang tak terhingga untuk sosok indah ini. Sosok indah yang sanggup membuatnya mati seketika, jika sosok indah ini meninggalkannya. Cintanya begitu besar, hingga ia tak bisa untuk menjabarkannya. Namja cantik ini sangat berharga bagi hidupnya, sampai ia rela menentang kepercayaan Ayahandanya. _'Maafkan aku Ayahanda. Semoga kau mengerti'_. Malam ini ditengah rintik hujan yang masih menyelimuti, dua anak adam tersebut saling memeluk, menatap dan tersenyum penuh cinta. Mencoba memberi tahu pada dunia, jika mereka juga bisa menentang kenyataan. Mereka beranggapan cinta, tak pernah salah. Cinta, bisa datang pada siapapun selama cinta tersebut murni. Mereka akan tetap mempertahankannya, entah rintangan apa yang kelak akan menghalangi jalan mereka. Mereka tak peduli, asalkan mereka tetap bersama. Menerjang semua rintangan tersebut dengan bersama dan hati yang teguh.

Biarlah, malam ini mereka merasakan apa itu cinta?. Apa itu keindahan cinta?. Sebelum sesuatu yang besar tengah menunggu perjalanan cinta mereka yang terbilang tak mudah ini. Mereka percaya pada takdir. Takdir telah mempertemukan mereka, takdir telah menyatukan mereka. Jadi, takdir pula lah yang akan membantu mereka menghadapi ini semua. Mereka telah ditakdirkan bersama. Apapun yang terjadi mereka akan tetap bersama, hingga ajal menjemput.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap dirinya pada cermin yang berada tepat dihadapannya ini dengan bingung. Setelah ia sampai pada paviliunnya ini, Sungmin bergegas mengganti gonryongponya dengan hanbok tidurnya. Lalu bergegas menuju tempat tidurnya serta menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya. Namun, tiba-tiba dayang mengetuk pintunya dan memberi ia kabar, jika Ayahanda tercintanya memanggil dirinya untuk segera ke Istana utama. Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya lega, kala ternyata ia datang tepat waktu. Walau, sebelumnya ia harus berdebat dahulu dengan Namja tampan yang sangat dicintainya itu. Sungmin terkikik lembut kala mengingat berdebatannya dengan Namja tampan tersebut.

"Dasar Kyuhyun..." Gumamnya. Tangan mungilnya kembali membenarkan letak gonryongpo yang tengah digunakannya serta merapikan surai legam indahnya. Tangan mungilnya berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya. Kedua mani kelam indahnya berpendar bingung. "Apakah ada sesuatu? Kenapa Ayahanda menyuruhku bersiap-siap seperti ini? Apakah ada tamu undangan terhormat..?" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, saat pertanyaan tersebut semakin membuatnya pening. Dengan langkah anggun, perlahan Sungmin keluar dari paviliun indahnya. Berniat menuju Istana utama. Sesekali Sungmin meringis pelan saat pusat tubuhnya kembali berdenyut. Hal ini lah yang menjadi salah satu pemicu perdebatan mereka.

_**Flashback on**_

_**Kyuhyun menatap jengah, sosok cantik yang kini tengah sibuk merapikan gonryongpo yang melekat pada tubuh molek tersebut. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidur yang menjadi saksi bisu kemesraan mereka semalam. Ia memeluk Namja cantik itu dari belakang. Meletakkan dagunya pada bahu mungil sosok cantik tersebut. "Sayang, sudah aku bilang. Kau pulang nanti saja, hari masih petang. Apa yang kau risaukan?" Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Ia perlahan membalikkan tubuh mungilnya dan menatap kedua manik obsidian tajam Namja tampannya ini dengan lembut. "Kalau aku terus berada disini. Tak menutup kemungkinan, mereka akan mengetahuinya..."**_

"_**Tidak akan. Seorang dayang maupun pengawal tidak ada yang berani mengganggu junjungannya yang tengah beristirahat. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Ming-ah..."**_

"_**Mereka memang tidak akan mengetahuinya, tapi mereka akan curiga..." Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu Namja cantik dihadapannya ini memang sangat keras kepala. Jemari panjangnya mengelus pipi chubby seputih salju dan sehalus sutra itu dengan lembut. "Sayang. Aku yakin kau masih terasa lelah, lagipula bagian pusat tubuhmu pasti masih sakit. Biar aku obati terlebih dahulu..."**_

_**Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan besar Kyuhyun yang berada pada pipi chubbynya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Nah, sekarang waktunya aku pergi..."**_

"_**Tapi_"**_

_**Chup! "Aku mencintaimu..." Ucap Sungmin tulus setelah mengecup pipi Kyuhyun, membuat Namja tampan tersebut tersenyum hangat. "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Sungmin..." Ucapnya setelah mengecup kening halus sosok cantik itu dengan mesra. Kyuhyun menatap punggung mungil Sungmin yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dari pandangannya itu dengan tidak rela. Sungguh! Ingin rasanya ia tetap mendekap sosok cantik itu kedalam rengkuhannya. Membagi kasih dan kenikmatan. Senyum menawan kembali terukir pada wajah tampannya saat ia merasa Namja cantik tersebut benar-benar telah mengambil seluruh hatinya. "Kau membuatku gila..."**_

_**Flashback off**_

GONG! "YANG MULIA PANGERAN SUNGMIN TELAH TIBA...!"

Sungmin mengerjabkan kedua manik indahnya syok, saat tiba-tiba suara gong disusul teriakan yang sangat keras itu melenyapkan semua lamunannya. Ia kembali tersenyum samar, saat lagi-lagi sosok tampan tersebut kembali menyedot perhatiannya. Tangan mungilnya meraba dadanya dan meremasnya pelan saat debaran jantungnya kembali ia rasakan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, jika ternyata cinta benar-benar membuat seseorang lupa akan segalanya. Ia kembali menegakkan kepala tertunduknya dan melangkah dengan anggun saat pintu gerbang besar tersebut terbuka dengan perlahan menampilkan sederet pengawal yang berjajar rapi dan tertunduk hormat kepadanya.

Ia mengeryit bingung saat manik kelam indahnya tidak hanya menangkap siluet kedua orang tuanya, namun juga kedua kakaknya dan lagi, siapa ketiga sosok tersebut yang tengah berbincang hangat dengan keluarganya. Pikirnya bingung. Dengan pikiran yang masih tak menentu, Sungmin tetap melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan anggun. Ia membungkukkan tubuh mungilnya dengan hormat saat langkahnya tepat ia hentikan pada mereka yang tengah berbincang hangat tersebut. Kangin seketika menghentika tawanya saat manik tegasnya menangkap siluet Putra yang sangat ditunggu-tunggunya ini. Senyum bangga kembali terpatri pada wajah paruh bayanya yang masih terlihat tampan ini saat ia tak bisa memungkiri jika Putra bungsunya ini sangatlah menawan. Tak hanya Kangin yang terkesima, semua makhluk yang tengah berada disana pun memandangnya penuh takjub. Sungmin yang dipandang seperti itu hanya mampu mengukir satu senyuman manis dan dengan anggun mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya pada kursi kosong yang tersisa.

"Kau memang menawan Putraku..." Seru Kangin bangga. Dua sosok tampan dan gagah yang berada pada samping kanan dan kiri Sungmin tersebut pun ikut menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Namja tampan di samping kiri Sungmin itu kini tengah mengacak surai legam adiknya ini dengan gemas. "Bagaimana mungkin ada sosok Namja sepertimu?"

"Donghae-ya...kau bisa merusak tatanan rambutnya. Bersikaplah yang baik..." Sungmin tersenyum penuh terima kasih pada Namja tampan di samping kanannya ini, menghiraukan Donghae yang tengah mendengus pelan. "Ish...Dasar Siwon..."

"Aku Hyungmu. Ingat itu...bersikaplah sopan padaku.." Lagi-lagi Donghae mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri saat seruan bass itu kembali mencerca dirinya. Sisa manusia yang tengah melihat interaksi hangat kakak-beradik tersebut hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum geli, namun berbeda dengan Namja tampan berkulit putih tersebut. Sedari tadi, manik kelam tajam nan tegasnya menatap sosok cantik itu tanpa berkedip. Hingga pada akhirnya Sungmin yang memang merasa sedari tadi diperhatikan secara diam-diam. Perlahan mengarahkan manik kelam indahnya pada sosok tampan tersebut.

Ia mengerjab pelan. Perasaannya mengatakan, jika ia pernah bertemu dengan sosok tersebut. Tapi kapan dan dimana?. Pikiran tersebut terus melayang pada kepalanya sebelum suara bass Ayahandanya ini mengintrupsi pemikirannya. "Baik, kita langsung pada intinya..." Kangin menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya. Manik tegasnya menatap Putra bungsunya ini dengan lembut. "Sungmin...Bukankah Namja tampan yang berada tepat dihadapanmu ini sangat pantas bersanding denganmu.." Sungmin menatap Namja paruh baya tersebut dengan syok. "Maksud Ayahanda..?" Sungguh! Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak keras. Ia rasa ada hal buruk dibalik ini semua. Kangin tersenyum hangat saat melihat Putra bungsunya ini mengerjab syok. "Iya, Putraku. Dia adalah Pangeran Jonghyun dari Kerajaan Baekjae yang akan Ayahanda jodohkan denganmu..."

'_Jdeerr'_

Terasa petir menyambar tubuhnya. Perkataan Ayahandanya, berhasil telak menjatuhkannya. Ternyata ini hal buruk tersebut. Benar, ini adalah hal buruk. Sangat buruk! Bagaimana mungkin Ayahandanya mencetuskan keputusan sepihak ini, bukankah waktu lalu Ayahandanya sendiri yang mengatakan padanya. Bahwa ia akan diberi waktu hingga Tahun Matahari tiba. Namun, nyatanya. Memang, Tahun Matahari hanya tinggal menghitung bulan. Tapi, tidak harus seperti ini. Sungmin meremas pahanya dengan gugup. Manik kelam indahnya berpendar tak tentu arah. "Ayahanda, tapi...ini belum saatnya. Maksudku, Tahun Matahari belum tiba. Lalu, kenapa Ayahanda menjodohkanku seperti ini?" Leeteuk menatap Kangin dengan tajam. Dari awal yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik ini memang tidak menyetujui keputusan sepihak suaminya ini.

Kangin menghela nafas sejenak sebelum ia kembali menyeruakan argumennya. "Putraku...kau masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk memikirkan ini semua. Ayahanda hanya ingin memperkenalkan calon pilihan Ayahanda untukmu, sekaligus memberikan kesempatan untuk kalian saling mengenal satu sama lain..." Sungmin hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Sungguh! Saat ini tubuhnya berasa lemas. Kepalanya kembali berputar pening, ingin rasanya ia memberontak. Namun, apa daya. Itu bukanlah sifatnya. Jonghyun menatap sosok cantik tersebut dengan intens. Ia merasa jika Sungmin sangat terbebani dengan keputusan ini, bahkan ia mampu menangkap binar kesedihan yang sangat mendalam dari sepasang manik kelam indah tersebut. Ia merasa jika sosok cantik ini tengah menyembunyikan suatu hal yang sangat sakral dan akan sangat berbahaya jika diketahui oleh Kerajaan ini. Tapi apa?. Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin menyembunyikan suatu hal yang sangat besar dari Kerajaannya sendiri?.

Merasa pening dengan semua spekulasinya. Jonghyun berniat mengajak sosok cantik tersebut berbicara dengannya sejenak. Kedua manik kelam tajam nan tegasnya menatap Namja paruh baya itu dengan sungkan. "Hmm...Yang Mulia Baginda Raja. Bolehkah saya mengajak Putra anda untuk berbincang sejenak...?" Kangin tertawa penuh saat mendengar kalimat Jonghyun. Tangan besarnya menepuk bahu kokoh Namja tampan itu. "Dengan senang hati Putraku, itu yang memang aku harapkan..." Jonghyun hanya tertawa canggung saat menanggapi seruan antusias dari penguasa Kerajaan Silla ini. Sedang Sungmin kini mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan merapikan gonryongpo yang ia kenakan sejenak sebelum menatap sekilas Namja tampan tersebut. Menundukkan kepala hormat, setelah itu mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pergi dari tempat itu. Berjalan beriringan dengan Namja tampan tersebut.

"Bukankah mereka sangat serasi..." Ucap Kangin bangga yang ditanggapi dengan kekehan Namja paruh baya disampingnya ini. "Kau benar, sahabatku..." Namja paruh baya tersebut menepuk bahu kokoh Kangin dengan lembut. "Hangeng-ah, sepertinya mereka berdua memang pantas kita sandingkan..." Kangin kembali tertawa penuh. Ia merasa memang Sungmin pantas bersanding dengan Jonghyun, selain memang mereka sangat serasi. Ia juga bisa dengan mudah kembali melebarkan sayap kekuasaan Kerajaannya ke wilayah lainnya dengan bantuan dari Kerajaan Baekjae. Ya! Sungmin harus menikah dengan Jonghyun. Kangin tersenyum penuh arti menghiraukan Permaisurinya yang kembali tertunduk gugup sembari meremas gonryongpo yang tengah digunakannya. Leeteuk yakin ini semua tidak akan berakhir dengan baik, karena yeoja paruh baya tersebut telah mengetahui adanya penolakan yang sangat besar dari Putra menawannya itu. Ia hanya mampu memejamkan kedua maniknya seraya menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat doa, agar semuanya tetap baik-baik saja. Agar, apa yang semua pikirkan ini tidak terjadi.

.

.

.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua manik kelam indahnya. Mencoba menikmati silir angin yang berhembus tenang ke arahnya, serta aroma-aroma yang menyejukkan hati beserta pikirannya. Ya! Disinilah mereka saat ini. Di tempat yang sangat indah. Di tempat yang di penuhi dengan bunga-bunga indah yang baru saja bermekaran, karena pasalnya saat ini tengah musim semi. Bahkan, pohon-pohon sakura yang pada mulanya telah kering, kini kembali tumbuh segar disertai bunga sakura yang sangat indah disetiap rantingnya. Sungmin menghela nafasnya sejenak, sebelum kembali membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap Namja tampan disampingnya ini dengan ramah. "Aku sempat melupakanmu tadi...Pemburu induk rusa.." Jonghyun terkekeh lembut mendengar nama julukan yang diberikan Namja cantik disampingnya ini.

"Kau jahat sekali. Padahal, aku sama sekali tidak melupakanmu...Penolong induk rusa.." Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Jemari lentiknya meraih salah satu bunga indah itu. "Kenapa? Bukankah, aku telah menggagalkan acara berburumu.." Sungmin melirik sejanak Namja tampan yang kini tengah menatap pemandangan dihadapannya, tak menoleh sedikitpun pada Sungmin. Namja tampan tersebut tersenyum tipis, sebelum menolehkan kepalanya pada Sungmin dan menatap sosok cantik itu dengan lembut. "Karena aku tertarik padamu.." Reflek Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jonghyun saat kalimat tersebut meluncur dari kedua belah merah sosok tampan itu. Namja cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kedua manik kelam indahnya kembali berpendar resah.

"Aku...maaf. Aku tidak bisa, Pangeran Jonghyun..." Racaunya. Ia berniat membalikkan tubuh mungilnya sebelum suara Jonghyun berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat. "Mengapa? Apa karena hatimu telah terpaut dengan seseorang..?" Sosok cantik itu menggigit bibirnya kalut, saat dirasa Jonghyun mendekat kearahanya. Ingin rasanya ia langsung lari dari tempat ini, namun sepertinya seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku. Hingga, kini tangan besar Jonghyun meraih bahu mungilnya dan membalikkannya menghadap pada Namja tampan tersebut. "Katakan itu semua tidak benar bukan. Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami kan, Pangeran Sungmin..." Sungmin memejamkan manik kelam indahnya sejenak, mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang kembali tak beraturan. Setelah itu ia membuka kembali kelopak matanya dan tersenyum lembut pada Namja tampan dihadapannya ini.

'_Bagus Sungmin. Bersikaplah tenang, agar semuanya tetap berjalan lancar'_ Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Aku perlu waktu, Pangeran Jonghyun. Terima kasih telah tertarik denganku, tapi ku mohon berikan aku waktu untuk memikirkan semua ini..." Suara Sungmin mengalun dengan tenang, membuat Jonghyun mengendurkan ekspresi intimidasinya. Namja tampan tersebut tersenyum hangat dan menatap kedua manik kelam menawan itu dengan lembut. "Baik, aku mengerti. Maafkan aku.." Tangan mungil itu menepuk bahu kokoh Jonghyun dengan pelan. "Tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Baiklah, aku pergi. Sampai jumpa kembali..." Senyuman manis kembali terpatri pada bibir plum merah tersebut, sebelum benar-benar melangkah pergi meninggalkan sosok tampan yang menatapnya penuh pesona serta ambisi di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Dua sosok tampan nan gagah tersebut tengah melangkah resah dalam ruangan penuh buku itu. Salah satu diantaranya berniat menghentikan langkahan acaknya dan mendudukkan tubuh gagahnya pada kursi kosong yang berada di ruangan itu. Sedang yang satunya masih setia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan resah serta bergumam tak jelas. "Ish...Siwon Hyung, aku akan gila.." Namja tampan itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia melirik jengah Namja tampan yang dipanggilnya Hyung ini, saat sosok tersebut tengah melamun dengan menopang dagunya. "Hyung..!" Teriak Namja tampan itu sambil menggebrak meja di depannya. "Diam Donghae-ah. Kau mengacaukan semua pikiranku.." Ucap Siwon tenang, membuat Namja tampan yang dipanggilnya Donghae itu berdesis dan ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi kosong disampingnya.

Suasana kembali hening, tak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka sebelum Donghae kembali menyeruakan suaranya. "Daripada kita berdiam diri disini, lebih baik kita pergi ke paviliun Sungmin..." Siwon mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar kalimat dongsaengnya ini. Ia menatap Namja tampan disampingnya ini dengan intens. "Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Mengobrak-abrik tempatnya. Itu akan berbuah percuma.."

"Namun, setidaknya kita bisa mendapatkan suatu petunjuk dari sana..."

"Percuma Hae-ah. Kau seharusnya tahu bagaimana sifat Dongsaeng kesayangan kita itu. Dia tidak akan pernah menyimpan suatu hal yang dianggapnya penting secara sembarangan..." Donghae kembali mengacak surai kelamnya kasar. Benar, apa yang dikatakan Hyungnya ini. Sungmin bukan sosok Namja yang teledor. Bahkan sosok cantik tersebut sangat berhati-hati dalam mengambil langkah maupun menyembunyikan sesuatu. Namja cantik itu sangat kritis, tak jarang Namja cantik tersebut selalu berhasil mencetuskan strategi perang yang sangat hebat, tanpa diketahui siapapun. Sosok indah itu memang sangat luar biasa. Namun, jika mereka berdiam diri disini. Semua ini tak akan terpecahkan.

"Sudahlah, aku akan pergi ke paviliun Sungmin. Terserah, Hyung mau ikut atau tidak.." Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Perlahan, Namja tampan tersebut ikut bangkit dari duduknya mengikuti langkah Dongsaengnya. Mereka berjalan secara beriringan saat telah sampai pada paviliun Sungmin, mereka berdua mengintruksi pada pengawal maupun dayang yang berjaga pada area tersebut agar tidak memberitahu pada sosok cantik itu jika kedua Hyungnya telah datang berkunjung.

Siwon dan Donghae melangkah mengendap memasuki paviliun tersebut. Perlahan tangan besar Siwon menggeser pintu kamar milik Dongsaeng tersayangnya ini. Ia melongokkan kepalanya kedalam, mencoba melihat situasi di dalam kamar tersebut. Sepi. Ya! Suasana itulah yang ia rasakan dari kamar tersebut. Jemarinya ia gerakkan mengintruksi Donghae yang berada tepat dibelakangnya ini untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin. "Sepertinya Sungmin belum kembali..." Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi ucapan Donghae. Siwon tersenyum hangat saat melihat suasana kamar Dongsaeng menawannya ini. Begitu indah dan hangat, persis seperti pemiliknya. Saat Donghae dan Siwon akan menggeledah kamar ini, tiba-tiba seekor burung elang hinggap pada jendela kamar tersebut.

Siwon dan Donghae yang melihat burung tersebut saling menatap satu sama lain, sebelum melangkahkan kaki jenjang mereka mendekat pada burung elang itu. Jemari panjang Donghae perlahan meraih sebuah gulungan kertas yang tergantung pada leher burung elang tersebut. Setelah gulungan kertas itu berhasil ia dapatkan, burung elang tersebut kembali terbang jauh entah kemana. "Aku yakin pesan ini khusus diberikan untuk Sungmin..." Ucap Siwon seraya menatap intens gulungan kertas yang masih berada di tangan Donghae. Merasa penasaran dengan gulungan kertas tersebut, Donghae berniat membukanya.

'_**Aku Merindukanmu'**_

Siwon dan Donghae mengeryit bingung saat membaca pesan pada gulungan kertas tersebut. "Apa maksudnya ini..?" Umpat Donghae kesal. Ia berniat ingin membuang gulungan kertas tersebut sebelum tangan besar Siwon mencegahnya. "Sudah kuduga. Ternyata Sungmin tengah menyembunyikan ini dari kita semua.." Donghae memicingkan kedua manik teduhnya saat mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Hyungnya ini. "Jangan bilang, jika Sungmin tengah berpacaran dengan seseorang saat ini. Maka dari itu, ia terlihat sangat terpukul saat acara perjodohan tadi.."

"Benar sekali dugaanmu, Hae-ah.."

"Bukankah itu bagus. Sungmin kini telah mendapatkan seseorang yang dicintainya.." Seru Donghae senang. Sekarang ia tahu, apa yang menjadi penyebab Dongsaeng cantiknya tersebut sering melamun dan merona. Tak jarang ia mendapati Sungmin tengah termenung pada danau indah yang berada tepat di belakang Kerajaan ini serta tersenyum malu, persis seperti orang yang tengah jatuh cinta. Ia terkadang gemas sendiri dengan tingkah lucu Dongsaeng kesayangannya ini. "Namun yang menjadi masalahnya disini. Kenapa Sungmin tidak mau mengenalkannya? Mengapa Sungmin terkesan menutupi hubungannya ini?" Ucap Siwon penuh selidik. Jujur! Ia curiga dengan tingkah laku Sungmin ini. Jika memang dia sudah mempunyai pilihan. Mengapa tidak diperkenalkan? Dengan begitu tidak akan ada acara perjodohan seperti ini.

"Benar perkataanmu, Hyung. Siapa sebenarnya sosok yang mampu menaklukkan hati Sungmin? Sehebat apakah dia, hingga Sungmin menutupinya dari kita semua?" Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Aku juga tidak mengetahuinya. Aku khawatir, Hae. Entah mengapa? Aku merasa khawatir dengan hubungan Sungmin ini..."

"Aku pun begitu Hyung.."

"Hyungdeul..." Siwon dan Donghae serentak menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara. Bisa mereka lihat jika Sungmin saat in tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan syok. Wajar memang jika Sungmin saat ini tengah syok melihat mereka berdua yang dengan lancangnya menyusup ke kamar ini. "Apa yang_"

"Sungmin jawab Hyung dengan jujur. Siapa seseorang yang kau sembunyikan itu..."

'_**Deg'**_

.

.

.

TBC~~~

Hay...hay...Author labil bin ababil kambek! Yeay~~~~

MARHABAN YA RAMADHAN NEEEE...

MAAFKAN SEMUA KESALAHAN KU YANG DISENGAJA MAUPUN TIDAK DISENGAJA YA...SEMOGA AMALAN KITA SELAMA BULAN SUCI INI DI TERIMA OLEH ALLAH SWT. AMIIEENN.

Oh ya! Semoga di awal puasa ini tak ada gangguan ne...bisa lancar dan tetap semangat. Aku akan perjelas pengumuman di atas. Itu saat aku buat skip NC yg sama sekali gak hot tersebut, tepat tadi malam. Jadi, walau aku ngebayangin kan gak papa hehehe#plak. Author gila. Jadi, sekali lagi. Aku gak mau tanggung jawab loh. Sudah ku peringatkan bukan, jika tetep mau baca chap ini Ncnya di skip atau dibaca nanti malam aja. Jadi, kalau masih ngelanggar aku angkat kaki. Yakk~~~.

Ok! TERIMA KASIH UNTUK PARA READERDEUL TERCINTA YANG SUDAH MAU RIPPYUUU NEEE...JEONGMAL KAMSAHE

Terima Kasih juga Untuk SILENT READER yg sudah mau berkunjung dan membaca fict abal ini.

TERIMA KASIH BAGI PARA READERDEUL YG MASIH MAU MENUNGGU KELANJUTAN FF ABAL INI.

Oh ya! Satu lagi. Aku gak nyebutin nama para Rippyuuu satu persatu bukan karena males atau apalah itu. Aku gak nyebutin karena aku takut ada yang ketinggalan nantinya. Jadi, mohon dimaklumi ne. Mianhae jeongmal mianhae.

Terakhir~~~

RIIPPYYUUU...RRIIPPYYUUUU...RRRIIPPYUUUUU

MUACH

SARANGHAE

SEE YOU THE NEXT CHAP


	6. Chapter 6

ROSE

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

_**Kau sangat Indah...**_

_Itu adalah kata yang sering terlontar dari bibir orang yang tengah memandangmu_

_**Kau sangat cantik...**_

_Itu adalah kata yang selalu mereka ucapkan saat memandangmu_

_**Keindahanmu melebihi bunga mawar maupun para Dewi khayangan...**_

_Benar...sangat benar, mereka tidak sedang berdusta maupun membual...__**Kau memang Indah**__...__**Kau memang cantik**__..._

_**Kau lebih Indah dari ROSE...**_

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin meremas gonryongpo yang tengah dikenakannya ini dengan gugup. Ia heran, kenapa tiba-tiba Hyungdeulnya datang ke paviliunnya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Disaat itu jantungnya sudah berdetak kalut. Ia takut, jika Hyungdeulnya menemukan sesuatu hal yang mengarah pada hubungannya dengan Pangeran dari Kerajaan Goguryeo. Dan sepertinya ketakutannya berbuah, saat ia sampai pada kamarnya tiba-tiba Hyungdeulnya menanyakan hal yang mampu membuat jantungnya semakin berdetak tak karuan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?. Tetap diam, menyembunyikan hubungan ini atau berterus terang. Tangan mungilnya semakin meremas gonryongpo yang dikenakannya ini semakin erat kala rasa takut bercampur dilema menyerang hati beserta pikirannya.

Ia memejamkan manik foxy indahnya sejenak, sebelum menatap dua sosok tampan dihadapannya itu dengan teduh. "Apa maksudmu Hyung? Aku..menyembunyikan siapa?" Ujar Sungmin tenang. Donghae perlahan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke tempat Sungmin berdiri saat ini. Namja tampan itu memperlihatkan gulungan kertas yang sedari tadi berada ditangannya itu tepat pada wajah Dongsaengnya. "Ini! Siapa yang berani mengirim surat seperti ini, jika dia tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Pangeran dari Kerajaan Silla?" Sungmin meneguk salivanya berat. Pertahanan dirinya kembali goyah saat dihadapkan dengan gulungan surat itu.

Ia tahu, teramat mengetahuinya. Jika surat tersebut pasti dari Pangerannya. Sosok tampan yang telah menjadikannya miliknya seutuhnya malam itu. Jemari lentiknya perlahan mengambil gulungan kertas itu dari tangan besar Hyungnya. Ia menatap sosok tampan dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan tenang, walau tak bisa dipungkiri hatinya saat ini tengah gelisah. "Hyung...percayalah. Aku tak pernah menyimpan apapun dari kalian. Aku, tak menyembunyikan siapapun. Pernahkah aku berbohong pada kalian..." Getar suaranya tak bisa disembunyikan. Sosok tampan yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat dua Namja didepannya ini hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, saat mengetahui Dongsaeng kesayangannya ini tengah berusaha menyemunyikan ketakutannya.

Perlahan Namja tampan itu melangkah ke arah dua Dongsenganya itu dan menepuk bahu Donghae pelan saat Namja tampan tersebut akan kembali mengeluarkan kalimatnya. "Sudahlah, Hae-ah. Jangan membuat adik manis kita ini merasa tertekan seperti itu..." Siwon tersenyum lembut. Tangan besarnya mengacak surai legam Namja cantik itu. Manik tegasnya menatap teduh sosok cantik itu. "Benar. Dia tidak pernah berbohong pada kita. Seharusnya kita mempercayainya..." Jemari panjangnya menyentuh dagu mulus tersebut dan ditegakkannya, membuat manik foxy indah itu menghujam manik tegasnya. Donghae mengusap wajah tampannya dengan kasar saat ia mengetahui kebodohannya. Perlahan ia memeluk tubuh mungil Dongsaengnya itu dengan hangat. "Maafkan Hyung. Hyung hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu.."

Sungmin tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan lembut Hyungnya ini. Ia membalas pelukan hangat Namja tampan ini dengan erat. "Ya Hyung, aku tahu..." Ungkap Sungmin singkat. Ia menolehkan wajah cantiknya ke arah kiri, menatap teduh sosok tampan yang saat ini tengah tersenyum hangat serta menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Sungguh, Sungmin sangat merasa bersalah karena harus menyembunyikan ini semua dari Hyungdeul tercintanya. Hyungdeul yang selalu menyayanginya dan mengasihinya sepenuh hati. Tak seharusnya ia berlaku seperti ini. Namun jika ia memberitahukan hubungannya ini kepada dua sosok tampan yang berstatus sebagai Hyungnya ini.

Pasti mereka akan menentangnya. Dan Sungmin tahu, jika saat ini ia sudah terlanjur mencintai sosok tampan itu. Ia tak mungkin bisa berpisah darinya. Namja cantik itu perlahan memejamkan manik indahnya, mencoba meredam semua kekacauan yang melanda hatinya. Ia kembali membuka kelopak matanya saat dirasa Hyung tampannya ini mulai melepaskan pelukannya. "Baiklah, saatnya kau istirahat. Hyung keluar dulu ya.." Donghae menepuk kepala cantiknya dengan lembut sebelum melangkah pergi dari kamar tersebut. "Ceritakan, kalau kau sudah siap. Hyung...akan selalu mendukung apa yang menjadi keputusanmu..." Tegas Siwon. Namja tampan itu sekali lagi menampilkan senyum hangatnya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar tersebut menyusul Donghae.

Sungmin menatap kosong pintu kamarnya, ia menghembuskan nafas berat. Perlahan tubuh mungilnya ambruk pada lantai kayu itu. Tangan mungilnya semakin erat meremas gulungan kertas tersebut. Sungguh, ia merasa bersalah dengan dua sosok tampan yang sangat dicintainya itu. Mereka sama sekali tak pernah berniat menyakitinya maupun membohonginya. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Ia dengan teganya membohongi dua Namja tampan itu. Ia telah gagal menjadi sosok adik yang baik. Ia gagal. Bahkan, ia telah gagal menjadi sosok Pangeran panutan Kerajaan ini. Ia mencintai musuhnya sendiri. Liquid bening perlahan keluar dari dua foxy indahnya, turun menyusuri pipi gembul putih itu.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan ini semua. Aku tak bisa begini terus..." Gumamnya. Sungmin perlahan bangkit dari duduknya. Tangan mungilnya dengan cepat meraih jangot berwarna hijau itu dan langsung dikenakannya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat ke arah jendela. Menghembuskan nafas sebentar, sebelum melompati jendela tersebut. Tangan mungilnya masih memegang gulungan kertas itu dan meremasnya dengan kuat. "Maaf Pangeran Kyuhyun, tapi kita harus segera menyelesaikan hubungan ini..." Tekad sosok cantik itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajah tampannya dengan kasar. Obsidian tajamnya berkilat marah. Ia menatap Namja paruh baya dihadapannya tersebut dengan datar. "Sebenarnya apa maksud semua ini, Ayahanda" Ujar Namja tampan itu dingin. Yunho sosok paruh baya yang dipanggilnya Ayahanda ini, hanya mampu tersenyum maklum saat melihat putra mahkotanya tengah dirundung kemarahan. Ia sudah memprediksi sebelumnya, jika Putra kebanggaannya ini pasti akan sangat tidak terima dengan apa yang telah ia putuskan. Ia tahu persis sifat putranya. "Bukankah, yeoja ini sangat cantik. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga sangatlah cerdas. Sangat pantas jika bersanding denganmu..."

"Ayahanda..." Yunho menghela nafas berat saat mendengar geraman tertahan dari sosok tampan dihadapannya ini. "Ayahanda bermaksud menjodohkanmu dengan Hyomin sepupu dari Pangeran Jonghyun dari Kerajaan Baekjae.." Kyuhyun semakin menatap nyalang Namja paruh baya dihadapannya ini saat gendang telinganya menangkap kalimat yang mampu membuat jantungnya seketika berhenti berdetak. Tangan besarnya mengepal kuat diatas pahanya. Ia menghela nafas berat sebelum mengeluarkan kembali suara dinginnya. "Apa yang Ayahanda lakukan? Kenapa Ayahanda memutuskan semua ini tanpa sepengetahuanku?" Yunho tertawa penuh mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan putra mahkotanya ini.

Sedang yeoja paruh baya yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat perdebatan tersebut, kini menghela nafas lelah. Kenapa suaminya ini begitu keras kepala? Pikirnya. "Ayahanda yakin jika semua ini diberitahukan terlebih dahulu padamu, kau pasti akan menolaknya.."

"Memang aku akan menolaknya..." Ungkap Kyuhyun tanpa sopan sama sekali. Yunho yang semula berusaha bersikap tenang menghadapi tingkah Putranya ini, kini ia mulai tersulut emosi. Kyuhyun perlahan bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap nyalang semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu tak terkecuali yeoja cantik yang sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepala. "Aku menolak perjodohan ini. Lagipula Tahun Matahari belum tiba, jadi aku masih berhak memilih calon pendampingku sesuai keinginanku sendiri! Aku pergi.." Tegas Kyuhyun mutlak. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak, sebelum pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan sosok paruh baya yang kini tengah menggeram marah.

"Pangeran Cho Kyuhyun, kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja dari ruangan ini. Perjodohannya belum selesai.." Geram Yunho marah. Namja paruh baya itu kini telah bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap punggung tegap putra mahkotanya tersebut dengan tajam. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, ia hanya memalingkan wajah tampannya ke kiri tanpa membalik badannya sama sekali. "Perjodohan ini telah selesai dengan keputusan aku menolaknya..." Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut menghiraukan teriakan maupun geraman marah dari Ayahandanya. Ia berjalan cepat menuju tempat kudanya beristirahat.

Tangan besarnya mengelus pelan kepala kuda besar itu sebelum menungganginya dan pergi dari Kerajaan tersebut dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Hanya satu yang berada dipikirannya saat ini. Yaitu sosok cantik yang baru saja menjadi miliknya malam itu. Senyum tipis terpatri indah pada wajah tampannya saat pikirannya kembali teringat akan kenangan yang telah ia lalui bersama Namja cantik tersebut. Perasaan yang semula tak berbentuk, kini berangsur-angsur menenang. Ia semakin yakin, dirinya telah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona sosok cantik itu. Hanya mengingatnya saja, ia bisa setenang ini. Ia sangat mencintai Namja tersebut. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus mempertahankan hubungan ini.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap sendu pemandangan indah didepannya ini. Perlahan Namja cantik tersebut memejamkan foxy indahnya merasakan hembusan angin yang membelai lembut wajah indahnya. Ia tersenyum manis saat gendang telinganya menangkap suara derap langkah kuda. _Dia datang!_ Gumamnya dalam hati. Namja cantik itu membalikkan tubuh mungilnya. Senyumnya semakin mengembang indah saat maniknya menangkap siluet Namja tampan nan gagah kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Namun perlahan senyuman tersebut luntur dari wajah cantiknya. Wajah yang semula memancarkan aura ceria, kini berubah sendu.

Disaat ia mengingat tujuan awalnya datang kemari dan menemui sosok tampan itu. Hatinya menjerit pilu, ia tak sanggup mengakhiri ini semua. Ia terlanjur mencintai Namja tampan itu. "Hey, ada apa, heum?" Sungmin mengerjab pelan saat suara bass merdu itu mengalun pada gendang telinganya. Ia tersenyum hangat melihat wajah rupawan itu kini tepat berada beberapa centi dihadapannya. Kyuhyun menangkup wajah indah dihadapannya ini dan dikecupnya kening halus tersebut dengan mesra. Sedang, Sungmin semakin menjerit pilu saat melihat perlakuan lembut Namja tampan dihadapannya ini. Jika seperti ini, apa bisa ia mengakhiri hubungan ini?. Perlakuan manis Kyuhyun semakin memperkuat rasa cintanya pada Namja tampan ini.

Itu yang membuatnya semakin dilema. Ia tak akan sanggup mengakhiri hubungan itu, ia yakin akan hal itu. Reflek Sungmin memeluk erat tubuh gagah Pangerannya. Menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya pada dada bidang itu dan menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Kyuhyun mengeryit bingung melihat tingkah kekasihnya ini. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang membuat Namja cantiknya ini begitu resah, ingin rasanya ia mengetahui akan hal itu. Namun, mungkin tidak saat ini. Biarkanlah, Namja cantik ini sendiri yang menceritakannya padanya. Untuk saat ini cukup dirinya menenangkan sosok cantik ini. Tangan besarnya mengelus punggung sempit tersebut dengan lembut, mencoba memberikan rasa nyaman pada kekasihnya ini. Ia semakin memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu saat dirasa tubuh tersebut mulai bergetar halus.

"Jangan ditahan, menangislah jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik, Sayang.." Pecah sudah isakan Sungmin saat mendengar kalimat tersebut dari Namja tampannya ini. Kyuhyun memejamkan obsidian tajamnya saat mendengar isakan menyesakkan dari sosok cantik yang sangat dicintainya ini. Jujur, hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik, melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya ini tengah memendam rasa sakit seperti ini. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang membuat Namjanya merasa tersakiti seperti ini. Dia tak akan pernah tahan melihat sosok indah ini menangis, apalagi sampai sepilu ini. _Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan Sungmin? Apakah sesakit itu?_.

.

.

.

Jonghyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Manik kelamnya menatap tajam obyek didepannya. Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar, sebelum membuang semua buku-buku usang tersebut ke sembarang arah. Namja tampan tersebut kini tengah diliputi oleh amarah. _**"Pangeran Lee Sungmin ternyata telah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang Namja, Yang Mulia Pangeran..."**_ Jonghyun memejamkan manik tajamnya saat ia mengingat kembali perbincangannya dengan salah satu pengawalnya yang ia tugaskan untuk selalu memantau gerak-gerik Namja cantik tersebut. "Itu sebabnya kau menolakku Pangeran Sungmin..." Geramnya. Smirk tajam, perlahan terpatri pada wajah tampannya. Manik kelamnya semakin berkilat berbahaya. "Tapi kau patut mengingat ini Pangeran Sungmin. Pangeran Lee Jonghyun dari Kerajaan Baekjae tak akan semudah itu melepaskan apa yang sudah menarik perhatiannya..."

"Pengawal!" Teriaknya. Selang beberapa menit seorang pengawal kepercayaannya berdiri tepat dihadapannya. "Iya Yang Mulia Pangeran..." Sahutnya sopan seraya menundukkan kepalanya. "Cepat kau cari tahu, Namja yang menjalin hubungan dengan Pangeran Sungmin!" Perintahnya mutlak. Pengawal tersebut mengangguk hormat, sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruangan junjungannya itu. Jonghyun tertawa puas. Memang sudah menjadi tabiatnya, ia akan selalu berusaha mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Entah dengan cara apapun. Apalagi ini mengenai hatinya, sejak awal bertemu dengan Namja menawan itu. Hati Jonghyun sudah terpaut akan keindahannya. Bahkan, sejak saat itu Namja tampan ini sudah berjanji akan menjadikan Namja cantik itu miliknya apapun yang terjadi. Tak perduli rintangan maupun bahaya menghadangnya. Itu tekadnya.

"Tak perduli nyawa menjadi taruhannya. Kau harus menjadi milikku, Pangeran Lee Sungmin..."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap lembut Namja cantik disampingnya ini. Tangan besarnya meraih tangan mungil tersebut dan digenggamnya. Ia tersenyum menawan saat foxy indah itu menatapnya. "Kau segalanya bagiku, tak perduli apa yang terjadi nanti. Aku akan tetap mempertahankanmu.." Sungmin tersenyum sedih mendengar kalimat tersebut. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan besar itu dengan erat. "Kyu...tapi, Siwon Hyung dan Donghae Hyung mulai mencurigaiku.." Gumam Sungmin frustasi. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia tahu, sangat tahu apa yang tengah dirisaukan Namja cantiknya ini. Tangan besarnya kini beralih menangkup pipi gembul itu. Obsidian tajamnya menatap foxy indah tersebut dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Percayalah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku mencintaimu, jangan pernah berfikiran seperti itu lagi. Meninggalkanku, berarti kau siap mendengar berita kematianku..." Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia kembali memeluk tubuh gagah tersebut dengan erat. Mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya ini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Asalkan mereka menjalani ini semua berdua, pasti mereka bisa menempuh semua rintangan tersebut dengan mudah. Biarkan untuk saat ini mereka menyembunyikan hubungan ini. Nanti, suatu hari nanti pasti mereka akan menunjukkannya pada seluruh dunia. Cinta mereka tidak salah. Seorang musuh tidak harus selalu saling membunuh, mereka juga berhak saling mencintai dan menyayangi.

Mungkin inilah yang memang sudah digaris takdirkan oleh Tuhan. Bahwa, Kerajaan Silla tak seharusnya selalu bermusuhan dengan Kerajaan Goguryeo. Mereka juga bisa saling hidup berdampingan dengan damai. Mungkin memang itulah yang diinginkan oleh rakyat. Dan tugas mereka saat ini adalah menyatukan dua Kerajaan besar tersebut. Dengan cinta yang hadir diantara mereka. Sungmin mengangguk yakin dengan apa yang ia pikirkan beberapa saat lalu. Jemari lentiknya segera menghapus lelehan liquid bening yang mengalir pada pipi chubbynya. Senyum manis kembali terpatri pada wajah cantiknya. Hatinya kini berangsur-angsur menenang. Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Namja tampan dihadapannya itu dengan binar kebahagiaan.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega saat dilihat sosok cantik itu kini telah kembali ceria. Ia berniat mengecup bibir plum merah milik Namjanya ini, sebelum sebuah cipratan air membasahi wajah tampannya dan menghentikan niatannya. Sungmin tertawa merdu saat ia berhasil menjalankan misi jahilnya. Segera ia bangkit dari duduknya dan lari menjauh saat sosok tampan itu berniat akan membalas kejahilannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring menatap Namja cantik yang masih bertahan dengan senyumannya itu. "Tunggu pembalasanku, Pangeran nakal..." Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, menatap innoncent sosok tampan dihadapannya itu. "Silahkan, kalau bisa..." Ujarnya seraya mengedip jahil, berniat menggoda sosok tampan tersebut.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebelum melangkah cepat ke arah Sungmin. Reflek, Namja cantik itu berlari menghindari Kyuhyun. Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-mengejar yang dilakukan dua Pangeran beda paras tersebut. Canda tawa tak terelakan dari mereka. Sungguh, pasangan yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

Siwon menutup buku usang dihadapannya ini dengan kasar. Pikirannya kembali pada apa yang ia lihat di bukit tadi. Siwon menghembuskan nafas pelan. Memejamkan manik tegasnya, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Ia tersenyum lembut, tak pernah ia melihat sosok cantik tersebut tersenyum sebahagia itu selama ini. Namun senyuman lembutnya perlahan luntur, saat ia mengingat seseorang yang bisa membuat Dongsaeng tercintanya tersenyum seperti itu. Siwon menggeleng. Ini salah! Ya, ini salah. Mereka adalah musuh. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Dongsaeng tersayangnya ini terus menjalin hubungan dengan musuh. Ya, memang dari awal Siwon sudah mencurigai gerak-gerik Sungmin. Saat keluar dari paviliun Namja cantik itu, Siwon tidak langsung pergi pada paviliunnya sendiri. Melainkan tetap bertahan.

Entah, apa yang ia pikirkan. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia melangkah pelan pada belakang paviliun berdiri tepat dibelakang jendela kamar Sungmin. Selang beberapa menit maniknya menangkap siluet Dongsaengnya tengah mengenakan jangot berwarna hijau dan melompati pagar. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Siwon langsung mengikuti sosok cantik itu dan alangkah terkejutnya saat ternyata Dongsaeng tersayangnya ini menemui seorang Namja yang ia ketahui sebagai Putra Mahkota di Kerajaan Goguryeo. Musuh terbesar Kerajaan Silla. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut nyeri saat melihat interaksi yang dilakukan Dongsaengnya bersama sosok Namja tampan itu. Ingin rasanya saat itu ia langsung menyeret Dongsaengya kembali ke Kerajaan dan membunuh Pangeran mahkota itu. Namun ia harus membatalkan niatnya, saat melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari Dongsaengnya saat bersama Pangeran Mahkota Goguryeo.

Siwon mengusap kasar wajah tampannya saat perasaan dilema menghampiri hatinya. Di satu sisi ini salah, tapi disisi lain. Sepertinya mereka saling mencintai. Dan ia paling tidak bisa bertahan hidup melihat Dongsaeng tersayangnya bersedih. Sekarang ia tahu, mengapa Namja cantik itu terkesan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ternyata karena ini. Karena hubungan terlarang ini. Ia menatap bulan melalui jendela kamarnya ini dengan sendu. Ingin rasanya ia mendukung hubungan ini. Tapi, sekali lagi ini salah. "Ya Tuhan...Sungmin-ah. Kenapa kau harus berhubungan dengan Putra dari Kerajaan Goguryeo?" Ucapnya frustasi. Tak ada jalan lain, ia harus berbicara dengan Namja cantik itu. Malam belum terlalu larut, ia yakin Dongsaengnya masih terjaga.

.

.

.

"Beritahu Pangeran Sungmin, aku datang berkunjung..." Siwon berucap tegas pada pengawal dan dayang yang berjaga di depan pintu paviliun itu. Salah satu dari mereka segera memasuki paviliun indah tersebut, berniat memberitahukan kedatangan Putra Mahkota dari Kerajaan Silla ini pada junjungan mereka. "Pangeran Sungmin mempersilahkan anda masuk Yang Mulia..." Ucap dayang itu sopan. Siwon melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan gagah memasuki paviliun Dongsaengnya ini. Namja cantik yang tengah asyik menulis diatas buku usang tersebut kini tersenyum manis menyambut kedatangan Hyungnya.

Siwon membalas senyuman tersebut dengan usapan lembut di kepala cantik Dongsaeng tersayangnya ini. Ia perlahan mendudukkan tubuh gagahnya pada bantalan empuk itu tepat dihadapan Namja cantik tersebut. Hanya sebuah meja kecil yang membatasi posisi mereka. Siwon menatap Namja cantik dihadapannya ini dengan lembut. "Hyung ingin membicarakan sesuatu hal padamu Min-ah.." Sungmin mengangguk pelan menanggapi ucapan Hyungnya ini. Ia menanggalkan aktivitasnya tersebut dan beralih menatap Namja tampan dihadapannya ini dengan tatapan penasaran. Siwon menghela nafas berat sebelum kembali melontarkan kalimatnya. "Putuskan hubunganmu dengannya..." Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung akan kalimat yang dilontarkan Hyungnya ini, walau sebenarnya kini jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat.

Rasa takut kembali memenuhi dirinya. "Apa maksud kalimatmu, Hyung?" Siwon menatap Sungmin dalam, sebelum menolehkan wajah tampannya ke arah lain. "Hyung sudah mengetahui semuanya. Putuskan hubunganmu secepatnya atau Hyung yang akan memutuskannya..." Sungmin membulatkan maniknya syok. Apa yang ia dengarkan ini, mampu menghentikan detak jantungnya. Apa yang ia takutkan, akhirnya terwujud juga. Ia tak perduli Hyungnya mengetahui semua ini darimana. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah membujuk Hyungnya untuk merestui sekaligus menyembunyikan hubungan ini dari Kerajaan. Sungmin menggeleng kalut, tangan mungilnya mengenggam erat tangan besar itu. "Hyung...Ku mohon_"

"Ini salah Min-ah. Ini salah! Kau tahu mereka itu adalah musuh. Musuh, terbesar kita! Kau tidak boleh menjalin hubungan dengannya! Hanya ada dua pilihan untukmu. Kau yang memutuskan hubungan terlarang itu atau Hyung yang memutuskannya, yaitu dengan cara perang..." Tegasnya mutlak. Ia perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangan mungil tersebut tanpa melihat wajah cantik Dongsaeng tersayangnya ini. Sungguh ia tak akan sanggup melihat wajah sedih Namja cantik yang sangat disayanginya ini. Liquid bening perlahan kembali jatuh menyusuri pipi gembul itu. Sungmin semakin menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Isakan demi isakan mulai meluncur dari dua belah bibir merahnya.

Ia tidak bisa, sungguh! Kejadian tadi membuatnya sadar, jika ia sangat mencintai sosok tampan itu. Ia merasa nyaman, tenang, sekaligus bahagia jika bersama Namja tampan tersebut. Ia sadar, ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam. Sungmin tidak bisa memutuskan hubungan ini semudah itu. Memutuskan hubungan ini berarti ia siap kehilangan jiwanya. Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya saat dilihatnya Namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai Hyungnya ini berniat pergi dari kamarnya. "Apakah sepasang musuh tidak bisa saling mencintai? Hiks...Apakah sepasang musuh ditakdirkan untuk saling membenci dan membunuh satu sama lain? Hiks...hiks...Apakah Hyung tahu, jika sepasang musuh itu juga manusia?" Siwon menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar kalimat tersebut. Hatinya semakin menjerit pilu mendengar isakan menyesakkan yang terlontar dari Dongsaeng tersayangnya ini.

Ia memejamkan manik tegasnya seraya mengepalkan tangan besarnya erat. Jujur saat ini hatinya sedikit goyah akan perkataan yang dilontarkan Dongsaengnya tersebut. Tapi, sekali lagi ini salah. Hubungan ini salah. Percuma walau ia mengerti dan menyetujui hubungan ini, kalau Ayahandanya pada akhirnya menentangnya. Bisa dipastikan, jika hal ini sampai pada telinga Ayahandanya perang akan dimulai. Siwon perlahan kembali membuka kelopak matanya. Ia melangkah pelan keluar dari kamar tersebut tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Dongsaeng tersayangnya ini beberapa saat lalu. Sungmin yang melihat hal itu hanya mampu menunduk pasrah. Perlahan tubuh mungilnya ambruk pada lantai kayu tersebut membuat Siwon kembali menahan langkahnya.

"Hiks...aku mohon Hyung. Aku tidak bisa..hiks, aku terlanjur mencintainya. Hiks...aku tak yakin bisa hidup dengan benar, setelah berpisah dengannya. Aku..hiks, tidak pernah seperti ini, Hyung...ku mohon mengertilah keadaanku...hiks. Aku tahu ini terlarang, tapi...hiks aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya. Memutuskan hubungan ini, sama saja membunuhku secara perlahan, Hyung..." Siwon memeluk tubuh mungil yang tengah bergetar hebat itu dengan erat sangat erat. Runtuh sudah pertahanannya, dengan terpaksa sepertinya ia harus menyetujui hubungan terlarang ini.

Ia tak akan pernah sanggup membayangkan apalagi melihatnya secara nyata apa yang telah dikatakan Dongsaeng tersayangnya ini. Ia bahkan sudah bersumpah, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk membuat Dongsaengnya ini tersenyum bahagia. Sejujurnya ia pun sudah lelah menghadapi ini semua. Ia lelah melihat Kerajaan Silla dan Kerajaan Goguryeo selalu berperang hanya demi menjadi penguasa negara ini. Hanya demi menjadi Kerajaan terhebat di semenanjung Korea ini. Ia bahkan sering memimpikan Kerajaan Silla dan Kerajaan Goguryeo bisa bersanding saling melindungi satu sama lain. Hidup berdamai lebih indah bukan. Mungkin, ini memang sudah takdir dari Tuhan jika melalui cinta terlarang ini Kerajaan Silla dan Kerajaan Goguryeo bisa bersanding dengan damai. Tak akan ada lagi perang pertumpahan darah yang mengorbankan para nyawa-nyawa tak berdosa itu. Siwon mengusap lembut punggung sempit Dongsaengnya ini, mencoba memberikan rasa tenang pada sosok cantik ini.

"Baiklah, Hyung menyetujuinya. Hyung, akan membantu mempertahankan cinta kalian, Hyung berjanji.."

"Terima kasih, Hyung...Terima kasih...aku sangat menyayangimu, Hyung.." Sungmin berseru gembira dalam dekapan hangat Siwon. Sedang Namja tampan tersebut, hanya tersenyum hangat menanggapi tingkah Dongsaeng tersayangnya ini.

.

.

.

Obsidian tajamnya menatap nyalang gulungan kertas itu. Ia sesekali menghela nafas berat saat emosinya akan kembali tersulut. Tangan besarnya meremas ujung gulungan kertas itu. Ia tersenyum miring kala maniknya sekali lagi membaca deretan huruf hangul bertinta hitam itu. Ia tahu musuhnya kali ini, tidaklah mudah. Pangeran dari Kerajaan Baekjae adalah sosok yang ambisius dan licik. Dan sepertinya sosok itu kini telah mengibarkan bendera perang padanya. Perlahan Namja tampan itu kembali menggulung kertas usang tersebut. Tatapannya ia alihkan pada jendela di kamarnya ini tanpa mengubah tatapan nyalangnya. "Kau salah karena sudah membuatku marah Pangeran Lee Jonghyun. Sungmin mutlak menjadi milikku. Mencoba merebutnya dariku, berarti kau mencoba menyerahkan nyawamu padaku. Aku terima dengan senang hati undanganmu.." Geramnya. Ia semakin melebarkan senyuman miring tajamnya.

**Oh, ternyata Namja itu adalah kau Yang Mulia Cho Kyuhyun. Seleramu tinggi juga. Tapi, sayangnya Pangeran Sungmin akan secepatnya menjadi milikku. Karena Raja dari Kerajaan Silla sudah menjodohkannya denganku. Kalau kau memang hebat, sosok yang sering dijuluki Pembunuh Berdarah Dingin dari Kerajaan Goguryeo. Temui aku dan kita lihat siapa yang hebat diantara kita. Dan pantas bersanding dengan Pangeran Lee Sungmin. **

.

.

.

TBC!

Apa arti dari kata TBC? Kenapa selalu ada kata itu di akhir cerita? #PLAK DikuburReader

Oke! Sepertinya aku mulai Gila Readerdeul Tercinta karena FFn sampai sekarang belum bisa dibuka. Aish...kasihan para Reader FFn yang nunggu cerita abalku ini. Mianhae ne...Jeongmal Mianhae...

Baiklah...sampai disini aja bacotanku ne...

Jangan lupa comment...

Saranghae

Muach

**P.S : The next FF (Why You Hurt Me. Last Chap) **


	7. Chapter 7

ROSE

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

* * *

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

* * *

_**Kau sangat Indah...**_

_Itu adalah kata yang sering terlontar dari bibir orang yang tengah memandangmu_

_**Kau sangat cantik...**_

_Itu adalah kata yang selalu mereka ucapkan saat memandangmu_

_**Keindahanmu melebihi bunga mawar maupun para Dewi khayangan...**_

_Benar...sangat benar, mereka tidak sedang berdusta maupun membual...__**Kau memang Indah**__...__**Kau memang cantik**__..._

_**Kau lebih Indah dari ROSE...**_

* * *

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jonghyun membolak-balik buku usang tersebut sebelum manik tajamnya beralih pada sosok yeoja cantik yang sedari tadi mendengus kesal di hadapannya. "Bagaimana?" Ujarnya masih dengan membolak-balik buku usang tersebut. Yeoja cantik itu menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum melontarkan kalimatnya. "Dia tidak menerimanya.."

"Sudah ku duga.." Jonghyun menutup buku usangnya. Manik tajamnya kini beralih sepenuhnya pada yeoja cantik dihadapannya ini. "Dia pasti akan menolaknya.." Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum miring. Sedang yeoja cantik yang sedari tadi duduk dihadapannya ini, semakin mendengus kesal. "Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Pangeran Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tertarik padaku.."

"Hahaha...jelas saja, Pangeran Goguryeo tak tertarik padamu Hyomin-ah. Kau tahu orientasi sex-nya, bukan.." Jonghyun tertawa keras. Tangan besarnya meraih cangkir teh yang berada dihadapannya ini, lalu disesapnya secara perlahan. "Tapi, kau tenang saja. Apapun yang terjadi, kau akan tetap menikah dengannya.." Desisnya tajam. Ia perlahan meletakkan kembali cangkir teh itu pada tempatnya semula. Hyomin yang mendengar hal tersebut, mengerut bingung. Ia menyesap teh hijaunya sesaat, sebelum kembali melontarkan kalimatnya. "Apa maksudmu, Oppa? Kau merencanakan sesuatu..."

Namja tampan itu kembali terkekeh saat mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan adik sepupunya ini. Ia perlahan bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan pelan menuju jendela dan menghadap tepat pada jendela tersebut. Memunggungi sosok yeoja cantik dibelakangnya ini. "Aku Lee Jonghyun. Putra mahkota dari Kerajaan Baekjae. Tidak akan pernah menyerah begitu saja dengan apa yang aku incar. Dengan cara apapun aku akan terus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya..." Ungkapnya angkuh. Kedua tangannya terlentang lebar. Manik tajamnya menatap nyalang pemandangan dihadapannya ini. Hyomin bangkit dari duduknya. Ia perlahan melangkah mendekat ke arah sosok tampan itu.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu persis bagaimana sifatmu? Tapi, musuhmu kali ini tidak mudah Oppa. Dia adalah Pangeran dari Kerajaan Goguryeo. Pangeran yang sering dijuluki sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin. Jadi, aku sarankan agar Oppa berhati-hati dengannya. Jangan gegabah..." Jonghyun tersenyum. Tangan besarnya menepuk pelan kepala sepupunya itu. "Tenanglah. Aku adalah orang yang penuh dengan perhitungan. Aku tidak mungkin bersikap gegabah dan pada akhirnya, semua rencanaku ini akan berantakan. Heh, aku tak sebodoh itu..." Desisnya. Senyum miring perlahan terulas pada wajah tampannya. Maniknya pun kini berkilat berbahaya.

.

.

.

Suara derap langkah kuda berderap memenuhi keheningan hutan itu. Beberapa ranting pun perlahan berjatuhan akibat hembusan angin. Namun, hal tersebut sama sekali tak menghalangi laju kuda gagah itu. Ia tetap berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sosok tampan yang tengah menunggangi kuda gagah tersebut, perlahan menarik kekang kudanya hingga kuda itu berhenti. Ia segera turun dari kudanya dan menatap datar sosok lain yang berada beberapa meter dihadapannya.

Sosok lain itu tersenyum miring, sebelum membalikkan tubuh gagahnya. Senyumnya semakin mengembang, melihat sosok gagah yang ditunggunya kini sudah berada dihadapannya. "Kau datang Pangeran Goguryeo.." Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis mendengar kalimat itu. Tangan besarnya mengepal erat, mencoba menetlalisir emosi yang perlahan membuncah dalam hatinya. "Aku akan menjadi Pangeran yang tidak mempunyai rasa sopan. Jika, tidak menghadiri undanganmu, Pangeran Baekjae..." Ucapnya seraya melangkah mendekat ke arah sosok tampan itu berdiri saat ini. Jonghyun terkekeh pelan mendengar kalimat tersebut. Ia membungkuk hormat saat Pangeran Goguryeo sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Yang Mulia Pangeran Kyuhyun.."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Yang Mulia Pangeran Jonghyun.." Balas Kyuhyun seraya membungkukkan tubuh gagahnya hormat. "Tak kusangka. Seseorang sepertimu ini adalah seorang penghianat..." Jonghyun berkata lembut. Manik tajamnya menatap sosok tampan dihadapannya ini dengan ramah. Kyuhyun yang mendengar kalimat penuh sindiran dari sosok tampan dihadapannya ini hanya meresponnya dengan senyuman miringnya. "Setidaknya aku tidak akan menghancurkan Kerajaanku sendiri..." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya terkekeh pelan. Jonghyun ikut tertawa. Ia menepuk pelan bahu tegap Namja tampan itu. "Hahaha...kau lucu juga, Pangeran Kyuhyun. Tapi, sepertinya aku akan mengoreksi sedikit kalimatmu..." Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah sosok tampan dihadapannya ini.

"Bukan, tidak akan. Tapi, belum akan. Kau memang akan menghancurkan Kerajaanmu sendiri, Pangeran Goguryeo..." Bisiknya tajam. Ia kembali menepuk bahu tegap itu sebelum berjalan melewatinya, hingga kini posisi mereka saling membelakangi. Kyuhyun memejamkan obsidian tajamnya. Sungguh, kalau bisa sekarang juga ia akan menebas leher Pangeran Baekjae itu. Namun, niatnya terpaksa ia urungkan. Ia tidak boleh bertindak gegabah. Karena ia tahu jika musuhnya kali ini sangatlah licik. "Kau benar, Pangeran Jonghyun. Tapi, jika kau tidak ikut campur. Semua itu tak akan terjadi..."

Jonghyun kembali terkekeh. "Apa kau yakin aku sebaik itu, Pangeran Kyuhyun? Kau yakin, aku tak akan ikut campur. Padahal, ini adalah peluang emasku untuk mendapatkan Pangeran Sungmin..." Ucapnya ramah seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri. Mengintip punggung lebar sosok gagah dibelakangnya ini. Ia tersenyum sinis, saat sepertinya ucapannya ini mampu membuat emosi Kyuhyun kembali bergejolak. Dapat ia lihat dari kepalan tangan yang semakin menguat itu. "Apa kau yakin dapat merebut Pangeran Sungmin dariku, Pangeran Jonghyun? Kau tahu bukan. Aku adalah orang yang tidak mudah melepaskan begitu saja dengan apa yang sudah menjadi milikku. Bahkan, aku tak segan membunuh siapa saja yang mencoba merebut apa yang sudah menjadi milikku itu darikku..." Desisnya tajam.

Sungguh, ingin sekali membunuh Pangeran Baekjae itu. Kyuhyun tak yakin jika, ia akan tetap bersikap tenang seperti ini sampai nanti. Karena apapun yang menyangkut sosok yang sangat dicintainya ini. Ia tak akan berakhir baik. Ketenangannya sangat diuji sedemikian rupa bila menyangkut sosok cantik itu. Ia tahu, dirinya saat ini telah jatuh begitu dalam pada pesona Namja cantik tersebut. Hingga sosok cantik itu berhasil mengambil alih semua dunianya. "Wow. Menakjubkan! Tentu aku tahu akan hal itu, Pangeran Kyuhyun. Tapi, kau tahu bukan. Jika aku adalah orang yang tidak akan dengan mudah melepaskan apa yang sudah menarik perhatianku. Aku akan berusaha mendapatkannya, dengan cara apapun. Walau nyawa taruhannya..." Geramnya pelan.

Dua Namja tampan itu perlahan membalikkan tubuh gagahnya, hingga kini mereka saling menghadap satu sama lain dengan kilatan berbahaya di kedua manik tajamnya. Jonghyun meremas pedang yang sedari tadi berada pada genggamannya ini dengan kuat. Jika, ia tak mengingat rencananya. Mungkin pedang tajam tersebut sudah mengayun sedari tadi ke arah Namja tampan itu. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Perlahan, dua sosok tampan itu mengeluarkan pedang mereka dari sarangnya. "Baiklah, mari kita tunjukkan. Siapa yang terkuat diantara kita?" Bersamaan dengan terusainya kalimat tersebut, pedang mereka kini saling membentur. Menjadi penghalang antara wajah tampan yang saling menguarkan aura peperangan.

.

.

.

"Apa?" Manik kelam nan indah itu membulat syok saat telinganya mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan pengawal pribadinya ini. Tangan mungilnya meremas gusar gonryongpo kuning yang tengah dikenakannya ini. Sosok cantik itu memejamkan manik indahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia membuka kembali kelopak matanya dan menatap pengawal pribadinya ini dengan intens. "Apa kau yakin? Kau tidak salah lihat..."

"Ampun Pangeran Sungmin. Jika, apa yang saya katakan ini adalah salah. Namun, hamba yakin. Jika, dua sosok Namja berpakaian Pangeran itu adalah Pangeran Kyuhyun dan Pangeran Jonghyun..." Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Tanpa disadarinya, rasa pening melanda kepala cantiknya. Bahkan ia hampir saja terduduk kembali saat mencoba berdiri dari duduknya. Tangan mungilnya telulur kedepan, memberi gestur bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Saat pengawal pribadinya akan menolongnya. Ia kembali menatap pengawal pribadinya itu dengan tegas. "Antar aku ke tempat itu..."

.

.

.

Siwon menatap dongsaeng tampannya itu dengan ragu. Berulang kali ia menghembuskan nafas pelan. Berulang kali pula ia memejamkan manik tegasnya. Ia tahu, sangat tahu bagaimana sifat sosok tampan yang kini tengah asyik dengan kegiatan memanahnya itu. Ia juga tahu, bagaimana rasa sayangnya sosok tampan itu terhadap Sungmin. Namun, ia tak yakin. Jika ia menceritakan ini semua pada Donghae. Apa Donghae bisa menerimanya. Seperti dirinya. Bahkan, awalnya dirinya pun tak menerima kenyataan tersebut. Namun, dikarenakan keteguhan dan besarnya cinta Sungmin pada Pangeran itu. Akhirnya ia luluh.

Perlahan Namja tampan itu melangkah mendekat ke arah dimana dongsaeng tampannya tersebut berdiri. Tangan kekarnya menepuk bahu tegap itu dengan pelan. Donghae reflek menghentikan kegiatannya saat ia rasa bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Senyum manis terulas pada wajah tampannya, saat manik indahnya menangkap siluet sosok Namja tampan yang sangat disayanginya ini. Siwon membalas senyuman dongsaengnya sesaat, sebelum tangan kekarnya meraih busur panah yang masih berada ditangan Donghae. Diarahkannya busur panah itu ke depan dan setelah itu dilepaskannya anak panah tersebut hingga membelah panah milik Donghae yang sudah terlebih dulu menancap pada papan bundar itu.

"Ada yang ingin Hyung bicarakan padamu.." Ucapnya pelan masih dengan menatap objek didepannya. Donghae mengerutkan kening saat nada bicara Hyungnya ini sepertinya tak main-main. Ia tetap terdiam, sebelum Hyung tampannya ini menoleh ke arahnya dan mengucapkan sederet kalimat yang membuatnya semakin mengeryit bingung. "Ini tentang Sungmin. Ku mohon, apapun yang aku katakan nanti. Ini semua demi Sungmin. Demi kebahagiaan Dongsaeng tersayang kita..."

.

.

.

Sring...sring...ting

Jonghyun melangkah mundur. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia memang mengetahuinya sedari awal. Kemampuan berperang Pangeran Goguryeo itu sangatlah mengerikan. Bahkan, sosok tampan itu mampu membabat habis berpuluh-puluh ribu nyawa dalam kurun waktu 24 jam tanpa gores sedikitpun pada tubuh gagahnya. Lihat saja, Pangeran Goguryeo itu sama sekali tak terlihat terengah sepertinya. Ia bahkan terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Manik obsidian tajamnya menatap nyalang pada Pangeran Baekjae ini, seakan-akan bersiap akan menghabisinya sewaktu-waktu. Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia melangkah pelan, mendekat ke arah Jonghyun.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mengetahuinya, bukan. Siapa yang terkuat diantara kita?" Jonghyun tersenyum sinis mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun. Ia kini telah berdiri tegak sambil menepuk kedua tangannya. Ia menatap angkuh sosok tampan dihadapannya ini. "Ya. Aku memang sudah mengetahuinya. Namun, aku belum kalah. Dan tak akan pernah kalah darimu Pangeran mahkota Goguryeo..." Desisnya tajam seraya mengayunkan kembali pedang tajamnya ke arah Kyuhyun dan ditangkisnya dengan cepat pedang tersebut oleh Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu memutar, mengelak dan menangkis. Ia pun mencoba berusaha menyerang Pangeran Baekjae itu, namun tidak sampai melukainya. Ia tahu ada rencana dibalik pertarungan ini.

Sedari tadi Pangeran Baekjae itu menggerogoti habis kesabarannya. Namun, sekali lagi ia mencoba untuk menahan emosinya. Ia bukan Namja bodoh. Ia tahu motif Jonghyun. Membuatnya marah hingga pada akhirnya pedangnya melukai Namja licik itu. Dan setelah itu masalah baru akan timbul yang pastinya akan melibatkan keberadaan Sungmin. Mereka tetap beradu pedang satu sama lain. Sebelum suara langkah kuda disertai suara teriakan seseorang yang ditujukan untuk mereka itu mengintrupsi pertarungan mereka. Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya sosok yang baru saja mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka ini. Obsidian tajamnya reflek melirik ke arah sosok tampan disampingnya ini. Berjaga-jaga jika sewaktu-waktu Namja licik ini akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada sosok indah itu dan pada dirinya.

Sungmin melangkah cepat ke arah dimana dua sosok Namja tampan itu berdiri saat ini. Raut khawatir tercetak jelas pada wajah cantiknya. Sungguh, ia sangat khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka. Karena jika salah satu diantara mereka terluka, masalah lain akan timbul dan akan semakin mempersulit keadaan. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega, saat maniknya sama sekali tak menemukan satu luka pun pada tubuh gagah dua Namja tampan ini. Ia menata dua sosok tampan dihadapannya ini dengan tegas. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Untuk apa melakukan semua ini?"

"Bertarung. Untuk mendapatkanmu, Rose..." Ucap Jonghyun cepat. Ia perlahan melangkah mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang mengetahui hal itu bersiap untuk mencegahnya, namun tindakannya terpaksa ia urungkan saat obsidian tajamnya menangkap gestur dari kekasihnya ini. Untuk membiarkannya. Jonghyun kini tepat berada dihadapan Sungmin. Manik tajamnya menatap teduh manik kelam nan indah itu. "Kau tahu. Jika aku menginginkanmu, Pangeran Sungmin..."

"Dan kau tahu. Jika aku menolaknya, Pangeran Jonghyun..." Jonghyun memejamkan manik tajamnya saat lagi-lagi penolakan yang ia dapat dari sosok cantik ini. Namun, sedetik kemudian kedua manik tajam itu kembali terbuka disertai senyuman miring yang terulas pada wajah tampannya. "Jadi, kau lebih memilih menjadi seorang penghianat, Rose..." Jonghyun semakin melebarkan seringainya saat menangkap raut gelisah dari wajah cantik itu. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada Sungmin dan berbisik lirih. "Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk membongkar semua ini. Hanya dua pilihanmu, Pangeran Sungmin. Menerima perjodohan ini atau..."

Perlahan tangan kekar Jonghyun melingkar indah pada pinggang ramping sosok cantik itu. Mencoba semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka berdua, menghiraukan Namja tampan lain yang kini tengah menahan geram dihatinya. "Melihat peperangan hebat antara Kerajaan Silla dan Kerajaan Goguryeo.." Lanjutnya. Sungmin yang mendengar hal itu reflek membulat syok. Tak dapat dipungkirinya kini tubuh mungilnya tengah bergetar pelan. Bahkan, ia sama sekali tak sadar jika sebelum Jonghyun pergi. Pangeran tampan itu mengecup pipinya pelan. Perlahan Sungmin ambruk pada rerumputan itu. Sungguh, tubuhnya kini terasa lemas. Ia bergetar. Manik kelam indahnya berpendar tak tentu arah. Liquid bening tanpa disadarinya meluncur begitu saja, melewati pipi gembul putihnya.

Kyuhyun segera menghampiri tubuh Namja cantiknya saat obsidian tajamnya menangkap keadaan menyedihkan dari sosok cantik ini. Tangan besarnya menangkup wajah cantik itu dan menghapus linangan air mata tersebut dengan lembut. Sungmin menatap Namja tampan yang sangat dicintainya ini dengan tatapan frustasi. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan besar Kyuhyun yang masih berada pada wajahnya ini. "Kyu...hiks. Bagaimana ini? hiks...aku takut. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku_"

"Sssttt...tenanglah. Aku disini. Jangan takut. Semua pasti baik-baik saja..." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut menghentikan racauan frustasi kekasihnya ini. Namja tampan itu segera memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya guna untuk menenangkannya. Sungguh, hatinya sangat sakit melihat keadaan sosok cantik ini. obsidian tajamnya perlahan berkilat penuh amarah saat ingatannya kembali pada beberapa saat yang lalu. _Pangeran Lee Jonghyun. Tunggu pembalasanku..!_ Geramnya dalam hati. Seringai menakutkan terulas pada wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

Donghae menatap Hyung tampannya ini dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia tak mengerti kenapa sedari tadi, Hyungnya ini terlihat gelisah. Bahkan sering kali sosok tampan itu menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin? Mengapa sepertinya sulit sekali tuk diucapkan? Pikirnya. Sebersit rasa khawatir menyusup kedalam relung hatinya, saat pikirannya menerka-nerka hal buruk apa yang kini tengah dialami Dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Ia semakin jengah, saat detik-detik selanjutnya Siwon sama sekali tak membuka mulutnya. Pikirannya kini semakin bercabang kemana-mana. Donghae yang merasa sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kebisuan Hyungnya ini, berinisiatif melontarkan kalimatnya. Namun, sepertinya lagi-lagi niatnya harus ia urungkan. Karena ternyata Siwon lebih dulu melontarkan kalimatnya.

"Aku menginginkan pengertianmu, Hae-ah. Ku mohon jangan gegabah. Apapun yang aku katakan nanti. Ku mohon tetaplah diam.." Donghae mendengus kesal. Tangan kekarnya mengacak surai legamnya dengan kasar. Sedari tadi hanya kalimat itu yang meluncur dari bibir Hyungnya ini. Namun, lagi-lagi ia hanya mengangguk pasrah. Siwon mengembuskan nafasnya-lagi. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyaknya ia menghembuskan nafas berat seperti ini, hari ini. Namja tampan itu menatap Dongsaengnya intens, sebelum memulai percakapan ini. Percakapan yang menurutnya sangat berat ini.

"Apa yang kita pikirkan tentang Sungmin, beberapa hari ini benar adanya. Hae-ah.." Donghae seketikan mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku usang tersebut ke arah Hyung tampannya ini. Ia menatap sosok tampan itu dengan dalam. "Apa maksudmu, Hyung? Yang kita pikirkan tentang Sungmin..." Siwon meremas kedua tangan kekarnya. Ia semakin menatap dalam Dongsaeng tampannya itu. "Ya. Dugaan kita selama ini, benar adanya Donghae-ah.." Donghae menutup buku usang tersebut dengan kasar. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa Hyungnya ini berbelit-belit sekali. Tak tahukah dia, saat ini dirinya tengah kebingungan setengah mati. "Hyung! Mengapa kau berbelit-belit seperti ini? Tak bisa_"

"Sungmin saat ini tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang..." Potongnya cepat. Membuat Donghae tanpa sadar membelalakkan manik indahnya. Ya, sekarang ia ingat. Memang setelah acara perjodohan itu, mereka selama ini selalu menyimpulkan dan menduga-duga jika Sungmin sudah mempunyai seseorang di luar sana. Bahkan, karena rasa penasarannya yang sangat menumpuk. Ia meminta Hyungnya ini untuk menemaninya pergi ke paviliun Sungmin, guna mencari bukti-bukti yang lebih akurat tentang praduga mereka selama ini. Dan pada akhirnya mereka memang menemukan bukti di paviliun tersebut. Yaitu seekor Elang indah yang membawa gulungan kertas usang yang berisikan sebuah kalimat romantis.

Sejak saat itu Donghae semakin curiga. Ia bertambah curiga, saat mendengar alasan Dongsaeng cantiknya itu. Tangan kekarnya mengusap wajah tampannya dengan gusar. "Sudah ku duga. Dengan siapa, Hyung..." Siwon menatap ragu sosok tampan dihadapannya ini saat kalimat yang ditakutinya akhirnya terlontar juga. Ia kembali menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Cho Kyuhyun. Putra mahkota dari Kerajaan Goguryeo..."

Brakkk! Donghae seketika menggebrak meja dihadapannya ini dan menatap syok pada Hyung tampannya itu. "Apa! Katakan sekali lagi, Hyung..." Ujar Donghae kalut. Tangan kekarnya memijit pelipisnya yang tengah berdenyut nyeri. "Ini tidak mungkin. Aku salah dengar kan, Hyung. Kau berniat bercanda padaku, bukan. Bercandamu jelek, Hyung. Hentikan ucapan konyolmu itu. Aku_"

"Lee Donghae! Apa aku terlihat tengah bercanda, eoh!" Bentak Siwon lirih. Menghentikan racauan frustasi Dongsaeng tampannya ini. Ia sudah menduga sebelumnya, akan menjadi seperti ini jika ia nekat memberitahukan semuanya pada Dongsaeng tempramentalnya ini. Ia bersyukur, waktu itu ia yang membuntuti Sungmin. Ia tak bisa membayangkan akan jadi apa dongsaengnya itu beserta kekasihnya jika Donghae yang membuntutinya. Donghae menatap Siwon tajam. Ia melangkah mendekat pada Hyung tampannya itu. "Kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya, Hyung? Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kau mengetahui hal ini?"

"Sejak acara perjodohan itu. Aku berniat membuntuti Sungmin dan ternyata ini yang ia sembunyika dari kita.."

"Lalu, mengapa kau tak menghentikannya. Hyung? Kau bodoh atau apa! Ini salah, Hyung. Salah!"

"Aku tahu Lee Donghae! Maka dari itu tenanglah! Dengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu!"

"Arrgghhhh!" Donghae berteriak frustasi. Sungguh, ia tak habis pikir apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Hingga berani menjalin hubungan terlarang ini. Bukan, karena sosok yang menjalin hubungan dengan Sungmin adalah sosok Namja. Tapi, karena status Namja tersebut. Ia tak mempersalahkan hal itu. Karena memang dari awal, Sungmin adalah sosok yang sangat indah. Sosok indah yang selalu diperebutkan oleh beberapa Pangeran dipenjuru Kerajaan manapun. Tapi, yang ia takutkan disini adalah Ayahandanya dan Kerajaan ini. Jika mereka sampai mengetahui hal ini. Bukan hanya peperangan yang akan terjadi, tapi. Dongsaeng kesayangannya itu pun juga akan dihukum. Dan ia sama sekali tak ingin hal itu terjadi pada Sungmin.

Donghae mendudukkan kembali tubuh lemasnya pada kursi kayu itu. Nafasnya memburu sangat cepat, mencoba memendam semua emosinya. Mencoba bersikap tenang, mendengarkan penjelasan Hyung tampannya ini. Begitu pun dengan Siwon. Sosok tampan itu kini tengah mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu dihembuskannya secara perlahan, mencoba bernafas teratur kembali. "Saat itu aku sudah berniat akan menghentikannya. Aku mengunjungi paviliun Sungmin dan membicarakan hal ini. Namun, pada akhirnya aku gagal. Aku tak tega melihat dongsaeng yang sangat aku cintai memohon padaku seperti itu. Sungmin sangat mencintai Pangeran Goguryeo itu, Hae-ah. Aku tak tega memisahkan mereka..."

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah. Ia tahu, Hyungnya ini tak main-main saat menjelaskan semua ini padanya. Ia tahu dari sorot manik tegas itu. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Siwon. Ia pun mungkin akan berlaku seperti Hyungnya ini saat ia berada pada posisi Siwon saat itu. Mereka sangat mencintai Sungmin, tak mungkin mereka tahan melihat Dongsaeng mereka menangis dan memohon seperti itu. "Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Hyung? Kau tahu hubungan ini sangat fatal akibatnya, Hyung..."

"Aku tahu. Untuk saat ini, akan lebih baik jika kita membantu Sungmin menyembunyikan kenyataan ini dari Kerajaan.." Donghae mengangguk. Mulai saat ini ia akan berusaha menerima hubungan terlarang ini. Ia akan melindungi dan menyembunyikan kenyataan ini dari Kerajaan. Bahkan, ia akan ikut membantu Hyungnya ini untuk menyatukan cinta Dongsaeng tersayangnya itu. Mungkin, dengan cara ini impian mereka selama ini akan terwujud. Yaitu berdamainya Kerajaan Silla dan Kerajaan Goguryeo. Dengan begitu, tak akan ada lagi nyawa orang-orang tak bersalah yang menjadi korbannya.

"Hae-ah. Kau menyetujuinya, bukan..." Ucap Siwon membuyarkan lamunan Donghae. Namja tampan itu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Hyung tampannya itu dengan teduh. "Hhhh...apa boleh buat, Hyung. Kebahagiaan Sungmin adalah segalanya bagiku..." Siwon tersenyum lega saat telinganya mendengar kalimat tersebut.

.

.

.

Sosok cantik itu mendengus kesal saat dirasa hujan sama sekali tak berniat berhenti. Sedangkan, sosok tampan yang sedari tadi melihat kelakuan lucu kekasihnya itu, hanya mampu terkekeh geli. "Sayang, kemarilah. Nanti kau kedinginan berdiri terus disana" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sungguh, jantungnya kembali berdebar cepat saat Namja tampan itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu. Rona merah perlahan menyebar pada pipi gembulnya. Tangan mungilnya meremas gusar gonryongpo yang tengah dikenakannya ini. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Perlahan ia bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekat ke arah Namja cantik itu berdiri.

Lengan kekarnya seketika melingkar indah pada pinggang ramping itu. Memeluk erat tubuh mungil Namjanya. Dagunya ia jatuhkan pada bahu mungil itu dan sesekali mengecupnya pelan. Sungmin merasa jantungnya kini semakin berdebar sesak. Seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Saat menerima perlakuan manis sosok tampan yang sangat dicintainya ini. "Aku mencintaimu.." Bisik Kyuhyun mesra. Sungmin tersenyum manis mendengar kalimat itu. Tangan mungilnya menangkup tangan besar Kyuhyun yang berada di perutnya. "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Pangeran Kyuhyun..." Kyuhyun terkekeh lembut. Ia membalikkan tubuh mungil itu hingga kini menghadap tepat ke arahnya. Ditatapnya foxy kelam nan indah itu intens, mencoba menyalurkan apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini pada sosok indah diadapannya ini.

Kyuhyun mengeryit saat ia menangkap binar gelisah yang terpancar dari foxy indah itu. Tangan besarnya menangkup pipi gembul nan halus itu dan di usapnya lembut. "Kenapa, heum? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sungmin memejamkan maniknya sejenak. Ia reflek memeluk tubuh gagah kekasihnya itu dan menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya pada dada bidang Namja tampannya. "Apa yang harus aku pilih, Kyu? Jika aku memilih perjodohan itu, aku akan berpisah denganmu. Tapi, jika aku tidak memilih perjodohan itu. Kerajaan kita akan kembali berperang dan kembali melibatkan orang-orang yang tidak bersalah itu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kyu?" Liquid bening kembali meluncur pada manik indahnya. Ia tak mengerti, mengapa kehidupan percintaannya sesulit ini. sungguh, ingin sekali ia keluar dari ini semua. Ia tak sanggup, sungguh.

Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh mungil itu. Tangan besarnya mengelus pelan punggung sempit Namjanya, mencoba memberi ketenangan pada sosok cantik ini. Namja tampan itu memejamkan obsidian tajamnya. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tak akan melepaskan Namja cantik yang sangat dicintainya ini. Apapun rintangannya, ia tak bisa berpisah dengan sosok indah ini. Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh, ia tak yakin bisa hidup dengan baik jika berpisah dengan Namja yang sangat dicintainya ini. Kyuhyun menggeram marah, ia bersumpah akan membunuh Putra mahkota dari Kerajaan Baekjae itu jika dia masih nekat ingin merebut Sungmin darinya. "Sayang, tak perlu khawatir. Ku mohon tenanglah. Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja, selama kita melalui ini bersama. Semua pasti baik-baik saja, aku berjanji..."

Kyuhyun mengecup pelan puncak kepala Namjanya. Ia menengadahkan wajah tampannya ke atas, saat dirasa obsidian tajamnya memanas. Namja tampan itu tersenyum getir. Baru kali ini, ia merasa seperti ini. Merasa takut jika Sungmin jauh dari pandangannya. Merasa marah jika Sungmin berhubungan dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Merasa panik jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sungmin. Merasa senang, nyaman sekaligus bahagia jika Sungmin berada dalam dekapannya. Berada dalam cumbuannya. Berada dalam tidurnya maupun bangunnya. Tak bisakah rasa itu untuk membuktika pada dunia betapa berartinya sosok dalam dekapannya ini untuk hidupnya. Tak bisakah sekali saja, dunia merestui hubungan ini. Tak bisakah sekali saja, Tuhan memudahkan jalan percintaan mereka. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajah tampannya pada ceruk leher Namja cantik itu. Menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Sungguh, hatinya saat ini tak tenang sama sekali.

Sungmin tersenyum manis, saat lagi-lagi sosok tampan ini mampu menenangkan hatinya. Ia semakin menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya pada dada bidang itu, sebelum sesuatu menyentaknya. Ia reflek melepaskan pelukan erat mereka, menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya heran. Tangan mungilnya kini membekap bibir mungilnya, saat dirasa sesuatu seakan ingin keluar. "Hmmpphhtt...hoek..unghh" Kyuhyun dengan cepat meraih pinggang ramping itu ke dalam dekapannya, saat Sungmin akan limbung. Raut panik terulas jelas pada wajah tampannya. Sungguh, ia yakin jika beberapa saat yang lalu sosok cantik ini baik-baik saja. "Sayang, apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja, bukan. Akan aku panggilkan tabib! Bertahanlah..."

"Tidak!" Intrupsi Sungmin cepat. Tangan mungilnya mencekal lengan kekar sosok tampan itu. Ia menggeleng pelan. Senyuman manis terpatri pada wajah piasnya. "Tak usah memanggil, tabib. Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin ini hanya masuk angin..." Ujarnya lemah. Ia kembali mual. Sungguh, perutnya berasa diputar-putar dari dalam. Rasa pening pun tak terelakan darinya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Ia semakin panik saat melihat manik indah milik Namjanya ini berubah sayu. "Sayang, jangan keras kepala. Aku akan_"

"Tidak Pangeran Kyuhyun. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya butuh istirahat saat ini..." Kyuhyun menghela nafas pasrah. Jika Namja cantik ini sudah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel Pangeran, itu berarti suatu keharusan. Dan ia tak bisa membantahnya. Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh mungil kekasihnya ini dengan penuh kehati-hatian pada kasur yang beralaskan kain sutra yang sangat hangat. Setelah menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu, kini Kyuhyun melangkah ke arah jendela dan menutupnya. Ia kembali melangkah ke arah Namja cantik yang sangat dicintainya itu. Menatapnya teduh seraya menyentuh kening halus itu dengan lembut. "Tidak panas. Apa benar ia masuk angin? Tapi, mengapa tadi ia tak mengeluarkan apapun. Hanya cairan bening.."

Kyuhyun mengeryit bingung. Perlahan ia mendekat ke arah Namja cantik itu dan ikut membaringkan tubuh gagahnya tepat di samping Sungmin. Memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu dan mengecup kening halusnya mesra. Senyum menawan terulas pada wajah tampannya saat melihat raut polos kekasihnya ini saat tertidur. "Kau indah, Sayang. Cepatlah sembuh. Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini..." Ucapnya sebelum memejamkan kedua manik obsidian tajamnya berniat menyusul sang kasih ke alam mimpinya. Sebelum suara lirih Sungmin kembali menyentaknya ke alam nyata.

"Kyu...aku ingin buah persik.." Dan ucapan Sungmin mampu membuat sosok tampan itu menatapnya syok.

.

.

.

Lalalala...aku senang sekali Doraemon...

Yeay~~~TBC...Yuuhuuuu...#DikuburReader

Oke! Aku kembali...

Muehehehe...

Bagaimana dengan chap diatas? Masih nyambungkah dengan alur cerita sebelumnya? kalau tidak nyambung, maaf. Hiks...author labil kembali berulah. Tiba-tiba mood untuk menulis ngajak ribut...hiks...Mianhae jika molor ya...

Dan lagi...ada yang bilang kalo aku suka Mahabrata...hahaha...aku ketawa terpingkal-pingkal saat membaca pernyataan itu...ternyata ada juga yg bisa nebak jika aku suka Mahabrata. Dan yg lebih mencenangkan lagi...ternyata readerdeul ada yang suka film india itu. Hehehe...

Maaf ya jika chap ini feelnya gak dapet. Karena sekali lagi, mood ngajak ribut. Jadi, mohon dimaklumi ya...

Oh ya...bagi yg bertanya ini FF Mpreg kah? Ya...FF ini Mpreg...hehehe. aduhh...kayaknya pada gak sabar lihat MoMing bunting ne...Hahahaha...

Oke..oke,,,sabar ya. MoMing pasti bunting kok. #Plak

Baiklah! Itu dulu ya bacotanku, aku gak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi? Hehehe...

Untuk READERDEUL YG MENYUPORT FF ANEH INI SEKALIGUS YG MAU MERIPPYUUU AKU UCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA YA~~~~

Untuk SILENT READER yg masih mau membaca dan mengikuti jalan cerita ini...aku ucapkan TERIMA KASIH YA~~~

JANGAN BOSEN-BOSENNYA TUK RIPPYUUU NEEE...READERDEUL TERCINTA~~~

MUACH

SARANGHAE

**P.S : Enemy! My Love! (Wait ne...)**

**See you the next FF**


	8. Chapter 8

ROSE

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast/M-Preg**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

* * *

_**Kau sangat Indah...**_

_Itu adalah kata yang sering terlontar dari bibir orang yang tengah memandangmu_

_**Kau sangat cantik...**_

_Itu adalah kata yang selalu mereka ucapkan saat memandangmu_

_**Keindahanmu melebihi bunga mawar maupun para Dewi khayangan...**_

_Benar...sangat benar, mereka tidak sedang berdusta maupun membual...__**Kau memang Indah**__...__**Kau memang cantik**__..._

_**Kau lebih Indah dari ROSE...**_

* * *

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Ia tidak salah dengar, ia yakin jika telinganya masih berfungsi dengan benar. Namun apa yang dikatakan Sungmin baru saja membuatnya meragukan kebenaran telinganya sendiri. Sungmin yang tak mengerti mengapa ia mengatakan hal tersebut hanya mampu mengerjab bingung. _"Apa yang aku katakan"_ Ujarnya dalam hati. Ia menggeleng pelan. Ia yakin apa yang ia katakan tadi hanya lah igauannya saja. Sungmin tersenyum lembut, manik kelamnya menatap Namja tampan itu dengan lembut. "Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Kau mungkin salah dengar.."

"Tapi. Baiklah...aku mungkin salah dengar" Putus Kyuhyun akhirnya. Ia masih menatap Namja cantik itu penuh tanya. Sungmin menggeleng pelan, tangan mungilnya menangkup wajah tampan itu dan mengelusnya pelan. "Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Hari sudah semakin larut, lebih baik kita segera tidur.." Mendengar hal itu mau tidak mau Kyuhyun menurutinya. Direngkuhnya pinggang ramping itu dari belakang. Sesekali ia mengecup pelan puncak kepala kekasihnya sebelum terlarut.

.

.

.

Sosok cantik itu menggulung tubuh mungilnya pada selimut tebal yang selalu tersedia di kamar paviliunnya. Wajah cantiknya yang selalu merona berseri kini pucat pasi. Keringat dingin tak henti-hentinya keluar dari dahi mulusnya. Sesekali tangan mungilnya membekap bibir cherrynya saat rasa mual kembali berkunjung. Ia tak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya saat ini. "Hmpphtt...hoek. Nghh..." Sungmin meringis. Bibirnya yang selalu merah merekah kini sedikit membiru. **Sret**, terdengar suara pintu kamarnya di geser oleh seseorang. "Pangeran Sungmin. Yang Mulia putra mahkota beserta Pangeran Donghae datang berkunjung..."

Sungmin mengerjab, ingin rasanya ia menolak kedatangan hyungdeulnya. Tapi, jika ia tidak mempersilahkannya. Bisa dipastikan kedua hyungnya itu akan menyimpan curiga padanya. Apa boleh buat, ia harus mempersilahkannya. Walau nanti pada akhirnya mereka pasti akan meracau panik melihat keadaannya saat ini. "Persilahkan mereka masuk.." Lirihnya. "Baik Pangeran. Hamba mohon undur diri.." Setelah kepergian dayang, tak berapa lama kemudian pintu itu kembali bergeser pelan. Menandakan ada seseorang yang akan memasuki kamarnya. Sungmin tersenyum manis melihat kedatangan hyungdeulnya. Ia segera mempersilahkan dua Namja tampan nan gagah itu untuk mendudukkan dirinya. Siwon mengeryit bingung melihat wajah cantik dongsaeng manisnya ini saat ia sudah mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di hadapan Sungmin.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Min-ah?" Tanya Siwon khawatir. Tangan kekarnya menyentuh dahi mulus Sungmin. Belum sempat Namja cantik itu menyeruakan suaranya. Donghae segera berteriak pada dayang maupun pengawal yang berjaga diluar untuk memanggilkan tabib. Selang beberapa menit, tabib beserta pelayannya memasuki kamar Sungmin. Mereka dengan cekatan memeriksa kondisi Namja cantik itu. Seketika raut tabib itu berubah ragu. Ia kembali mengulangi pemeriksaannya. Namun lagi-lagi ia hanya mampu terperangah. Siwon yang merasa janggal dengan raut wajah yang ditampilkan tabib itu mencoba bertanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya datar. Namja paruh baya itu membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat sebelum menyeruakan suaranya. "Ampun Yang Mulia. Akan tetapi, hasil pemeriksaan yang hamba lakukan saat ini menunjukkan jika Pangeran Sungmin kini tengah mengandung.." Bohong jika ketiga Namja itu tidak terkejut. Siwon melirik Sungmin sekejap, sebelum kembali menatap tabib paruh baya itu dengan tajam. "Katakan yang sebenarnya. Kau tahu apa akibatnya jika kau berniat berbohong padaku" Seketika tabib tersebut bersujud memohon ampun dihadapan Siwon. "Ampun Yang Mulia. Hamba bersedia menerima hukuman apapun yang akan Yang Mulia berikan pada hamba. Jika ternyata hamba tengah berbohong. Namun apa yang hamba katakan saat ini adalah yang sebenarnya Yang Mulia..."

Siwon memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Ia masih tidak bisa menerima apa yang dikatakan tabib ini. Ia masih mempercayai dongsaeng tercintanya jika ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu sebelum semuanya jelas. Ia yakin jika hal ini akan membahayakan hidup keduanya. Ia yakin dongsaengnya tidak akan segegabah ini. Namun kebenaran telah menamparnya telak. Menghancurkan semua keyakinan-keyakinan yang sudah di bangunnya. Ia membuka kembali kelopak matanya. Ia tatap Sungmin dengan lembut. Ia mencoba peruntungannya, semoga apa yang dikatakan tabib ini meleset. Ia masih mencoba percaya jika hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi. "Buah apa yang kau inginkan saat ini, Min-ah?"

Sungmin mengerjab panik. Mengapa hyungnya bertanya seperti itu disaat seperti ini. Ia menelan ludah gugup, pikirannya bercabang ke beberapa tempat. Ia dilema, memutuskan berbohong atau jujur. Jika ia memutuskan untuk berbohong itu adalah hal yang paling naif, ia tahu kedua hyungnya ini sangat memahami dirinya. Mereka mengerti dimana saat Sungmin berbohong dan dimana saat Sungmin jujur. Dipejamkannya kedua manik kelamnya, sebelum menatap kedua hyungnya ini bergantian. Menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum berujar lirih "buah persik". Ia segera menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari kedua hyungnya ini. "Hae-ah..."

"Aku mengerti, Hyung.."

"Dayang!"

"Ya Pangeran.."

"Ambilkan buah persik untuk Pangeran Sungmin, sekarang" Dayang tersebut tidak langsung menyahut. Ia mengeryitkan keningnya bingung. Donghae yang melihat itu dengan kasar dibentaknya dayang tersebut hingga yeoja cantik itu tergagap. "Ba-baik...Pangeran. Hamba mohon undur diri..." Donghae kembali menghela nafas. Sungguh, ia saat ini tengah dirundung emosi. Ingin rasanya ia membentak habis-habisan Namja cantik itu karena telah bertindak gegabah. Namun, lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa. Ia terlalu mencintai dongsaeng satu-satunya ini. "Baiklah tabib Jung, kau boleh pergi. Ingat selalu pantau kondisi Sungmin beserta kandungannya. Jangan sampai ada hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.."

"Ba-baik Yang Mulia. Hamba mohon undur diri.." Belum sampai Namja paruh baya itu menggeser pintu tersebut, suara bass Siwon kembali mengalun menghantarkan ultimatumnya. "Jangan sampai kau membocorkan berita ini pada siapapun, jika kau masih ingin selamat..." Tubuh tabib itu seketika bergetar hebat. Dengan susah payah ia membalas ucapan junjungannya sebelum berjalan cepat pergi dari kamar kelam itu. Dirasa tidak ada siapapun dikamar ini kecuali dia dan kedua dongsaengnya. Siwon berniat kembali menyeruakan suara bassnya. "Kalian sudah melakukannya?" Tanya Siwon datar. Sungmin dengan susah payah bangun dari rebahannya. Ia menatap sendu punggung lebar hyung tercintanya. Ia tahu jika hyungdeulnya kini tengah merasa kecewa padanya. "Hanya sekali" Lirihnya. Tangan mungilnya meremas selimut tebal itu. Donghae menghela nafas. Ia menatap lekat wajah cantik sosok yang sangat dicintainya ini.

"Min-ah. Kau mengetahui kelebihanmu, bukan. Kau mempunyai rahim yang sangat subur. Oleh sebab itu, banyak Pangeran di penjuru daerah yang ingin meminangmu. Kau seharusnya juga sadar, mengapa kau selalu dijodohkan dengan para Pangeran bukan dengan para Putri. Itu karena kelebihanmu tersebut dan keidahanmu. Seharusnya kau memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Kau tahu akibatnya jika mereka mengetahui kehamilanmu ini, hm" Sungmin semakin meremas selimutnya. Manik kelamnya mulai memanas, ia tahu jika ia bodoh. Ia terlalu gegabah. Mengapa malam itu tidak ia hentikan. Mengapa malam itu ia dengan mudahnya terlena dengan semua kelembutan dan cinta yang diberikan Pangeran Goguryeo padanya. Mengapa? Apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia menyesal, itu pasti. Namun, dengan menyesal tidak akan menyelesaikan semuanya.

Ia ingin membunuh janin ini. Itu juga tidak mungkin. Ia bukan manusia sehina itu. "Kau tahu. Sifat Ayahanda. Ia akan melenyapkan apa pun itu yang di rasa mengganggunya, tak perduli janin itu. Cucunya sendiri, ia akan merenggutnya. Dan aku tidak ingin hal tersebut terjadi padamu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu tersiksa. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih. Lee Sungmin.." Ucapnya pelan. Donghae menatap objek dihadapannya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Menerawang jauh. Siwon memejamkan kedua manik tegasnya. Ia membenarkan, membenarkan semua yang dikatakan Donghae. Ia juga mencintai sosok cantik itu. Ia juga tidak ingin melihat Namja cantik itu tersiksa, bersedih. Ia akan menjadi hyung yang paling tidak berguna di dunia ini. Jika tidak bisa melindungi dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Hiks...maaf. Maaf, Hyung. Aku bodoh. Aku memang bodoh. Aku tidak berguna. Bunuh saja aku, Hyung. Hidupku hanya menyusahkan kalian saja. Hiks..aku tak pantas disayangi, aku tak pantas dilindungi, aku tak pantas dicintai, aku tak pantas mempunyai hyung seperti kalian. Hiks...bunuh saja aku. Hiks...hiks...bunuh aku..." Sudah cukup. Siwon tak mampu lagi mendengar rintihan dongsaengnya ini. Ia segera membalikkan tubuh gagahnya dan dengan cekatan merengkuh tubuh mungil yang kini tengah bergetar hebat itu. Ia mengelus pelan punggung sempit sang dongsaeng. "Tenanglah. Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu. Kau adalah dongsaeng kami yang paling berharga. Kami sangat mencintaimu. Kita akan melewati ini semua bersama. Jangan menangis. Hyung mohon..."

Donghae menatap dua Namja yang sangat berarti pada hidupnya ini dengan haru. Ia segera merengkuh tubuh keduanya disaat manik kelamnya memanas. Ya, selama semua itu dihadapi secara bersama-sama. Mereka pasti dapat melauinya. Semua ini sudah takdir, tinggal mereka yang mencari jalan keluarnya dan menyekesaikannya. Mau menghindar pun tidak akan bisa.

.

.

.

Sosok Namja tampan berjubah biru laut, kini tengah melaju cepat dengan kuda cokelat besarnya. Ia merangsak apa pun yang menghalanginya. Tatapan tajamnya selalu mengawasi daerah sekitarnya. Raut wajahnya sama sekali tak terbaca. Dengan pelan ditariknya tali kekang kuda itu saat obsidian tajamnya menangkap siluet dua sosok Namja yang diyakininya seseorang yang telah mengundangnya kemari. Di dalam hutan belantara. Tatapannya masih awas, ia turun perlahan dari kudanya. Berjalan awas menuju dua sosok Namja itu berdiri. Tetap bersikap tenang, hingga kini ia telah berdiri tegap dihadapan dua Namja tampan nan gagah itu. "Semoga ini bukan sebuah jebakan.." Suara bassnya mengalun dingin. Sosok tampan dihadapannya ini hanya terkekeh ringan. "Ku harap dengan mengencani dongsaengku, itu juga bukan sebuah jebakan.." Suara yang tak kalah berat dengannya kini pun mengalun juga.

Kyuhyun Namja tampan berjubah biru dengan lambang kerajaannya di sisi kiri dadanya, menatap intens dua Namja tampan itu. Dua Namja tampan yang juga tengah mengenakan jubah berwarna merah beserta lambangnya. "Yang Mulia putra mahkota, sudah mengetahuinya ternyata" Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tersenyum hampar. "Menurutmu..."

"Lee Sungmin adalah dongsaeng kesayangan kami. Jadi apapun yang menyangkut tentangnya kami pasti mengetahuinya. Kami hanya ingin memastikan jika dongsaeng tercinta kami selalu dalam keadaan aman..." Sambung Donghae. Ia menatap datar Namja tampan dihadapannya ini, jujur ia masih belum merelakan hubungan Sungmin dengan Namja angkuh ini. "Lalu apa menurut kalian, Sungmin berada ditangan yang aman?" Tebas Kyuhyun. Mencoba melihat bagaimana jawaban mereka selanjutnya. "Kami percaya padamu Yang Mulia putra mahkota. Lagi pula kami tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Sungmin begitu mencintaimu..." Ekspresinya seketika mengendur lembut. Ia menatap hangat dua sosok tampan dihadapannya ini. Ia membungkuk hormat, sebelum kembali menatap mereka dan tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih. Aku pasti akan menjaganya. Bagaimana pun keadaannya dan bagaimana pun rintangannya. Aku pun sangat mencintainya. Terima kasih kalian mau memahaminya..." Melihat hal itu mau tidak mau Donghae ikut mengendurkan ekspresinya. Ia terkekeh, tangan kekarnya menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun. "Ya, demi kebahagiaan dongsaeng kami"

"Sebelumnya ada hal penting yang ingin kami sampaikan padamu, hingga menyuruhmu datang kemari..." Intropsi Siwon. Ia menatap dalam sosok tampan itu. Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia tahu hal ini sangat penting. Terbukti dari mimik yang mereka sampaikan. "Sungmin tengah mengandung dan kau tahu akibatnya, bukan.." Kyuhyun terkesima. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan saat ini. Berteriak senang atau merutuki kebodohannya. Ia senang, sungguh. Karena bibit cintanya tumbuh dengan cepat di dalam tubuh sosok Namja yang sangat dicintainya. Ia merutuki kebodohannya, karena ia terlalu gegabah. Ia tahu apa akibatnya jika mereka mengetahuinya. Peperangan lah yang akan terjadi. Namun, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Lautan sudah terlanjur terasa asin. Tidak mungkin bisa dikembali kan lagi. Terpaksa, peperangan yang selalu dihindarinya akhirnya terwujud juga.

"Peperangan"

"Dan mau tidak mau, kita harus siap melakukannya. Kita tidak bisa menghindarinya. Kehamilan Sungmin lambat laun pasti akan terbongkar juga..." Kyuhyun mengagguk, membenarkan perkataan Donghae. Dan lagi Tahun Matahari semakin dekat. Mau tidak mau dia akan mengungkapkannya pada semua, jika pilihannya jatuh pada Namja cantik itu. Namja terindah di sepanjang semenanjung korea ini. Rose, begitulah orang menyebutnya. "Rakyat akan menjadi korban lagi.."

"Tidak!" Ucap Kyuhyun lantang. Ia menatap tajam dua Namja tampan itu. "Rakyat tidak akan menjadi korban. Aku sudah berjanji pada Sungmin. Apapun yang terjadi peperangan kali ini tidak akan membawa nyawa orang-orang tak berdosa itu. Aku akan melindungi mereka. Aku akan menggiring mereka ke tempat yang sudah aku persiapkan. Tempat yang paling aman, tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh semua orang. Aku akan mencampurkan mereka, entah itu rakyat dari Kerajaan Silla maupun dari Kerajaan Goguryeo mereka harus bersatu..." Siwon menatap kagum putra mahkota dari Kerajaan Goguryeo ini. Ia tak menyangka, jika dibalik kekejamannya ternyata tersembunyi sikap yang sangat bijaksana.

Ia tak menyangka jika Pangeran yang sering dijuluki Pembunuh Berdarah Dingin oleh para musuhnya ini sangatlah lembut hatinya. Tegas dan patut perilakunya. Pangeran yang dengan mudah menumpas semua musuhnya hanya dalam waktu 24 jam, ternyata memiliki sisi yang tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Tak menyesal ia titipkan dongsaeng tercintanya pada Namja tampan ini. Siwon menepuk pelan bahu Namja tampan itu seraya menatapnya tajam. "Kami akan membantumu, kita hadapi bersama.." Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Hening sesaat sebelum ketiga Namja tampan itu saling berpelukan erat, guna memberi semangat satu sama lain. Mereka memang saling berpelukan erat, namun salah satu diantara mereka ada yang memicingkan maniknya. Menatap tajam objek dibelakang pohon besar itu.

.

.

.

Jonghyun menatap buku usang dihadapannya ini dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Keningnya berkerut. Ia kembali menatap pengawalnya dengan tajam. "Ulangi" Ucapnya datar. Pengawal itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Hamba melihat Yang Mulia Pangeran Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Putra mahkota dari Kerajaan Silla beserta dongsaeng pertamanya. Mereka terlihat akrab, bahkan mereka saling memeluk saat akan mengakhiri pertemuan mereka.." Jonghyun terkekeh mendengar hal itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, sejak kapan Kerajaan Silla dan Kerajaan Goguryeo berdamai. "Jangan bilang jika mereka berdua juga mengikuti jejak dongsaeng cantiknya. Dasar penghianat" Ungkap Jonghyun pelan. Namja tampan itu kembali terkekeh sebelum menatap pengawalnya. "Kau mendengar apa yang tengah mereka katakan?"

"Ampun Yang Mulia. Hamba sama sekali tidak mendengarnya. Jarak hamba dengan keberadaan mereka lumayan jauh.." Jonghyun mengangguk. Ia sudah cukup puas dengan berita ini. "Pergilah. Perhatikan gerak-gerikmu jangan sampai Pangeran Goguryeo curiga dengan penyamaranmu sebagai pengawal di Kerajaan tersebut!"

"Baik Yang Mulia. Hamba mohon undur diri" Jonghyun mengangguk. Ia memejamkan manik tajamnya. Selang beberapa menit senyum miring tercetak jelas pada wajah tampannya. "Kerajaan Silla dipenuhi dengan penghianat. Kkk...sungguh, menggelikan" Namja tampan itu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju pada jendela. Maniknya menatap menerawang bulan purnama itu. Senyum miring kembali terulas di sudut bibir merahnya kala otak liciknya kini kembali menemukan suatu rencana yang dianggap menguntungkan jalannya. "Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu, Rose"

.

.

.

**Sret!** Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku usang itu ke arah pintu paviliunnya. Maniknya menatap intens pengawal yang tengah menunduk sopan terhadapnya. "Semua pengawal sudah siap menerima perintah Yang Mulia. Kuda Yang Mulia pun sudah dipersiapkan.." Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tangan kekarnya menutup buku usang tersebut. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, sedikit membenarkan gonryongpo serta jubah biru yang dikenakannya. "Perintahkan agar mereka semua segera berkumpul di hutan belantara bagian utara..."

"Baik Yang Mulia. Hamba mohon undur diri..."

Kyuhyun menatap tajam pantulan dirinya pada cermin itu. Ia mengulas satu senyuman berbahaya, sebelum berdesis menyeramkan. "Penghianat. Patut dilenyapkan!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan angkuh ke arah semua pengawalnya berkumpul saat ini. Mereka seketika bergidik ngeri kala menangkap aura membunuh dari sosok tampan itu. Kyuhyun terus melangkah hingga ia berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah para pengawalnya itu. "Kalian tentu ingat bukan. Jika aku sangat tidak menyukai penghianatan. Kalian juga mengingatnya, apa yang akan aku perbuat kepada seorang penghianat..." Semuanya diam. Mereka hanya menunduk. Tidak berani menyahuti maupun menyela. Mereka paham, junjungannya saat ini tengah menyimpan amarah. Jika mereka ingin selamat, lebih baik diam. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah sosok pengawal yang kini tengah bergetar di tempatnya. "Penghianat! Patut dilenyapkan!" Desisnya tajam. Ia menyeringai, menatap sosok menjijikkan itu. "Tempatmu tidak disini. Kau mengerti.." Seketika sosok itu membelalakkan maniknya panik. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Namun, Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya dingin.

"Ikat dia!" Tegasnya. Seketika pengawal itu langsung memberontak, namun tetap saja ia akan tumbang. Ia kalah jumlah. Kyuhyun mnegeluarkan belatinya. Belati tajam yang sudah di olesinya dengan racun yang sangat mematikan. Racun yang akan menghabisimu secara perlahan-lahan. Kyuhyun berjalan pelan, pengawal itu menjerit meminta ampun. "Ampun Yang Mulia. Hamba mohon ampun. Hiks...hamba tidak akan mengulanginya kembali. Hamba mohon ampun.." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan perlahan Namja tampan itu menyayat kulit pengawal itu yang sebelumnya baju pengawal tersebut sudah dirobeknya. Pengawal itu menjerit kaku. Kulitnya di kupas sepelan mungkin, lalu di sobeknya dengan keras. Tak hanya itu racun tersebut di teteskannya pada daging yang mengeluarkan darah karena tercabutnya secara paksa kulit tersebut. Hingga rasa perih sekaligus terbakar menjadi satu.

Mereka yang berada disana saling menahan nafas sekaligus menatap ngeri junjungannya. Sampai mati pun mereka tidak akan berkhianat pada sosok tampan ini. Kyuhyun kembali menancapkan belatinya dan menguliti pengawal itu dengan kasar. "Katakan. Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan hal sehina ini?" Tanyanya dingin. Namja itu tersenggal, nafasnya terputus-putus karena rasa sakit yang tiada tara. Ingin rasanya ia meminta junjungannya ini untuk langsung membunuhnya daripada menyiksanya seperti ini. "Jo-h-argh-yun...argh...s-sa-it.." Kyuhyun terkekeh. Walau perkataan Namja ini sama sekali tak jelas, ia sudah cukup paham. "Jonghyun...kau benar-benar mengibarkan bendera perang padaku.." Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menyobek kulit pengawal itu dengan kasar. Hingga darah seketika merembas deras. Merasa bosan, ditusuknya jantung pengawal itu dengan belatinya yang sudah bercampur dengan darah dan racun. Namja malang itu menggelegar menakutkan. Bahkan, para pengawal yang menyasikkan semua itu saling menundukkan kepala mereka dalam.

"Jika kalian ingin merasakannya. Silahkan tirukan sikap menjijikkannya itu.." Ujarnya dingin. Ia melangkah cepat ke arah kudanya. Sungguh, hatinya saat ini sangatlah kacau. Ia ingin sekali membunuh Pangeran dari Kerajaan Baekjae itu. Ditariknya kekang kuda itu setelahnya ia kembali memacu langkah, merengsek semua yang menghalanginya. Pandangannya tetap menakutkan, aura pembunuh itu masih sangat terlihat.

.

.

.

Namja cantik itu bergeming pada tempatnya. Ia meremas kertas lusuh itu dengan erat. Perasaannya mendadak gelisah. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan Pangeran Jonghyun" Sungmin meremas surai legamnya frustasi. Sungguh, apa maksudnya Pangeran Baekjae itu menyuruhnya datang ke paviliun tua itu. Yang terletak tak jauh dari Kerajaannya ini. Ingin sekali rasanya Sungmin tak memenuhi permintaannya, namun ia teringat kalimat di akhir surat ini. _**'Jika kau tidak datang. Semuanya akan berakhir Pangeran Sungmin'**_ ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud berakhir disini. Oh Tuhan. Terpaksa Namja cantik itu memenuhinya. Ia meraih jangot berwarna biru, setelah itu dikenakannya. Ia membuka jendela paviliunnya dengan sangat pelan, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri sebelum melompat. Jendela itu tidak terlalu tinggi, hingga ia tidak perlu khawatir akan kandungannya jika melompat seperti itu.

Sungmin menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia kembali menoleh kanan dan kiri sebelum memanjat pada tembok rendah itu. Mencari gundukan batu besar untuk pendaratannya. Agar ia tidak perlu kembali melompat lagi. Ia tersenyum lega, saat manik kelamnya menangkap siluet kuda kesayangannya tengah berada di luar kandang. Ia mendekati buruh kuda itu, sedikit terjadi pertentangan. Namun akhirnya Sungmin mendapatkan kudanya. Segera di tungganginya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Sosok cantik itu menatap ragu paviliun tua itu. Langkahnya pelan, kedua tangan mungilnya meremas jangot berwarna birunya dengan sangat erat. Hatinya bergerumuh tak tenang, memerintahkannya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Belum sempat ia membalikkan langkahnya, manik kelamnya menangkap sosok tampan itu. Sosok tampan yang mengundangnya datang kemari. Sosok tampan yang sama sekali tak diharapkannya. "Kau datang, Rose.." Sungmin mendengus pelan. Ia memaksakan senyuman manisnya. "Tidak mungkin aku mengingkari undanganmu, Yang Mulia putra mahkota..." Jonghyun terkekeh pelan mendengar pernyataan Namja cantik dihadapannya ini. Namja tampan itu melangkah pelan mendekat ke arah Sungmin. "Benarkah. Aku kira kau datang kemari karena kalimat terakhirku pada kertas lusuh itu"

"Jika kau tidak datang. Semuanya akan berakhir Pangeran Sungmin..." Bisiknya. Sungmin meremang. Hatinya semakin gelisah, perlahan ia mencoba mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Berdekatan dengan sosok tampan ini, membuat hatinya berdetak gelisah. Merasa bahaya selalu mengincarnya. Belum sampai selangkah penuh, lengan kekar itu sudah merengkuh pinggangnya. Sungmin terkejut, spontan Namja cantik itu memberontak. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Pangeran Jonghyun? Lepaskan aku!" Manik kelamnya berpendar panik. Jonghyun yang mengetahui akan hal itu semakin mempererat rengkuhannya. "Kenapa kau sekhawatir ini, Rose? Kau takut pada calon Pangeranmu sendiri.." Sungmin membulatkan manik kelamnya. Ia semakin merasa was-was. "Apa maksudmu? Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menikah denganmu!" Sentak Sungmin. Hilang sudah semua sikap lembutnya selama ini. Namja tampan dihadapannya ini tidak bisa dihadapi dengan kelembutan.

Jonghyun kembali terkekeh. Ia merasa puas menatap wajah cantik yang tengah ketakutan itu. Terasa lebih menggairahkan. _"Tak heran jika Pangeran Goguryeo itu sangat menggilaimu"_ Ujarnya dalam hati. Dengan cepat direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu ke dalam gendongannya. Menghiraukan jeritan maupun berontakan dari Namja cantik itu. Hal mudah sebenarnya ia melawan Namja kurang ajar ini. Namun, ia mengingat kandungannya. Bagaimana pun juga ia seorang Namja. Kandungannya rentan terhadap apapun. Sungmin berhenti. Ia menghentikan semua berontakannya. Ia mencoba berpikir tenang. Ia tahu Namja kurang ajar ini akan semakin mempermainkannya jika ia terlihat ketakutan seperti ini. Ya! Dia harus tenang. "Turunkan aku! Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku?" Ujarnya dingin. Wajah cantiknya kini menatap datar. Jonghyun mengerutkan keningnya, sebelum kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tahu apa yang ku mau, Pangeran Sungmin.." Jawabnya seraya menurunkan Namja cantik itu dari gendongannya. Sungmin menatapnya datar. Raut tak bersahabat sama sekali. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa"

"Berarti kau lebih memilih, peperangan itu.." Sungmin memejamkan kedua manik kelamnya. Ia meremas jangot yang masih setia dikenakannya. "Semua tidak akan terjadi, jika kau tidak memulainya"

"Sayangnya aku akan memulainya. Karena aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu sebegitu mudahnya.." Sungmin menatap Jonghyun tajam. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Namja tampan dihadapannya ini. "Aku tidak mencintaimu, Pangeran Jonghyun. Kumohon mengertilah.." Jonghyun terkesiap. Ada perasaan perih yang tanpa sadar menyusup ke dalam relung hatinya. Ia pun sebenarnya tak menginginkan ini semua. Namun, ia sudah terlanjur jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona Namja cantik itu. Ia terlanjur tidak bisa melepaskannya. Ia ingin memilikinya. Jonghyun menghela nafas, sebelum menatap lembut sosok cantik itu. "Cinta bisa datang dengan sendirinya. Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti kau bisa membalas perasaanku.."

"Maaf. Tapi, cinta itu sudah sepenuhnya milik seseorang. Aku tidak bisa untuk membaginya maupun membukakannya. Aku sudah terlanjur bergantung padanya. Aku sudah terlanjur sangat mencintainya.." Jonghyun mengepalkan kedua tangan kekarnya. Ia marah, jujur ia sangat marah mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Maniknya berpendar berbahaya. Tatapannya menusuk Namja cantik itu, hingga hampir saja Sungmin kembali merasa gelisah serta khawatir. Namja tampan itu kembali melangkah mendekat. "Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu Pangeran Sungmin. Aku akan menerimanya. Dan sebagai balasannya, peperangan akan segera dimulai. Kau tidak akan bisa menghentikannya, walaupun kedua hyung mu telah menyusun siasat bersama kekasihmu. Mereka tetap tidak akan bisa menghentikannya. Pertumpahan darah akan segera dimulai, dan saat itu juga kau akan menjadi milikku. Ingat itu! Aku tidak pernah bermain dengan ucapanku sendiri. Kartu matimu beserta kedua hyungmu berada ditanganku, Rose.." Bisiknya mesra.

Kecupan singkat mendarat dengan indah pada pipi seputih susu dan sehalus sutra itu. Sungmin sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Namja cantik itu tertegun, terkesima dengan apa yang dibisikkan sosok tampan itu. Sosok tampan yang kini tengah berjalan dengan angkuh menuju kuda cokelatnya. Sungmin bergetar, namja cantik itu lagi-lagi jatuh ke dalam aura kelam yang selalu menyelimutinya. Ia lelah, tidak bisakah ia keluar barang sedikitpun. Sungmin menunduk, ia khawatir, takut. Pertumpahan darah, akan membawa nyawa-nyawa tak berdosa. Sudah cukup itu semua. Namun, ia tidak bisa menghentikannya. Semuanya sudah terlanjur. Dan kini ia tengah mengandung sebuah janin.

Janin yang berasal dari musuhnya sendiri. Musuh terbesarnya yang seharusnya dihindari atau dibunuh. Namun, ia malah menjalin hubungan asmara dengannya. Hubungan asmara yang sudah terbilang jauh, dan hal ini yang semakin meperumit keadaan. Sungmin melemas, tubuhnya seketika merosot pada tanah berumput itu. Ia menunduk, menangis dalam diam. _"Ya Tuhan. Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja"_

.

.

.

TBC

Hay...Hay...Hay...Aku kembali. Hey Mamamcita Naega Ayayaya...(Nari bareng ddangko) Okey...apa ada yang merindukanku. Tidak ada ya. Yaudah makan ice cream aja bareng Mommy. Hey..hey..hey...jangan ngambek dong. Maaf, aku molor. Tapi sungguh, tugas sekolah numpuk nih. Dan lagi lanjutan ceritanya baru aku dapet kemaren. Nah alhasil aku baru sekarang ngetiknya. Oh ya...ada yang lagi potek nih...ekhem. anda merasa galon, patah hati, kecewa, ingin membunuh youngmin atau bahkan ingin membom SM. Datanglah ke klinik Cacao. Dijamin semua masalah anda akan beres#Plak. Baiklah, aku numpang curhat ne. Aku heran sama author-author seniorku itu. Mengapa ya mereka pada hiatus hanya gara-gara berita murahan macam gini. Sekali lagi ini hoax. Ini hanya skenario. Ming sama tu makhluk astral tidak ada hubungan apapun. Bahkan tu yeoja. Yeoja tak dikenal.

Siapa yang bilang Ming confirm hey? Sini biar ku rujak tu holang! Dan lagi siapa yang bilang Ming kencan! Sini biar ku semen tau rasa. Wong semua sudah tahu saat itu Ming di inkigayo, katanya kencan. Hemeh -_-

Okey...untuk para joyer sekalian. Ini semua hanya hoax okey. Sudah jangan dipikirkan. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan kalian. Aku juga tahu bagaimana perasaan para author seniorku itu. Karena jujur, aku sempat syok, deg degan, galau, patah hati, serta merasa tak bernyawa. Saat aku bangun tidur, berkeinginan buka hp dan jreng jreng nemu info gila macem itu. Sepanjang di sekolah aku hanya melamun. Teman-temanku aja pada bingung. Jujur gak konsen sama sekali. Tapi, aku mencoba bangkit lagi. Dengan segala ke kepoanku. Aku mencoba mengubek ubek semua info, dan mengintrogasi para joyer seniorku. Dan akhirnya aku dapatkan berita yang sebenarnya. Mereka tidak sedang menjalin hubungan itu semua hanya skenario SM supaya hubungan KyuMin yg mulai tercium oleh dispact dan hal-hal lainnya bisa tersamarkan. Tapi, kalau di pihak si makhluk astral. Supaya makhluk itu bisa menjadi artis terkenal dan dramusnya naik peringkat. Dan terbukti lo...dramusnya naik peringkat joyersdeul...

Ayooo tepuk tangan...ternyata makhluk astra hebat ya. Okey...jadi, lain kali kalau dapet kabar gila kayak gini lagi. Jangan langsung di telen bulat-bulat ne. Dipikirkan dulu secara rasioanl. Secara deh KyuMin itu real, semuanya sudah pada tahu. Klo KyuMin gak real mana mungkin mreka selalu mengangganggu hubungan KyuMin kayak gni. So, kita sebagai Joyer memang harus tabah. Jadi Joyer memang berat Chingu. Cobaan silih berganti, tapi kita harus kuat. Kita harus menerimanya dengan sabar. Kita sudah tahu bukan resikonya menjadi Joyer. So, untuk para author-author senior yang lagi hiatus. Segera kembali ne...FF sepi nih. Dan lagi aku menunggu kelanjutan Ffmu seniorku tersayang. Jangan lagi galon ne...dan untuk Joyersdeul. Keep smile. KyuMin sebentar lagi go publik oke! #Semoga aja. Iya, pokoknya kalo ada masalah lagi, KyuMin harus go publik. Titik. Kalian setuju kan. Oke berdoa bersama...neeee. KyuMin OUR OTP is THE BEST. Now and Forever. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan sampai ada yg berhenti ya. Jika kalian Joyer, tunjukkan Joyermu. Jika kalian hanya seorang pecundang. Lebih baik pergi.

Karena JOYER tidak membutuhkan orang yang seperti itu. JOYER adalah fandom yang percaya dan mencintai KyuMin dalam keadaan maupun situasi sesulit maupun semudah apapun itu. Itulah janji Joyer. Selalu mendukung dan pantang mundur, walau rintangan selalu silih berganti.

Oke...TERIMA KASIH YA UNTUK PARA READERDEUL YANG MASIH SETIA MERIPPYUUU FF ABAL INI!

Dan untuk Silent Reader Terima Kasih telah berkunjung.

Sekian dulu ya...Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan...

SEE YOU THE NEXT CHAP

PAY...PAY

SARANGHAE

MUACH

Oh ya mulai saat ini aku membuka corner di rippyu ku. Silahkan kalian kepo in aku. Kkk...dan silahkan juga kalian pada voting siapa yang akan menjawab di corner perdanaku ini. voting terbanyak itulah yang akan menang...

Baiklah...

Pay pay...


	9. Chapter 9

ROSE

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast/M-Preg**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

* * *

_**Kau sangat Indah...**_

_Itu adalah kata yang sering terlontar dari bibir orang yang tengah memandangmu_

_**Kau sangat cantik...**_

_Itu adalah kata yang selalu mereka ucapkan saat memandangmu_

_**Keindahanmu melebihi bunga mawar maupun para Dewi khayangan...**_

_Benar...sangat benar, mereka tidak sedang berdusta maupun membual...__**Kau memang Indah**__...__**Kau memang cantik**__..._

_**Kau lebih Indah dari ROSE...**_

* * *

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin mendongak, menatap kesal tetesan air hujan itu. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuh mungilnya pada pohon oak tersebut saat dirasa angin membawa tetesan hujan itu semakin kencang ke arahnya. Pangeran cantik itu sejenak terdiam, ia mengingat kembali apa yang telah ia alami tadi. Sendu, manik kelamnya yang selalu berbinar indah kini sendu. Bibir plum sewarna bunga mawar yang selalu tersenyum manis kini perlahan menghilang. Tergantikan dengan senyuman miris. Terlalu disayangkan, bibir seindah itu kini harus selalu mengulaskan senyuman yang menyayat hati. Tangan mungilnya meremas jangot yang digunakan untuk melindungi kepalanya dari tetesan air hujan ini dengan erat kala dirasa liquid bening mulai berbayang pada manik indahnya. Sekali kelopak indah itu berkedip, maka akan jatuhlah liquid bening itu. Ingin rasanya sosok cantik itu menjerit, namun tenaganya sudah terkuras habis. Kini Namja cantik itu hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menangis dalam diam.

Sret! Tanpa sepengetahuannya, tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dengan hangat dari hadapannya dan semakin menyudutkan tubuh mungilnya pada pohon oak, tempat berlindungnya sedari tadi. Sungmin syok, foxynya membulat penuh dan seketika ia mencoba memberontak. Namja cantik itu kini sangat ketakutan, ia takut jika sosok yang memeluknya ini berniat jahat kepadanya dan juga janinnya. Disaat ia akan melayangkan jurus bela dirinya, sosok itu perlahan merenggangkan pelukannya. Kini Sungmin bisa melihat wajah dari seseorang yang secara tiba-tiba memeluknya itu. Manik indahnya kembali membulat saat mengetahui sosot itu, sedang si pelaku kini tengah terkikik geli. Dikecupnya mesra kening halus itu. Tangan kekarnya mengusap lembut tetesan air hujan yang membasahi wajah cantik dihadapannya ini. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Sehingga kehangatan dari pelukanku kau lupakan, sayang" Sungmin merona, ia menenggelamkan wajah merahnya pada dada bidang Namja tampan itu.

"Kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat, Pangeran. Disaat aku melamun.." Lirih Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya mampu tersenyum lembut, direngkuhnya kembali tubuh mungil itu. Ia sedikit mengeryit bingung, Sungmin melamun. Sosok cantik itu melamun, berarti ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikirannya. Kyuhyun melonggarkan rengkuhannya, ditatapnya foxy indah itu dengan lembut. "Ada yang mengganggumu? Bisakah kau menceritakannya kepadaku, sayang..." Sungmin mengerjab. Dialihkannya pandangannya dari sosok tampan itu. Sungmin bimbang, akan menceritakan kejadian tersebut atau tidak. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun kembali terpancing emosi saat mendengar cerita tersebut. Sungmin mengerti bagaimana bencinya Namja tampan ini kepada Pangeran Baekjae. Pangeran cantik itu menghela nafas, sebelum tersenyum manis. Jemari lentiknya merapikan anak poni yang menutupi obsidian tajam Namja tampan tersebut.

"Lusa sudah Tahun Matahari.." Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya. Maniknya kembali berpendar sendu. "Kau tahu maksudku, bukan" Lanjutnya lirih. Kyuhyun memejamkan manik tajamnya. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti. Tahun Matahari adalah batas waktunya. Batas waktu yang digunakan oleh para tetua dan orang tuanya untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dalam mencari pilihan hati mereka. Jika tidak sesuai, mereka harus rela mengikuti jalur kerajaan. Yaitu, perjodohan. Ia yakin saat hari itu tiba, peperangan juga akan segera dimulai. Mereka tidak akan menyetujuinya. Kyuhyun yakin saat itu juga, ia akan dijodohkan dengan yeoja itu. Hyomin saudara dari Pangeran Baekjae. Sedang Sungmin akan menikah dengan sosok itu. Sosok yang sangat dibencinya. Kelopak matanya perlahan kembali terbuka menampilkan sepasang obsidian tajam itu. Maniknya berpendar yakin, tangan kekarnya menangkup pipi gembul itu dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Apapun yang terjadi? Kita akan tetap bersama. Walau peperangan menghalangi, aku berjanji padamu. Aku akan membawamu tetap bersamaku, tetap berada disampingku.." Sungmin menggeleng. Liquid beningnya kembali menetes, membasahi tangan kekar sosok tampan itu. "Peperangan. Tidak, Kyu.." Lirihnya. Sungguh ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi. Sudah cukup semua air mata, teriakan serta nyawa-nyawa tak berdosa itu. Sudah cukup dirinya melihat penderitaan itu semua. Walau memang peperangan akan terus terjadi selama kerajaan Goguryeo dan Silla belum bisa dipersatukan. Setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini. Disaat rakyat mulai mengerti apa itu tersenyum. Disaat rakyat mulai bisa melakukan apa itu tersenyum. Disaat mereka bisa merasakan apa itu tidur nyenyak. Tanpa adanya bayang-bayang para prajurit memasuki tempat tinggal mereka, mengobak-abrik segalanya serta membakarnya.

Sungmin terisak, tangan mungilnya mengenggam tangan kekar itu dengan erat. "Pangeran Kyuhyun, kumohon. Hiks...tidak untuk saat ini. Hentikan, hentikan peperangan ini. Hiks..." Kyuhyun bergeming. Ditatapnya sosok cantik yang sangat dicintainya ini dengan sendu. Jemari panjangnya menghapus lelehan air mata yang terus mengalir itu. "Hey, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, sayang. Ini pasti terjadi, mengingat apa yang sudah kita lakukan..."

"Setidaknya peperangan ini tidak akan terjadi jika kita tidak membongkarnya saat Tahun Matahari nanti.." Kyuhyun terkejut. Ia menatap tak percaya sosok cantik dihadapannya ini. Apa yang dia katakan? Sadarkah dia saat mengatakan kalimat itu. Tidak membongkarnya, yang berarti membiarkan mereka memilih jalur kedua. Jalur perjodohan. Sungmin mengerjab, ia pun tak mengerti mengapa ia berkata seperti itu. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja, ia sangat frustasi sehingga apa yang ia ucapkan tak sejalan dengan hatinya. Namja cantik itu seketika menghentikan tangisnya saat manik foxynya menangkap binar sendu dari sepasang obsidian tajam itu. "K-Kyu_"

"Apa yang kau katakan, hm? Aku tahu kau tertekan dengan semua ini, sayang. Tapi aku mohon, jangan mengatakan hal itu. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak bisa melepasmu..."

"Tapi, Kyu_"

"Peperangan akan tetap terjadi. Tapi, tidak akan ada lagi nyawa-nyawa tak berdosa yang akan menjadi korbannya. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji kepadamu. Mengenai Tahun Matahari.." Kyuhyun menggantungkan ucapannya. Tangan kekarnya mengusap perut datar itu dengan lembut, senyum hangat menghiasi wajah tampannya saat ia dapat merasakan kehangatan tersebut. "Aku akan tetap mengatakannya. Demi cinta kita serta calon pangeran kita, Pangeran Lee Sungmin" Tegasnya seraya mengalihkan tatapannya pada sepasang manik kelam itu. Menatapnya dengan tajam serta tekat yang kuat. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada sosok cantik itu demi mengecup bibir plum manisnya, menghiraukan pandangan syok dari sosok cantik dihadapannya ini. Hanya mengecup tidak lebih, setelahnya ia segera menjauhkan wajah tampannya dari Sungmin saat pendengarannya menangkap suara langkah beberapa orang yang ia ketahui sebagai pengawal serta dayang milik Sungmin mendekat ke arah mereka.

Kyuhyun sekali lagi mengusap perut datar Sungmin dengan lembut, sebelum membalikkan tubuh gagahnya meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Sungmin bersama ketidakpercayaannya. "Pangeran Sungmin.." Panggil salah satu dayangnya. Sungmin mengerjab kala lamunannya terusik. Ia menolehkan wajahnya pada sumber suara. Dapat ia lihat, sosok dayang kini tengah menunduk hormat padanya. Sungmin terdiam, mencoba membiarkan sosok yeoja dihadapannya ini menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Pangeran Sungmin, Putra Mahkota dari Kerajaan Baekje meminta Pangeran untuk menemui beliau di paviliun tua diseberang sungai itu.." Sungmin menghela nafas mendengarnya, saat ini ia sama sekali tak ingin menemui Pangeran muda itu. Hatinya sangatlah kacau, ia yakin hatinya akan semakin hancur setelah menemui Namja tersebut. Namun, Namja cantik ini tak mempunyai pilihan lain. Menolak undangan dari Pangeran Baekjae itu sama halnya dengan merendahkan harga dirinya dan Sungmin tak berniat membuat masalah baru dengan Namja licik tersebut.

Menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melontarkan keputusannya. "Baiklah.." Putusnya seraya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju paviliun tua tersebut. Pangeran cantik itu menunduk, berharap pertemuannya dengan Pangeran Baekjae kali ini tidak menimbulkan keresahan dalam hatinya. Ia lelah, sungguh.

.

.

.

Jonghyun tersenyum lembut saat seseorang yang ditunggunya kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Tak dipungkirinya hatinya kini membuncah bahagia, ia semakin yakin jika kebahagiaannya hanya bersama sosok cantik itu. Sosok cantik yang mampu mengalihkan dunianya hanya dalam sekali pandang saja. Terbesit rasa cemburu bercampur amarah kala ingatannya kembali pada kenyataan. Kenyataan jika ternyata sosok cantik yang sangat dikaguminya itu, kini tengah menjalin suatu hubungan asmara dengan Pangeran lain. Kenyataan jika ternyata sosok cantik yang sangat dikaguminya itu sama sekali tak mencintainya. Kenyataan jika ternyata sosok cantik yang sangat dikaguminya itu, kini tengah mengandung benih dari Pangeran lain. Sakit, saat kembali mengingat hal itu. Hatinya terasa sakit, sangat sakit. Ingin rasanya berhenti, namun sepertinya obsesi akan Namja cantik itu lebih mendominasi akal pikirannya. Obsesi memiliki Namja cantik itu seutuhnya.

Walau apa yang ia lakukan akan menyakiti Namja cantik itu, ia tak perduli. Hatinya kini telah beku, hatinya tertutup oleh obsesinya. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah, bagaimana agar ia dapat memiliki Namja cantik itu sekaligus merebutnya dari sosok lain tersebut? Hanya itu. Hingga melahirkan pribadi yang buruk dalam dirinya. Pribadi licik serta ambisius. Itulah dirinya sekarang. Sosok Pangeran muda yang penuh akan kelicikan. Tak ada lagi sosok Jonghyun sang Pangeran muda yang penuh akan kemurahan hatinya serta keramahannya. Senyum tulusnya, kini terganti dengan seringaian penuh akan rencana.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia kini tepat dihadapan Pangeran Baekje. Ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan tatapan penuh kagum serta cinta yang terpancar dari kedua manik kelam itu. Hati beserta pikirannya kini sudah tertutup akan rasa bencinya. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan, Pangeran Jonghyun?" Tanyanya saat dirasa sosok tampan dihadapannya ini belum berniat membuka percakapan dengannya. Jonghyun terkekeh pelan saat ia merasa sosok cantik dihadapannya ini merasa tak nyaman di dekatnya. Ia mendekatkan tubuh gagahnya. Tangan kekarnya mencoba menyentuh sisi wajah Sungmin namun seketika sosok cantik itu menepisnya. Kembali Jonghyun tersenyum miris. Ia tahu akan seperti ini akibatnya, jika memaksakan kehendak. Namun, sekali lagi obsesi mendominasinya. Jonghyun berdehem, sebelum kembali menatap lembut sosok cantik dihadapannya ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannmu. Sudah berapa kali aku memberimu kesempatan, namun sepertinya kau sama sekali tak menghiraukannya, Pangeran Sungmin.." Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap dingin sosok tampan itu. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku menyakini jalan pikiranku. Maaf, jika selama ini aku tidak pernah menghiraukan kesempatan yang kau berikan kepadaku, Pangeran Jonghyun" Ucapnya remeh. Jonghyun mengangguk, sepertinya apa yang ia katakan selama ini tak bisa membuat sosok cantik dihadapannya ini goyah. Pangeran tampan itu menyeringai, sepertinya ini sudah saatnya. Ia yakin kali ini, Sungmin tak akan bisa menganggap remeh ucapannya. "Baiklah. Tapi, apakah kali ini kau yakin bisa menolak kesempatan yang akan aku berikan kepadamu, Pangeran Sungmin?" Jonghyun menyeringai saat melihat Sungmin kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

Sungmin meremang, ia yakin sangat yakin jika apa yang akan dikatakan Jonghyun setelahnya dapat membuat hatinya semakin berkecambuk. Sungguh, perasaan gelisah perlahan melingkupi hatinya. Ia tak yakin akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya nyaris berteriak. Ia gelisah, kacau, serta takut. Ia takut jika kesempatan yang akan diberikan Jonghyun padanya saat ini membuat hidupnya semakin kelam. Jonghyun terkekeh, ia tak menyangka respon Sungmin akan setakut ini. Ia kembali mencoba menyentuh wajah yang sangat dikaguminya itu, namun lagi-lagi ditepisnya. Amarahnya kembali bergolak, menerima penolakan itu. Namun, ia harus menahannya. Hanya tinggal sekali langkah saja, ia akan mendapatkannya.

"Dengarkan aku. Ini mengenai kekasihmu, Putra Mahkota Yang Mulia Pangeran Kyuhyun.." Sungmin bergeming. Telapak tangannya perlahan mengepal, sepertinya apa yang ia pikirkan benar adanya. "Pangeran Kyuhyun tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Hanya kau dan aku.." Desis Sungmin tajam. Jonghyun kembali terkekeh, sosok tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kini ia semakin yakin jika Sungmin sangat mencintai Pangeran Goguryeo itu. "Apa yang kau katakan? Pangeran Kyuhyun sudah jelas ada hubu_"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?!" Teriaknya kalap. Habis sudah kesabarannya. Sungmin jengah, ia lelah dengan semua ini. Ia ingin bebas, ia tak yakin sanggup bertahan jika setiap saat hatinya berkecambuk seperti ini. Sungmin tak yakin. Terbesit rasa iba saat manik kelamnya menatap keadaan Namja cantik itu. Ia ingin menghentikannya, namun ia sudah berjalan sejauh ini. Lagipula Namja tampan ini tak yakin sanggup melepaskan sosok yang sangat dicintainya ini begitu saja. Jonghyun menghela nafas sejenak, mencoba menetlalisir rasa sesak yang perlahan menyusup ke dalam relung hatinya. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha mencari kembali keteguhannya yang sejenak menghilang. "Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau tahu aku sangat ingin menjadikanmu permaisuriku. Kau tahu aku sangat ingin memilikimu_" Jonghyun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sosok tampan itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap tajam sosok cantik dihadapannya.

"Dua pilihan untukmu, Pangeran Sungmin. Pertama, kau memilih menikah denganku atau kedua, kau memilih menikah dengan Pangeran Kyuhyun, namun kau harus siap melihat sosok yang sangat kau cintai itu di sebut sebagai penghianat Kerajaan sekaligus di buang dari Kerajaan.." Sungmin syok. Pikirannya seketika membeku, tubuhnya terasa lumpuh. Ia tak percaya bahwa Jonghyun sangatlah menginginkan dirinya melalui cara apapun. Liquid bening perlahan meluncur membasahi pipi halusnya. Sungmin meratap, Namja cantik itu kembali menangis dalam diam. Menghiraukan sosok lain yang kembali menatapnya penuh sesal.

"_Maafkan aku, Pangeran Sungmin"_Lirih Jonghyun sebelum melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pergi dari tempat itu membawa beban hati yang sangat besar. Sungguh, ia sesak. Ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan semua ini. Jika bisa, ia lebih memilih menghilangkan obsesinya daripada melihat sosok yang sangat dicintainya begitu menderita karenanya. Namun, sekali lagi ia tak bisa. Ia tak bisa.

Sungmin tergugu. Namja cantik itu hanya mampu terisak tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Ia terjebak, terjebak ke dalam kelamnya hidup. Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini?. Jika ia memilih menikah dengan Jonghyun, ia akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sekaligus membuat janinnya tak mengetahui siapa Ayahanda biologisnya. Namun, jika ia memilih Kyuhyun. Ia akan membuat sosok tampan yang sangat dicintainya itu menderita karenanya. Ia tak mampu, sungguh tak mampu. Ia ingat apa impian Namja tampan itu. Ia tak akan sanggup menghancurkannya begitu saja. Sungmin sangat mencintai Namja tampan itu. "Hiks...Kyu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hiks..."

_**Slap **_

_**Angin musim dingin membelai pelan surai kelam dua Namja rupawan yang kini tengah memandang danau indah yang terpampang di hadapan mereka. Salah satu diantaranya tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap sosok lain. "Pangeran Kyuhyun, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Sosok tampan yang bernama Kyuhyun itu hanya mampu tersenyum lembut, saat sosok cantik disampingnya ini melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut. "Kau ingin bertanya apa, hm?" Sungmin mengerjab sejenak. Ia menampilkan senyuman manisnya. "Apa impian terbesarmu?" Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum namun kini disertai dengan kekehan. Jemari panjangnya merapikan surai hitam yang terhembus angin dan menutupi manik indah sosok cantik itu.**_

"_**Kau ingin tahu impian terbesarku, sayang" Tanyanya seraya mencubit hidung mungil itu pelan. Sungmin mengangguk, ia menatap Kyuhyun penasaran. Kyuhyun yang melihat perilaku menggemaskan kekasihnya ini hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa dibalik sikap anggun nan lembutnya sosok Pangeran dari Kerajaan Silla ini juga mempunyai sisi kekanakan. "Kemarilah.." Ucapnya. Tangannya terarah ke depan memberi gestur kepada Sungmin untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Sungmin menurut, Namja cantik itu perlahan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya pada pangkuan sosok tampan itu. Lengan Kyuhyun melingkar erat pada pinggang ramping Sungmin. Setelahnya Kyuhyun meletakkan dagunya pada bahu sempit Sungmin.**_

"_**Impian terbesarku adalah menikah denganmu dan menjadikanmu permaisuriku.." Lirihnya tepat ditelinga Namja cantik itu, membuat Sungmin meremang dibuatnya. Sungmin merona, mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Jantungnya seketika berdebar ribut. "Hmm...Ada impian lain?" Lirihnya. Kyuhyun terdiam, hingga keheningan kembali mendominasi mereka. "Menjadi Raja yang bijaksana sekaligus disegani oleh rakyatnya.." Sungmin mengangguk. Ya, itu adalah impian yang sangat berlogika. Karena Kyuhyun adalah calon penerus Kerajaan Goguryeo selanjutnya. "Kyu, tapi bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti kau tidak bisa menjadi Raja karena hubungan kita.." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Dikecupnya pipi seputih salju dan sehalus sutra itu sebelum kembali melontarkan suara bassnya. "Sayang, apa yang kau bicarakan, hm? Aku akan tetap menjadi Raja dan kau permaisurinya. Karena aku yakin Silla dan Goguryeo akan bersatu suatu saat nanti. Walau akan sangat sulit untuk mencapainya, tapi tetap percayalah semuanya akan berakhir indah. Selama kita terus bersama. Mengerti.."**_

_**Slap**_

"Maaf jika keputusanku ini menyakitimu Pangeran Kyuhyun. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Maaf...Aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

Senyum kemenangan terulas jelas pada wajah tampan Jonghyun saat manik kelamnya menelisik huruf per huruf hangul yang terdapat pada kertas gulung itu. Ia sudah menebaknya sebelumnya jika cara ini akan berhasil. Sungmin sang Pangeran Silla yang tidak pernah menghiraukan ucapannya, kini ia telah memutuskannya. "Pengawal" Serunya. Tangannya sibuk menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas gulung lainnya. Beberapa menit selanjutnya, terdengar suara pintu bergeser dan muncullah seorang pengawal yang dipanggilnya tadi. Tanpa melihat sang pengawal, Pangeran tampan itu menegaskan perintahnya. "Bawa mereka ke paviliun ku sekarang juga dan ingat! Jangan sampai ada satu orangpun yang mengetahuinya! Mengerti!"

"Baik Yang Mulia. Hamba mohon undur diri.." Ucap pengawal seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat sebelum keluar dari kamar Pangerannya. Jonghyun kembali tersenyum menyeringai saat mengetahui semua rencananya berjalan dengan baik tanpa halangan satu pun. "Maaf Pangeran Kyuhyun. Peperangan akan tetap terjadi dan semuanya berakar dariku. Hahaha...kau salah telah menantangku, Pangeran Goguryeo" Desisnya. Maniknya menatap nyalang apapun yang menjadi objeknya.

.

.

.

Seseorang yang tengah memakai pakaian serba hitam serta penutup wajah yang juga berwarna hitam kini tengah berjalan mengendap-endap memasuki salah satu paviliun bagian belakang. Ia perlahan membuka jendela paviliun setelahnya melompat ke dalam. Dapat ia lihat di dalam sana terdapat dua orang Namja paruh baya yang sedang berbincang lirih. Salah satu diantaranya menangkap siluet sosok serba hitam itu dan nyaris berteriak jika saja sosok serba hitam itu tidak memberikan gestur untuk tetap diam dan jangan takut. Perlahan sosok serba hitam itu melangkah pelan menuju dua orang Namja paruh baya tersebut. tepat dihadapan mereka, sosok serba hitam itu melepaskan penutup wajahnya.

"Aku adalah utusan dari Pangeran Baekje. Aku datang kemari untuk menjemput kalian..."

"Pangeran Baekje?" Tanya Namja paruh baya itu memastikan. "Iya, Pangeran Baekjae. Pangeran meminta kalian untuk segera datang ke paviliunnya.." Mendengar hal itu dua Namja paruh baya itu pun segera merapikan berkas-berkasnya serta memakai baju yang sama. Serba hitam. Setelah selesai menyiapkan semuanya, mereka segera pergi dari tempat itu tanpa menimbulkan sekaligus meninggalkan jejak kecurigaan apapun menurut mereka.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran Jonghyun. Mereka telah sampai.."

"Persilahkan mereka masuk.." Jonghyun tersenyum ramah saat maniknya menangkap dua sosok Namja paruh baya itu. Setelah mereka sudah mendudukkan tubuh mereka senyaman mungkin, Jonghyun segera mengeluarkan gulungan-gulungan kertas yang sudah ia siapkan sedari tadi dan diletakkannya di atas meja. Menunjukkan surat tersebut pada dua Namja paruh baya itu. Ia menyeringai sebentar, sebelum kembali mengeluarkan suara bassnya. "Kalian mengerti apa yang harus kalian lakukan dengan gulungan-gulungan kertas ini, bukan.." Tanyanya yang segera diangguki oleh dua Namja paruh baya itu. Disaat mereka mulai sibuk dengan tugasnya, Jonghyun perlahan berdiri dari duduknya. Melangkah pelan menuju jendela paviliun. Menatap bulan yang tertutup awan mendung itu dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi. Dan pada akhirnya kemenangan akan menjadi milikku..."

.

.

.

Suasana hiruk pikuk kini telah terjadi di dalam Balai Istana. Para Menteri, para tetua serta keluarga besar dari Kerajaan Baekje kini tengah sibuk membicarakan satu hal. Membicarakan tentang siapa yang pada akhirnya akan dipilih sang Pangeran bungsu dari Kerajaan Silla pada Tahun Matahari ini. Hari ini adalah hari dimana kesempatan yang diberikan oleh Baginda Raja kepada Pangeran Sungmin telah habis sudah. Hari dimana Sungmin menyatakan calonnya serta ditentukannya hari pernikahan sekaligus pelantikan sang Putra Mahkota, Pangeran Siwon. Perbincangan yang terjalin seketika terhenti saat Baginda Raja beserta Permaisuri memasuki Balai Istana. Mereka semua berdiri dari kursinya guna membungkukkan badannya, memberi hormat pada sang penguasa Kerajaan Silla. Setelah dipastikan Baginda Raja beserta Permaisurinya telah mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di singgahsananya. Mereka yang berada di dalam Balai Istana ini kembali duduk.

Donghae mengeryitkan dahinya saat manik kelamnya menangkap Jonghyun beserta keluarganya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa mereka ada disini? Bukankah ini rahasia Kerajaan Silla sendiri. Dibenarkan jika pihak Jonghyun adalah calon menantu yang sudah ditetapkan kebenaran dan kepastiannya oleh Kerajaan, mereka pantas untuk mengikuti sidang ini. Namun ini, sudah sangat jelas waktu itu Sungmin menolaknya yang berarti Jonghyun dan keluarganya sudah lepas dari Kerajaan Silla. Tapi, mengapa mereka sekarang ada disini? Donghae terkekeh. Pangeran tampan ini menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak, sebelum tangan kekarnya menepuk bahu kokoh Hyungnya. "Hyung...ada yang mencurigakan disini.." Siwon mengangguk. Ia pun sedari tadi menatap Jonghyun beserta keluarganya. Mungkin pemikirannya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Donghae.

"Aku mengerti.." Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya saat Ayahandanya mulai bangun dari duduknya guna membuka sidang pada hari ini. "Baiklah, karena saya rasa semua sudah berkumpul. Sidang akan saya buka dari sekarang. Sidang yang akan kita lakukan pada hari ini adalah tentang 2 hal, yakni. Pertama, pernyataan calon pendamping yang dipilih oleh Pangeran bungsu. Kedua, penentuan hari pernikahan Putra Mahkota kami dengan Putri Kim Kibum yang berasal dari Kerajaan Chosun serta penentuan hari dilantiknya Putra Mahkota resmi menjadi Raja dari Kerajaan Silla. Sidang ini akan saya mulai dari Pangeran Bungsu kami.." Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Sejak ia berada di Balai Istana ini, pikirannya sama sekali tak menentu. Bercabang ke segala arah, tangan mungilnya sejak tadi hanya dapat meremas gonryongpo yang tengah dikenakannya.

Ia memejamkan manik kelamnya sekaligus kembali memantapkan hatinya. Memantapkan pilihannya. Perlahan ia bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah dengan anggun menuju ke tengah. Tepat dihadapan Baginda Raja beserta Permaisuri, Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat. Kangin dan Leeteuk yang melihat perilaku puteranya ini hanya mampu tersenyum lembut. Putera bungsu mereka ini memanglah sangat menjunjung tinggi akan nilai kecopanan. Ia menunduk sejenak, sebelum kembali menegakkan wajah cantiknya yang jika ditelisik lebih dekat lagi, wajah tersebut terlihat sedikit pucat. Ia alihkan pandangannya pada kedua hyung kesayangannya. Tersenyum manis walau setengah dipaksakan. Siwon dan Donghae yang melihatnya hanya mampu menatap khawatir sosok cantik itu. Mereka tahu, Sungmin sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

Namun yang membuat mereka lebih khawatir lagi. Manik kelam itu, memancarkan keputusasaan, kesedihan, serta rasa bersalah yang sangat mendalam. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lewatkan disini?. Pikiran kedua sosok tampan itu seketika mengarah pada sosok tampan yang kini tengah menatap dongsaeng kesayangan mereka dnegan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Hae-ah...apa menurutmu Pangeran Jonghyun sudah mulai melancarkan aksinya.." Donghae menghela nafas. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada sosok cantik yang tengah berdiri di depan sana. "Mungkin bukan hanya mulai, Hyung. Tapi, sudah melancarkan" Siwon mengerti. Pangeran mahkota itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sungmin menunduk kala liquid bening mulai merembas pada manik kelamnya. Sungguh, ingin rasanya ia lari dari semua ini. Namun, itu semua tidak mungkin. Tangan mungilnya mengusap perut datarnya beberapa kali, sebelum kembali menatap kedua orang tuanya. Menghela nafas sejenak seraya memjamkan kedua manik foxynya. _"Maafkan Ibunda ya , Nak. Suatu hari nanti kau akan mengerti"_Lirihnya dalam hati bersamaan dengan lelehnya satu liquid bening melintasi pipi halusnya. "Saya memutuskan, jika_" Ucapan Sungmin menggantung membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam sana menaruh rasa curiga. Terutama pada dua sosok tampan itu. "Mengapa begitu berat, Hyung?"

"Ya. Bahkan tadi Sungmin menitikan air matanya.." Sambung Siwon. Ia yakin, semakin yakin jika ada suatu hal yang mencurigakan disini. Sungmin terlihat sangat tertekan, kalaupun Namja cantik itu takut menyatakan yang sebenarnya. Tidak mungkin ia sampai tertekan seperti itu. Seperti ada seseorang yang telah mengancamnya. _Brengsek!_ Umpat Siwon dalam hati. _"Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang berani mengancam maupun menekan Sungmin hingga seperti itu"_Lanjutnya. Siwon dan Donghae tengah sibuk dengan spekulasi masing-masing sebelum suara getar Sungmin membuat dua Namja tampan itu tergagap syok. _"Apa yang Sungmin katakan? Sadarkah dia saat mengatakannya?"_ Seperti itulah yang berada dipikiran Siwon dan Donghae saat pernyataan Sungmin menembus gendang telinganya. Sungguh, pernyataan tersebut sulit untuk dipercaya maupun dilogika.

"Jika saya akan menikah dengan Pangeran Jonghyun yang berasal dari Kerajaan Baekje, Yang Mulia Baginda Raja.."

.

.

.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

ROSE

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast/M-Preg**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

_Chap sebelumnya..._

_Siwon dan Donghae tengah sibuk dengan spekulasi masing-masing sebelum suara getar Sungmin membuat dua Namja tampan itu tergagap syok. "Apa yang Sungmin katakan? Sadarkah dia saat mengatakannya?" Seperti itulah yang berada dipikiran Siwon dan Donghae saat pernyataan Sungmin menembus gendang telinganya. Sungguh, pernyataan tersebut sulit untuk dipercaya maupun dilogika. _

"_Jika saya akan menikah dengan Pangeran Jonghyun yang berasal dari Kerajaan Baekje, Yang Mulia Baginda Raja.."_

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana hening seketika menyelimuti tempat tersebut disaat sang putra bungsu dari Kerajaan Silla selesai melontarkan keputusannya. Berbagai raut muka terpancar dari beberapa orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu. Ada yang terkejut, tidak percaya hingga tersenyum puas. Dan raut terkejut kini nampak pada wajah cantik sang permaisuri. Ia tak menyangka putra yang sangat dicintainya itu telah memberikan keputusan yang belum pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Ia tak mengerti, sudah jelas waktu itu Sungmin sama sekali tak tertarik dengan Pangeran Baekje tersebut. Bahkan Namja cantik itu dengan jelas menolaknya. Ia pun tahu, di dalam manik foxynya sama sekali tak terpancar akan ketulusaannya maupun setitik rasa cinta dari sana. Saat ini pun, disaat putra cantiknya melontarkan keputusannya. Pancaran tersebut sama sekali tak nampak.

Sebagai seorang ibu, batinnya berteriak tak setuju. Instingnya berkata tiada ketulusan yang menyertai perkataan tersebut. Yeoja paruh baya itu tak ingin seperti ini, yang ia inginkan hanyalah kebahagiaan putra-putranya. Ia tak ingin Sungmin memutuskan sesuatu tanpa mendengarkan kata hatinya. Leeteuk tak bisa hanya berdiam diri saja, yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Kau yakin putraku. Dengarkan kata hatimu, Ibunda mohon" Melupakan aturan-aturan yang ada selama sidang berlangsung. Leeteuk dengan berani berlaku sebagai seorang sosok ibu di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Jika sidang tengah berlangsung, semua dianggap sama. Tak ada yang bernama Ayahanda atau pun Ibunda, yang ada hanyalah Yang Mulia Baginda Raja serta Sang Permaisuri. Walaupun berstatus sebagai putra dari Kerajaan tersebut, saat berhadapan dengan Raja dan Ratu. Ia harus tetap bersikap formal, layaknya para menteri atau petinggi yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Dilarang menggunakan bahasa keluarga dalam bentuk apa pun. Itulah letak kedisiplinan di dalam Kerajaan Silla. Sopan santun sangat dijunjung tinggi oleh Kerajaan ini.

Sungmin semakin menundukkan kepalanya, bibir bawahnya ia gigit sekuat yang ia bisa demi menahan satu isakan yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya. Liquid bening mulai berjatuhan membasahi pipi halusnya, ia semakin rapuh saat mendengar kalimat yang di lontarkan ibundanya. Ingin rasanya ia memenuhi permintaan ibundanya. Namun seseorang di sebrang sana menahannya. Namja cantik itu terpejam, mengutuk takdir yang dengan sampai hatinya membuatnya hancur perlahan seperti ini. Sungmin tetap menunduk, sama sekali tak berniat menampakkan wajah mengenaskannya. Bahkan saat ia kembali melontarkan kalimatnya, Namja cantik tersebut tetap menunduk.

"S-saya yakin. Permisi.." Suara getarnya mengalun pelan. Merasa sudah tidak bisa bertahan di dalam ruangan ini, tanpa mengindahkan aturan-aturan yang ada selama berlangsungnya rapat. Namja cantik itu segera membalikkan tubuh mungilnya dan melenggang pergi. Menimbulkan berbagai pertanyaan di dalam otak masing-masing yang masih berada di dalam Balai Istana ini. Suara bisikan-bisikan lirih mulai memenuhi ruangan tersebut, mereka mengindahkan keberadaan sang Raja dan Ratu yang kini tengah tertegun di tempatnya. Sangat jelas, suara tersebut bergetar menandakan jika pemiliknya tengah menahan tangisnya. Kedua orang tua itu tidak bodoh, mereka mengetahuinya. Kangin memejamkan manik sipitnya, mencoba menetlarkan kembali perasaannya. Apa yang diputuskan putra bungsu mereka adalah suatu hal yang sangat benar. Ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya.

Lain halnya dengan Leeteuk, yeoja paruh baya itu kini tengah memandang suaminya dengan raut tak percaya. Ia tak mengerti, mengapa kekuasaan dapat membutakan mata batin sosok tersebut. Sebesar itukah kekuasaan tersebut membelenggu hidupnya hingga kebahagiaan darah dagingnya dipertaruhkan. Leeteuk tersenyum pedih, ia tak dapat merasakan apapun saat ini. Hatinya telah remuk, hancur tak berbekas. Ia gagal, ia telah gagal menjadi seorang Ibu. Ia tak bisa membuat putranya sendiri bahagia dan malah membiarkannya terjerumus kedalam kedukaan. Jika memang seperti ini pada akhirnya, lebih baik waktu itu. Saat Sungmin masih di dalam kandungannya, ia akan dengan senang hati meluruhkannya hingga akhirnya sosok Namja cantik itu tidak akan terlahir ke dunia dan tak akan menerima takdir sepahit ini.

Leeteuk mengerti, bukan sosok Pangeran Baekje lah yang mendapatkan hati Sungmin. Namun sosok lain lah yang telah mendapatkannya. Ia sudah tahu, sejak tanpa sengaja pengawal pribadinya memergoki putranya menyelinap keluar dari Kerajaan demi menemui sosok Namja di luar sana. Dan ia pun telah mengetahuinya siapa sosok tersebut. Saat mendengar berita tersebut dari pengawal pribadinya, ia sama sekali tak terkejut. Perasaan takut dan sedih lah yang mendominasi. Karena Leeteuk tahu, mereka tak akan bisa bersama. Silla dan Goguryeo selamanya akan menjadi musuh, bila salah satu diantara mereka masih tetap mempertahankan keegoisan masing-masing.

"_Maafkan Ibunda, nak. Ibunda tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Maafkan Ibunda"_

.

.

.

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya pada pintu kayu paviliunnya. Perlahan tubuh tersebut merosot ke bawah. Ia menangis, Namja cantik itu menumpahkan semuanya. Isakan yang ditahannya kini meluncur dengan pilunya. Bahunya bergetar, tangan mungilnya beberapa kali menepuk dadanya. Sesak, ini sangat sesak. Ia ingin pergi dari semua takdir yang membelenggunya. Namja cantik itu sangatlah mencintai sang kekasih, ia tak berharap akan berakhir seperti ini. Pikirannya kacau, ingin rasanya Sungmin kembali ke tempat tersebut dan berteriak kepada semua yang ada disana, jika ia sama sekali tak yakin dengan keputusannya. Bukan Pangeran Baekje lah yang ia cintai, namun Pangeran Goguryeo yang telah mendapatkan hatinya hingga buah cinta mereka kini telah ternanam baik di dalam rahimnya.

Sungmin semakin terisak saat tangan bergetarnya menyentuh permukaan perut datarnya. Ia tergugu kala mengingat sosok mungil yang berada di dalam perutnya ini. Begitu kejamnya Sungmin yang akan memisahkan calon putranya ini dengan Ayahandanya sendiri. Ia tak bisa membayangkannya, disaat sosok mungil ini terlahir dari rahimnya. Tentu salah satu anggota tubuhnya atau sifatnya akan mewarisi Namja tampan itu. Apa yang dapat ia lakukan jika itu terjadi? Setiap memandang putranya, ia akan teringat oleh sosok tampan tersebut. Hatinya akan semakin hancur melihatnya. Melihat putranya tumbuh tanpa mengetahui Ayahanda biologisnya, melihatnya tertawa riang tanpa mengetahui yang telah terjadi. Hingga bagaimana jika putranya mulai tumbuh dewasa? Ia pasti mulai curiga. Dengan kondisi fisiknya, ia pasti akan menanyakan kebenarannya kepadanya.

"_Mengapa aku sama sekali tak mirip dengan Ayahanda Jonghyun? Siapa sebenarnya Ayahandaku, Ibunda?"_ Saat hari itu tiba, apa yang bisa ia katakan? Mampukah dirinya mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada putranya tersebut. Mampukah ia membongkar semua kenangan kelam yang telah terjadi beberapa tahun silam itu. Sungmin semakin tergugu saat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Wajah putihnya telah memerah dan basah akan air mata. Ia perlahan berdiri, berjalan terseok menuju cermin yang terdapat disamping tempat tidurnya. Memandang miris keadaannya yang sangat mengenaskan setelahnya menarik salah satu kertas gulung yang terdapat pada meja kecil itu. Ia menatap kertasnya, air mata tetap mengalir dengan derasnya. Salah satu tangannya meraih tinta hitam itu, kemudian menuliskan beberapa huruf hangul disana.

Isakan lirih mewarnai kegiatannya. Setelahnya ia memejamkan kedua manik foxynya. "Hiks...aku mencintaimu Pangeran Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku" Lirihnya bergetar sebelum mengikatkan gulungan kertasnya pada leher burung elangnya. Kemudian burung elang tersebut mengepakkan sayapnya menjauhi jendela Pangerannya. Meninggalkan sosok Namja cantik yang menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan kosong.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, Namja tampan itu menatap pantulan dirinya sekali lagi pada cermin yang terpasang indah di kamar paviliunnya. Tekadnya sudah bulat dan tak dapat diganggu gugat lagi. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, ia akan menerimanya. Semua ini demi belahan jiwanya serta calon putranya. Ia memejamkan obsidian tajamnya sejenak sebelum melangkah pergi dari kamarnya menuju tempat dimana sidang dilangsungkan. Selama perjalanan menuju Balai Istana, hanya satu nama yang berada di dalam pikirannya serta nama itulah yang membuatnya semakin kokoh. Tak gentar sama sekali. "Sungmin" Nama itulah yang sejak tadi ia lafalkan. Nama seorang Namja cantik yang mampu membuatnya bergetar saat bertemu serta merindu kala tak bertemu. Sosok Namja cantik yang mampu mengalihkan dunianya dan mendapatkan hatinya.

Tepat di depan pintu indah penuh ukiran menakjubkan itu, Kyuhyun kembali memantapkan hatinya. Kemudian kaki jenjangnya mulai memasuki ruangan tersebut setelah seorang pengawal membukakan pintunya. Dapat ia lihat, Balai Istana ini telah dipenuhi oleh para Menteri maupun petinggi Kerajaan lainnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang diperuntukkan untuknya. Mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman setelah membungkuk hormat kepada kedua orang tuanya. Melihat sang putra mahkota telah tiba, Yang Mulia Baginda Raja berinisiatif memulai sidang pada siang hari ini. Ia perlahan beranjak dari singgahsananya dan berdiri dengan gagahnya. "Baiklah sidang pada siang hari ini akan segera saya mulai. Sidang kali ini akan membahas tentang dua hal. Yaitu, tanggal pelantikan Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Goguryeo serta keputusannya dengan siapa ia akan memilih pendampingnya kelak"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Baginda Raja kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya. Memberikan intruksi kepada kepala Menteri untuk memberitahukan kepada semua yang hadir pada sidang siang hari ini, tanggal yang telah mereka tetapkan untuk pelantikan sang Putra Mahkota. Suasana hening menyelimuti ruangan tersebut, hanya suara lantang dari kepala Menteri lah yang mendominasi. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Namja paruh baya itu kembali menggulung kertasnya dan melangkah ke belakang secara bertahap. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, setelah ini dirinya yang akan berdiri di tengah-tengah manusia yang berada di ruangan ini dengan membawa berita mengejutkan pastinya. Namja tampan tersebut beranjak dari singgahsananya, berjalan dengan anggun menuju ke tengah ruangan.

Tepat dihadapan kedua orang tuanya, ia kembali membungkukkan tubuh gagahnya hormat. Sepasang suami-istri itu tersenyum lembut melihat sikap sopan yang di tujukan putra tampan mereka ini. Kyuhyun menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan pandangan lekat, tak ada keraguan yang terpancar dari sepasang manik tajam tersebut. "Mohon maaf sebelumnya jika apa yang saya putuskan ini sama sekali tak berkenan bagi anda Yang Mulia Baginda Raja serta bagi Kerajaan ini. Namun, memang dia lah yang saya pilih" Seketika suara bisik-bisik lirih menyelimuti keheningan yang ada. Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikannya. Ia kembali menatap kedua orang tuanya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Saya sudah memutuskannya dan akan saya utarakan tepat di Tahun Matahari ini. Seseorang yang saya pilih ialah Pangeran Lee Sungmin dari Kerajaan Silla" Ucapnya tegas.

Berbeda dengan beberapa menit yang lalu, kini suara bisik-bisik lirih tersebut sudah sepenuhnya menghilang. Tergantikan dengan tatapan syok. Baginda Raja yang mendengarnya langsung dari sang putra tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "A-Apa maksud perkataanmu, Putraku? Ini adalah saat yang tidak tepat untuk dipergunakan bercanda" Mencoba berfikir positif. Ia yakin putranya ini tak mungkin bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya tadi. Ia pun tahu, putranya bukan lah seorang Namja bodoh yang dengan mudahnya menjalin suatu hubungan dengan musuhnya sendiri. Ya, putranya tak mungkin bersungguh-sungguh. Jujur sesunggugnya Namja paruh baya ini pun tak yakin dengan pikiran positifnya. Karena pada dasarnya, manik Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menunjukkan pancaran kebohongan saat mengatakan kalimat tersebut, tekad yang kuat serta kesungguhan tulus lah yang terpancar dari sana.

"Saya bersungguh-sungguh Yang Mulia Baginda Raja. Saya bisa memilih waktu yang tepat untuk digunakan bercanda" Kyuhyun mengucapkannya tanpa gentar sama sekali hingga sebuah tamparan keras memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan, ia tetap tak gentara sama sekali. Yunho menatap putra semata wayangnya ini dengan tatapan amarah. Nafasnya memburu naik turun, sedang Jaejoong kini tak mampu lagi membendung laju air matanya. Hatinya berteriak perih saat melihat putra kebanggaannya ditampar sebegitu kerasnya oleh Ayahandanya sendiri. Jaejoong semakin terisak kala Yunho kembali melayangkan tamparannya pada Namja tampan itu. Setitik darah pekat mulai keluar dari bibir penuh Kyuhyun, namun itu semua tetap tidak menyurutkan tekadnya.

"Apa yang terjadi kepadamu Pangeran Cho Kyuhyun?! Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan tadi?! Kau ingin menghancurkan Kerajaan ini, Pangeran!" Kyuhyun perlahan memalingkan wajahnya, menatap dalam raut wajah sang Ayah. "Saya sadar Yang Mulia. Setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir saya, saya lontarkan dengan kesadaran penuh. Saya tidak ingin menghancurkan Kerajaan ini, namun saya ingin membawa Kerajaan ini ke dalam masa depan yang lebih baik"

"Dengan cara menikahi seorang musuh! Itukah masa depan yang lebih baik menurutmu, Pangeran Kyuhyun!" Yunho semakin menggeram marah. Ia tak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang tengah dipikirkan putranya ini. Mengapa putra yang selama ini ia banggakan, menusuknya dari belakang seperti ini. "Egois. Itulah yang terjadi diantara Kerajaan Silla dan Goguryeo. Aku yakin dengan menikahinya, kedua belah Kerajaan akan berdamai. Pikirkan kembali Yang Mulia, jika kalian tetap mempertahankan keegoisan kalian masing-masing. Sampai kapanpun kedua belah Kerajaan tak akan pernah bisa berdamai dan kalian tahu, rakyat dan para prajurit tak berdosalah yang menjadi korbannya"

Hening. Suasana seketika kembali senyap saat kalimatnya dapat ia usaikan dengan lancar. Ia menatap Namja paruh baya dihadapannya ini dengan pandangan kesungguhan. Ia mencoba memberikan kepercayaan kepada Ayahandanya ini. Namja tampan ini tahu, sesungguhnya sosok paruh baya dihadapannya ini bukanlah sosok yang mementingkan keegoisan. Dia pun sangat menyayangi rakyatnya. Maka dari itu, Kyuhyun yakin jika apa yang ia katakan pasti akan berpengaruh untuk Ayahandanya ini. Terbukti dari kedua sorot tajam itu, kini perlahan mulai melembut. Kepalan tangannya yang terjatuh di sisi tubuhnya ini pun mulai melonggar. Yunho menghela nafas sejenak. Ia menatap putra semata wayangnya ini dengan pandangan tegas.

"Apa kau dapat membuktikannya, Putraku?" Suara bassnya terlontar tenang. Berbeda dengan beberapa waktu lalu. "Aku akan membuktikannya, Ayahanda. Saya permisi" Jawabnya sopan. Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan sebelum melangkah pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Yunho menatap punggung lebar putranya dengan tatapan yakin. Ia yakin, karena selama ini putranya itu tak pernah membuatnya kecewa serta semua perkataannya memang benar adanya. Salah satu Menteri yang tidak terima dengan keputusan sang Raja, serentak beranjak dari duduknya. Ia membungkuk sebentar sebelum melontarkan opininya. "Maaf sebelumnya Yang Mulia Baginda Raja. Bukan maksud saya menentang keputusan anda. Namun, kita sudah melihat bagaimana Kerajaan Silla tersebut. Apa anda yakin dengan keputusan yang telah anda berikan kepada Pangeran Kyuhyun?"

Yunho mengangguk pelan. Namja berparas tampan itu perlahan kembali pada singgahsananya. "Aku percaya kepadanya. Aku yakin apa yang aku putuskan ini benar adanya. Jika pun semuanya tak berjalan dengan baik. Keputusan ini akan menjadi keputusanku yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku lontarkan" Yunho berucap tegas. Ia hanya ingin bersikap bijaksana. Hatinya memang belum sepenuhnya menerima keputusan Kyuhyun. Namun, ia patut mencobanya. Ia pun mengetahui bagaimana menderitanya rakyat di tengah-tengah perang. Ia menatap permaisurinya yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari sosok cantik itu. Manik indahnya mengatakan, jika apa yang ia lakukan itu benar adanya. "Terima Kasih" Bisik lirih sosok cantik yang berada disampingnya ini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya dengan perasaan bahagia. Ia yakin, semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar. Tiba-tiba perasaan rindu menyusup ke dalam relung hatinya. Nama seorang Namja cantik yang selalu ia lafalkan tadi, kini kembali berputar di dalam otaknya. Obsidian tajamnya tanpa sengaja menatap seekor burung elang yang bertengger indah pada jendela kamarnya ini. Jika ditelisik lebih teliti lagi, di leher burung gagah itu tergantung sebuah gulungan kertas kecil. Merasa penasaran, ia mulai beranjak dari sisi pintu kamarnya tersebut menuju ke jendela. Tangan kekarnya mengusap lembut kepala hingga tubuh burung elang itu, kemudian ia mengambil gulungan kertas kecil tersebut dari leher sang burung.

Senyum menawan terukir indah pada paras tampannya saat manik tajamnya menelisik satu persatu huruf hangul yang terukir indah pada gulungan kertas itu. Tangan kekarnya kembali menepuk kepala burung elang tersebut dengan pelan seraya membisikkan sesuatu sebelum burung gagah itu benar-benar pergi dari jendela kamarnya. "Katakan kepada Pangeranmu. Aku pun juga sangat merindukannya" Kyuhyun melangkah pada cermin yang terpasang indah di kamarnya ini. Menatap pantulan dirinya sejenak, kemudian mengambil jubah birunya dan dikenakannya. Setelah semua dirasa telah sempurna, Namja tampan itu mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya beranjak pergi dari sana.

_Aku menunggumu di Paviliun itu. Tempat pertama kali kita melakukan-Nya_

_Datanglah..._

_Aku merindukanmu, Pangeran Kyuhyun_

.

.

.

Terlihat sesosok Namja cantik tengah memandang pandangan indah dihadapannya dengan pandangan penuh minat. Berulang kali bibir plumnya mengulaskan senyuman indah, saat melihat kelopak sakura berjatuhan mengenai puncak kepalanya. Udara malam yang terasa menusuk sama sekali tak menggoyahkannya untuk tetap berdiri di tempat ini. Memandangi pemandangan indah di depannya itu sekaligus menunggu seseorang yang sejak tadi mampu membuat hatinya berdebar.

Tangan mungilnya semakin mengeratkan jangot berwarna biru itu ke tubuhnya saat angin malam mulai berhembus sedikit kencang. Menggerakkan helaian kelamnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihatnya. Ia melangkah pelan, tanpa berniat menimbulkan suara apapun. Setelah tepat dibelakang sosok cantik itu, Kyuhyun perlahan merengkuh tubuh mungil Namja cantik tersebut dengan erat dari belakang. Seketika tubuh sosok cantik itu menegang untuk beberapa menit, Sungmin kembali mengulaskan senyum manisnya saat mengetahui Namja tampan yang di nantinya sejak tadi kini tengah memeluknya erat. "Kau datang Pangeran" Tanyanya lembut. Tangan mungilnya menangkup tangan kekar yang berada di perutnya itu.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Sayang. Bagaimana bisa aku tak datang" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Wajah tampannya ia tenggelamkan pada ceruk leher sang kekasih. Menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Sungmin tersenyum, perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya guna membalik badannya menghadap sosok tampan itu. Tangan halusnya menangkup kedua sisi wajah Kyuhyun, mengusapnya lembut serta menatapnya dalam. "Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, Pangeran. Dan kau pun tahu sampai kapan pun perasaan ini tak akan pernah berubah. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku tetap mencintaimu" Ucapnya tulus, ada sebuah getar perih saat ia mengatakannya. Hatinya kembali menjerit pilu saat mengingat apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Malam ini, biarlah menjadi malam terindahnya sebelum waktu itu datang. Malam ini biarlah ia memandang wajah tampan tersebut dengan sepuas hatinya. Agar ia dapat merekamnya dan akan selalu menyimpannya di dalam otaknya.

Malam ini, biarlah ia merengkuh tubuh gagah itu seerat mungkin. Agar ia selalu mengingat kehangatannya. Sungmin mulai mendekatkan wajah cantiknya pada sosok tampan itu, mengecup pelan bibir penuhnya. Menghiraukan tatapan bingung yang dilayangkan Namja tampan tersebut. Jujur, Kyuhyun kini tengah bergelung dengan hatinya. Mengapa tiba-tiba Namja cantiknya ini mengatakan hal itu sehingga menyebabkan hatinya bergetar gelisah. Ingin rasanya ia menanyakannya, namun sepertinya ciuman lembut Sungmin membuainya. Ia melingkarkan lengan kekarnya pada pinggang ramping milik sang kekasih. Mulai membalas ciuman tersebut.

Dimulai dari kecupan-kecupan lembut, berubah menjadi sedikit kasar. Sungmin seketika melepaskan ciuman mereka saat dirasa Kyuhyun semakin membuainya. Salah satu tangannya menangkup sisi wajah tampan itu. "Kita tidak mungkin melakukannya disini bukan, Pangeran?" Ujarnya lembut yang direspon dengan kekehan lembut dari sosok tampan itu. Kyuhyun seketika menggendong bridal sang Namja cantik seraya mengecup kening halusnya lembut. "Baiklah sayang. Aku pun tak segila itu" Sungmin terkekeh mendengarnya. Mereka perlahan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu guna memasuki sebuah paviliun sederhana yang terlihat sangat nyaman.

Setelah sampai di dalam, Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh sosok yang sangat dicintainya tersebut dengan lembut pada kasur tipis berbahan sutra itu. Kyuhyun memiringkan tubuhnya, menatap intens sosok cantik dibawahnya ini. Selama beberapa menit mereka hanya saling menatap, mengagumi paras masing-masing serta menelisik pancaran cinta yang tersorot dari sepasang manik indah mereka. Setelahnya Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajah tampannya dan mengecup pelan bibir plum berwarna merah itu. Hanya sebuah kecupan-kecupan basah sebelum ia mengubah posisinya menjadi menindih Namja cantik tersebut. Ia mulai mengulum serta menghisap pelan bibir atas dan bawah milik Sungmin. Kedua tangan kekarnya menggenggam tangan mungil Sungmin erat dan dibawanya ke sisi kepala Namja cantik itu.

"Ahmmm..." Sungmin melenguh pelan saat hisapan dan kuluman yang diberikan Kyuhyun berubah sedikit kasar. Tangan mungilnya mengenggam erat kedua tangan kekar Namja tampan yang tengah menindihnya ini. "Anghmm.." Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutannya. Ia menatap kedua pasang manik indah kekasihnya ini dengan lembut sebelum mengecup mesra kening halusnya. Sungmin tersenyum miris melihat perlakuan manis yang diberikan Pangeran Goguryeo untuknya. Hatinya kembali teriris pedih saat mengingat malam ini adalah malam terakhir mereka. Ingin rasanya menangis, namun ia tak mungkin melakukannya. Namja cantik ini tak ingin membuat orang yang sangat dicintainya khawatir karenanya. Biarlah semua ini, ia yang memendamnya.

Sungmin melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Mengarahkan kedua lengan halusnya melingkari leher jenjang sang Namja tampan. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajah cantiknya dan kembali mengecup lembut bibir penuh itu. "Aku merindukanmu, Pangeran" Ucapnya mendayu. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya mampu terkekeh pelan. Sejujurnya ia pun sangat merindukan sosok cantik di bawahnya ini. "Aku pun juga sangat merindukanmu, sayang"

Dan kalimat tersebut menjadi awal dari kegiatan mereka. Kyuhyun kembali mengecup bibir plum itu dan mengulumnya lembut. Bibirnya bergerak dengan intens, menyesap di setiap sudut. Dihisapnya bibir atas Sungmin dengan sedikit kasar hingga membuat Namja cantik itu membuka mulutnya. Kemudian, Kyuhyun dengan cepat memainkan daging tak bertulangnya di dalam mulut manis sang kekasih. "Anghmm...mmm" Sungmin semakin meremas helaian hitam milik Namja tampannya saat sosok itu menghisap lidahnya terlampau keras, membuatnya merasa kering seketika. Kyuhyun kembali mengakhiri pagutannya dengan membawa daging tak bertulang milik Sungmin keluar dari mulutnya dan dihisapnya. Membuat lidah yang sudah memerah pekat itu kembali dengan sensual.

Nafas mereka semakin memburu, bahkan kini jemari panjang Kyuhyun mulai membuka ikatan gonryongpo yang tengah dikenanakan Sungmin. Menampilkan kulit halus nan seputih susu secara perlahan. Kyuhyun kembali terpesona melihatnya, memang benar adanya. Namja cantik di bawahnya ini bahkan lebih indah dari sekuntum bunga mawar. "Rose" Bisiknya pelan sebelum kembali mengecup bibir yang sudah berwarna merah pekat itu lalu membawa bibir penuhnya ke leher jenjang nan halus tersebut. Mengecupnya lembut sebelum menghisapnya. Meninggalkan sebuah warna yang sangat kontras dengan kulit seputih susu itu.

Sungmin semakin memejamkan sepasang manik indahnya, tangan mungilnya mencengkeram erat kasur tipis di bawahnya ini. Sesekali bibirnya melontarkan sebuah rintihan nikmat.

.

..

"Ahh..nghh...Kyuhhh" Desahannya semakin tak terkendali saat Namja tampan itu bermain di area bawahnya. Rasa nikmat sekaligus basah kini tengah memenuhinya. Tangannya semakin erat mencengkeram ketika sesuatu memaksa keluar dari area bawahnya. Perutnya terasa tegang, pikirannya kacau, maniknya pun berkunang-kunang. Hingga akhirnya sebuah cairan putih menyentak keluar bersamaan dengan rintihan panjangnya. Ia tersenggal bahkan kini tubuhnya telah dipenuhi keringat. Cahaya lilin membuat tubuhnya mengkilat indah. Kyuhyun kembali menindih Namja cantiknya. Ia akan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya sebelum posisinya saat ini di ambil alih oleh sang kekasih. Sungmin kini telah berada diatasnya, menampilkan senyuman manis yang mampu membuatnya tertegun untuk beberapa detik lamanya.

"Biarkan aku yang melakukannya" Kyuhyun mengeryit tak terima mendengarnya. Tangan kekarnya mengusap lembut lelehan keringat di sekitar wajah cantik Namjanya. "Akan terasa sakit, sayang. Kau yakin mampu melakukannya?"

"Aku yakin. Tenanglah Kyu..." Serunya riang. Ia mengecup lembut bibir Namja tampan di bawahnya ini sekilas, sebelum kembali menegakkan tubuhnya guna melanjutkan aktivitas mereka. Sungmin mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit, setelahnya mengarahkan pusat tubuhnya pada area bawah Namja tampan itu. Ia mendesis pelan saat menekannya sedikit, tangan mungilnya bertumpu pada dada bidang sang kekasih. Menggigit bibirnya menahan perih saat menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin dalam. "Akhngghh" Ia segera memeluk erat tubuh gagah itu seraya menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya pada ceruk leher Namja tampannya saat ia menyentakkan pinggulnya. Rasa panas dan perih mulai mendominasi daerah selatannya. Sedang Kyuhyun kini tengah menahan geramannya saat area bawahnya sepenuhnya telah ternanam di dalam tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali menegakkan tubuhnya saat dirasa pusatnya tak lagi berdenyut perih. Namja tampan itu menatap kekasihnya dengan penuh cinta, jemari panjangnya telulur ke depan guna mengusap liquid bening yang mengalir di sekitar pipi gembul Sungmin. Perlahan Namja cantik itu menggerakkan pinggulnya. Desisan lirih mulai terlontar dari celah bibir plumnya. "Nngghh...sshhh" Sungmin menumpukan kedua tangan mungilnya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun, meremasnya pelan saat rasa perih kembali mendominasi pusatnya.

"Angghh...angghh...Kyuhh" Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan. Mencoba merekam sedetail mungkin kegiatan mereka malam ini. "Nngghh...Sungminshh" Kyuhyun melontarkan desahan lirihnya saat dirasa gerakan pelan Sungmin membuatnya dapat merasakan setiap jengkal kenikmatan yang dihasilkan dari area bawah mereka yang telah terpaut itu. "Anngghh...ahh...ahh...Kyuhh" Sungmin semakin mendesah nikmat disaat gerakan pinggulnya ia percepat sedikit. Sepasang manik indahnya telah terpejam sempurna seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gejolak yang ada. Kyuhyun yang merasa tak tahan dengan kepasifannya, berniat beranjak dari terbaringnya. Menyenderkan punggung lebarnya pada dinding kayu dibelakangnya ini. Membuatnya berada dalam posisi duduk dengan kaki jenjang yang ia luruskan.

Kaki jenjang yang tadi ia luruskan kini perlahan ia tekukkan, menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Namja cantik di atasnya ini. "Anngghh...ahh...ahh..ahh...Kyuhh...nghh" Sungmin semakin mengelinjang saat ternyata sosok tampan itu turut menggerakkan pinggulnya. Lengan kekar Kyuhyun merengkuh erat pinggang polos Namjanya, sedang bibirnya kini tengah berada di sekitar dada Sungmin dan bermain disana. "Ngghh...ahh...sayangghh kauhh nikmathh..." Kyuhyun menggeram, digigitnya bahu putih itu sehingga kembali memunculkan warna yang kontras dengan kulit sosok cantik tersebut.

"Ahh...ahhh...ahkk...ahhkk...Kyuhhh...shhhh" Sungmin memeluk erat tubuh gagah dihadapannya ini saat Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya membuat tubuh mungilnya terhentak-hentak ke atas.

"Ahh...ahh...ahh...Kyuhh...ngghhh...akhh"

"Yahh...sebentarhh..nghhh...lagihhh, sayangghh" Desahnya. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya hingga kenikmatan yang mereka tunggu kembali menyentaknya. Sungmin tersenyum lembut saat perutnya kembali merasakan cairan putih milik sosok yang sangat dicintainya ini. _"Sayang, Ayahandamu kembali menyapamu. Apa kau senang, hm?"_ Bisiknya dalam hati. Foxy kelamnya seketika memanas, namun sekuat tenaga ia menahannya. Ini belum selesai, malam ini belum berlalu. Setidaknya ia harus tetap bersikap seperti biasa di hadapan sosok tampan yang sangat dicintainya ini. Sungmin melepaskan rengkuhannya, ia menatap Namja tampan dihadapannya ini dengan pandangan lembut. "Apa kau lelah?" Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan polos yang di lontarkan kekasihnya ini.

Tangan besarnya menangkup wajah cantik itu dan di gigitnya pelan hidung mungilnya. "Tidak. Aku masih merindukanmu, sayang" Jawabnya sambil mengedipkan satu matanya. Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan tubuh mungil Sungmin tanpa melepas tautan mereka. Memulainya dengan kecupan-kecupan basah yang kembali berakhir dengan suara rintihan-rintihan nikmat.

.

..

Sungmin memandang teduh wajah tampan yang tengah terlelap itu. Jemari lentiknya menyentuh setiap detail yang terpahat sempurna dalam diri Kyuhyun. Dahinya, alis tegasnya, kelopak matanya, hidung bangirnya, bibir penuhnya serta rahang tegasnya akan selalu tersimpan indah di dalam otaknya. Berapa pun lamanya ia tak bertemu dengan sosok tampan ini. Ia berjanji tak akan melupakannya. Ada setitik kebahagiaan saat Namja tampan tersebut berkata kepadanya jika hubungan mereka di restui oleh Kerajaan Goguryeo. Tapi yang ia sayangkan disini. Kyuhyun tak mengerti yang sebenarnya.

Akan terbuang percuma semua restu itu jika Pangeran Baekje masih bersih kukuh ingin memilikinya. Dia akan dengan mudah menghancurkannya, perang akan tetap terjadi. Dan ia tak ingin semua itu terjadi. Disamping perang akan tetap terjadi, sosok tampan disampingnya ini juga akan kehilangan haknya. Cukup dirinya saja yang menderita disini, ia tak ingin membuat Namja tampan yang sangat dicintainya ini turut menderita karenanya. Oleh sebab itu, ia terpaksa menerima tawaran Namja licik itu. Karena hanya dengan dirinya lah semua akan kembali seperti semula dan Pangeran Jonghyun sudah berjanji kepadanya tak akan mengganggu maupun memperlihatkan batang hidungnya kembali kepada sosok tampan yang sangat dicintainya ini.

Bukan maksudnya menghianati sang kekasih. Namun semua ini demi Kerajaan juga demi sosok tampan itu sendiri. Dia hanya tidak mau melihatnya menderita. Liquid bening kembali meluncur dari sela manik indahnya saat pertemuan awal mereka hingga kenangan-kenangan manis mereka mulai berputar kembali di dalam otaknya. Ia yakin suatu saat nanti mereka akan dipertemukan kembali. Karena ia pun juga yakin, hatinya serta cintanya hanya tercipta untuk Namja tampan disampingnya ini. Biar pun pada waktu itu mereka dipertemukan dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang telah sangat membencinya. Ia tak perduli, memang itu yang ia harapkan. Setidaknya Namja tampan ini tak terlalu sakit karenanya.

Ia tahu keputusannya ini sangatlah tidak tepat. Namun akan lebih tidak tepat lagi, jika dirinya membiarkan perang terjadi serta membiarkan dirinya melihat sosok tampan itu keluar dari Kerajaannya dikarenakan telah mencemarkan nama baik dari Kerajaan tersebut karena sudah menghamilinya sebelum dinyatakannya mereka resmi sebagai sepasang Raja dan Permaisuri. Ia tahu sangat tahu, Kerajaan Silla maupun Goguryeo sangatlah menjunjung tinggi akan nilai adat yang telah diturunkan secara turun-temurun oleh para pendahulu mereka. Maka sekali lagi, ia mengambil langkah ini.

Hatinya perih sungguh, hingga rasanya darah yang mengalir pada area tersebut telah mati. Semakin ia menatap paras tampan itu, semakin ia berat meninggalkannya. Bahkan kini tangisannya kembali pecah. Mengingat sosok mungil yang tengah dikandungnya ini. Tangan mungilnya perlahan meraih gulungan kertas berwarna putih itu, meraih tintanya setelahnya kembali menuliskan beberapa huruf hangul di dalam gulungan tersebut. Tetesan darah yang berasal dari bibir bawahnya karena terlalu ia gigit dengan kuat demi meredam isakannya itu kini menetes pada gulungan itu, ia tak menghiraukannya. Tetap melanjutkan tugasnya diiringi dengan linangan air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi wajah cantiknya.

_Maafkan aku Pangeran Kyuhyun. Suatu hari nanti, aku akan menjelaskannya kepadamu. Aku mencintaimu...sangat mencintaimu._

.

.

.

TBC

_(Bonus Next Chap)_

"_Sungmin! Lee Sungmin! Kau dimana, sayang? Apa maksud semua ini?"_

"_Inikah yang kau sebut dengan masa depan yang lebih baik itu, Pangeran Kyuhyun"_

"_Kau mencintaiku bukan. Kemarilah...aku mohon kembalilah, sayang"_

"_Kau dapat memiliki tubuhku. Tapi tidak dengan hatiku"_

"_Kau licik! Kau membohongiku!"_

"_Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi, Permaisuriku. Kau tidak dapat menghentikannya"_

Hoi...hoi...aku kambek. Hehehe...maaf jika Ncnya tidak memuaskan ya? Maklum otakku masih polos#Plak, ngeles aja kerjaannya.

Baiklah baiklah kembali ke FF. Itu yg diatas hanya sebagai gambarannya saja ya, jika di chap nanti ada plot yg dirubah. Jangan salahkan aku, tapi salahkan otakku saja#Buagh. Tepar...

Oke...sekian dulu dari bacotanku ya. Jika ada yg tidak puas dengan Chap di atas maafkan aku, moodku naik turun hari hari ini...

Untuk Readerdeul setiaku serta para reader yg masih mau menunggu FF ini dan meRippyuuuuu! Saya ucapkan TERIMA KASIH YG SEBANYAK BANYAKNYA...karena mau meluangkan waktunya untuk MeRippyuuuuu

Untuk Silent Reader...Terima Kasih sudah mau mampir...

Baiklah sampai bertemu lagi...

See you...

Saranghae

Muach

**PS. : The next FF (Enemy! My Love!) Bye...bye...**


	11. Chapter 11

ROSE

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast/M-Preg**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

_Chap sebelumnya..._

_Hatinya perih sungguh, hingga rasanya darah yang mengalir pada area tersebut telah mati. Semakin ia menatap paras tampan itu, semakin ia berat meninggalkannya. Bahkan kini tangisannya kembali pecah. Mengingat sosok mungil yang tengah dikandungnya ini. Tangan mungilnya perlahan meraih gulungan kertas berwarna putih itu, meraih tintanya setelahnya kembali menuliskan beberapa huruf hangul di dalam gulungan tersebut. Tetesan darah yang berasal dari bibir bawahnya karena terlalu ia gigit dengan kuat demi meredam isakannya itu kini menetes pada gulungan itu, ia tak menghiraukannya. Tetap melanjutkan tugasnya diiringi dengan linangan air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi wajah cantiknya._

_Maafkan aku Pangeran Kyuhyun. Suatu hari nanti, aku akan menjelaskannya kepadamu. Aku mencintaimu...sangat mencintaimu._

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Memandang kosong pantulan dirinya pada cermin, itu lah yang saat ini ia lakukan. Menatap sedih para dayang yang tengah meriasnya dengan seindah mungkin. Menatap miris pada gonryongpo indah yang saat ini tengah ia kenakan. Seharusnya hari ini ia patut berbahagia, karena hari ini adalah hari sakral yang selalu di impikan oleh semua umat manusia yang sudah mempunyai pasangan. Seharusnya ia tertawa, gugup dan berbunga. Namun, kenyataan berkata lain.

Ia merasa jika hari ini adalah hari paling mengerikan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, bahkan di dalam mimpi pun ia tak sudi untuk memimpikannya. Semuanya memang berbahagia, tapi tidak dengannya. Ia merasa mati lebih baik daripada seperti ini. Jika seaindainya yang meminangnya tersebut adalah sosok yang dicintainya, ia tak akan semenderita ini. Ia tahu sosok itu pun sangat mencintainya, namun perilaku serta cara mendapatkannya yang membuatnya mendendam.

Ia tak mencintai sosok itu, namun sosok itu begitu terobsesi untuk memilikinya. Hingga cara licik pun sosok itu lakukan demi mendapatkannya. Ia benci, Namja cantik ini membenci semua itu. Bukankah cinta tak harus memiliki, bukankah Namja tampan itu mencintainya. Namun mengapa dia malah melukainya sedalam ini?. Ia tak mengerti, ia benci dengan hidupnya. Dengan takdirnya.

Lelehan air mata mulai jatuh seiring dengan melekatnya telapak tangan halus itu pada perutnya, mengusapnya lembut membuatnya semakin tergugu. Merasakan getar hangat sekaligus menyakiti hatinya. Beberapa dayang memandangnya dengan miris, mereka tahu Pangerannya tidak bahagia dengan pernikahan ini. Semua itu hanya keterpaksaan yang entah mereka tidak tahu penyebabnya. Mereka terdiam, ingin rasanya membantu sosok lembut itu. Namun apa lah daya, mereka hanya seorang dayang disini.

Salah satu diantara mereka berjalan mendekat, membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat sebelum melontarkan ucapannya. "Yang Mulia Pangeran Sungmin, semua persiapan telah usai. Kami mohon undur diri" Sungmin mengangguk pelan, sama sekali tak berniat melontarkan suaranya. Ia lelah.

Satu persatu dayang yang semula memenuhi paviliun ini mulai melangkah keluar, meninggalkan sosok cantik itu di dalam kesendirian yang menyakitkan. Lelehan air mata tetap setia menemaninya, beribu kenangan indahnya bersama sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu kini berbayang di dalam ingatannya. Membuatnya semakin terisak. Ia tak perduli, apabila sepasang manik indahnya akan membengkak nantinya. Ia tak perduli. Jemari lentiknya mengusap lembut tanda merah yang masih terlihat kontras pada leher jenjangnya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, merasakan getar hangat serta rindu yang dihasilkan dari tanda tersebut. Bayangan akan malam panas yang mereka lalui waktu itu, membuatnya sedikit tersenyum.

**Sret...**

Seseorang telah membuka pintu paviliunnya, terlihat dua sosok Namja yang sangat ia sayangi memasuki kamarnya. Ia tak berniat membalikkan tubuhnya, hanya memandang dua sosok itu dari pantulan cerminnya. Siwon terdiam, Namja tampan itu menggeram pelan melihat kondisi dongsaeng tersayangnya.

"Hentikan. Jangan kau teruskan, Min-ah" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap kosong jendela kamarnya. "Sudah terlanjur, Hae hyung. Percuma"

"Tidak. Kalian belum terikat, masih ada waktu untuk menggagalkannya" Sungmin memejamkan sepasang manik indahnya. Menarik nafas sedalam mungkin lalu dihembuskannya."Tidak semudah itu untuk memanggagalkannya, Siwon hyung. Kalian tak akan mengerti"

Siwon serta Donghae terdiam, menatap tak percaya pada dongsaeng manis mereka itu. Mereka tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sungmin. Dua Namja tampan itu tahu, Sungmin tak akan pernah bahagia dengan pernikahan ini. Namun, mengapa Sungmin begitu sulit untuk membatalkannya?. Sungmin pun seharusnya tahu jika hyungdeulnya tidak suka melihatnya menderita. Namun mengapa sepertinya Sungmin tak memperdulikannya?.

Donghae mendengus, sosok tampan itu terlihat mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Hyung tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu, Min-ah. Sudah jelas kau menolaknya waktu itu dan sudah jelas kau tak mencintainya. Mengapa masih mempertahankannya? Apa sebenarnya maksudmu, Lee Sungmin?" Donghae menekankan suara bass rendahnya. Memberi gambaran jika ia tengah kesal saat ini.

Sungmin tetap memandang kosong jendela kamarnya. Ia tersenyum miris dalam hati, kedua hyungnya ini tak mengerti. Mereka tak akan mengerti dengan semua permasalahan pelik yang tengah menimpanya saat ini. Wajar jika mereka berfikir seperti itu. "Hyungdeul, tak akan mengerti"

Siwon menggeram rendah saat kalimat tersebut yang kembali terlontar dari sela bibir plum Sungmin. Iya, mereka memang tak mengerti. Namun setidaknya apa yang mereka lihat saat ini sudah cukup untuk dipahami. Sungmin tidak mencintai Jonghyun, namun tiba-tiba Namja cantik itu bersedia menikah dengan Pangeran Baek Je tersebut.

Berarti ada sebuah konspirasi di balik semua itu. Sungmin tertekan, ia tak bahagia dan Siwon bukan Namja bodoh yang tidak bisa membaca kejadian-kejadian tersebut. Ia dan Donghae sudah mengetahuinya, tentang bagaimana liciknya Pangeran Jonghyun dengan apa yang tengah diincarnya. Dan mereka disini ingin membebaskan Sungmin dari semua itu. Namun mengapa dongsaengnya ini sama sekali tak mengerti?.

"Kami mengerti, maka dari itu hentikan. Jangan takut. Kami akan melindungimu, Min-ah" Sungmin mengerjap, kini ia alihkan pandangannya pada dua sosok tampan yang masih setia pada tempatnya. Hatinya seketika menghangat mendengar kalimat tersebut. Ia tahu, hyungdeulnya ini sangatlah mencintainya. Namun, tetap saja ia tidak bisa menghentikannya.

Sungmin terisak, ia menggeleng kuat. Ingin rasanya berteriak pada hyungdeulnya jika ia pun ingin menghentikan pernikahan lanat ini. Namun, ia tertahan. Perlahan Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya, menghadap sempurna pada dua sosok tampan yang menatapnya dengan raut campur aduk. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada serta menatap pedih dua Namja tampan itu.

"Hiks...Tidak. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, hyungdeul. Hiks..." Isaknya tergugu. Kepalanya menggeleng cepat seiring dengan isakannya yang kian memilu. Siwon dan Donghae menatapnya dengan raut resah. Tak dirasa sepasang manik kelam mereka kian berbayang. Hati bagaikan teriris sembilu tajam, melihat keadaan mengenaskan sosok cantik yang sangat mereka sayangi itu. Tak pernah mereka melihat Sungmin sekacau ini.

"Mengapa? Mengapa Min-ah? Bukankah sudah Hyung katakan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan kami lindungi. Hey...ku mohon jangan seperti ini" Suara bassnya bergetar pelan. Linangan air mata mulai berjatuhan dari sela manik tajamnya. Donghae memegang kedua bahu mungil Sungmin dan mengguncangnya pelan.

Namja cantik itu tetap menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajah putihnya kini tengah memerah sempurna. "Hiks...Aku tidak bisa, hyung. Hiks...nyawa Silla dan Goguryeo berada di tanganku. Hiks...aku tidak bisa mengorbankan nyawa mereka demi kebahagiaan pribadiku. Hiks...aku hiks...apa yang harus aku lakukan, hyung. Hiks..." Siwon terkejut mendengarnya. Seketika Namja tampan itu menghampiri dongsaengnya dan menyentuh sisi wajah Sungmin dengan gerakan pelan. Membuat sosok cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Siwon menatap lembut Sungmin yang masih setia dengan isakannya. Menganggukkan kepala pelan sebelum melontarkan kalimatnya. "Katakan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Pintanya lembut. Sungmin mengangguk, ia menghela nafas sebentar. Mencoba meraup nafasnya yang tersenggal karena tangisan pilunya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Dia menjanjikan kedamaian, hyung. Jika aku menikah dengannya tak akan ada lagi perang antara Silla dan Goguryeo. Nyawa para rakyat dan prajurit tak lagi menjadi korbannya. Aku seorang Pangeran, tak mungkin aku bersikap egois. Hiks...nyawa rakyat dan prajurit menjadi keutamaanku. Hiks...Tak ada jalan lain. Ini lah yang pada akhirnya aku lalui. Hiks..." Kembali Sungmin menangis. Kini ia sepenuhnya menumpukan berat tubuhnya dalam pelukan Siwon. Namja tampan itu menatap kosong di depannya. Sedang Donghae kini tengah mengepalkan tangannya.

Manik tajamnya berkilat penuh amarah. Selanjutnya pukulan keras telak mengenai dinding berukir indah itu. "BRENGSEK!" Teriaknya menggema. Sungguh panas hatinya saat mendengar penjelasan yang terlontar dari sosok cantik yang sangat dicintainya ini. Kilatannya meredup saat kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada dongsaengnya. Siwon memejamkan matanya, ia pun sebenarnya tengah memendam amarah. Namun ia masih dapat menetlalisirnya. Rengkuhannya pada tubuh mungil nan rapuh itu semakin menguat.

"Apa yang harus hyung lakukan untuk membuatmu kembali tersenyum, Min-ah? Haruskah hyung membunuh Namja brengsek itu" Siwon berujar dingin. Mata hatinya telah sepenuhnya gelap. Jiwa membunuhnya timbul di atas permukaan mengenggelamkan jiwa bijaksana serta kemanusiaannya. Ia siap untuk membunuh siapa pun yang telah dengan beraninya membuat sosok yang sangat dicintainya ini menangis.

Pikiran rasionalnya sepenuhnya tertutup oleh kemarahan. Sepatah kalimat yang terlontar dari Sungmin akan terlaksana. Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Ia melepaskan dirinya dari rengkuhan Namja tampan itu membuat Siwon menoleh kearahnya. Namja cantik tersebut kembali menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya serta mengambrukkan tubuhnya dengan kedua lutut sebagai penopangnya.

"Jangan melakukan apa pun. Hiks...cukup tetap berada disampingku dan jangan membenciku, hyungdeul. Hiks...karena hanya kalian lah tempatku bergantung saat ini. Hiks...jangan membeciku. Cukup dia saja, hiks. Cukup dia saja yang membenciku. Yang tersakiti karena keputusanku ini. hiks...hiks"

.

.

.

Ia melenguh, mengerjap pelan saat sinar matahari menyapa indera penglihatannya. Salah satu tangannya reflek menyentuh sisi kasur tipis tersebut. Seketika beranjak bangun saat ia rasa sosok yang di carinya tak berada di sisinya. Mengedarkan manik tajamnya, menjelajah ruangan yang di tempatinya ini dengan teliti, tetap saja sosok itu tak dapat ia temukan keberadaannya. Jantungnya berdetak nyeri, hatinya resah. Ia tak mengerti, mengapa begini? Pikirannya tiba-tiba mulai memunculkan berbagai opsi negatif. Namun segera di tepisnya.

Di pandangnya hari memang sudah beranjak siang. "Sungmin pasti telah kembali. Sosok cantik itu tak akan pernah berani kembali ke istana disaat hari mulai beranjak siang seperti ini. Kekeke...bagaimana bisa aku tidur terlalu lama?" Namja tampan itu terkikik pelan. Ia mencoba membangun sendiri opsi positifnya. Ia memang sudah hafal kebiasaan sang kekasih. Sungmin akan kembali pagi-pagi sekali agar tidak ada yang memergokinya.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya seraya mengenakan kembali gonryongponya. Merapikan tatanannya sebelum melangkah pergi dari paviliun sederhana itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat manik obsidian tajamnya menangkap sebuah gulungan kertas putih di atas meja kecil itu. Kyuhyun mengeryit, mencoba menganggap acuh gulungan kertas tersebut namun hati menghentaknya.

Perlahan jemari panjangnya mengambil gulungan tersebut, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Nafasnya sesak, hatinya menyusup perasaan takut. Namja tampan itu mengeryit, kenapa? Kenapa perasaannya sekacau ini? Hanya sebuah gulungan kertas. Namun, mengapa begitu menakutkan?. Ia membukanya, sejurus kemudian nama "Sungmin" terlafal dari sela bibir penuhnya.

Ya. Ia tahu, tulisan itu milik Sungmin. Tulisan tangan sang kekasih. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya saat membaca deret demi deret huruf hangul yang berjejer rapi itu. Obsidian tajamnya melirik syok saat ia menangkap beberapa tetes darah yang telah mengering menghiasi gulungan kertas putih tersebut. Pikirannya kacau, dadanya kian terasa sesak.

**Deg.**

Jantungnya berhenti berdetak disaat Kyuhyun berhasil menyelesaikan kegiatannya membaca pesan singkat itu. Kedua tangannya bergetar, obsidian tajamnya menatap tak tentu arah. Ia meremas gulungan kertas tersebut, mengenggamnya di salah satu tangannya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan sempit ini.

Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sesekali memutar tubuhnya dengan gerakan kacau. "Sungmin!" Lirihnya bergetar. Tanpa sadar obsidian tajamnya mulai berbayang. "Sungmin. Lee Sungmin!" Lagi nama itu yang ia lafalkan dengan nada sedikit keras. "Sungmin. Sungmin! Lee Sungmin!" Tetap nama itu yang terlontar dari racauan kacaunya. Obsidiannya menatap kosong semua objek yang berada pada pandangannya.

"Sungmin. Sayang...kau dimana? Ku mohon jangan menakutiku seperti ini" Akhirnya sosok tampan itu mulai sadar dari rasa syoknya. Namun terlebih daripada itu tatapan kosongnya masih mendominasi manik tajam tersebut. "Sungmin...hiks" Satu isakan lolos. Sosok tampan itu kini mulai terisak. Tangan kekarnya semakin intens meremas gulungan kertas tersebut. "Apa yang sedang terjadi padamu, hm? Mengapa kau menulis pesan seperti ini? Ku mohon...aku mencintaimu Sungmin. Sangat mencintaimu"

Kyuhyun tergugu, tubuh gagahnya seketika ambruk terduduk. Semua kilasan tadi malam bersahut-sahutan memenuhi pikirannya. Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi. Tadi malam, ia merasa tidak ada yang aneh dari kekasihnya. Dari sikap maupun senyumnya. Bahkan pergumulan mereka pun tetap panas seperti malam-malam sebelumnya malah kekasihnya terkesan agresif. Namun sinar foxy itu, memang ada yang aneh. Mata tak pernah bisa berbohong dan Kyuhyun saat ini mulai menyadarinya.

Betapa bodohnya ia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Sinar itu menunjukkan kegundahan serta kesedihan yang mendalam dan lagi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit merasa ganjal tadi malam. Ucapannya, kalimat yang di lontarkan sosok cantik itu saat memeluknya tadi malam. _"Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, Pangeran. Dan kau pun tahu sampai kapan pun perasaan ini tak akan pernah berubah. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku tetap mencintaimu"_

"TIDAK!" Teriak Kyuhyun menggema. Namja tampan itu seketika beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap abstrak kondisi di sekitarnya. Kepalanya menggeleng cepat. Perasaan takut menyusup cepat dan membelenggu perasaannya. Bahkan air mata pun semakin deras membasahi wajah nyaris sempurnanya. "Tidak! Apapun yang terjadi kau tidak akan meninggalkanku! Aku mencintaimu. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, Sungmin. Kau tak akan meninggalkanku!"

Kyuhyun melangkah cepat nyaris berlari saat keluar dari paviliun sederhana itu. Paviliun yang menjadi saksi bisu atas cinta mereka. Setelah sampai pada tempat ia menaruh kudanya, Kyuhyun segera melepaskan kaitan tali kuda itu dan menungganginya. Sekali sentak, kuda besar tersebut berlari dengan cepat menembus apapun yang menghalanginya. Melaju cepat melintasi hutan itu tanpa gangguan.

"_Tidak! Tidak! Jangan pergi. Aku mohon. Aku mati tanpamu! Tidak, Lee Sungmin"_ Racaunya dalam hati. Obsdian tajamnya telah memerah dengan linangan air mata yang tak berniat berhenti barang sedetik.

.

.

.

"Kalian memang pasangan serasi. Semoga kalian selalu bahagia" Kangin menatap haru sepasang pengantin baru yang berada tepat dihadapannya ini. Sesekali tangan besarnya menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sungmin tanpa menyadari kondisi sosok cantik tersebut. Jonghyun tersenyum tulus mendengarnya, sedang Sungmin hanya menatap kosong Ayahandanya.

"Baiklah. Ini sudah saatnya. Jaga baik-baik putraku. Bahagiakan dia. Kami sangat menyayanginya, dia putra bungsu kebanggaan kami dan Kerajaan ini" Sungmin tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Membahagiakannya? Sampai mati pun Jonghyun tak akan pernah bisa membuatnya bahagia. Namja tampan itu melirik sekilas permaisurinya sebelum menampilkan senyum hangatnya. "Aku sangat mencintainya, Ayahanda. Pasti aku akan membahagiakannya"

"Aku sudah menduganya. Hahaha...Hangeng, putramu memang yang terbaik"

"Putramu juga yang terbaik, Kangin-ah" Mereka kembali tertawa bersama menghiraukan sesosok yeoja paruh baya yang tengah menahan tangisnya.

Leeteuk memandang miris keadaan putra bungsunya. Sungmin sama sekali tak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Tak jarang ia melihat putra manisnya itu hanya menatap kosong kemewahan yang tersaji di acara pernikahan ini. Sosok cantik itu sama sekali tak berminat mengikuti acara yang berlangsung, manik indah itu hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan abstrak. Pandangan menerawang.

Tak jarang pula, Leeteuk melihat Sungmin mengusap lelehan air mata yang akan meluncur. Sepasang maniknya membengkak, wajah putihnya pun pucat pasi tanpa ada senyum khas yang beberapa hari ini ia rindukan. Sungminnya telah tersakiti dan ia sebagai ibundanya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya memandang tak mampu merengkuh. Selama acara berlangsung, Leeteuk pun beberapa kali menghela nafas dalam, mencoba menahan tangisnya. Sungguh, hatinya terasa memanas melihat putra bungsunya yang selalu terlihat ceria kini menghilang.

Di dalam mimpi pun, Leeteuk tak pernah membayangkan akan menemui kondisi Sungmin yang seperti ini. Bahkan ia bersedia menukar nyawanya untuk mengembalikan sosok cantik itu pada keadaan semula. Jemari lentiknya mengusap lelehan air matanya. Yeoja paruh baya itu melangkah mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Setelahnya di peluknya tubuh ringkih itu dengan erat.

"Maafkan Ibunda, nak. Maafkan ibunda. Hiks...Ibunda tak bisa membahagiakanmu. Maafkan Ibunda" Sungmin memejamkan matanya mendengar racauan Ibundanya ini. Tangan mungilnya mengusap lembut punggung sempit yang tengah bergetar hebat itu.

"Tidak Ibunda. Jangan bersedih, Ibunda tak salah. Ini pilihan Sungmin. Ibunda selalu membahagiakan, Sungmin. Aku mencintaimu, Ibunda" Dan ucapan tersebut sebagai ucapan perpisahan mereka. Sungmin melangkah gontai menuju kereta kuda itu.

Ia terhenti. Mencoba menatap sekali lagi tiga sosok yang tak menyetujui kepergiannya ini. Siwon dan Donghae seketika mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah lain. Tak sanggup menatap kepedihan yang terpancar indah dari sepasang manik indah tersebut. Sungmin tersenyum miris melihatnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang Ibunda. Membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat, sebelum benar-benar menghilangkan tubuhnya ke dalam kereta kuda mewah itu.

Sedang sosok Namja tampan yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya mampu menatap datar. Hatinya sepenuhnya telah beku. Rasa cinta yang tak lazim telah membuat hatinya terbelenggu ke dalam pusaran ketidakbenaran. Cinta yang seharusnya suci, kini telah berubah menjadi suatu keobsesian. Rasa ingin memiliki hingga tak menyadari jika orang yang diinginkannya tengah menderita karena perasaannya.

Namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, tersimpan perasaan sesal. Sepasang manik tajam itu terpejam sejenak. "Maaf. Maaf, aku terlalu mencintaimu Lee Sungmin"

.

.

.

Dalam perjalannya sama sekali tak terdapat suatu percakapan antar dua sosok menawan berbeda paras itu. Sosok yang terlihat cantik tengah menatap lekat pemandangan di luar jendela kereta kuda. Menatap dengan pandangan abstrak, tak jarang lapisan bening menghiasi sepasang manik foxy kelam itu. Sedang sosok yang terlihat tampan kini tengah mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. Lagi-lagi sosok disampingnya ini mengacuhkannya. Bukan hanya sifatnya yang membuatnya menahan kesal, justru apa yang tengah di lamunkan sosok cantik itu lah yang membuatnya semakin meradang.

Ia menghela nafas pelan. Tangan besarnya menyusup cepat di sela lengan sosok cantik itu dan merengkuh pinggangnya erat. Sungmin tersentak, ia akan menolehkan kepalanya sebelum suatu kenyataan menyentaknya. Ia tahu siapa sosok yang saat ini sedang merengkuh pinggangnya. "Tak bisakah kau hanya memikirkanku, permaisuriku. Aku yang saat ini sedang bersamamu. Bukan dirinya"

Jemari jenjangnya merengkuh dagu halus itu dan diarahkannya wajah indah tersebut menghadapnya. Jonghyun terpesona, sepasang manik tajamnya menatap lekat objek indah dihadapannya ini. "Kau indah, sayang. Sudah lama aku menantikan ini" Bisiknya. Jemarinya mengusap belahan merah itu dengan lembut. Jonghyun mulai mengikis jarak diantara mereka, maniknya menatap lekat belahan merah yang mengundang nafsunya itu.

Sungmin terkesiap, ia tak mampu melakukannya. Bayangan Kyuhyun berputar cepat memenuhi pandangannya. Reflek ia menolehkan kepalanya, menghindari ciuman sosok tampan dihadapannya itu. Jonghyun menggeram samar menerima penolakan Sungmin. Ia eratkan rengkuhan jemarinya pada dagu halus Sungmin.

"Jangan menolakku. Kau milikku sekarang" Desisnya. Sungmin menatap tajam sosok tampan tersebut. "Aku tak perduli" Tangan mungilnya berniat melepaskan rengkuhan Jonghyun pada dagunya, namun ia kalah cepat. Namja tampan itu segera menggenggam sepasang tangan mungilnya dengan salah satu tangannya yang terbebas. Sungmin mendesis samar, Jonghyun terlampau kuat menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Jika memang begitu. Aku pun tak perduli dengan penolakanmu" Jonghyun mendekat. Meraup penuh bibir merah nan lembut yang di idamkannya itu. Sungmin memberontak, mencoba melepaskan ciuman tersebut dengan cara menggerakkan kepalanya. Akan tetapi pergerakannya terbatas. Jonghyun telah sukses menghimpit tubuh mungil Sungmin hingga kini Namja cantik itu berada dalam kuasanya.

Bibirnya bergerak intens, menghisap setiap sudut bibir manis Sungmin. Bahkan kini lidahnya telah sukses berada di dalam mulut sosok cantik itu. Sungmin memejamkan sepasang maniknya, dalam hatinya tak pernah berhenti melafalkan permintaan maaf pada sosok tampan di seberang sana.

_Slap_

"_Nghhhmm...angmmhh"_

"_Bibir indah ini hanya aku yang dapat menikmatinya. Hanya aku yang dapat memilikinya. Bukan orang lain atau siapapun itu" Kyuhyun mengusap pelan bibir Sungmin yang telah memerah dan mengkilap. Sosok cantik itu tersenyum lembut, mana kala indera pendengarnya menangkap untaian kalimat tersebut._

"_Ya. Semua yang ada pada diriku ini adalah milikmu. Tak seorang pun yang mampu menjamahnya selain dirimu, Pangeran" Lengan halusnya melingkar indah pada leher jenjang Kyuhyun._

_Pangeran tampan itu terkekeh. "Aku tahu itu, sayang. Kau memang milikku" Dikecupnya kening halus itu dengan lembut._

_Slap_

**Drek!**

Jonghyun mengeryit, pangeran tampan itu menghentikan cumbuannya saat dirasa kereta kudanya berhenti. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya tegas seraya melangkah keluar dari kereta kuda tersebut. Mereka hanya membisu seraya menundukkan kepala. Hal tersebut membuat pangeran tampan itu kesal, ingin membentak. Namun niatnya terpaksa urung. Disaat pandangannya terarah pada sosok tampan yang tegah berdiri tegak beberapa meter dari tempatnya.

Terulas senyuman mengerikan pada wajah tampannya. "Oh. Ternyata kau Yang Mulia Pangeran Goguryeo. Apa kabar?" Ucapnya basa-basi sambil membungkuk hormat. Kyuhyun berdecak keras. Obsidian tajamnya menatap nyalang sosok itu. "Dimana Sungmin?" Tegasnya to the point. Telapak tangannya telah terkepal sejak tadi.

"Mengapa? Kau merindukannya, Pangeran?"

"Dimana Sungmin? Kau sungguh licik Lee Jonghyun!"

"Ya itu aku. Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk mendapatkannya" Nada suaranya telah berubah. Mendesis tajam. Pandangan jenakanya pun telah lenyap, tergantikan dengan tatapan tajam bercampur kemenangan. Kyuhyun menggeram marah, kepalan tangannya semakin menguat. Ia melangkah tegas, mendekat ke arah sosok tampan itu berdiri saat ini.

"Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu semua terjadi. Sungmin hanya milikku. Siapapun tak akan bisa merebutnya dariku?"

"Kenyataannya Sungmin telah menjadi milikku saat ini dan selamanya. Dia telah resmi menjadi permaisuriku" Kyuhyun tercekat. Ucapan Jonghyun telak menghantam ulu hatinya. Reflek kedua tangan kekarnya merengkuh erat kerah leher sosok tampan dihadapannya ini. "Aku berharap kau bisa mengatur ucapanmu, Pangeran Baek je. Sebelum pedangku menghunus jantungmu" Ucapnya dingin. Para pengawal yang mendengar ucapan dingin tersebut hanya mampu bergidik ngeri.

Namun tidak halnya dengan Jonghyun. Namja tampan itu bahkan tengah menatap remeh sosok tampan tersebut. "Perlu kau ingat. Aku seorang Pangeran. Dan ucapan seorang Pangeran adalah suatu hal yang mutlak dan benar. Bukan begitu, Pangeran Kyuhyun"

"Brengsek! Jika kau memang seorang Pangeran! Hadapi aku dengan cara Pangeran, Lee Jonghyun!" Kyuhyun mendorong kasar tubuh gagah itu. Ia dengan cepat mengambil pedangnya. Hatinya telah memanas, tak ia perdulikan jika akhirnya ia akan membunuh Pangeran Baek je tersebut.

Tak lain halnya dengan Jonghyun. Namja tampan itu pun telah memanas. Dalam pikirannya, lebih baik membunuh sosok tersebut agar pikiran Sungmin sepenuhnya teralih kepadanya. Di raihnya pedang salah satu pengawalnya, setelahnya di arahkan pada Kyuhyun. "Baiklah. Mari kita selesaikan sekarang juga" Tegas Jonghyun sebelum kedua pedang tajam itu saling terayun dan bergesekan.

Sungmin menggeleng resah memandang pemandangan mengerikan tersebut. Bukan karena khawatir akan keselamatan suaminya, namun justru karena sosok tampan yang sangat dicintainya itu. Cukup hatinya saja yang tersakiti, tidak dengan tubuhnya. Telah ia putuskan, sosok cantik itu akhirnya keluar dari kereta kuda tersebut.

"Hentikan!" Teriaknya dan berhasil. Dua sosok tampan itu terhenti tepat disaat pedang Jonghyun terlempar dan mendarat indah di samping sepasang kaki jenjangnya. Ia menatapnya sekilas sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua sosok tampan yang ternyata juga tengah memandangnya. Manik foxynya bertabrakan dengan sepasang manik obsdian itu. Dapat ia lihat, sinar rindu serta ketidakrelaan yang mendominasi tatapan tersebut.

Sungmin meringis melihatnya, perasaan bersalah kembali merajam hatinya. Namun ini adalah pilihannya. "Yang mulia, aku lelah. Bisakah kita pergi sekarang" Lirihnya bergetar. Rasa sakit menyengat jantungnya saat melontarkan kalimat tersebut. Jonghyun tersenyum menang. Ia melirik sekilas sosok tampan yang masih membatu di tempatnya itu sebelum beranjak mendekati pujaan hatinya.

Jonghyun merengkuh erat pinggang ramping Sungmin. Mengecup bibir plumnya sekilas, setelahnya berbisik mesra. "Baiklah kita pergi. Aku pun sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, sayang"

Sungmin terdiam, batinnya makin teriris pedih. Ia tahu, Kyuhyun tengah menatap lekat dirinya saat ini. Jujur saat ini dirinya tengah terpesona, Sungmin sangatlah indah. Gonryongpo serta riasan yang ada pada tubuh mungil tersebut sangatlah menakjubkan. Ia akan menjadi pria yang paling beruntung di dunia ini jika semua itu di peruntukkan untuk dirinya. Namun tidak pada kenyataannya.

Riasan indah yang ada pada Sungmin saat ini adalah sebuah lambang perpisahannya. Sebuah lambang berakhirnya kisah percintaan mereka. Dan untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kyuhyun mengutuk semua keindahan tersebut. Obsidian tajamnya berbinar resah saat sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu melangkah pelan menuju kereta kuda tersebut. Tidak! Ia tak akan pernah membarkan Sungmin pergi darinya.

"Tidak! Jangan, ku mohon" Sungmin terhenti. Jantungnya seketika berdentum liar. "Jangan pergi, Sayang. Ku mohon. Aku mencintaimu" Liquid bening perlahan melesa keluar dari celah kelopak yang tertutup itu. Sungmin menangis. Ia kembali menangis. Suara bass yang tengah bergetar pelan itu, mampu melumpuhkan persendiannya. "Kau mencintaiku bukan. Kemarilah...ku mohon kembalilah, sayang"

Kyuhyun menangis. Tak diperdulikannya harga dirinya sebagai Pangeran. Tak diperdulikannya harga dirinya sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin yang selama dalam hidupnya tak akan memohon pada siapapun itu. Ia lemah, jika itu bersangkutan dengan Sungmin. Karena Sungmin lambang dari kekuatannya serta kelemahannya. Sungmin tergugu, tubuhnya bergetar samar. Jika ia bisa, maka saat ini dirinya akan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan seerat mungkin. Namun, ia tidak bisa.

Ia tidak bisa. Gigitannya pada bibir bawahnya semakin menguat. "Semua sudah berakhir Pangeran Kyuhyun. Lupakan semua yang pernah terjadi di antara kita. Kembalilah, kita adalah musuh. Dan musuh tak pernah bisa bersatu. Seperti halnya dengan air dan minyak"

"Maaf" Ucapan permintaan maafnya sebagai akhir dari segalanya. Kyuhyun terperosok jatuh. Nyawanya mengambang tak tentu arah. Pandangannya pun kian kosong. Mengenaskan, itu lah keadaannya saat ini. Nyawanya telah hilang. Pegangan hidupnya sirnah. Lalu apa yang bisa ia lakukan setelah ini? Mampukah ia hidup setelah ini?.

.

..

"Aku salut dengan keputusanmu, permaisuri" Jonghyun tertawa puas. Kemudian lengan kekarnya kembali mendekap tubuh mungil itu. Tangannya mulai bergelirya di sekitar tubuh indah Sungmin. "Kau milikku"

"Ya. Kau dapat memiliki tubuhku. Tapi, tidak dengan hatiku!" Jonghyun tercekat. Desisan dingin itu mampu menyentaknya, namun sekali lagi ia tak perduli. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah, Sungmin mutlak miliknya. Setelahnya hubungan intim yang penuh akan keterpaksaan mulai tercipta diantara mereka dengan Sungmin yang sama sekali tak menikmatinya. Ia hanya mampu memejamkan sepasang maniknya erat dan mendesis pelan saat sosok tampan itu menjamah tubuh sensitifnya.

"_Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menjaga kesucianku hanya untukmu. Maaf, aku mencintaimu"_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap kosong kepala yang telah terpenggal itu. Hatinya sepenuhnya telah kacau hingga tatapan tajam sang ayahanda sama sekali tak dihiraukannya. "Inikah yang kau maksud dengan masa depan yang lebih baik itu, Pangeran Kyuhyun" Desis Yunho. Kembali sosok paruh baya itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada kepala yang telah terpenggal kasar tersebut.

"Bendera perang telah dikibarkan. Dan Kerajaan Silla yang memulai peperangan ini" Ia alihkan tatapannya. Menatap tajam putra mahkotanya. "Lupakan Sungmin dan persiapkan dirimu. Hancurkan Silla serta bawalah kemenangan kehadapanku. Itu sebagai bentuk hukumanmu, karena berniat ingin menikahi seorang musuh"

Setelahnya Yunho berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menatap kosong kepala itu. Kepala dari salah satu pengawal setia Kerajaan Goguryeo. Kepala yang telah di bubuhi suatu pesan singkat.

_**Bendera perang telah dikibarkan. Mari kita selesaikan sekarang juga. Kita lihat Kerajaan Silla atau Kerajaan Goguryeo yang akan menjadi penguasa semenanjung Korea.**_

_**Tertanda**_

_**Kerajaan Silla**_

Kyuhyun berjongkok. Menatap lekat pesan tersebut. "Baiklah. Jika memang itu keinginanmu. Akan aku penuhi"

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah melakukannya"

"Seperti yang anda inginkan, Yang Mulia"

"Bagus" Jonghyun tersenyum menang. Selangkah lagi, apa yang ia inginkan akan ia dapatkan.

**Sret.**

Terdengar suara pintu digeser pelan, menampilkan sosok yeoja berbaju dayang dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Ampun Yang Mulia, Yang Mulia Permaisuri ingin bertemu dengan anda" Jonghyun kembali tersenyum, namun kali ini senyuman menawan yang terulas pada wajah tampannya.

"Baiklah. Persilahkan dia masuk"

"Baik Yang Mulia. Hamba mohon undur diri" Dayang tersebut membungkuk hormat. Berjalan mundur dengan gerakan konstan dan menutup kembali pintu mahoni yang di penuhi dengan ukiran indah itu. Selang beberapa menit bertepatan dengan berdirinya dua sosok paruh baya yang sedang berbincang dengannya saat ini, pintu tersebut kembali terbuka. Dengan gerakan terlampau kasar. Berbeda sekali dengan gerakan yang ditimbulkan dayang tadi.

Dapat ia lihat, sosok Namja cantik tengah berdiri tepat disana. Melihatnya dua sosok paruh baya itu segera berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan Pangerannya bersama sang Permaisuri. Jonghyun beranjak dari tempatnya. Melangkah pelan demi mendekati sosok tersebut. "Jangan mendekat!" Tegasnya. Sungmin menatap nyalang Namja tampan dihadapannya itu. Jonghyun berhenti, ia menatap penuh tanya kepada Namja cantik tersebut.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau datang kemari ingin bertemu denganku. Kau merindukanku, bukan"

"Simpan bualanmu untuk dirimu sendiri. Karena aku tidak membutuhkannya, Pangeran Lee Jonghyun" Jonghyun terkekeh pelan. Lihatlah istrinya semakin terlihat menawan saat menahan kesal seperti itu. "Baiklah jika begitu. Akan aku ganti. Aku merindukanmu, mendekatlah" Sungmin reflek melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke belakang. Saat ia rasa sosok tampan itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Berhenti. Tetap disana. Tak sudi aku disentuh oleh orang licik sepertimu!"

"Aku licik. Hahaha...sayang. Aku rasa kau sudah mengetahuinya" Jonghyun semakin mendekat hingga kini ia telah sukses menyudutkan tubuh mungil sang istri. Salah satu lengannya ia letakkan pada sisi kepala Sungmin. "Kau pembohong. Kau telah menjanjikan perdamaian kepadaku. Tapi, dimana? Dimana janji tersebut?" Sungmin menatap nyalang sosok tampan dihadapannya ini. Maniknya memanas, namun ia tak perduli.

Jantungnya bertalu resah, saat ia tanpa sengaja mendengar ucapan dayangnya. Akan ada perang besar setelah ini. Dan ia mengetahui maksud tersebut. Pikirannya kacau, ia tak mengerti mengapa perang itu masih bisa terlaksana? Padahal sudah jelas jika Jonghyun mengatakan tak akan ada lagi perang setelah ini. Namun apa ini, bahkan disaat pernikahannya dengan Jonghyun masih berumur dua hari.

Jonghyun berbohong padanya. Itu yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Dengan segala keresahan yang bertumpuk pada relung hatinya, ia berjalan cepat nyaris berlari menuju paviliun Pangeran tampan itu. Hanya demi sebuah kejelasan. Itulah sebab, ia berada di tempat ini. "Kau licik Lee Jonghyun! Kau membohongiku! Kau brengsek! Hentikan perang itu! Tepati janjimu! Jika kau memang seorang Pangeran! Tepati janjimu, Brenghhmpptt"

Sungmin memberontak hebat. Air matanya tak tertampung lagi. Tubuhnya sepenuhnya telah di dekap oleh Jonghyun hingga Namja tampan itu dengan mudah melumpuhkannya. Sungguh sejujurnya ia sakit saat mendengar semua umpatan yang Sungmin lontarkan untuknya. Namun Sungmin benar, ia memang brengsek. Ia licik, ia penjahat. Akan tetapi, obsesi sekali lagi telah membutakannya. Di lumatnya bibir plum itu dengan lembut. Menghisapnya intens sebelum melepaskannya.

"Hiks, hahh...hahh. Aku akan menghentikannya. Aku akan menghentikan perang itu. Hiks...menyingkir dari tubuhku!" Sungmin berteriak kalut. Kembali ia memberontak kuat, walau hasilnya akan berbuah sia-sia. "Dengar. Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi, Permaisuriku. Kau tak akan sanggup menghentikannya" Sungmin tercekat. Manik tajam itu tak berbohong. Jonghyun bersungguh-sungguh atas semua ucapannya.

Barulah Sungmin sadar jika keputusannya ternyata sebuah kesalahan besar.

Barulah ia menyadari jika ternyata ia begitu bodoh. Mudah diperdaya hingga mengorbankan banyak perasaan. Perasaan dirinya dan sosok yang sangat ia cintai.

Namun ada suatu hal yang makin memukul telak ulung hatinya. Perasaan sang jabang bayi. Sosok mungil yang tak mengerti apapun. Sosok mungil yang masih bersarang di dalam perutnya. Harus ikut tersakiti karena kebodohannya.

Jika sudah seperti ini, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

.

.

TBC

Huweee...Failed Chap. Hiks...mianhae ne. Jika Chap ini tidak sesuai harapan padahal Chingudel sudah mau menunggunya selama ini. Hiks...harusnya menjadi Chap yg baik, karena waktu publish yg sangat lama. Tapi tetap aja seperti ini. Mian ne...Hiks. Mian.

Baiklah...sampai disini saja ne bacotanku. Mian jika aku selalu mengecewakan kalian. Sekarang aku hanya bisa pasrah. Jika masih ada yg mau baca FF ini aku ucapkan Terima Kasih. Jika sudah tidak ada yg mau, baiklah aku memakluminya.

Aku ucapkan TERIMA KASIH YG TAK TERHINGGA bagi para Readerdeul yg mau Rippyuuu di Chap kemaren.

Untuk Silent Reader. Terima Kasih telah mau berkunjung

See You The Next Chap

Saranghae

Muach

**p.S : Enemy! My Love**


	12. Chapter 12

ROSE

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast/M-Preg**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

_Chap sebelumnya..._

"_Hiks, hahh...hahh. Aku akan menghentikannya. Aku akan menghentikan perang itu. Hiks...menyingkir dari tubuhku!" Sungmin berteriak kalut. Kembali ia memberontak kuat, walau hasilnya akan berbuah sia-sia. "Dengar. Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi, Permaisuriku. Kau tak akan sanggup menghentikannya" Sungmin tercekat. Manik tajam itu tak berbohong. Jonghyun bersungguh-sungguh atas semua ucapannya._

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tap...tap...tap. Dua sosok pangeran tampan itu membalikkan badannya, menatap sosok tampan yang berjalan tegas menghampiri mereka.

"Kau datang, Pangeran" Kyuhyun bergeming, ia sama sekali tak berniat menjawab ucapan sosok tampan di depannya ini.

"Tidak bisa kah kita berhenti"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya. "Kalian yang memutuskan perang ini. Suatu lelucon jika kalian berniat menghentikannya" Siwon mengerutkan kening. "Kau salah Pangeran Kyuhyun. Kerajaan Silla sama sekali tidak mengirimkan pesan tersebut"

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar. Ia menatap lekat dua sosok tampan dihadapannya ini. "Lalu, siapa? Seseorang yang berniat menguasai Kerajaan Silla dan Goguryeo dengan cara mengadu dombanya. Pangeran Baek Je"

Kemudian Kyuhyun terkekeh ringan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Maaf. Tapi aku sudah tidak memikirkan hal itu" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia menautkan dua alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Pangeran Kyuhyun? Kau tentu tidak melupakan rencana kita, bukan" Donghae semakin melekatkan tatapannya. Ia berharap apa yang sedang berada di pikirannya saat ini tidak terjadi.

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya. Ia menatap datar Donghae. "Tentu saja tidak. Akan tetapi, aku tak berniat untuk melakukannya" Siwon terperangah, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae. Mereka bertatapan sejenak sebelum kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?" Dari sekian kalimat pertanyaan yang berputar di otak mereka, hanya kalimat itulah yang mampu terlontar.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, tatapannya berubah sinis. "Kalian masih bertanya kenapa? Setelah apa yang terjadi padaku" Kyuhyun mendesis tajam. Amarahnya tiba-tiba kembali memuncak membakar hatinya.

Siwon dan Donghae menggeleng pelan, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan keyakinan. "Kau salah, Pangeran Kyuhyun. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan"

"Lalu seperti apa, hah? Aku tahu. Aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, Pangeran Siwon! Jonghyun menjanjikan perdamaian, bukan. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin bersedia menikah dengannya. Tapi, apakah janji itu terwujud! Katakan padaku, dimana janji itu!"

Kyuhyun tersenggal. Amarahnya meledak saat otaknya harus kembali mengingat peristiwa menyakitkan itu. Dimana saat Sungmin lebih memilih pergi dengan Pangeran Baek Je, dibanding mendengarkan permohonannya.

Hatinya hancur. Ia sakit, sampai mati pun ia tak akan melupakan kejadian tersebut.

Donghae menunduk, sepasang tangannya mengepal kuat. Benar. Ia membenarkan semua perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia pun menyesal dengan keputusan yang telah di ambil dongsaengnya. Seandainya waktu dapat di putar kembali, sampai mati pun ia tak akan mengijinkan Sungmin menikah dengan Jonghyun.

"Kau tak mengerti situasinya, Pangeran Kyuhyun. Sungmin sangat tertekan waktu itu"

"Aku tidak perduli! Kenyataannya dia tak memperdulikanku. Dia tak mencintaiku. Dia telah menghancurkanku" Siwon menatap tajam sosok tampan dihadapannya itu. Ia sakit saat Kyuhyun mengatakan kedustaan.

"Pangeran Kyuhyun. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaan Sungmin padamu! Kau tidak bisa menyalahkannya begitu saja" Suaranya melontar tegas. Jujur, Siwon kecewa pada Kyuhyun. Benar, Sungmin memang telah memutuskan hal yang salah.

Akan tetapi situasinya waktu itu sangat mendesak. Sungmin tertekan.

"Benar. Akan tetapi aku sudah kecewa. Aku tak perduli. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan mengikuti alur yang telah terjadi. Aku akan berperang" Kyuhyun mendesis tajam.

Ia membalikkan badannya, namun tak melangkah. Ia berhenti, melontarkan ultimatumnya tanpa menoleh pada dua sosok tampan di belakangnya. "Di medan perang. Musuh tetaplah musuh. Dan musuh pantas untuk dibunuh. Walau musuh tersebut orang yang cukup dekat dengan kehidupan ku. Aku akan tetap membunuhnya"

Kyuhyun melangkah tegas. Meninggalkan dua sosok yang menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan kecewa. Siwon dan Donghae kembali saling menatap.

"Kita akan berperang. Bersiaplah" Saling mengangguk sebelum meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sebuah hutan yang sangat lebat. Tempat dimana dulu mereka sering bertemu dan membicarakan suatu hal dengan sangat dekat. Sebelum kejadian itu terjadi.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari pedang, jemari panjangnya tetap menari di atas kilauan tajam pedang tersebut. Pengawal itu menunduk.

"Semua warga, baik dari Kerajaan Silla, Goguryeo dan Baek Je sudah di tempatkan di tempat yang anda perintahkan kepada kami tadi. Dapat dipastikan tidak ada satupun warga yang tertinggal. Mereka telah aman di tempatnya, Yang Mulia"

"Baik. Kembali bersiap. Perintahkan kepada seluruh prajurit untuk istirahat dan meningkatkan latihan mereka. Dua hari lagi, kita akan berperang. Tarik mereka yang sakit dan segera tangani mereka. Aku tidak mau, jika nanti ada satu pun prajurit ku yang lemah"

Kyuhyun berucap datar penuh ketegasan. Pengawal tersebut mengangguk patuh. Ia pamit undur diri, sebelum menghilang dari hadapan junjungannya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat.

Di letakkan kembali pedangnya pada tempatnya. Manik tajamnya menatap setangkai bunga mawar merah yang tanpa sengaja terjatuh disisinya. Kyuhyun hanya menatap, tak berniat untuk menyentuh ataupun mengambil.

"Setidaknya, aku sudah menepati janjiku padamu. Rose" Suaranya tercekat. Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap dedaunan kecil yang berterbangan di atasnya karena terhempas angin.

Kemudian Pangeran tampan itu berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan setangkai bunga mawar itu sendiri, hingga bunga tersebut kembali terhempas angin dan berlalu dari sana.

.

.

.

Manik foxynya berbayang. Jemari lentiknya saling bertaut erat. Ia berdiri kaku di tengah-tengah banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya demi mempersiapkan suatu hal yang besar.

Di depan sana, terlihat banyak prajurit sedang mempersiapkan diri mereka. Berlatih sekuat tenaga. Bertarung, memanah, bertahan dan menangkis. Sungmin menunduk, pikirannya kacau. Perang yang begitu ia hindari, sampai mengorbankan seluruh hidupnya.

Kini tetap terjadi. Dua hari lagi. Perang itu dimulai. Perang terbesar sepanjang sejarah Kerajaan di Semenanjung Korea Selatan ini akan terjadi. Perang yang melibatkan tiga Kerajaan besar. Silla, Goguryeo dan Baek Je.

Perang yang melibatkan orang-orang yang begitu ia cintai. Hatinya kebas, kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi nanti datang silih berganti memenuhi pikirannya.

Tangan halusnya mengusap pelan perut yang mulai terlihat membuncit. Sungmin bergetar, ia seperti merasakan kesedihan calon anaknya. Tangannya berdesir hebat saat menyentuh permukaan itu.

"Sayang, semuanya sudah terlambat. Tidak mungkin bisa di hentikan" Tidak tahan. Sungmin berbalik, melangkah pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan para dayang yang menatap sedih junjungannya. Mereka tahu, bagaimana kacaunya Sungmin saat ini.

.

.

.

Setelah semua persiapan yang dipersiapkan ketiga Kerajaan besar itu telah matang. Perang akhirnya datang. Hari dimana perang itu dilaksanakan sudah di depan mata.

Kyuhyun menatap pantulan dirinya sekali lagi. Wajahnya datar, tatapan dingin penuh ancaman yang selama ini mulai luntur karena kehadiran-nya. Kini kembali terbentuk, bahkan semakin kental.

Baju perangnya telah membalut tubuh gagahnya. Ia siap, siapapun musuh yang berada di depan matanya nanti. Siap ia bunuh, tak terkecuali. Kyuhyun meraih pedangnya. Melepaskan pedang tersebut dari tempatnya.

Jemari panjangnya perlahan menyusuri pedang tajam berkilau itu. Bau anyir menusuk hidungnya, salah satu jemarinya terkena. Wajahnya tetap datar, tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Kyuhyun melangkah tegas, berlalu dari sana. Dengan pedang polos tanpa penutup. Menampilkan lelehan darahnya yang mengaliri pedang tajam berkilau itu.

Ia berhenti, tepat di depan 5.000 prajurit yang berbaris rapi. Mereka semua menunduk hormat. Kyuhyun menatap datar objek di hadapannya. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan kedua orang tuanya yang berada tepat disampingnya.

"Aku berjanji akan membawakan kemenangan untuk Kerajaan ini" Kyuhyun berujar tegas. Ia akan melangkah, sebelum suara sang Raja menghentikannya.

"Ayahanda akan ikut berperang. Tunjukkan perkataanmu itu di depan Ayahanda nanti" Kemudian Yunho melangkah tegas melewati sang putra. Namja paruh baya itu menaiki kudanya, setelahnya membimbing para prajuritnya untuk segera berlalu dari sana.

Jaejoong melangkah pelan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia mengusap air matanya. Sepasang tangan halusnya bertumpu pada bahu kokoh milik Kyuhyun. Menatap lembut putra semata wayangnya.

"Kau tahu, Ibunda sangat menyayangimu. Berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup tanpa berkurang satu pun, nak" Jaejoong sedikit berjinjit. Mencium lembut kening Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terharu, ia menampilkan senyum tulusnya. Hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat. "Aku berjanji, Ibunda. Aku akan kembali. Aku juga menyayangimu"

Tepat saat itu juga, Kyuhyun berlalu dari sana. Ia menaiki kudanya, dengan salah satu tangan yang memegang pedang tajamnya. Kuda tersebut melangkah pelan, keluar dari halaman depan Kerajaan. Diikuti dengan para prajurit yang sebelumnya menyeru keras.

"Aku akan membawakanmu sebuah perdamaian yang kau impikan selama ini" Ujarnya pelan. Kyuhyun menatap tajam objek di depannya. Ia menarik kekang kudanya. Mengajak kudanya untuk melangkah lebih cepat.

.

.

.

"Berapa prajurit yang dipimpin, Pangeran Goguryeo?"

"Sekitar 5.000 prajurit"

"Dia benar-benar ingin mengalahkanku, ternyata" Jonghyun mendongak. Menatap menerawang, langit biru yang bersinar cerah. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum samar.

"Baiklah. Persiapkan diri kalian" Jonghyun berucap tegas.

.

.

.

Perang pun akhirnya di mulai. Suara rintih kesakitan dan tajamnya pedang tak terelakan. Anak panah saling berterbangan, siap menembus sang musuh. Bau anyir memenuhi indera penciuman.

Srak...srak. Tubuh mereka saling berjatuhan dengan mudahnya. Dalam hitungan detik Kyuhyun dapat menumbangkannya. Srak...crashh. Wajah tampannya kini telah di penuhi dengan pekatnya darah.

Namun ekspresinya tetap sama. Dingin dan berbahaya. Ia melangkah tegas, menerobos barisan prajurit di depannya dengan mudah. Ayunan tangannya mengayun santai. Akan tetapi, tepat sasaran.

Hari pertama, Kyuhyun dapat membunuh puluhan prajurit musuh. Ia terdiam, menatap dingin tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa yang tergeletak di bawahnya ini. Manik tajamnya menatap dua sosok Pangeran Silla.

Mereka menatap Kyuhyun dingin, Siwon dan Donghae berdecak kagum melalui tatapan dinginnya. Kyuhyun memang hebat. Kemampuan bertarungnya tak bisa dianggap remeh.

Suara gong terdengar beberapa kali, menandakan jika pertarungan hari ini telah usai. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap sinar matahari yang mulai beranjak turun. Mengalihkan musim.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan Donghae, tersirat sebuah pesan di dalam manik obsidian tajam itu jika mereka mengetahuinya. Kyuhyun berbalik, berlalu dari sana seraya membawa prajuritnya yang masih bertahan ke tempat peristirahatan mereka.

.

.

.

Hari kedua adalah hari yang paling mengesankan sekaligus menyedihkan di dalam peperangan tersebut. Tumbangnya para penguasa Kerajaan besar. Sejenak perang di hentikan. Kyuhyun menatap tubuh tak bernyawa Ayahandanya dengan pandangan tak tersirat.

Begitu pula dengan Siwon dan Donghae, mereka membungkukkan tubuh mereka serempak. Memberi penghormatan terakhir pada sang Ayahanda. Raut sedih tercetak jelas di sana.

Sedang, Jonghyun mengambrukkan tubuh gagahnya di samping tubuh sang Ayahanda. Ia menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada lututnya. Ia menangis dalam diam. Tidak ada isakan, air mata mengalir dengan sendirinya.

Mereka bersandingan, Jonghyun memejamkan manik tajamnya sejenak. Sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap lurus ke depan.

Kyuhyun membalasnya. Tatapannya kian menajam, Pangeran Goguryeo itu mengepalkan tangannya. Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun seperti saling membunuh melalui tatapan tajam mereka. Aura mereka semakin pekat, sedang hari mulai beranjak malam.

Siwon menghela nafas berat. "Sebaiknya kita segera melakukan upacara pemakaman. Matahari akan terbenam" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Kemudian ia membungkuk, memberi penghormatan terakhir pada sang Ayahanda sebelum tubuh tersebut hilang dari hadapannya.

Para prajurit dengan cepat memindahkan tubuh junjungannya untuk segera di lakukannya upacara pemakaman.

.

.

.

Pagi kembali menghampiri membawa hari baru dan semangat baru. Mereka semua kembali berperang dengan semangat yang semakin membara. Kyuhyun melangkah tegas, membunuh siapa pun yang ada di depan matanya.

Ia bergerak cepat, tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu lagi. Hingga seseorang yang diincarnya kini berada tepat di depan matanya. Jonghyun berdiri tegak, menatap dingin sosok tampan di hadapannya itu.

Kyuhyun bergeming, ia melangkah setapak demi setapak menuju sang musuh. Tatapan mereka saling membunuh, kematian tercetak jelas pada binar mata mereka. Tepat hari ketiga, Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun bertemu dalam perang besar ini. Tepat pada hari ketiga, mereka akan menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu, Pangeran Kyuhyun" Jonghyun melempar kasar tubuh prajurit yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bergeming, maniknya melirik sekilas tubuh dari salah satu prajuritnya. Hatinya tiba-tiba memanas.

"Pertemuan terakhir kita" Kyuhyun berujar dingin. Jonghyun tertawa sinis, ia memutar pedangnya. Terlihat jelas, darah pekat mengaliri pedang tersebut. "Bersiap merasakan tajamnya pedangku menembus jantungmu, Pangeran Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun menampilkan seringaiannya."Bersiap merasakan kematianmu" Salah satu kaki jenjangnya mundur selangkah. Mereka mulai mengambil ancang-ancang, kemudian suara pedang yang saling bergesekan dan berbenturan mengisi pendengaran mereka.

Pertarungan mereka pun di mulai. Para prajurit mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Mereka tidak akan berani menganggu. Begitu juga dengan Siwon dan Donghae, mereka bergeming di tempat. Seharusnya mereka ikut melawan membantu Jonghyun, namun karena suatu alasan mereka terdiam.

Malam itu, Kyuhyun menemui mereka secara diam-diam. Namja tampan itu menyamar. Melangkah mengendap, memasuki tenda mereka.

Siwon dan Donghae terkejut. Namun sama sekali tak menunjukkan perlawanan. Mereka hanya menatap Kyuhyun dalam diam. Kyuhyun membuka cadarnya, ia menatap dengan pandangan abstrak.

"Waktuku tak banyak. Besok, aku akan melawan Jonghyun. Aku tahu Kerajaan kalian telah bersatu dengan Kerajaannya. Sudah suatu keharusan jika kalian ikut membantu. Akan tetapi, untuk kali ini saja. Kalian percaya padaku. Jangan membantunya. Aku berjanji akan menjelaskannya pada kalian. Tapi, tidak sekarang. Cukup percaya padaku, maka perdamaian yang Sungmin inginkan akan segera terwujud"

Kyuhyun kembali memakai cadarnya. Ia menyelinap keluar dari tenda tersebut. Meninggalkan Siwon dan Donghae dengan semua pikiran bercabangnya. Terbesit perasaan curiga pada Kyuhyun. Ini sebuah konspirasi agar Kyuhyun dengan mudah menumbangkan mereka.

Namun disaat melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar di sepasang manik tajam itu, mereka terhenti. Kyuhyun tidak sedang berbohong. Mereka tahu bagaimana arti tatapan itu dan setiap ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bukanlah sosok Pangeran yang licik. Ia begitu bijaksana dan dapat dipercaya. Setiap ucapannya selalu menjadi suatu kebenaran. Maka untuk malam ini mereka percaya pada Kyuhyun. Mencoba menyerahkannya pada Pangeran tampan itu.

Pertarungan antara Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun berlangsung sengit. Kehebatan dua penerus Kerajaan besar itu tak dapat dianggap remeh. Kyuhyun mengerahkan semua kemampuan bertarungnya, berulang kali Jonghyun mengayunkan pedangnya ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun dengan mudah dapat menghindarinya. Ia terus menghindar seraya mengayunkan pedangnya dengan indah. Gerakannya begitu cepat dan tak terbaca, hingga ayunan terakhir. Pedang Kyuhyun menembusnya.

Darah kembali mengaliri pedangnya, wajahnya serta baju perangnya pun terkena. Jonghyun ambruk, pemuda tampan itu tersenggal. Sebuah luka yang melintang lebar di atas dadanya, membuatnya tidak berdaya.

Darah terus mengalir, hingga matanya berkunang. Nafasnya tersenggal, ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap sosok tampan yang masih berdiri tegak di sampingnya.

"Kau memang hebat, Pangeran Kyuhyun. Uhuk...hhh...hhh. a-aku pantas mendapatkan ini. Akh...o-obse-siku, telah membutakanku. Uhuk...uhuk" Jonghyun terbatuk keras. Darah keluar dari sela bibirnya. Ia tersenyum samar, sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Semua prajurit dari Kerajaan Baek Je seketika berlutut hormat bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara gong beberapa kali. Kini bendera Goguryeo telah dikibarkan setinggi mungkin. Kyuhyun berlutut, ia menatap sendu sosok tampan yang telah menutup matanya untuk selamanya.

"Tidak akan seperti ini, jika kau mampu mengendalikan obsesimu. Pangeran Baek Je" Kyuhyun membungkuk, memberikan penghormatan terakhir. Siwon dan Donghae mendekat, mereka melakukan hal yang serupa.

Kemudian Kyuhyun beranjak. Menatap lembut dua sosok tampan di hadapannya ini. "Akhirnya selesai sudah hyungdeul. Akhirnya aku dapat membawanya. Perdamaian itu. Aku dapat mewujudkannya"

Kyuhyun tertawa bahagia, sepasang maniknya berbayang. Siwon dan Donghae turut tersenyum lembut. Mereka terharu. "Ya. Semua sudah selesai. Peperangan ini telah usai. Tidak akan ada lagi nyawa-nyawa yang melayang hanya karena memperebutkan sebuah wilayah"

Mereka berpelukan. Saling menghantarkan perasaan lega dan bahagia. Setelah semua rintangan dan derai darah berlinangan, semua akhirnya telah usai hari ini. Pengorbanan mereka selama ini tidak berbuah sia-sia, terlebih pada sosok itu. Sang bunga mawar yang begitu indah namun tidak seindah hidupnya.

Kini semua telah terbayar impas. Perdamaian yang begitu diimpikannya, akhirnya terwujud juga. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Hatinya bergetar, ia merindu. Sangat merindu. Ia berjanji, akan segera menjemput Sungmin dan memulai semuanya dari awal.

Ia akan membawakan perdamaian ini dihadapan Sungmin. Ia akan menunjukkan kepadanya, bahwa di setiap pengorbanan pasti ada hasilnya.

.

.

.

Sret. Pintu mahoni berukiran indah itu terbuka pelan, menampilkan sosok yeoja yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Sungmin menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping, menatap dayang tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang perang itu?" Ujarnya pelan. Dayang tersebut mengangguk pelan. Ia terlihat meneguk ludahnya lamat, sebelum getar suaranya terlontar.

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri" Dayang itu tercekat. Ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Kening halusnya berkerut samar, tiba-tiba perasaan gelisah menyeruak masuk ke dalam celah hatinya saat manik foxynya menangkap raut dayangnya.

"Ada apa? Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi?" Dibanding dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Kalimat Sungmin terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan.

"Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia. Hamba terpaksa memberikan informasi buruk ini kepada Yang Mulia" Sungmin termangu. Manik foxynya menatap sendu dayang tersebut. Ia berbayang.

"Katakanlah" Suaranya berujar berat. Hatinya semakin berdenyut nyeri.

"Perang besar itu berlangsung selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Yang Mulia Baginda Lee Kangin dari Kerajaan Silla terbunuh saat perang itu berlangsung di hari kedua" Sungmin terkejut. Air matanya senantiasa lolos tanpa bisa di tahan.

Tanpa isakan, ia menangis dalam diam. Tatapannya kosong. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap ke luar jendela paviliunnya. "Lanjutkan" Ucapnya tanpa menoleh. Tatapannya tetap tertuju pada pemandangan di luar jendela itu.

Sungmin mengepalkan sepasang tangan mungilnya yang terjatuh di atas pahanya. Ia memejamkan kelopak matanya. Sungmin menahan nafasnya, merasa tidak kuat dengan kalimat selanjutnya. Berita kematian kedua hyungnya lah yang saat ini membayangi pikirannya.

Air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

"Tepat pada hari ketiga. Yang Mulia Baginda Raja Lee Jonghyun dari Kerajaan Baek Je terbunuh saat melawan Yang Mulia Pangeran Cho Kyuhyun dari Kerajaan Goguryeo. Dan perang pun usai pada saat itu juga dengan membawa nama Kerajaan Goguryeo. Kerajaan Goguryeo memenangkan peperangan tersebut, walau sang penguasa juga ikut terbunuh pada hari kedua Yang Mulia Baginda Cho Yunho. Begitu juga dengan penguasa Kerajaan Baek Je Yang Mulia Baginda Lee Hangeng"

Sungmin terkesiap. Seketika Namja cantik itu kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, air matanya berhenti. Ternyata kemungkinan buruk yang berbayang di kepalanya tadi, tidak terjadi.

Hatinya menghangat saat mendengar nama Kyuhyun tersebut di dalam kalimat yang terlontar itu. Sungmin tersenyum samar, tanpa sengaja tangan halusnya mengusap perut yang mulai membuncit itu dengan gerakan perlahan.

"_Ayahandamu, memang hebat. Nak"_ Gumamnya dalam hati. Perasaan lega menyusp perlahan, Kyuhyun memenangkan peperangan ini. Namja tampan itu membuktikan janjinya. Air matanya kembali mengalir, air mata senang sekaligus kesedihan.

Air mata senang, karena Kyuhyun dapat mewujudkan perdamaian itu. Air mata kesedihan, karena ia tidak mungkin kembali pada Kyuhyun. Dirinya sudah melukai sosok tampan itu begitu dalam. Mustahil Kyuhyun dapat memaafkannya.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, pikirannya kembali membuat dadanya sesak. "Bagaimana dengan keadaan Siwon hyung dan Donghae hyung?" Kalimatnya mengalihkan pikirannya, memang disengaja. Ia tidak ingin membuat calon putranya kembali bersedih karenanya.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran Lee Siwon dan Yang Mulia Pangeran Lee Donghae baik-baik saja, tidak berkurang satu pun itu" Sungmin kembali tersenyum samar. Kyuhyun benar-benar sosok Pangeran yang berhati baik.

Walau ia telah menyakitinya, namun Kyuhyun tidak menumpahkannya pada Kerajaannya dan kedua hyungnya. Hal mudah bagi Kyuhyun untuk menghancurkan Kerajaannya, akan tetapi sosok tampan itu tidak melakukannya.

Kyuhyun lebih mementingkan janjinya padanya. Namun, ia justru menyakitinya. Sungmin semakin tersudut, tidak ada harapan lagi. Tidak mungkin ia kembali, apapun yang terjadi ia tidak akan kembali. Sungmin harus segera pergi dari sini.

Jemari lentiknya mengusap lelehan air matanya. Ia kembali menatap dayangnya. "Terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi" Dayang itu membungkuk hormat. Ia melangkah mundur, kemudian berlalu dari sana.

Setelah kepergian dayangnya, Sungmin segera beranjak dari duduknya. Ia dengan cepat membuka almarinya dan menggeledah isinya. Membawa semua perlengkapannya pada satu tas kain.

Mengikat tas kain tersebut dengan erat. Sungmin menatap sendu tas itu, ia menunduk dalam seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sungmin terisak. Rasa bersalahnya pada sang jabang bayi semakin menumpuk.

"Maaf...maaf...maaf. hiks...maaf" Kata itu yang terus terlontar dari bibir merahnya. Sungmin meracau dengan satu kata yang sama. Sungmin terduduk, memeluk erat tas kain berwarna kuning keemasan itu. Masih dengan tangisan perihnya.

Ia harus kembali menyakiti satu perasaan lagi. Ia terpaksa. Sungguh Sungmin terpaksa melakukannya.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Mengapa malam itu tiba-tiba kau mengendap masuk ke dalam tenda kami" Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menatap penuh tanya pada Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

Mereka saat ini tengah berada di ruangan Kyuhyun. Kerajaan Goguryeo. Membicarakan perihal yang memang belum tuntas. Setelah melakukan, sesi upacara kematian Ayahandanya dan menenangkan Ibundanya.

Kyuhyun segera menggiring dua sosok tampan dari Kerajaan Silla ini keruangannya, tentu saja setelah mereka berdua menyelesaikan upacara kematian Ayahanda mereka di Kerajaan Silla.

Tiga hari telah berlalu setelah perang besar itu terjadi. Dan ketiga sosok tampan itu begitu di sibukkan dengan kegiatan upacara-upacara kemenangan, kematian serta perdamain yang memang harus di laksanakan pada Kerajaan mereka masing-masing.

Acara tersebut di lakukan selama tiga hari berturut-turut, memang Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Donghae melakukannya sesingkat mungkin. Mereka tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu lebih lama lagi. Karena sosok Namja cantik yang sangat berarti bagi kehidupan mereka itu, masih tertahan disana.

Kyuhyun ingin segera membawa Sungmin kembali padanya, hingga ia melakukan semuanya dengan cepat. Seperti saat ini, disaat tubuh mereka masih lelah dan seharusnya mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup.

Kyuhyun dengan gigihnya mengundang Siwon dan Donghae ke Kerajaannya demi membicarakan suatu perihal yang belum tuntas dan harus di tuntaskan sekarang.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. "Kalian ingat dengan rencana kita dulu, bukan. Rencana yang sudah kita susun dengan matang. Sebuah rencana yang bisa disebut dengan politik mencari teman. Kita akan membuat suatu konspirasi, dengan kalian berdua yang menjadi umpannya. Mendekatinya dan menjanjikannya perjodohan itu"

Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya. Ia mengubah letak duduknya, kedua lengan kokohnya menyilang di atas meja.

"Waktu itu Sungmin menolak perjodohan tersebut. Dan kita berniat memanipulasinya. Dengan cara kalian berdua ikut andil disana. Kalian berdua menyakinkan Jonghyun, jika Sungmin pasti akan menerima perjodohan tersebut. Lalu aku datang. Aku akan berpura menjadi musuh kalian"

"Kalian berdua begitu membenciku, karena aku ingin merebut Sungmin dari Jonghyun. Dengan begitu, Jonghyun akan semakin dekat dengan kalian. Dia pasti mempercayakan semuanya pada kalian, hyungdeul. Setelah itu, kita akan dengan mudah melacak kelemahannya dan menumbangkannya"

Kyuhyun mengubah tatapannya. Sepasang manik obsidian tajamnya menerawang jauh, tersimpan suatu penyesalan disana. "Akan tetapi semuanya seketika hancur. Jonghyun ternyata lebih licik dari yang aku bayangkan"

"Dia bergerak lebih cepat. Membelenggu Sungmin dengan semua ancaman dan janji palsunya. Membelenggu Yang Mulia Baginda Lee Kangin dengan mulut dustanya. Memicu peperangan ini dengan menyandra dua Perdana Menteri Kerajaan Goguryeo dan Silla. Dia memang licik, aku mengakuinya"

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Ia melangkah pelan menuju jendela yang terdapat di ruangannya itu. Obsidian tajamnya menatap lekat pemandangan malam di luar sana.

Siwon dan Donghae terdiam. Mereka baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Ternyata perang ini terjadi juga karena kelicikan Jonghyun. Dia berniat menjadi penguasa disini, namun gagal. Karena Kyuhyun berhasil menumbangkannya. Jonghyun ingin menaklukkan Kerajaan Silla dan Goguryeo sekaligus. Membuatnya tunduk di bawah kekuasaannya.

Siwon dan Donghae serempak menatap punggung lebar Kyuhyun. Namja tampan di depan mereka sangat lah hebat. Begitu cerdas dan berbahaya. Sejenak Siwon merasa malu, ketika kemampuannya telah di lampau sosok Pangeran yang umurnya lebih muda darinya.

"Waktu itu, setelah aku pergi dari hutan tersebut pada pertemuan terakhir kita. Aku segera menyelidiki semuanya. Sejujurnya aku sudah curiga sejak awal, saat kepala tanpa badan itu berada tepat di depan mataku. Aku begitu marah, emosi menyelimutiku. Akan tetapi, beruntung kesadaranku masih aku dapatkan"

"Aku berjongkok, menatap lekat tulisan tangan yang terdapat di kepala mayat itu. Benar, itu memang tulisan tangan dari Perdana Menteri Kerajaan Silla. Namun ada suatu hal yang janggal disana"

"Aku segera memanggil salah satu mata-mata terhandalku. Aku menyuruhnya untuk menyelinap ke Kerajaan Silla dan mengambil sempel tulisan yang berada di kepala mayat itu yang dikirimkan Kerajaan Goguryeo. Itu lah hal yang membuatku semakin curiga"

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuh gagahnya pada dinding jendela itu. Lengannya menyilang di atas dadanya dengan tatapan matanya yang lurus ke arah Siwon dan Donghae.

"Waktu itu Kerajaan Goguryeo sama sekali tidak memberikan perintah pada Perdana Menteri kami untuk menuliskan suatu pesan perang kepada kepala prajurit itu. Karena memang kami tidak sedang membunuh satu pun prajurit. Setelah mata-mata ku kembali. Aku segera menyelidiki tulisan tersebut dan benar, itu tulisan tangan dari Perdana Menteri kami"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya. Menerawang jauh, mencoba mengingat semua penyelidikannya minggu lalu.

"_Apakah akhir-akhir ini Perdana Menteri Jung suk-sshi sering keluar dari Kerajaan" Kyuhyun menatap lekat salah satu mata-matanya. Pemuda bercadar hitam itu mengangguk pelan._

"_Akhir-akhir ini Perdana Menteri Jung suk-sshi tidak jarang terlihat menyelinap pergi dengan seorang pemuda yang berseragamkan sama seperti hamba, namun kiranya orang tersebut dari Kerajaan lain Yang Mulia"_

"_Apa kau yakin? Itu bukan salah satu dari kalian"_

"_Hamba yakin, Yang Mulia. Kami hanya beranggotakan 5 orang. Sedang di setiap penyelidikan hamba. Hamba selalu membawa mereka semua"_

_Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia mulai dapat menyimpulkan sesuatu."Malam ini juga, kalian intai Perdana Menteri Jung suk-sshi. Apapun yang terjadi, malam ini kalian harus berhasil menemukan informasi yang lebih jelas"_

_Mereka mengangguk serempak. Setelah itu berlalu dari sana dengan secepat mungkin._

"Selang beberapa jam mereka kembali dengan informasi yang lebih jelas. Mereka berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyian dua Perdana Menteri tersebut. Perdana Menteri dari Kerajaan Silla dan Perdana Menteri dari Kerajaan Goguryeo. Mereka di sandra dengan jaminan keluarga mereka. Hingga dengan terpaksa mereka bekerja sama dengan Jonghyun"

"Akhirnya setelah mengetahui semuanya. Aku mengubah rencana kita waktu itu. Malam itu aku segera menyelinap ke tenda kalian, demi memberi intruksi kepada kalian untuk tidak membantu Jonghyun saat aku pergi menyerangnya nanti. Sejenak aku berpikir, aku takut jika kalian tidak percaya padaku dan menganggapnya sebagai suatu konspirasi. Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah, kalian percaya padaku. Terima kasih Hyungdeul"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus. Ia melangkah pelan menghampiri kursi kebesarannya dan kembali mendudukkan tubuh gagahnya disana. Mereka membalas senyuman Kyuhyun. Salah satu tangan Siwon menepuk bahu kokoh itu pelan.

"Tentu kami percaya padamu, Kyu. Walau waktu itu kau mengatakan akan membunuh kami saat di medan perang nanti" Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Aku hanya bercanda, Hyung. Ternyata aku pandai berakting. Kalian percaya begitu saja"

Donghae mendecih pelan. Namja tampan itu kemudian tersenyum tulus. Hatinya menghangat saat mengingat dongsaengnya akan bersanding dengan sosok sehebat itu. Mati pun ia tenang jika begini.

"Baiklah, kita akan lanjutkan perbincangan kita yang kedua. Karena Kerajaan Goguryeo yang telah memenangkan peperangan itu. Jadi, Kerajaan Goguryeo yang saat ini tengah berkuasa"

Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya. Ia menatap geli raut wajah yang di tampilkan Siwon dan Donghae. "Hey, santai saja Hyungdeul. Aku tidak sejahat itu, jika kalian lupa. Begini, karena saat ini Kerajaan Baek Je dilanda kekosongan pewaris. Aku Pangeran Cho Kyuhyun, putera mahkota dari Kerajaan Goguryeo menunjuk Pangeran Lee Donghae dari Kerajaan Silla untuk menguasai Kerajaan tersebut. Kau yang memimpin Kerajaan tersebut, hyung"

Kyuhyun menyelesaikan tulisan terakhirnya. Kemudian ia mendongak menatap Donghae. Pemuda tampan itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Kyuhyun, kau?"

"Mulai saat ini Kerajaan Baek Je milikmu, hyung. Jadilah Raja yang tegas dan sejahterakan rakyatmu" Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat. Salah satu jemarinya meraih stempel kerajaan dan di bubuhkannya pada coretan resminya. Ia menyerahkan gulungan kertas itu kepada Donghae.

Donghae menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia terharu. "Kau ingat, hyung. Aku bisa berubah menjadi monster dalam sekejap. Jadi jika sampai kau tidak bisa memimpin dengan baik Kerajaan itu. Kau tanggung akibatnya. Kau siap, Yang Mulia Pangeran Lee Donghae"

Donghae mengangguk tegas. "Tentu. Aku siap"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon. "Kyuhyun, lalu bagaimana dengan Permaisuri Heechul?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Siwon hyung. Aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan membicarakan hal ini dengan Permaisuri Heechul bertepatan dengan membawa Sungmin dari sana"

Siwon mengangguk satu kali. Ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya. "Dia pasti akan sangat marah dan membencimu. Karena kau sudah membunuh putranya. Ahli waris Kerajaan tersebut. Putra semata wayangnya"

"Dia tidak akan marah ataupun membenciku, hyung. Karena dia mengerti bagaimana perilaku sang putra. Bahkan dia juga mengetahui perihal Jonghyun yang telah mengadu domba Kerajaan kita. Malam itu dia datang menemuiku, tepat satu hari sebelum perang itu dimulai"

"Dia berkata"

"_Aku memang Ibundanya. Namun aku sama sekali tidak terima dengan semua perilakunya. Cukup dengan menyiksa Namja cantik dan selembut Sungmin, mengapa harus di tambah lagi dengan mengadu domba Kerajaan kalian. Jika di medan perang nanti, dia harus terbunuh. Aku rela, akan tetapi kau yang harus membunuhnya. Sadarkan dia dari semua sikap obsesinya yang membelenggunya, hingga membuatnya jatuh terperosok ke dalam ketidak benaran seperti ini"_

_Heechul terisak. Perlahan ia mengambrukkan tubuh langsingnya, Kyuhyun tersentak karenanya. "Aku mohon. Sadarkan dia. Walau di ambang kematian, itu lebih baik. Daripada tidak sama sekali. Hiks...aku sangat mencintainya. Aku mohon sadarkan Jonghyun, Yang Mulia Pangeran Kyuhyun"_

"Ternyata Permaisuri Heechul juga tersiksa dengan semua perilaku putranya" Donghae menghela nafas berat. Baiklah, ini saatnya ia akan memimpin Kerajaan itu dengan baik sekaligus membasuh luka yang di derita Heechul. Yeoja paruh baya yang begitu malang nasibnya.

"Itu tugasmu, Donghae hyung"

"Ya. Aku mengerti" Kyuhyun kembali menatap jendela ruangannya. "Hari semakin larut. Sampai disini perbincangan kita kali ini"

"Ya. Baiklah. Kami undur diri. Kyuhyun segera istirahatlah, kau terlihat begitu lelah" Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Baik, hyung. Terima kasih"

Kemudian Siwon dan Donghae segera berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan sosok Namja tampan yang kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada jendela kamarnya. Menatap gemerlapnya bintang-bintang kecil yang bertabur indah di atas sana.

"Sayang, aku kembali. Aku akan segera membawamu pergi dari sana. Kita akan hidup bahagia. Aku merindukanmu, Sungmin-ah"

.

.

.

Sungmin melompat kecil dari jendela paviliunnya yang sebelumnya telah di rusaknya. Ia menatap ke sekitar, tidak ada orang. Namja cantik itu perlahan memanjat dinding beton yang melingkar indah di sepanjang Kerajaan Baek Je itu.

Dinding beton yang menjadi pagar Kerajaan tersebut. Setelah sampai di atas, Sungmin menatap ke bawah. Sedikit tinggi, ia tidak yakin untuk melompat dari sana. Manik foxynya mengedar lincah, hingga pada akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah batu besar.

Batu yang layak untuk pijakannya. Sungmin berhasil, sekali lagi ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap nanar Kerajaan yang beberapa hari ini ia tempati. Sebuah Kerajaan yang menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan pahitnya.

Sungmin bergetar, ia menengadah. Menatap bintang-bintang yang bertaburan indah di langit sana. Ini sudah malam, bahkan larut. Akan tetapi, Sungmin tetap bersih keras untuk segera pergi dari sana.

Sungmin melangkah pelan, menyusuri jalanan setapak itu berharap menemukan sebuah tempat tinggal untuk di huninya malam ini saja. Sungmin berbinar, di depan sana terlihat sebuah gubuk yang masih layak digunakan menyapa foxynya.

Sungmin mendekat. Mengintip dari celah, berniat memberikan sebuah salam perkenalan pada sang pemilik gubuk ini. Namun sunyi, gubuk tersebut tidak berpenghuni. Perlahan tangan mungilnya mendorong pintu rapuh itu.

Maniknya mengerjap pelan, tidak ada pencahayaan satu pun. Gubuk itu begitu gelap. Tangannya meraba, senyumnya terulas saat tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang dibutuhkannya saat ini.

Sebuah lilin beserta tempatnya. Sungmin segera menyalakan lilin tersebut, kemudian di letakkan di sampingnya.

Gleger...Jduar...Grass. Sungmin terperanjat saat cahaya kilat menyeruak masuk melalui celah jendela rapuh itu. Ia menoleh, menatap sendu tetes demi tetes air hujan yang begitu lebat.

Seulas senyum samar terpancar pada wajah indahnya. Sungmin menghela nafas lega, hujan turun dan beruntung ia sudah menemukan tempat untuk berteduh. Udara dingin mulai menyelimutinya, Sungmin menggesekkan sepasang telapak tangannya dan ditiupnya pelan.

Hatinya kosong, kesendirian jelas terasa saat ini. Dirinya begitu dingin. Akan tetapi, ini semua sudah pilihannya. Ini resikonya dan Sungmin tidak mungkin kembali. Ia harus kuat.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, kelopak matanya berkedip cepat menghalau air mata yang kembali berbayang. Telapak tangannya menyentuh pelan perutnya, kemudian diusapnya lembut.

"Sayang, Ibunda akan menghangatkanmu. Kau tenang saja. Kau tidak akan kedinginan di dalam sana. Tetap disini, ne. Ibunda tahu kau anak yang kuat. Jangan pernah berfikir untuk meninggalkan, Ibunda. Tetap disini dan temani Ibunda"

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap jerami-jerami yang tersusun rapi menjadi sebuah atap. Pandangannya menerawang dengan air mata yang perlahan mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Aku bangga karena pernah menjadi milikmu. Aku bahagia karena pernah mencintaimu. Kau sosok Namja yang sangat hebat. Suatu kehormatan bisa merasakan cintamu. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik, dari semua hal yang terbaik di dunia ini. Aku mencintaimu, sampai mati pun aku tidak akan membagi rasa ini untuk yang lain"

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Dadanya kian terasa sesak. "Kau yang terbaik di dalam hidupku. Kau telah membunuh perasaan ini. Hanya kepadamu lah hatiku bergetar. Hanya kepadamu lah jantungku berdetak. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu"

Sungmin menunduk, ia terisak. Sungguh emosinya tidak dapat ia bendung lagi.

"Hiks...Maaf, aku melukaimu. Maaf, aku menyakitimu. Hiks...maaf, aku memisahkanmu dengan putra kandungmu sendiri. Aku jahat, ya. Hiks...tapi, aku terpaksa. Maaf, hiks. Kau pantas membenciku, Pangeran Kyuhyun. Tapi, suatu kenyataan. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, Pangeran Kyuhyun"

Tidak. Ia tidak bisa meracau lagi. Berulang kali air mata menyedaknya. Membuatnya susah bernafas. Suaranya serak, Sungmin kacau. Pikirannya bercabang abstrak. Hanya satu yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia begitu terpuruk, menyesal dan ingin kembali.

Akan tetapi, rasa bersalahnya kembali mendorongnya. Ia begitu merindu, namun tidak bisa menjangkaunya. Rasa bersalahnya, menghalanginya. Mustahil, ia bisa merengkuh Namja tampan itu. Mustahi, ia dapat bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sendiri, perasaan gelap menenggelamkannya. Ia sendiri, tidak ada satu pun orang yang mampu menolongnya. Kecuali Kyuhyun. Sungmin sendiri dan akan semakin menghilang, jika calon putranya tidak bersamanya.

Si jabang bayi, pegangannya saat ini. Sosok yang mampu membuatnya kembali tersenyum lembut. Tersenyum tulus dan beranjak dari perasaan gelap yang membelenggunya.

Sosok yang mampu, membawa cintanya kembali. Sosok yang mampu, membuat kehidupannya kembali. Suatu saat nanti.

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan dengan cepat, terhuyung-huyung demi menyambut seorang Namja tampan yang saat ini tengah berdiri tegak disana. Di gerbang Kerajaan Baek Je.

"Selamat datang Yang Mulia Pangeran Cho Kyuhyun. Suatu kehormatan, Yang Mulia berkunjung kemari" Heechul menunduk hormat. Kyuhyun menyentuh pundaknya, mengisyaratkan pada Ibu Suri Kerajaan itu untuk menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih atas penyambutannya. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepada Yang Mulia Ibu Suri" Heechul mengangguk pelan. Ia segera mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya.

Mereka telah sampai pada Balai Istana Kerajaan Baek Je. Kyuhyun dan Heechul telah mendudukkan tubuh mereka dengan anggun disana. Beberapa dayang perlahan memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan membawa sebuah nampan.

Mereka meletakkan beberapa cangkir teh di atas meja yang di duduki Kyuhyun dan Heechul. Membungkuk hormat sebelum berlalu dari sana.

"Silahkan, Pangeran" Kyuhyun mengangguk satu kali. Jemari panjangnya meraih cangkir tersebut dan membawanya mendekati bibirnya. Kyuhyun menghisapnya pelan sebelum mengembalikannya pada tempatnya.

"Aku berniat mengalihkan Kerajaan ini ke tangan Pangeran Donghae, Pangeran dari Kerajaan Silla. Sebelumnya, maaf atas kelancananganku" Heechul tersenyum lembut. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tahu bagaimana putra dari Kerajaan Silla. Mereka begitu hebat dan berbudi luhur. Aku menyetujuinya, mengingat tidak adanya pewaris pada Kerajaan ini. Sedang rakyat serta Kerajaan sangat membutuhkannya"

"Baik. Terima kasih atas pengertianmu, Yang Mulia. Aku berjanji, Pangeran Donghae dapat memimpin Kerajaan ini dengan baik"

"Aku percaya itu. Terima kasih kembali" Kyuhyun tersenyum samar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menyusuri interior ruangan tersebut sebelum suatu hal yang lain menyentaknya. Niat awalnya datang kemari.

"Boleh aku bertemu dengan, Permaisuri Lee Sungmin" Ucapnya tanpa basa-basi. Sungguh ia begitu merindu saat ini. Heechul terkekeh pelan, sedikit banyak ia mulai mengetahui bagaimana hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin.

"Pengawal"

"Iya, Yang Mulia"

"Cepat panggil Permaisuri Sungmin kemari" Kyuhyun menghela. Membuahkan tatapan pertanyaan di sepasang manik indah yeoja peruh baya itu.

"Aku yang akan menghampirinya. Cukup tunjukkan padaku, dimana letak paviliunnya?" Heechul kembali tersenyum. Kemudian ia segera beranjak dari duduknya, kembali mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka sampai. Kyuhyun menatap penuh kerinduan pada paviliun indah yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Di dalam sana, tinggal seseorang yang begitu ia cintai selama ini.

Andai bisa, Kyuhyun ingin segera berlari kesana dan mendobrak pintunya. Memasukinya dengan cepat, kemudian memeluk dengan erat tubuh mungil itu.

"Katakan pada Permaisuri Sungmin bahwa aku datang menemuinya" Ucap Heechul pada salah satu dayang yang berjaga disana. Dayang tersebut mengangguk pelang, sebelum melangkah pelan memasuki paviliun indah tersebut.

Selang beberapa menit, dayang itu melangkah dengan langkah tergesa. Raut gelisah bercampur takut memenuhi wajah cantiknya. Ia bergetar. Heechul mengerutkan keningnya melihat raut sang dayang.

"Ada apa? Permaisuri ada di dalam, bukan?" Dayang tersebut seketika mengambrukkan tubuhnya. Bersujud di hadapan Heechul dan Kyuhyun. "Ampun Yang Mulia Ibu Suri. Permaisuri...Permaisuri"

"Ada apa dengan Permaisuri!" Sentak Heechul tidak sabar. Sungguh, perasaannya tiba-tiba gelisah tidak berbeda jauh dengan Kyuhyun. Raut kerinduannya berubah menjadi cemas.

"Permaisuri, tidak ada di kamarnya. Semua barang-barangnya pun menghilang" Heechul termangu syok. Sungmin melarikan diri, pikirannya menyentaknya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun. Pangeran tampan itu tengah menyembunyikan emsoinya.

"Dimana kalian saat itu? Mengapa Permaisuri Sungmin bisa melarikan diri?" Kyuhyun berujar dingin. Sepasang tangannya mengepal kuat.

Mereka terdiam. Menunduk sangat dalam. Kyuhyun semakin geram, amarahnya tidak dapat ia kendalikan lagi. "LALU UNTUK APA KALIAN BERJAGA DISINI! Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin bisa melarikan diri! Jawab aku!" Kyuhyun berteriak geram. Mereka semakin bergetar takut. Tak terkecuali dengan Heechul.

Yeoja paruh baya itu membatu di tempatnya. Kyuhyun menatap nyalang para pengawal dan dayang itu sebelum berlalu dari sana. Mereka tidak akan menjawab, Kyuhyun akan semakin lepas kendali jika dia masih berdiam diri disana.

Kyuhyun berlari menuju kudanya. Ia secepat kilat menaiki kudanya dan berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan para pengawalnya yang kelimpungan mencari keberadaannya.

Kyuhyun memacu langkah kudanya secepat mungkin. Setitik air mata, berada di sudut matanya. "Aku yakin kau masih di sekitar hutan ini Lee Sungmin. Aku mohon, jangan lagi. Jangan lagi berniat meninggalkanku. Aku mohon"

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkah pelan menyusuri hutan lebat itu. Namja cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya saat suara pelan perutnya menyentaknya. Ia belum makan apapun sejak tadi, sedang putranya sangat membutuhkan asupan makanan.

Ia tahu putranya saat ini pasti tengah lapar dan Sungmin harus segera mencari makanan. Manik foxynya menjelajah hutan tersebut dengan gerakan cepat, berharap menemukan sebiji buah apapun itu.

Maniknya berbinar indah kala menangkap sebuah pohon apel yang begitu lebat dengan buahnya. Sungmin segera menghampiri pohon tersebut. Ia goyangkan pohon itu beberapa kali, hingga beberapa buahnya berjatuhan.

Sungmin kemudian mengumpulkan buah tersebut. Ia duduk menyandar pada pohon itu seraya memakan buahnya dengan gerakan pelan. Sungmin mengusap perutnya, setidaknya buah-buah ini dapat menghindarinya dari ancaman kelaparan.

Drap...drap...drap. Sungmin tertegun mendengar suara tersebut. "Suara langkah kuda" Bisiknya pelan. Suara tersebut tiba-tiba berhenti, dapat ia dengar langkah seseorang yang turun dari kudanya.

Sungmin semakin menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Ia menggeser pelan, mencoba mengintip sosok itu. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak, wajahnya pias seketika.

Manik foxynya kembali berbayang. Sosok itu, tengah berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya. Menjelajah hutan lebat ini dengan gerakan kacaunya. "Kyuhyun" Nafasnya tercekat. Sungmin kembali memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap ke depan. Menghiraukan seruan Kyuhyun yang semakin menggema.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Menghalau isakannya. "Mengapa kau kemari, Kyu? Mengapa kau mencariku? Biarkan aku pergi. Ku mohon"

.

.

.

"SUNGMIN! SUNGMIN! LEE SUNGMIN! DIMANA KAU! AKU TAHU KAU MASIH ADA DI SEKITAR HUTAN INI! AKU MOHON, KELUARLAH! LEE SUNGMIN! AKU MOHON!"

Teriakannya menggema. Bahkan bebarapa burung berterbangan meninggalkan sarangnya karena teriakannya. Kyuhyun bergetar, air matanya sukses menetes. Ia kacau, sungguh. Disaat keindahan di depan mata mulai membayang, kini terpaksa kembali hancur.

Ia kembali terhempas jauh, di dalam kesakitan yang begitu menyiksanya selama ini. Kyuhyun melangkah kacau kesana-kemari, sesekali tubuhnya berputar cepat. Menjelajahi hutan lebat itu.

"Lee Sungmin, aku mohon keluarlah. Sayang. Jangan menyiksaku seperti ini. Sudah cukup. Aku merindukanmu juga calon putraku. Aku mohon hiks"

"LEE SUNGMIN! AKU PERINTAHKAN KAU UNTUK KELUAR SEKARANG! KAU TIDAK BISA MEMISAHKANKU DENGAN PUTRAKU SENDIRI SEPERTI INI! AKU MOHON, PANGERAN LEE SUNGMIN!"

Kyuhyun menjerit panjang di akhir kalimat. Sungmin semakin tergugu di tempatnya. Ia mendengar semuanya. Racauan serta teriakan Kyuhyun ia mendengar semuanya. Ingin rasanya ia keluar, berlari menghampiri sosok itu dan memeluknya erat.

Akan tetapi, sekali lagi rasa bersalahnya menghalanginya. Ia takut di tolak. Kyuhyun pasti membencinya, ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan putranya. Kyuhyun mencarinya, pasti hanya untuk merebut putranya yang masih di dalam perutnya ini.

Tidak. Sungmin tidak akan membiarkan itu semua terjadi. "Tidak Kyuhyun. Tidak. Hiks...maaf. Aku tidak bisa. Kau membenciku, Kyu. Kau membenciku" Sungmin berbisik lirih. Telapak tangan mungilnya sepenuhnya membungkam mulutnya.

"Aku mohon keluarlah. Aku yakin kau tengah bersembunyi saat ini. Kau bersembunyi dimana, sayang? Aku mohon, hiks. Aku telah membawakan perdamaian untukmu. Lihatlah, aku berhasil membunuh Pangeran brengsek itu. Aku mohon kembalilah. Kita akan hidup bahagia, hiks. Aku telah mewujudkan janjiku padamu. Aku telah menepatinya. Aku mohon kembalilah"

Kyuhyun mengambrukkan tubuhnya. Kedua telapak tangannya mengerat dedaunan kering yang berada di sekitarnya itu dan di remasnya dengan kuat. Ia menangis, Kyuhyun terisak. Mengapa begitu sulit? Cintanya tulus untuk Sungmin.

Akan tetapi, mengapa begitu sulit untuk mendapatkannya?. "Aaarghhhh. Brengsek!"

Sungmin termangu di tempatnya. Kyuhyun dapat menepati janjinya, bagaimana dengannya? Sungmin bahkan telah mengingkari janjinya, Namja cantik itu sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti perasaan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin semakin terisak, langkahnya untuk kembali pada Kyuhyun tertutup sudah. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa kembali padamu" Sungmin beranjak. Tanpa sengaja salah satu kakinya menginjak ranting kering.

Menimbulkan sebuah suara yang cukup keras. Kyuhyun terdiam, ia menghentikan tangisannya. Serempak menoleh ke sumber suara, menoleh pada pohon apel yang menjulang tinggi itu.

"Sungmin" Gumamnya pelan. Kyuhyun beranjak, berjalan cukup cepat mendekati pohon tersebut. Menghiraukan sosok Sungmin yang tengah bergetar kalut di tempatnya.

Suara langkah Kyuhyun semakin dekat, Sungmin dengan perasaan campur aduk melirik ke segala arah. Mencoba mencari tempat persembunyian yang lain.

Sungmin kalut, keringat dingin membasahi kening halusnya. Sungguh, Kyuhyun semakin dekat dengannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Jangan sampai Kyuhyun menemukannya. Jangan sampai Kyuhyun menemukannya. Gumamnya dalam hati.

Srak...srak...srak...

Kyuhyun semakin dekat. Lengan kokohnya telulur ke depan. Telapak tangannya telah sukses menyentuh permukaan pohon itu. Sedang Sungmin semakin kacau di tempatnya. Ia memejamkan sepasang maniknya, telapak tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, sebelum kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke belakang pohon besar itu. Sungmin dapat mencium aromanya. Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah dekat dengannya saat ini. Pikirannya kacau, tidak menutup kemungkinan Kyuhyun akan menemukannya saat ini juga disini.

"_Tidak. Tidak bisa. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun menemukanku. Tidak. Aku harus segera pergi, bagaimana pun caranya"_

.

.

.

TBC

Hai...hai. Aku kembali, gimana tambah runyam kan. Tambah Gaje kan. Ck, apa aku memang tidak berbakat menjadi author ya. Apa aku berhenti saja ya?

Reader : Woy! Lo mau berhenti dengan utang-utang Lo yang bejibun itu! Dasar Lo ya! Mau mati heh! *Asah golok*

Yakkk...hey, hey tenang. Tenang oke. Aku hanya bercanda, hehehe. Sudah turunkan golok kalian. Aku masih ingin hidup. Huwee...aku masih ingin lihat KyuMin Ncan #Plak

Oke lupakan. Iklan tidak bermutu di atas tadi. Maaf ya, untuk para Reader's sekalian jika updatenya lambat banget, sampai jamuran gitu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya. Tapi tenang aja, selambat-lambatnya aku Update. FF-FF itu pasti akan aku selesaikan. Kan sayang kalo sudah aku Update terus aku tinggal begitu saja.

Jadi sabar nde. Orang sabar disayang KyuMin. Yeay! Karena KyuMin juga senang sekali membuat kita bersabar menunggu kisah selanjutnya tentang cinta mereka yang penuh misteri dan lika liku kehidupan #apa an sih.

Untuk para Reader yg masih mau menunggu kelanjutan FF ini dan Mau Merippyu. Aku beserta KyuMin mengucapkan TERIMA KASIH yang SEBESAR-BESARNYA.

Untuk para silent reader, Terima Kasih telah berkunjung dan mau membaca FF Gila ini.

Oke...Pay Pay

Muach

Saranghae


	13. Chapter 13

_Suara langkah Kyuhyun semakin dekat, Sungmin dengan perasaan campur aduk melirik ke segala arah. Mencoba mencari tempat persembunyian yang lain._

_Sungmin kalut, keringat dingin membasahi kening halusnya. Sungguh, Kyuhyun semakin dekat dengannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Jangan sampai Kyuhyun menemukannya. Jangan sampai Kyuhyun menemukannya. Gumamnya dalam hati._

_Srak...srak...srak..._

_Kyuhyun semakin dekat. Lengan kokohnya telulur ke depan. Telapak tangannya telah sukses menyentuh permukaan pohon itu. Sedang Sungmin semakin kacau di tempatnya. Ia memejamkan sepasang maniknya, telapak tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya._

_Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, sebelum kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke belakang pohon besar itu. Sungmin dapat mencium aromanya. Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah dekat dengannya saat ini. Pikirannya kacau, tidak menutup kemungkinan Kyuhyun akan menemukannya saat ini juga disini._

"_Tidak. Tidak bisa. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun menemukanku. Tidak. Aku harus segera pergi, bagaimana pun caranya"_

**ROSE**

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast/M-Preg**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sungmin" Obsidian tajamnya meredup. Tangannya mengepal erat, kemudian dilayangkan kepalan tersebut pada pohon tua itu. Pohon tua yang diyakini menyembunyikan sosok cintanya. Namun tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan, Kyuhyun hanya menemukan kekosongan disana.

"Dimana kau Lee Sungmin? Aku yakin kau ada disini. Aku merasakan detak jantungmu, Sayang" Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuh rapuhnya pada pohon tua itu. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Kyuhyun tertegun, sesuatu di bawah sana menyentak hatinya.

Ia merunduk, tangannya meraih sebuah gelang berwarna biru dengan ukiran Naga di sekitarnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat kala orbs tajamnya menemukan linangan darah basah di sekitar gelang tersebut.

_Slap_

"_Ulurkan tanganmu" Ucapnya lembut. Sungmin mengerjap pelan, ia menatap Pangeran tampan itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, telapak tangannya perlahan terbuka menampilkan sebuah gelang indah berwarna biru._

_Gelang berwarna biru dengan sebuah ukiran Naga melintang. Di tubuh Naga tersebut terdapat tali tipis berwarna emas yang melintang indah sepanjang tubuh Naga. Terdapat pula batu-batu shappire berbentuk bulatan kecil yang dipadukan dengan lambang Kerajaan Goguryeo._

_Begitu berkilau dan indah. Sungmin terpana melihatnya. Kyuhyun segera memasangkan gelang tersebut pada pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Sungmin menarik kembali tangannya, jemari lentiknya menyusuri pahatan indah itu._

"_Indah sekali. Ini pasti sangat mahal" Ujarnya pelan. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Sepasang tangan besarnya menangkup pipi bulat Sungmin. Ditatapnya lembut sepasang manik bening itu. "Tidak baik sembarang memakai uang rakyat untuk kesenangan pribadi, Sayang"_

"_Lalu? Kau dapat darimana gelang ini, Pangeran?" Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Sepasang tangannya kini beralih pada pinggang ramping Sungmin. Memeluknya erat. "Mendiang Ibu Suri sebelum Ibundaku" Manik Sungmin terbelalak, seketika ia melepas gelang tersebut dari pergelangan tangannya._

_Namun gerakannya terhenti, Kyuhyun mencegahnya. Pemuda tampan itu memegang erat pergelangan tangan milik kekasihnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Pangeran Cho Kyuhyun?! Gelang ini adalah barang berharga peninggalan nenekmu. Dan kau memberikannya kepadaku begitu saja" Tekan Sungmin._

_Pemuda cantik itu tak habis pikir dengan tindakan Kyuhyun. "Hey, dengarkan penjelasanku. Aku tidak akan memberikan gelang itu kepadamu tanpa alasan, Sayang" Kyuhyun berujar tegas. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menatap Kyuhyun intens._

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Sewaktu aku kecil. Beliau pernah berpesan padaku, jika suatu saat nanti kau telah mendapatkan Ratumu. Pasangkan gelang ini pada pergelangan tangannya, dengan begitu aku akan merestui hubungan kalian" Sungmin bergetar mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun._

_Sepasang pipinya tanpa ia sadari merona merah. Jantungnya kian berdetak cepat. Perlahan ia merunduk dan berbisik pelan. "Lalu, mengapa kau memasangkannya kepadaku?"_

"_Itu karena kaulah orangnya, Ratuku" Sungmin menegakkan wajahnya yang sempat merunduk. Ia menatap intens sepasang manik tajam milik Kyuhyun, mencoba mencari kebohongan disana. Namun sial, manik tersebut berkilat penuh dengan kejujuran dan ketulusan._

_Sungmin tersenyum. Senyumannya begitu indah dan menenangkan._

_Slap_

"Sungmin. LEE SUNGMIN!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras. Seketika burung-burung yang tengah bertengger pada cabang pohon, berterbangan kesana kemari. Merasa resah akan teriakan keras itu. Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam, sama sekali tak terdapat isakan disana. Perlahan ia beranjak dari tempatnya. Melangkah pelan menuju kudanya.

Dengan salah satu tangannya yang masih menggenggam erat gelang tersebut. Dalam benaknya ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Sungmin masih hidup. Ia dapat merasakan detakan jantungnya. Sungmin masih hidup. Dia tidak akan mungkin meninggalkannya. Dia tidak akan mungkin memisahkannya dengan putranya selamanya. Sungmin masih hidup. Sungmin masih hidup.

.

.

Perlahan Sungmin menampakkan dirinya. Salah satu tangannya memegangi pergelangannya yang masih mengalirkan darah. Wajahnya sembab, linangan air mata tak berniat berhenti menyusuri pipi halusnya. Manik kelamnya menatap miris pergelangan tangannya.

Mengingat bagaimana pergelangan tangannya terkena salah satu cabang pohon yang mencuat hingga melepaskan gelang biru itu dari tangannya. Kepanikan melanda dirinya, hingga ia sama sekali tak memperhatikan gerakannya dan berujung pada putusnya gelang tersebut. Gelang yang sangat berarti bagi hidupnya. Gelang wasiat peninggalan tetua Kerajaan Goguryeo.

"_Itu karena kaulah orangnya, Ratuku"_ Suara lembut Kyuhyun menyentaknya. Membuatnya limbung, Sungmin semakin tergugu. Perasaan bersalah membelenggunya. "Maaf. Maaf. Maaf." Sungmin merintih pelan. Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Ini pilihannya, ia tidak bisa kembali.

Pangeran cantik itu memutar pandangannya, menatap sendu tempat Kyuhyun memacu langkah kudanya. Ia sangat merindukan pemuda itu. Ia ingin memeluknya. Namun pilihan hatinya menghentikannya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun, hatinya mengambil alih semua pikirannya. Semua logikannya. Hingga mengharuskannya untuk pergi, menghilang dari hadapan sosok yang sangat dicintainya dengan membawa beban hidup yang semakin memukul telak hidupnya.

Berulang kali ia merafalkan dalam hatinya, ini takdirnya. Ini pilihannya, ia harus kuat. Apapun yang terjadi nanti. Dirinya harus bisa bertahan. Bagaimanapun juga kini ia memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar.

Sungmin mengusap perutnya pelan. Putranya, sosok janin yang bersemayam di dalam perutnya ini lah tanggung jawab terbesarnya kelak. Maka dari itu, ia harus bertahan. Demi putranya. Ia harus bisa melakukannya. Sungmin beranjak dari tempatnya bersimpuh. Perlahan ia melangkah. Menyusuri hutan lebat itu demi mencari sebuah kehidupan baru. Sebuah kehidupan baru yang hanya ada dirinya dan calon putranya.

.

.

.

Drap...drap...drap. Suara langkah kaki bergema di sepanjang lorong istana. Kyuhyun memimpin di depan. Tatapannya dingin, tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Ia berhenti saat sosok tampan yang tidak asing baginya menghalangi jalannya.

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya yang disambut dengan tindakan serupa. Putra mahkota dari Kerajaan Silla itu tersenyum hangat. "Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan anda, Yang Mulia" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia mengisyaratkan jari telunjuknya pada pengawal serta dayangnya yang berada di belakangnya untuk meninggalkan mereka.

Mereka serentak melangkah menjauh beberapa meter dari junjungannya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan, pemuda tampan itu memutar tubuh gagahnya. Menghadap pada halaman indahnya. Menatap pohon sakura yang tengah menggugurkan kelopak bunganya.

Siwon melakukan hal yang serupa dengan pangeran muda itu. "Kau berhasil menemukannya?" Ucapnya pelan. Manik tajamnya melirik sekilas wajah tampan Kyuhyun, terulas raut sendu disana. Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas. Ia menggeleng pelan.

Siwon mengerti, tangannya telulur ke samping. Menepuk pelan bahu kokoh sang putra mahkota. "Mungkin Sungmin masih membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Aku mohon jangan berprasangka buruk tentangnya"

"Akan aku usahakan" Kyuhyun menampakkan salah satu tangannya yang semula tersembunyi di lengan gonryongpo merahnya. Menatap lekat gelang biru yang masih terhiasi dengan darah merah yang telah mengering. Siwon menatap lekat gelang tersebut.

"Milik Sungmin"

"Ya" Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya. Perasaan khawatir menelusup relung hatinya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Ujarnya panik. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Siwon. "Dia baik-baik saja" Desis Kyuhyun pelan. Mereka sejenak saling bertatapan, sebelum seorang pengawal milik Kyuhyun menyentak kegiatan mereka.

"Mohon maaf, Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota. Para Menteri dan Yang Mulia Ibu Ratu sudah menunggu anda di Balai Istana. Sidang Kerajaan akan segera dimulai" Pengawal itu berucap sopan seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk sekali. Ia menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Siwon sejenak dan dibalas dengan tindakan yang sama oleh calon Raja dari Kerajaan Silla itu.

Kemudian rombongan Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Siwon dengan sejuta pikirannya dan kekhawatirannya akan dongsaeng tercintanya. Pemuda tampan itu memejamkan sepasang maniknya. "Dia baik-baik saja. Sungmin pasti baik-baik saja"

.

.

.

GONG

"YANG MULIA PUTRA MAHKOTA TIBA"

Serentak para Menteri dan semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut beranjak dari duduk mereka, membungkuk hormat pada calon raja mereka. Kyuhyun melangkah tegas menuju kursi singgahsananya. Kursi di samping Ibundanya. Kursi mendiang Raja, Cho Yunho.

Kyuhyun membungkuk sekilas, kemudian ia menyamankan tubuhnya di kursi tersebut yang diikuti semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Sekretaris Kerajaan yang berdiam diri di samping Kyuhyun mulai maju selangkah dengan membawa gulungan kertas yang tersemat di lengan kanannya.

Pria setengah paruh itu, perlahan membuka gulungan kertasnya. Membaca tulisan yang terdapat di dalam kertas tersebut dengan lantang. "Agenda pada sidang kerajaan yang dilaksanakan hari ini menyangkut pemutusan tentang dilantiknya putra mahkota Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pengganti dari mendiang Raja Kerajaan Goguryeo, Raja Cho Yunho" Sekretaris Kerajaan itu kembali menutup gulungan kertasnya. Ia mundur selangkah dengan gerakan sopan.

"Silahkan berdiri Perdana Menteri Kim" Suara bass Kyuhyun mengalun datar. Pria paruh baya yang ditunjuk segera beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya. Ia menunduk sejenak. "Yang Mulia. Rakyat mulai resah akan kekosongan kursi Kepemimpinan di Kerajaan ini, mereka ingin jika Kerajaan Goguryeo segera melantik penerus pemimpin selanjutnya. Maka dari itu, diharapkan anda segera mempersiapkan diri untuk pelantikan tersebut"

Setelah mengutarakan pendapatnya, pria paruh baya tersebut kembali pada posisi awalnya. "Silahkan berdiri Perdana Menteri Kang" Pria paruh baya berperingai seram itu mulai beranjak dari posisinya. Ia melakukan tindakan yang serupa seperti Menteri Kim tadi sebelum melontarkan pendapatnya.

"Akan tetapi Yang Mulia. Sesuai dengan tradisi Kerajaan. Jika bawahsananya seorang Putra Mahkota yang akan dilantik menjadi Raja, haruslah menikahi seseorang terlebih dahulu. Jika sampai sekarang Yang Mulia belum juga mendapatkan seseorang yang pantas untuk menjadi calon Ratu di Kerajaan ini, pelantikan tersebut tidak akan mungkin dapat dilaksanakan"

Kyuhyun memejamkan sepasang manik obsidian tajamnya. Pemuda tampan itu kembali menghela nafas dalam. "Rakyat tidak dapat menunggu lebih lama lagi. Pelantikan tersebut tetap harus dilaksanakan. Walau tanpa seorang calon Ratu sekalipun" Ucapnya tegas. Seketika semua Menteri yang berada di ruangan tersebut saling bergerumuh. Berbisik pelan antar Menteri yang satu dengan yang lain.

"Yang Mulia" Dengan lancangnya salah satu Menteri yang berada di tempat itu beranjak dari posisinya sebelum di persilahkan Kyuhyun. "Anda tidak bisa membuat keputusan seperti itu. Keputusan tersebut telah menentang tradisi Kerajaan ini selama berabad-abad. Apapun yang terjadi anda tidak akan dilantik menjadi Raja selanjutnya sebelum anda menikahi seseorang"

Kyuhyun menatap dingin salah satu Menterinya. Ia sudah memprediksinya, salah satu dari mereka pasti akan melawan keputusannya. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Pandangannya tetap tertuju pada sosok paruh baya berperingai menyebalkan itu.

"Aku mohon tenanglah Perdana Menteri Park. Keputusanku sudah mutlak. Semua ini demi rakyat. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka menunggu lebih lama lagi. Tanpa ada atau tidaknya dukungan dari kalian. Aku akan tetap melaksanakan pelantikan tersebut. Sidang selesai" Kyuhyun melirik sekilas Ibundanya sebelum beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Jaejoong menatap sendu punggung lebar putra semata wayangnya yang semakin menghilang di telan pintu berukiran indah itu.

"Yang mulia Ratu. Keputusan Putra Mahkota tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Anda harus bisa menghentikannya" Jaejoong menghela nafas berat. Para Menterinya ini memanglah sangat menjengkelkan, mereka saling mementingkan ego masing-masing tanpa memperdulikan nasib rakyat.

"Akan aku usahakan" Yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu berujar lembut. Bagaimanapun situasinya, ia harus menjaga tingkah lakunya.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengembangkan senyuman manisnya. Maniknya menelisik paviliun sederhana yang sudah tidak berpenghuni. Paviliun kosong yang bertempat di dalam hutan. Senyumnya kian mengembang saat ia rasa paviliun tersebut masih layak untuk dihuni. Sungmin mulai memasuki paviliun tersebut, membenahinya dan merapikannya.

Mulai dari ruangan satu ke ruangan yang lain. Sampai pada halaman depan, Sungmin dengan cekatan menyapu semua dedaunan kering yang memenuhi halaman tersebut. pemuda cantik itu begitu serius dengan kegiatannya, sehingga ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa matahari mulai meninggi.

Selang beberapa jam, Sungmin telah menyelesaikan semua kegiatannya. Ia mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya pada bagian lantai depan yang terbuat dari kayu itu. "Lilin" Serunya cepat. Sungmin menepuk dahi halusnya. "Hampir saja terlupakan. Ish" Sungmin beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia segera masuk ke dalam, mengganti pakaian lusuhnya.

.

.

Sungmin mengamati hanbok milik salah satu dayangnya itu dengan pikiran menerawang. Akankah ia memakai hanbok tersebut? Ia seorang Namja. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, pikirannya tarik-ulur. Tepat saat telapak tangannya terjatuh pada perut sedikit buncitnya, Sungmin memantapkan hatinya.

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang aku akan menyamar menjadi seorang wanita dengan begitu indentitasku akan semakin tersamarkan" Gumamnya lirih. Telapak tangannya mengusap perut sedikit buncit itu dengan lembut. Sungmin segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia mulai melepaskan hanbok lusuhnya dan mengganti dengan hanbok dayang itu.

"Paras ini sungguh membantu" Ucapnya sedikit tidak rela. "Mengapa aku tidak terlahir menjadi perempuan saja?" Sungutnya pada diri sendiri seraya menutup kembali pintu sederhana berbahan dasar kayu tanpa cat dan ukiran.

Sepasang tangannya mengangkat sedikit rok chimanya yang hampir saja ia injak. Sungmin melangkah pelan, menyusuri hutan tak seberapa lebat itu dengan pandangan teduh. Sepanjang ia berjalan mencari penghidupan lain, hatinya selalu merafalkan doa pada Dewanya. Semoga hari ini menjadi hari baik untuknya dan senyuman indah menjadi awal kehidupan barunya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun termenung dalam kesendiriannya. Dokumen-dokumen bergulung menumpuk di sampingnya. Manik obsidian tajamnya menatap fokus pada dokumen di bawahnya, namun tidak dengan hati beserta pikirannya. Tak jarang ekor matanya melirik pada kotak berbentuk persegi itu. Kotak persegi yang menyimpan sebuah gelang biru milik sosok yang saat ini tengah mengacaukan pikirannya.

Sret. Suara pintu bergeser pelan. Masuklah sosok dayang dengan menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf jika hamba mengganggu waktu Yang Mulia. Yang Mulia Ratu datang berkunjung"

"Persilahkan beliau masuk" Ucapnya tanpa menoleh barang sejenak. "Baik. Yang Mulia" Dayang itu kemudian melangkah mundur, beranjak dari tempatnya dan menutup kembali pintu berframe anyaman kotak-kotak kecil.

Tak berselang lama, pintu tersebut kembali terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Ratu dari kerajaan ini. Jaejoong tersenyum lembut, wanita paruh itu melangkah pelan menghampiri sang putra. Jaejoong mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun. Manik indahnya menatap dokumen-dokumen bertumpuk yang memenuhi meja kecil tersebut.

"Ibunda mengganggu waktumu, heum" Suaranya mengalun lembut. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum samar. "Tidak. Ibunda, sebagian besar sudah aku selesaikan" Jaejoong mengangguk sekali. Pandangannya teralih pada putranya.

"Apa kau akan tetap pada keputusanmu, putraku?" Kyuhyun terdiam. Orbs tajamnya melirik kotak kecil berukir indah itu sebelum kembali menatap Ibundanya. "Ya, Ibunda"

Jaejoong tersenyum. Tangannya telulur, menggenggam punggung tangan Kyuhyun. "Apa kau sudah menemukannya? Tidak bisakah kau menikahi sosok lain, agar kau tak perlu melanggar tradisi kerajaan ini" Tekan Jaejoong. Ia mencoba mengubah jalan pikiran putranya. Bagaimanapun juga ia sebenarnya kurang setuju dengan keputusan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan putranya melanggar tradisi yang telah di tetapkan kerajaan ini berabad-abad lamanya.

Ia hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Ratu kerajaan. Melindungi dan melestarikan apa yang sudah ada di kerajaan ini. Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. "Apakah suatu dosa jika aku melanggarnya? Aku hanya tidak ingin menikah dengan sosok yang tidak aku cintai. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti hati orang tersebut, Ibunda"

Jaejoong mengangguk paham. Niat putranya begitu mulia. Ia pun tahu bagaimana jadinya jika putranya ini menikah dengan sosok yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai. Orang tersebut akan dilupakannya dan berujung pada pesakitan.

"Ibunda mengerti, Pangeran. Tapi tidakkah kau ingin mencobanya terlebih dahulu"

"Jika aku bisa. Aku akan melakukannya, Ibunda. Akan tetapi aku tidak bisa. Hatiku terlanjur mati" Suaranya bergetar pelan. Jaejoong dapat merasakannya, wanita paruh itu semakin erat menggenggam tangan sang putra. Tatapannya berubah sendu. "Baikalh jika memang terlalu sulit. Ibunda menyetujui keputusanmu. Namun, akankah ia kembali" Ucapnya seraya menatap sendu kotak berukir yang menyimpan gelang biru milik sosok cantik itu.

Jaejoong bergetar. Tangannya telulur, mengambil gelang tersebut dari tempatnya. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, sebelum kembali melontarkan kalimatnya. "Dia pasti kembali, Ibunda. Jika memang dia tak ingin kembali. Aku akan menjemputnya. Bagaimanapun juga ia membawa ikut serta putraku"

"Apa maksudmu, Pangeran?"

"Dia tengah mengandung,Ibunda. Dia tengah mengandung, putraku. Cucumu" Jaejoong seketika terbelalak syok. Gelang yang berada di genggamnya tanpa sadar kembali jatuh ke tempatnya. Sepasang manik indahnya berbayang. "Mengandung. Cucuku. Calon putra mahkota" Racaunya bergetar. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun. Pangeran tampan itu mengangguk pelan. Ia tersenyum hangat.

Jaejoong tidak bisa menyembunyikan tangis harunya serta senyuman indahnya. "Dia sungguh sempurna. Kau harus menjemputnya, Kyuhyun. Kau harus menjemputnya" Kyuhyun mengangguk tegas. "Pasti Ibunda. Aku pasti membawanya pulang"

Kyuhyun kembali menatap gelang berwarna biru itu. Dalam hati ia menagaskan, suatu saat nanti. Ia pasti akan menemukan Sungmin. Membawa pulang pemuda cantik itu dan menjadikannya pendamping hidupnya. Itu tekadnya. Itu sumpahnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin kembali menampilkan senyumnya. Ia menghela nafas lega, saat dirinya telah menemukan sebuah perkampungan. Dengan begini ia tak perlu merasa khawatir saat ingin mencari makanan maupun bahan pokok lainnya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum lembut saat tak jarang bertemu pandang dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya. Ia sebagai pendatang baru, ingin meninggalkan kesan ramah pada mereka.

"Hey, ada pendatang baru. Lihatlah nona itu manis sekali" Sungmin menggerutu dalam hati, sudah ia duga tidak akan ada yang mengenali identitas aslinya. Beberapa Namja berumur sedikit paruh mulai melangkah mendekati Sungmin. Mereka berniat menggoda pendatang baru itu.

"Nona siapa namamu?" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Perkenalkan nama saya..." Sungmin kelimpungan. Ia merutuki kebodohannya. Bagaimana bisa ia sama sekali tak memikirkan nama samarannya untuk penyamarannya ini. Sungmin memejamkan sepasang manik foxynya, berfikir keras. Kemudian sebuah senyum cerah kembali menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Nama saya Lee Hyunmin"

"Wah, nama yang indah. Persis seperti pemiliknya"

"Terima kasih" Ucap Sungmin lembut. Mereka semakin terpesona akan keindahan yang dimiliki sosok pendatang baru ini. Tak ayal hal tersebut membuat suasana semakin ricuh.

"Yakkk...apa yang kalian lakukan?! Kalian membuatnya ketakutan, bodoh! Dasar hidung belang! Pergi sana" Sosok wanita paruh baya berteriak keras menghentikan kericuhan tersebut. Sungmin menghela nafas lega, mengucapterima kasih pada sosok paruh itu.

Sedang para Namja tadi kini tengah berdecak kesal, dengan perasaan dongkol mereka mulai beranjak pergi. Yeoja paruh baya itu menghampiri Sungmin. Ia tersenyum hangat. "Nona manis. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal yang keji, bukan?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak ahjuma. Mereka justru bersikap baik padaku"

"Ish...pria di desa ini memang seperti itu. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi, mengerti" Sungmin mengangguk. Pemuda cantik itu mengikuti langkah sang ahjuma yang mulai memasuki kedai makanannya. "Aku Yoon Jin Ahn. Kau?" Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya. Manik foxynya menatap wanita paruh itu yang tengah berkutat dengan cangkir teh serta semangkuk makanan.

"Hyunmin, bibi Yoon. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan seperti itu"

"Tentu saja. Terkesan lebih dekat, aku menyukainya" Bibi Yoon melangkah mendekat ke arah Sungmin dengan sepasang tangan yang membawa nampan. Bibi Yoon meletakkan semua hidangan yang berada di nampan itu pada meja kecil yang di tempati Sungmin atau sekarang berganti nama menjadi Hyunmin.

"Ini sebagai penyambutanku. Makanlah selagi hangat" Sungmin mengulas senyum indahnya. Ia menatap haru soup kentang di depannya itu. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang begitu baik padanya yang merupakan orang asing di desa ini.

"Terima kasih bibi Yoon. Aku merepotkanmu"

"Tidak perlu sungkan, Hyunmin" Bibi Yoon mengibaskan tangannya. Wanita paruh itu tersenyum tulus. Sungmin mulai menyendok soupnya. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan. "Ini nikmat sekali. Bibi Yoon, apakah kau berkenan jika aku bekerja disini?. Membantumu dalam mengolah kedai ini" Bibi Yoon menepuk tangannya keras. Senyumnya terkembang lebar.

"Tepat sekali, nona manis. Aku memang tengah mencari seseorang yang mau membantuku dalam mengolah kedai ini. Kau tahu sendiri bukan, bagaimana keadaanku. Aku semakin tua saja" Sungmin menghela nafas lega. Ia kembali mengulas senyumnya.

Semoga ini menjadi awal baik bagi kehidupan barunya. Dengan begini beban hidupnya sedikit berkurang. "Kau dari wilayah mana, nak?"

"Aku rakyat dari Kerajaan Silla, bibi Yoon" Bibi Yoon mengangguk pelan. Ia menatap Sungmin penuh tanya. "Bagaimana bisa kau sampai di wilayah ini?"

"Aku terlepas dari rombonganku, Bibi"

"Rombongan? Apa kau termasuk korban migrasi?" Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Ia menatap lembut bibi Yoon. "Sebenarnya rombonganku akan menuju ke wilayah Kerajaan Baekje. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku tersesat dan berakhir di daerah ini" Bibi Yoon mengangguk paham. Ia menyilangkan kedua kakinya. "Memang setelah perang besar itu terjadi, tak jarang banyak rakyat yang melakukan migrasi dan terlepas dari rombongannya. Desa ini memang sering mendapati rakyat yang terlepas dari rombongannya"

Tangan halusnya meraih cangkir teh tersebut, disesapnya dengan pelan. "Kalau boleh tahu. Sekarang aku berada di wilayah mana, bibi Yoon?"

"Kau berada di wilayah Kerajaan Goguryeo. Tepatnya di daerah Bakjak" Sungmin terdiam. Ternyata ia masih berada di wilayah Goguryeo. Hatinya berdebar mengetahui kenyataan tersebut. "Apa desa ini cukup terpencil, Bibi?"

"Terpencil sekali. Karena desa ini terletak diantara perbatasan Silla dan Baekje. Sangat jauh dari wilayah Kerajaan" Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Setidaknya posisinya masih aman, untuk saat ini. Bibi Yoon menelisik tubuh Sungmin, wanita paruh itu sepertinya sedikit curiga dengan bentuk tubuh Sungmin. Terutama pada bagian perut sosok cantik tersebut.

"Kau tengah mengandung, nak?" Sungmin sedikit terperanjat saat mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan bibi Yoon. Reflek, telapak tangannya mengusap perut sedikit buncitnya. "Benar. Bagaimana Bibi Yoon bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Lihatlah, perut ini. Sudah mulai membuncit, walau masih samar" Bibi Yoon mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap pelan perut Sungmin. "Di usiamu yang masih belia ini. Kau sudah menikah, eoh?" Sungmin terkekeh pelan menatap ekspresi terkejut wanita paruh di depannya ini.

"25 tahun. Aku rasa sudah tidak terlalu belia" Ucapnya ringan. "Lalu dimana suamimu?" Sungmin tertegun. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup, tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada bibi Yoon. Apa ia harus kembali bersandiwara?. Sungmin merutuki dosanya, dalam hati ia tidak tega terus membohongi sosok yang sudah berbaik hati padanya ini.

"Dia meninggal saat perang itu terjadi, bibi Yoon" Bibi Yoon menatap sendu sosok cantik di depannya ini. Ia mendekat, direngkuhnya tubuh mungil tersebut dan diusapnya lembut.

"Dia seorang prajurit Silla. Dia meninggalkanku tepat saat kandunganku berumur satu bulan" Sambung Sungmin. Ia menerima pelukan hangat bibi Yoon, terbesit dalam ingatannya jika kini yang memeluknya adalah Ibundanya. Sungmin tiba-tiba merasa tengah merindukan Ibundanya. Ia merindukan pelukan hangat sosok lembut itu.

'_Ibunda. Maafkan Sungmin. Aku mencintaimu'_ Sungmin memejamkan sepasang manik foxynya. Setidaknya bibi Yoon cukup mampu mengobati kerinduannya akan sosok lembut itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak sendirian, nak. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. Anggap saja aku seperti ibumu sendiri"

"Terima kasih. Sekali lagi terima kasih, bibi Yoon"

.

.

.

Suasana gemuruh terompet dan kembang api saling bersahut-sahutan pagi ini di lingkungan Kerajaan Silla. Seluruh rakyat berbondong-bondong menghadiri keramaian tersebut, demi mengikuti acara yang begitu megah ataupun demi melihat pesta pernikahan calon Raja mereka.

Ada juga yang datang ke tempat tersebut demi sebuah makanan-makanan beraneka ragam dan menggugah selera yang terbentang luas di halaman depan Kerajaan. Mereka semua kini tengah bersuka ria.

Hari ini adalah saat-saat yang mendebarkan bagi calon Raja tersebut. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling bersejarah sepanjang hidupnya. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Putri Kim Kibum dari Kerajaan Chosun serta pelantikannya menjadi Penguasa selanjutnya di Kerajaan Silla.

Namun ada yang berbeda hari ini. Siwon sama sekali tidak menampakkan raut bahagianya. Pikirannya saat ini tengah melanglang buana pada sosok dongsaengnya. Senyuman indah sosok Pangeran bungsu itu terus mengikuti pandangannya. Wajah indahnya serta semua tingkah lakunya terus menghantui pikirannya.

Siwon merindukannya. Ia mengkhawatirkannya, saat ini keluarganya tengah berpesta. Lalu bagaimana keadaan adiknya di luar sana. Apakah dia hidup dengan layak? Apakah dia makan secara teratur? Apakah dia menempati tempat tinggal yang layak?. Sungguh hatinya kacau saat ini.

Leeteuk melangkah pelan mendekati sang putra. Salah satu tangannya mengusap bahu kokoh itu. Siwon terperanjat, ia menatap bingung sosok Ibundanya. Sedang Leeteuk mengulas senyuman hangatnya saat menerima ekspresi kaget dari putra mahkotanya.

"Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu, heum?" Siwon menggenggam tangan halus Leeteuk, pemuda tampan itu mengangguk pelan. "Aku merindukannya, Ibunda" Leeteuk menatap sendu putranya. Sebenarnya ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Sejak saat kepergian putra bungsunya yang begitu ia sayangi. Tubuhnya semakin kurus dan tidurnya terus berkurang.

Setiap ia akan makan, ia selalu teringat akan putranya. Setiap ia akan tidur, ia akan selalu teringat Sungmin. Pikirannya sama sekali tidak tenang, semua tindakannya selalu teringat akan putranya. Setiap ia memainkan alat musik gayageum. Ia pasti akan mengingat Sungmin. Mengingat bagaimana indahnya jemari lentik itu memainkannya, mengingat bagaimana dulu Sungmin begitu gigih dalam mempelajarinya.

Semua ingatan itu begitu menyakiti hatinya hingga membuatnya kembali menangis. Setiap malam Leeteuk akan menangisi putranya tersebut. Ia begitu merindukan Sungmin, ia begitu mengkhawatirkan putra kesayangannya itu. Sosok lembut yang selalu patuh dengannya, patuh dengan Kerajaan ini dan adat Kerajaan. Sosok lembut yang sama sekali tak berusaha berniat mengelak dengan keputusan apapun walau keputusan tersebut menyakiti hatinya.

Sosok lembut yang sama sekali tak pernah memperdulikan kebahagiannya, demi orang lain. Dan hari ini Leeteuk kembali tersayat, ia kembali teringat akan putra bungsunya itu._ 'Dimana kau saat ini, nak? Ibunda merindukanmu. Sungguh, Ibunda mohon kembalilah?'_ Lirihnya dalam hati.

Jemari lentiknya mengusap sudut matanya yang mulai tergenangi oleh air mata. Leeteuk berusaha menampilkan senyuman indahnya. Ia menepuk sepasang bahu kokoh milik Siwon dengan lembut. "Tenanglah. Adikmu adalah sosok yang kuat. Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Ibunda yakin itu. Sekarang tersenyumlah, semua rakyatmu tengah menyaksikanmu saat ini" Siwon mengangguk patuh. Ia memeluk tubuh Ibundanya, sebelum melangkah pergi dari sana.

Leeteuk menatap sendu punggung kokoh Siwon. Air mata jatuh perlahan dari salah satu maniknya. "Kau pasti baik-baik saja. Ibunda mohon jaga keshatan, nak" Gumam Leeteuk pada sosok lain yang tengah berada jauh darinya.

.

.

.

Segala rangkaian acara serta adat istiadat yang di lakukan dalam pernikahan telah usai mereka lakukan dengan lancar tanpa suatu hambatan apapun itu. Siwon begitu tampan dan gagah dengan baju kebesarannya serta mahkota rajanya, kini ia telah resmi menjadi seorang Raja dari Kerajaan Silla. Sedang putri Kim Kibum begitu mempesona dengan kecantikannya dan kelembutannya, ia begitu serasi bersanding dengan Raja muda itu. Kini ia telah resmi menjadi Ratu Kerajaan Silla, menggantikan sosok Leeteuk.

Putra mahkota dari Kerajaan Goguryeo itu menatap semua rangkaian acara dengan tatapan datarnya. Hatinya memberontak, saat ia menginjakkan kakinya pada halaman Kerajaan ini. Ingatannya akan sosok cantik itu kembali membayanginya. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, Donghae yang tepat berada disampingnya kini tengah menatap sendu sosok tampan itu.

Tangan besarnya telulur, menepuk bahu kokoh itu. "Aku mengerti. Aku pun tengah merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu. Terlebih aku sosok hyungnya" Kyuhyun menegakkan wajahnya, menatap Donghae. "Apa dia hidup dengan layak di luar sana?" Donghae tersenyum lembut. Pangeran tampan itu sejenak menengadahkan kepalanya, menghalau cairan bening yang siap meluncur kapanpun itu.

"Sungmin adalah sosok yang kuat. Dia juga memiliki hati yang lembut. Setiap orang yang di temuinya nanti, pasti akan berlaku baik padanya. Aku yakin itu" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Menerawang objek tersebut.

Sepasang tangannya yang terjatuh di atas paha, mengepal erat. Perasaan rindunya semakin membuncah. _'Berjanjilah untuk selalu dalam keadaan baik. Sampai aku datang menjemputmu'_

.

.

.

**5개월 이상**** (**_Lima Bulan Kemudian**)**_

"Kau memotongnya dengan indah. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, nak. Istirahatlah jika kau sudah merasa lelah" Bibi Yoon menepuk bahu Sungmin. Sedang pemuda cantik itu hanya menampilkan senyuman indahnya. Tangannya masih sibuk memotong wortel.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bibi. Jangan khawatir" Bibi Yoon menggelengkan kepala pelan. Satu sifat Sungmin yang baru ia ketahui, sosok cantik itu adalah tipe pekerja keras. "Perhatikan kandunganmu, Hyunmin"

"Dia anak yang kuat, bibi" Gemas Sungmin saat wanita paruh itu masih saja mengkhawatirkan kondisinya. Sungmin mengusap pelan perut buncitnya. Bibi Yoon menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja" Gumamnya. Kemudian wanita paruh itu kembali ke depan, melayani pelanggan yang terus saja berdatangan.

Sungmin terkikik geli melihat kepasrahan wanita paruh itu akan dirinya. Diam-diam bibi Yoon mengucap terima kasih pada Sungmin. Semenjak pemuda cantik itu bekerja di tempatnya, kedai sederhananya ini sama sekali tidak sepi pengunjung. Selain memliki pesona yang begitu memikat, masakan Sungmin tak patut diremehkan. Pemuda cantik yang kini menyamar menjadi seorang wanita itu begitu lihai dalam memasak.

Bukan pada cita rasanya saja yang ia perhatikan, tapi juga pada bentuk dan potongannya. Bahkan dalam waktu sehari, bibi Yoon tidak mampu menjelaskan semua rasa kagumnya pada sosok cantik itu. Dia begitu lembut dan murah senyum. Bahkan suatu ketika, bibi Yoon sempat bergurau pada Sungmin. Jika sosok cantik itu cocok menjadi seorang Ratu.

"Aku sempat mengira jika kau ternyata berasal dari kalangan kerajaan, nak. Bahkan aku juga sempat bermimpi kalau kau tiba-tiba menjadi seorang Ratu. Aku rasa kau cocok menyandang itu semua" Sungmin terdiam. Tiba-tiba semua kegiatannya terhenti. Selang beberapa detik, ia tertawa hampar.

"Benarkah. Kekeke...Bibi Yoon ada-ada saja. Bagaimana bisa aku yang hanya seorang rakyat jelata tiba-tiba menyandang tanggung jawab sebesar itu" Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sedang bibi Yoon tengah tertawa lepas.

"Tapi memang kenyataannya begitu. Kau begitu manis dan cantik, Hyunmin"

"Bibi, berhenti berguarau" Rajuk Sungmin. Bibi Yoon terpekik gemas melihat rajukan Sungmin. Pemuda cantik ini memang begitu menggemaskan. Sungmin terdiam, hatinya kembali berdebar resah. Bayangannya bersama keluarganya serta sosok tampan itu kembali menghantuinya. Sungmin mengusap perut buncitnya, perasaan bersalah semakin memupuk dalam.

'_Maafkan Ibunda, nak'_ Lirihnya dalam hati. Pemuda cantik itu mengambil nafas sedalam mungkin, kemudian ia hembuskan perlahan. Senyum manis kembali terukir, ia berusaha mengembalikan raut cerianya. Di tatapnya bibi Yoon yang kini tengah bersenda gurau dengan salah satu pelanggan. Manik foxynya memancarkan ucapan penuh terima kasih pada sosok paruh yang selama ini selalu bersamanya, hingga ia tak merasakan kesepian lagi. "Terima kasih, Bibi Yoon"

.

.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya, Yoon" Wanita paruh bernama Yoon itu menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia meletakkan pisau tajamnya yang semula ia pergunakan untuk memecah kelapa. "Mendengar apa?" Tanyanya penasaran. Wanita paruh yang berada di hadapannya itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau ini. Bagaimana bisa tidak mengetahui beritanya,eoh?. Lima bulan yang lalu Kerajaan Silla tengah berpesta" Tak. Sungmin yang tidak sengaja mendengar perbincangan dua yeoja paruh itu pun ikut menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia meletakkan pisaunya.

Mendengar nama kerajaannya terucap dalam perbincangan itu, membuat Sungmin penasaran. Bibi Yoon mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menatap sahabatnya penuh selidik. "Berpesta? Coba cepat kau jelaskan, Shin jangan berbelit-belit seperti itu" Ucap bibi Yoon kesal. Sungguh saat ini ia sangat penasaran.

"Hari itu putra mahkota. Yang Mulia Baginda Siwon telah resmi dilantik menjadi penguasan baru di Kerajaan Silla sekaligus menikahkan beliau dengan Putri Kim Kibum dari Kerajaan Chosun. Kau bisa membayangkannya bukan. Bagaimana meriahnya pesta tersebut" Ucap wanita paruh bernama Shin itu dengan menggebu-gebu.

Manik sipitnya melotot lebar. Sedang bibi Yoon hanya mampu ternganga syok. Ia mulai membayangkan bagaimana meriahnya pesta tersebut. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Itu terlalu meriah" Racaunya dengan pandangan kosong.

Sungmin mengulas senyum tulus. Hatinya bergetar merasakan kebahagiaan sang hyung. "Selamat Siwon Hyung. Akhirnya kau menjadi Raja. Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberimu ucapan selamat secara langsung. Berbahagialah, hyung. Jadilah Raja yang bijaksana dan selalu disayangi rakyatmu" Gumamnya pelan. Perlahan ia melangkah mendekat ke tempat dua sosok paruh itu.

"Bibi Yoon, aku pamit pulang. Hari mulai petang" Bibi Yoon tersentak dari acara melamunnya. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya, tersenyum hangat pada sosok cantik itu. "Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan ya. Jika kau perlu sesuatu jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk datang kemari" Bibi Yoon memberikan sebuah bungkusan pada Sungmin.

"Ini rumput laut. Baik untuk kesehatan kandunganmu"

"Terima kasih, bibi Yoon. Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang" Sungmin tersenyum manis. Ia menundukkan wajahnya sekilas, menyapa sosok paruh lainnya yang sejak tadi menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Itu Hyunmin?" Tanyanya. Manik sipitnya masih setia menatap punggung Sungmin yang mulai menjauh dari pandangan mereka. "Ya" Bibi Yoon mengangguk pelan. "Cantik sekali. Sayang, dia sudah pernah menikah. Kalau saja belum, sudah pasti si Jong guk akan aku nikahkan dengan Hyunmin"

"Hahh...aku akan sangat kasihan pada Hyunmin jika perempuan secantik itu menikah dengan putramu yang pengangguran" Bibi Yoon menggerutu dalam aktivitasnya tanpa mengindahkan sahabatnya yang melotot sebal ke arahnya. "Yaish...kau ini. Dasar, sama sekali tidak membantu"

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia Baginda, di daerah perbatasan antara Baek Je dan Silla terdapat segerombolan penyusup" Seorang prajurit berpakaian lengkap tengah menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan Rajanya. Kyuhyun bergeming di tempatnya. Raja muda itu sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen-dokumen tersebut.

"Perketat penjagaan di daerah perbatasan. Tutup jalan atau akses apapun yang dapat membantu mereka untuk bergerak semakin dalam. Segera ringkus mereka tanpa terkecuali. Jika ada satu saja yang lolos diantara para penyusup itu, kau tahu sendiri akibatnya. Bukan" Tegasnya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Siap Yang Mulia Baginda. Hamba mohon undur diri" Prajurit tersebut perlahan melangkah pergi dari ruangan junjungannya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun tenggelam dalam kesendiriannya. Inilah tugasnya, setelah acara pelantikan yang dilakukan tiga bulan yang lalu. Acara yang tidak terlalu meriah, mengingat Raja muda tersebut belum mempunyai sosok pendamping.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggung lebarnya. Ia memejamkan sepasang manik tajamnya. Raut lelah tergambar jelas pada wajah tampannya. Salah satu tangannya merayap di atas meja, mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berukir indah. Membuka penutupnya, setelah itu mengambil sesuatu disana.

Kyuhyun menatap sendu gelang berwarna biru tersebut. Gelang tersebut berada tepat di depan matanya. Tidak ada gumaman ataupun ungkapan hati. Kyuhyun sepenuhnya diam. Hanya sepasang maniknya yang menatap penuh arti pada gelang tersebut.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Ia kembali memejamkan sepasang manik orbs tajamnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat gelang itu. Di letakkannya kepalan tangannya tepat disamping detakan jantungnya.

"Aku merasakan detak jantungmu. Aku merasakan detak jantung putraku. Malam ini begitu sunyi. Aku sendiri. Aku kesepian. Kau tahu, kedua hyungmu telah mendapatkan pendamping mereka masing-masing. Siwon dengan putri Kibum dari kerajaan Chosun sedang Donghae saat ini tengah bertunangan dengan putri Hyukjae dari Kerajaan Gaya"

Kyuhyun membuka kepalan tangannya. Ia kembali menatap lekat gelang berwarna biru itu. Batu-batu shappirenya berkilauan indah tertimpa sinar rembulan.

"Aku tetap pada pendirianku. Aku tidak bisa menghianatimu. Aku tidak bisa menikah selain denganmu. Belum cukupkah waktu selama 5 bulan ini. Lalu berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu. Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana sakitnya saat aku merindukanmu. Bagaimana gilanya, saat aku memimpikanmu"

Kyuhyun menghentikan semua racauannya. Ia tidak mampu lagi. Kyuhyun menumpukkan kedua lengannya pada meja tersebut, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekukan lengannya. Runtuh sudah semua topeng dinginnya. Ia menangis, menangis dalam diam. Mengacuhkan wibawanya sebagai seorang Raja yang terkenal akan sikap dinginnya serta sikap anarkisnya.

Tidak dengan rakyatnya, namun jiga berhadapan dengan para pemberontak dan penjahat lainnya. Tak ada kata maaf bagi mereka. Kematian lah keputusan pertama yang akan Kyuhyun ambil. Namun malam ini semua itu runtuh dalam sekejap.

Malam ini Kyuhyun kembali menunjukkan sisi kelemahannya. Malam ini Kyuhyun kembali menunjukkan sisi rapuh perasaannya. Dalam heningnya malam dan ditemani oleh sinar rembulan. Kyuhyun kembali jatuh, dengan satu alasan yang selalu tetap.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

(**Next Chapter)**

_Jderr...grassss_

"_Argh...sakit. Nghh...Aaakh. Sakit sekali, Dewa aku mohon bantu aku. Hhh...hhh...sedikit lagi. Aaargghhh"_

"_Oeekk...oekk...hiks...hiks"_

"_Kau mirip sekali dengan Ayahandamu, putraku. Sunghyun. Ya, nama yang indah bukan"_

"_Aku menemukanmu. Akhirnya, kau kutemukan. Pangeran Sungmin"_

"_Paman. Mengapa kau mengintip rumah kami? Kau ingin berniat jahat, eoh!"_

"_Dia mirip sekali denganku. Putraku. Apa dia putraku?"_

* * *

Hohoho...aku kembali. Yakkk...setelah sekian lama aku menghilang, akhirnya aku kembali juga. Hehehe...

Yosh...aku menghilang bukan tanpa sebab readerdeul, waktu itu aku masih sibuk mengurusi UKK ku. Maka dari itu, aku hiatus sebentar. #What sebentar? Gk salah cui#Plak.

Oke, lanjut. Oh ya, mohon doanya ne. Semoga nilaiku memuaskan. Dan lagi maaf jika chapter ini semakin ngawor, gk jelas dan bikin muntah. Aku harap kalian mau memakluminya. Dan aku harap juga kalian masih mau membaca FF ini. untuk alurnya memang sengaja aku setting begitu, bukan maksud mempercepat. Tapi emang sudah termasuk dalam kebutuhan cerita.

Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa memberikan cerita yang menghibur.

Rippyuuu...aku masih membutuhkannya. Aku mohon tinggalkan jejak kalian, karena itu sebagai acuan semangatku selain KyuMin pastinya.

Oke sudah dulu ya.

Maaf jika FFnya jamuran. Hihihi...aku dapat libur sebulan lebih Readerdeul, doakan saja agar aku selalu lancar tidak ada halangan agar bisa segera mnyelesaikan FF-FF ku yg pada jamuran itu.

See you...

Muach

saranghae


	14. Chapter 14

ROSE

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast/M-Preg**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 14**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jder...grass. Suara rintik hujan bergerumuh diiringi gelegar petir. Kilat-kilat putih menakutkan terlihat beberapa kali, sebagai petanda datangnya suara gelegar menggema di malam yang begitu sunyi. Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya, ia meringis menahan sakit yang timbul dari perut buncitnya.

Perutnya terasa teraduk, berputar dengan paksa. Tangannya mengusap perut buncitnya, mencoba meredam rasa sakit luar biasa yang belum pernah ia alami selama ini. Peluh mulai membasahi kening serta wajahnya, perutnya semakin sakit dan hal tersebut membuat dirinya bingung.

Ia merasa jika kandungannya baik-baik saja, selama ini ia tidak pernah memakan makanan yang berbahaya bagi bayinya, begitu juga dengan kegiatannya. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang berat, yang dapat membahayakan kandungannya. Namun mengapa malam ini kandungannya begitu sakit. Terasa seakan bayi yang berada di dalam perutnya ini berusaha untuk keluar.

Deg. "Hangat" Gumamnya saat Sungmin merasa ada sesuatu yang mengalir keluar dari celah kedua kakinya. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, ia semakin terkejut saat menyadari air ketubahlah yang mengalir dari sela kakinya. "Apa sudah waktunya? Tapi_ngghh...argghh"

Sungmin mencengkram perutnya, ia gigit bibirnya dengan kuat. Menghiraukan rasa karat yang mulai memenuhi indera pengecapnya. Sungmin membuka lebar kakinya, tangan kirinya meraih futon dibawahnya dan meremasnya erat. "Argghh...sakit. Nghhh...sudah saatnya. Nghh...akhh..." Peluh semakin membanjiri wajah serta tubuhnya.

Hanbok putih yang tengah ia kenakan mulai basah karena peluhnya, tangan kanannya berada di atas perutnya. Menekannya perlahan, mencoba mendorong. Membantu gerakan bayinya yang berusaha keluar dari perutnya. Walaupun ia seorang laki-laki ia yakin bisa melahirkan putranya dengan selamat. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, jalan keluarnya memang sangat rapuh. Akan tetapi ia akan mencobanya.

Apapun yang terjadi, bayinya harus lahir dengan selamat. Rasa sakit semakin mendera tubuhnya, hingga membuatnya lumpuh. Tapi, Sungmin tidak ingin menyerah. Ia terus berteriak dan mendorong perutnya perlahan. Buku jarinya memutih, terlalu erat meremas futonnya.

"Aaakhhh...nghhh. Kau akan selamat, sayang. Kau akan lahir dengan selamat. Aku akan berusaha. Hiks...nghhhh" Sungmin berteriak. Linangan air mata ikut serta dalam setiap teriakannya. Nafasnya menderu, ia tersenggal. Kondisinya semakin melemah, namun ia tetap bertahan.

Hujan semakin deras, petir tiada henti menyerukan gelegar gemanya. Mewarnai perjuangan sosok ibu yang tengah menjalankan tugas mulianya. Mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Kesadarannya diambang batas, namun kembali bersemangat saat melihat kepala bayinya mulai terlihat.

"Hiks...aku pasti bisa. Aarghh...nghhhh. Ayo, sedikit lagi. Aarhhggg" Kepala putranya sepenuhnya telah terlihat. Satu senyum tulus terulas pada wajah lelahnya. "Sedikit lagi. Aaakhh...ngghhhh. Aaaakkhh...hhh...hhh" Sungmin tersenggal. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Mengatur nafasnya sebelum berteriak sekencang mungkin, mengeluarkan semua tenaganya yang masih tersisa."Argh...sakit. Nghh...Aaakh. Sakit sekali Dewa aku mohon bantu aku. Hhh...hhh...sedikit lagi. Aaargghhh" Teriakan terakhirnya yang diiringi dengan suara tangis sosok mungil yang begitu ia harapkan kehadirannya.

"Oeekk...oeekk...oeekk. Hikss...hikss" Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Nafasnya masih tersenggal. Dengan tubuh bergetarnya, ia meraih putranya. Sosok mungil yang masih kotor akan darah. Tangannya meraih sebuah gunting, memotong arinya.

Kemudian ia memaksakan tubuhnya merangkak ke lemari, mengambil sebuah ramuan dan menaruhnya ke dalam mangkuk kecil. Menumbuknya dan ia beri sedikit air, setelahnya ia letakkan ramuan tersebut di atas pusar putranya. Pengalamannya saat belajar medis dengan salah satu tabib ternama di kerajaan dulu, sedikit membantunya.

Ia sangat lelah, berulang kali kesadarannya hampir menghilang. Namun dengan paksaan ia menguatkan tubuhnya. Bagaimanapun kondisi putranya saat ini masih sangat kacau, ia tidak mungkin membiarkannya. Ia tidak memperdulikan kondisinya yang juga sangat kacau, terlebih pada pusat tubuhnya yang terasa hancur.

Darah mengalir dari sana. Sungmin meraih sebuah mangkuk berukuran sedikit besar, mengisinya dengan air. Kemudian tangannya merayap ke bagian atas lemarinya, membukanya dan meraih sebuah selimut serta kain putih berukuran sedang.

Kain tersebut ia celupkan pada air di dalam mangkuk, membasuhkannya pada wajah dan tubuh putranya. Manik sayunya menatap lembut putranya yang tengah terlelap, ia menggeleng pelan saat melihat wajah putranya. "Kau mirip sekali dengan Ayahandamu, putraku" Suaranya mengalun lirih.

Sungmin membalut tubuh mungil itu dengan selimut setelah memastikan jika tubuh putranya telah bersih sekarang. Merengkuhnya dengan erat, mengecup pipinya lembut. "Sunghyun. Ya, Sunghyun. Nama yang indah, bukan" Ucapnya sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih dirinya. Sungmin tertidur dengan sebuah bayi mungil yang berada di dalam rengkuhan hangatnya, disamping lemari kamarnya.

.

.

.

Pyar. "Yang Mulia, anda baik-baik saja" Kyuhyun tertegun di tempatnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, perasaan gelisah memenuhi relung hatinya. Bayangan akan Sungmin seketika memenuhi pandangan serta pikirannya, membuatnya pening.

Tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan cangkir teh yang tengah di pegangnya, membuat Raja dari Kerajaan lain itu beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri dirinya. Ia saat ini tengah menjamu seorang Raja yang datang berkunjung ke Kerajaannya guna membicarakan suatu hal.

Namun, tiba-tiba bayangan Sungmin mengacaukan semuanya. Kyuhyun memijat keningnya, mencoba meredam rasa pening yang memenuhi otaknya. "Saya baik-baik saja" Ucapnya pelan seraya kembali duduk. "Saya rasa, anda sedang tidak baik hari ini. Bagaimana kalau pembicaraan kita kali ini, sampai disini saja" Jelasnya. Sepasang maniknya menatap khawatir sosok tampan dihadapannya ini yang masih sibuk memijat keningnya sambil memejamkan sepasang matanya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas pengertiannya" Kyuhyun membuka kelopak matanya, ia menatap datar sosok paruh baya di hadapannya itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya, menjabat tangan berkeriput tersebut.

"Maaf saya tidak bisa mengantar anda sampai gerbang istana. Akan tetapi, pengawal saya akan mengantarkan anda"

"Iya, tidak masalah. Sebaiknya anda segera istirahat. Saya pulang" Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya kembali setelah pria paruh baya itu keluar dari ruangannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, mengalihkan pandangannya menatap rintik hujan yang mulai mereda.

"Kau baik-baik saja, bukan. Putra kita, aku yakin dia juga dalam keadaan baik. Karena kau yang menjaganya. Aku tahu kau begitu mencintainya" Pandangannya menyendu, hatinya bergetar. Ia sendiri, malam ini ia kembali terlarut dalam kesunyian.

"Tetapi, mengapa jantungku berdetak kencang?. Hatiku menderu gelisah, ada apa? Apa yang telah terjadi pada kalian? Mengapa tiba-tiba wajahmu memenuhi pandanganku?" Tangannya terkepal. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, alisnya bertaut lemah.

"Apa mungkin karena aku kembali merindukanmu. Hei...apa kau tidak merindukanku, heum. Kau jahat sekali, Sungmin" Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, jantungnya bertalu tidak beraturan. "Berjanjilah untuk selalu dalam keadaan baik. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan menghianatimu, apapun yang terjadi. Maka dari itu, berjanjila selalu baik"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, membiarkan satu-persatu butiran bening membasahi pipinya. Malam ini ia kembali menunjukkan sisi lemahnya,tidak ada orang yang mengetahuinya. Sekalipun itu Ibundanya sendiri. Di luar ia akan bertindak tegas, dingin dan kejam. Namun, jika sudah seperti ini. Semuanya lenyap, dengan satu alasan yang sama.

Sungmin.

.

.

.

Senyum tulus terukir pada wajah tuanya. Bibi Yoon berjalan menuju paviliun Sungmin dengan kedua tangan membawa bingkisan. Entah mengapa pagi ini wanita paruh baya itu ingin sekali mengunjungi Sungmin ke kediamannya. Tangan berkeriputnya mendorong pintu kayu itu dengan pelan, kemudian segera masuk ke dalam.

Suasana sepi yang ia temukan pertama kali di paviliun sederhana ini. Bibi Yoon mengedarkan pandangannya, ia mengerutkan kening. Merasa heran dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. "Apa Hyunmin masih tidur? Tapi, sepertinya tidak mungkin. Hyunmin selalu bangun lebih awal. Apa sesuatu telah terjadi padanya?"

Perasaannya tiba-tiba kalut, dengan cepat ia langkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu pintu di paviliun sederhana itu. Membukanya perlahan, bau anyir bercampur karat seketika menyapa indera penciumannya. Maniknya membulat syok, reflek bingkisan yang terggenggam di kedua tangannya terjatuh di atas lantai berkayu itu.

Bibi Yoon berlari masuk, merangsak apapun yang menghalangi langkahnya. Ia merengkuh tubuh rapuh Sungmin seraya terisak pelan. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, nak. Hiks...miris sekali. Kau melahirkan, tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya. Hiks...Bibi mohon bertahanlah. Bibi akan memanggilkan seorang tabib, bertahanlah. Hiks..." Ucap Bibi Yoon seraya mengusap wajah pucat Sungmin.

Wanita paruh itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya, berlari kacau menuju paviliun seseorang yang begitu ia butuhkan keberadaannya saat ini. Ia menghiraukan kondisinya yang telah menua serta air mata yang tetap melinang membasahi wajah tuanya.

Disaat ia telah sampai pada tujuannya, bibi Yoon segera mendobrak pintu kayu itu. Melangkah kacau masuk ke dalam, mencari seseorang yang disebut tabib. Sepasang manik tuanya menangkap sosok tabib itu, tabib tersebut sedang menumbuk sebuah ramuan.

Bibi Yoon menghampirinya. "Tabib. Hiks...aku mohon sekarang. Sekarang, hiks...ikut aku. Hiks..." Racau bibi Yoon dengan menarik paksa salah satu tangan tabib paruh baya itu. Pria paruh baya tersebut menautkan alisnya bingung, ia menepuk bahu bibi Yoon mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Yoon-sshi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi" Katanya tenang. Bibi Yoon menghela nafas, perempuan paruh baya itu menatap sendu tabib paruh di hadapannya ini. "Ada seseorang yang tidak sadarkan diri setelah melahirkan. Kondisinya sangat kacau, karena ia melahirkan bayinya seorang diri tanpa bantuan siapapun" Jelasnya lamat-lamat. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis saat mengingat kembali kondisi Sungmin.

Pria paruh itu membulatkan maniknya syok. Ia segera beranjak ke dalam ruangannya, membawa semua peralatan serta ramuan yang ia perlukan. "Sejak kapan?" Tanyanya panik seraya melangkah cepat keluar dari paviliunnya. "Mungkin tadi malam" Ujarnya lirih. Bibi Yoon memejamkan sepasang maniknya, ia menggeleng cepat mencoba mengusir berbagai macam kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi nanti.

Tabib paruh itu menghela nafas berat. "Ya Dewa, semoga dia baik-baik saja"

.

.

Pria paruh baya itu tertegun di tempatnya, seluruh sendinya terasa melemas saat sepasang manik tuanya menangkap sosok cantik yang tergeletak lemah dengan kondisi yang memprihatinkan. Sosok cantik yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Ia melangkah pelan, menghampiri sosok rapuh itu.

Tidak terasa, air mata mengalir dari sela maniknya. "Tolong anda keluar sebentar, Yoon-sshi. Aku akan segera menanganinya" Lirihnya dengan suara bergetar. Pandangannya masih tetap tertuju pada sosok cantik tersebut. Bibi Yoon mengangguk, dengan berat hati wanita tua itu keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

Tabib paruh itu terperosok jatuh dengan bertumpu pada lututnya tepat disamping tubuh berbaring Sungmin. Tubuh tuanya sukses melemas. "Pangeran Sungmin" Ucapnya parau. Ia tidak pernah berharap akan bertemu dengan salah satu anak didiknya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Masih dengan tangisnya, pria paruh baya itu mulai mengobati Sungmin dengan perlahan.

Tangannya bergetar, akan tetapi masih mampu untuk ia perintahkan sesuai dengan intruksinya. Setelah beberapa jam lamanya, ia pun telah usai menyelesaikan tugasnya. Maniknya menatap sendu, sosok cantik itu. Salah satu murid kesayangannya. Akhlak serta budi pekertinya yang baik, membuat Sungmin tidak mudah ia lupakan keberadaannya walau sudah sekian lamanya ia tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan sosok pangeran ramah ini.

Bayangan akan pertemuan pertama mereka serta selama proses pengajaran membayangi otaknya. Sungmin sudah ia anggap sebagai putra sendiri, pemuda cantik itu begitu patuh pada semua ajarannya dulu. "Ngghh" Lenguhan samar Sungmin membuyarkan lamunannya, tabib paruh itu mengalihkan tatapannya.

Sungmin mengerjap lemah, jemarinya telulur. Mengurut keningnya pelan. Samar-samar ia melihat wajah seseorang yang tidak asing baginya. Maniknya menyipit, mencoba memperjelas penglihatannya. "Tabib Choi. Andakah itu" Tanyanya serak. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, menyebabkan suaranya berubah serak dan parau.

Tabib Choi tersenyum tulus, tangan berkeriputnya telulur ke depan. Mengusap kepala Sungmin. "Anak nakal. Apa yang sedang Pangeran lakukan? heum. Pangeran ingin membahayakan nyawa, Pangeran?" Sungmin tersenyum lemah mendengar gerutuan gurunya ini.

Perlahan ia beranjak dari pembaringannya, menyandarkan tubuh lemahnya pada dinding kayu di belakangnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Tabib Choi. Berkat pengajaranmu waktu lalu, aku dapat melahirkan putraku dengan selamat" Sungmin meraih putranya. Membawanya dalam gendongannya. Tabib Choi mengalihkan pandangannya, ia mengangguk.

"Benar, dia selamat. Tapi, tidak dengan anda Pangeran"

"Setidaknya kau ada disini untuk merawatku, bukan. Jadi, tidak akan terjadi hal buruk padaku" Ujarnya riang. Tabib Choi menggelengkan kepalanya. Tatapannya teralih pada sosok mungil yang berada di dalam rengkuhan Sungmin. "Siapa namanya?"

"Sunghyun" Sungmin menatap putranya. Mengecup keningnya berkali-kali. "Dia mirip sekali dengan Yang Mulia Baginda Cho Kyuhyun" Tekannya, membuat Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap dalam Tabib Choi. "Tabib_"

"Sampai kapan Pangeran akan terus bersembunyi seperti ini. Semuanya sudah selesai, Pangeran. Sekarang waktu anda untuk kembali. Pangeran tidak bisa terus berlari dari kenyataan seperti ini" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memejamkan maniknya.

"Tabib tidak akan mengerti" Tabib Choi menautkan alisnya lemah. Ia menghela nafas dalam. "Setidaknya Yang Mulia Kyuhyun juga berhak atas putra yang telah Pangeran lahirkan. Beliau pasti juga menantikannya. Jangan semakin mempersulit keadaan, Pangeran. Kembalilah. Hidup Pangeran bukan di tempat yang seperti ini"

"Aku nyaman dengan hidupku yang seperti ini. Aku tidak akan kembali, setelah apa yang sudah aku perbuat selama ini. Aku telah melukainya, Tabib. Tidak semudah itu untuk mengembalikan semuanya seperti dulu" Ujarnya getir. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya yang terluka akibat tadi malam. Bibirnya kembali berdarah, namun ia hiraukan.

Tabib Choi beralih pada ramuannya, pria paruh baya itu menumbuk ramuan tersebut dengan tumbukan cepat. "Yang Mulia Kyuhyun begitu mencintai, Pangeran. Terbukti hingga sampai saat ini beliau tidak berniat memilih satu orang pun untuk menjadi permaisurinya. Beliau dilantik tanpa seorang permaisuri dan rakyat memakluminya. Rakyatpun menginginkan anda, Pangeran. Mereka semua menunggu kedatangan anda"

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Tatapannya beralih pada Tabib Choi. "Justru hal tersebutlah yang membuatku enggan untuk kembali. Yang Mulia Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak membenciku, ia tidak berniat menghukumku. Setelah apa yang aku perbuat padanya. Hal itu yang membuat hatiku semakin sesak akan semua kesalahan-kesalahan yang telah aku perbuat di waktu lalu. Setidaknya bencilah aku atau hukumlah aku, agar aku dapat menebus semua kesalahanku itu"

Tabib Choi menatap sendu Sungmin. Ia mengerti apa yang tengah dirasakan anak didiknya ini. Memang sulit jika kita hidup dalam bayangan kesalahan tanpa pembalasan yang setimpal, terlebih pada sosok berhati lembut ini. Tabib Choi mengulurkan tangannya yang tengah memegang sebuah mangkuk berukuran kecil.

Mangkuk yang telah terisi dengan ramuan yang baru saja selesai ia racik. "Ini minumlah. Ramuan ini akan mempercepat proses penyembuhan" Sungmin menerimanya dengan baik. Pemuda cantik itu segera meminumnya. Rasa pahit seketika terkecap pada lidahnya.

"Anda menyamar, Pangeran?" Tanya Tabib Choi. Ia menerima uluran tangan Sungmin yang mengembalikan mangkuk kosong itu. "Kyuhyun tidak akan semudah itu melepaskanku. Aku yakin dia pasti masih berusaha melacak keberadaanku. Maka dari itu, aku menyamar. Demi menyembunyikan identitasku" Jelasnya. Tabib Choi terdiam, maniknya menatap Sungmin tidak setuju.

Sungmin mengetahuinya, ia menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tahu. Perbuatanku ini salah Tabib Choi. Tapi, aku mohon. Berikan aku waktu, jika sudah saatnya nanti kami pasti akan bertemu kembali. Lagipula aku tidak sejahat itu, memisahkan putraku dengan Ayahanda kandungnya. Suatu saat nanti, dia pasti akan aku pertemukan dengannya"

Tabib Choi menghela nafas berat. Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah jika memang itu yang terbaik untuk anda, saya hanya mampu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk anda dan kehidupan anda" Tabib Cho berucap tenang sambil merapikan kembali semua peralatannya.

"Oeekk...oekk..hiks..." Tawa Sunghyun tiba-tiba pecah. Bayi mungil itu telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Sungmin terkesiap, pemuda cantik itu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh putranya pelan. "Apa yang terjadi Tabib? Mengapa tangisnya tidak mereda juga? Apakah dia lapar?" Sungmin memberondong Tabib paruh itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan bernada panik.

Pasalnya putranya sama sekali tidak berhenti dari tangisnya. Tabib Cho mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menatap lekat wajah putih Sunghyun yang berubah menjadi merah dengan linangan air mata di sekitar pipinya. Seulas senyum hangat terukir pada wajah berkeriputnya.

"Sepertinya Pangeran Sunghyun merasa lapar. Sejak kelahirannya dia belum menerima asupan apapun, bukan" Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Lalu apa yang harus aku berikan pada Sunghyun. Dia masih bayi, hanya Asi yang mampu ia serap" Ujarnya kacau. Bagaimana ia tidak kacau? Dirinya seorang laki-laki tidak mungkin ia memiliki asi. Sedang yang dibutuhkan Sunghyun saat ini ialah cairan penuh gizi itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Dimana ia akan mendapatkan asi tersebut?.

Tabib Choi menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat mimik panik yang terlihat jelas pada wajah Sungmin. Tangannya telulur, menyentuh pundak sosok cantik itu. "Tenanglah Pangeran. Sekarang, coba anda tekan dada anda" Intruksi Tabib Choi. Sungmin menatap Tabib tersebut dengan pandangan bingung.

"Sudah, lakukan saja" Titah Tabib Choi. Dengan perasaan bingung, Sungmin mencoba menekan dadanya. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi ia merasa jika dadanya sedikit nyeri terutama pada putingnya. Ia merasa jika putingnya kini terasa bergelenyar. Sungmin terus menekan dadanya perlahan, tanpa disangka keluarlah setetes air berwarna putih jernih dari putingnya.

Jemari telunjuknya menyentuh air tersebut, kemudian ia arahkan pada bibirnya. Mencoba merasakan rasa dari air itu. Sungmin membulatkan maniknya syok, dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sungmin segera mengarahkan putingnya pada bibir mungil Sunghyun. Bayi tampan itu segera meraupnya, meminumnya dengan sedikit rakus.

Mengesampingkan Sunghyun, Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya pada Tabib Choi yang tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya. "Sudah saya duga. Ternyata memang andalah orang yang telah diramalkan itu" Sungmin menautkan alisnya bingung. Perasaan bingung semakin menumpuk di benaknya.

"Apa maksud Tabib Choi? Dan bisakah Tabib menjelaskan semua kejadian ini?" Perkataan Sungmin menunjukkan ketidaksabaran. Tabib Choi menyilangkan kakinya. Ia memaku wajah Sungmin.

"Seratus tahun yang lalu. Ada seorang cendekiawan hebat menuliskan sebuah ramalan dimasa depan tentang kedamaian di negara ini. Tepatnya kedamaian anatara Kerajaan Silla, Goguryeo dan Baekje. Ketiga kerajaan besar itu telah diramalkan tidak akan pernah bisa berdamai, terlebih pada Kerajaan Silla dan Goguryeo. Akan tetapi, ramalan tersebut tiba-tiba berubah sejak sang cendekiawan tanpa sengaja menemukan sekuntum mawar indah yang tumbuh tepat di bawah sinar rembulan. Mawar itu hanya akan mekar disaat sinar rembulan meneranginya. Mawar yang sangat langka"

Tabib Choi meraih sebuah kitab lusuh dari tas kumalnya. Ia membukanya perlahan. "Tepat seratus tahun kemudian, Ibu permaisuri dari Kerajaan Silla yaitu Ibunda anda, Pangeran. Tengah mengandung anak bungsunya dan beliau menginginkan bunga mawar langka tersebut. Bunga mawar langka yang hanya dapat di temukan di kediaman cendekiawan hebat itu. Ia memang berumur panjang, karena sang cendekiawan telah bersumpah. Ia tidak akan meninggal dunia sebelum menyerahkan bunga mawar langka ini kepada seseorang yang tepat, kepada calon anak yang mampu mengubah takdir ketiga kerajaan besar ini"

Sungmin tertegun di tempatnya, ia merasa terkesima dengan cerita yang belum pernah ia dengarkan selama hidupnya ini. "Maka hari itu, Ibu permaisuri bersama Baginda Raja mengunjungi paviliun sang cendekiawan. Pada awalnya cendekiawan hebat itu tidak ingin menyerahkan bunga mawar langka tersebut, namun setelah ia meraba perut Ibu permaisuri. Ia tersenyum lebar, dengan perasaan senang ia segera menyerahkan bunga tersebut pada Ibu permaisuri, dengan sebuah ramalan mutlak tanpa bisa di rubah"

Tabib Choi menghentikan perkataannya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari kitab lusuh itu menuju wajah Sungmin. Menatapnya lekat. "Anak ini, dialah sosok Rose yang telah diramalkan. Dia akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang begitu indah. Sinarnya bagaikan rembulan dan kecantikannya bagaikan bunga mawar. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu menandinginya maupun menolak kecantikannya. Entah dia akan terlahir sebagai seorang putri maupun pangeran. Ia yang akan merubah takdir ketiga kerajaan besar itu. Dia yang akan membawa kedamaian diantaranya. Tapi ingat, hidupnya tidak akan mudah. Sebagaimana telah tertulis di sepanjang duri-duri bunga mawar itu. Setelah mengatakan semuanya, sanga cendekiawan tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri. Darah mengalir dari sepasang lubang hidungnya, menandakan jika dia sudah tidak bernyawa lagi"

Tabib Choi menutup kembali kitab lusuhnya. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum hangat saat menangkap raut tidak percaya yang terpancar jelas dari raut wajah Sungmin. "Jadi selama ini keluargaku telah menyembunyikan sejarah berharga itu dariku" Ucapnya lamat, masih dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Tabib Choi memasukkan kitab lusuhnya ke dalam tas kumalnya. Ia tersenyum samar. "Mereka hanya tidak ingin membuat anda merasa terbebani dengan ramalan tersebut"

"Aku mengerti. Jadi, apakah ramalan tersebut yang memicu penyebab aku bisa mengandung dan menyusui?" Tanya Sungmin cepat. Maniknya memancarkan keingintahuan yang begitu pekat. "Iya, Pangeran. Karena anda telah di takdirkan sebagai pelengkap. Pasangan dari seorang Raja yang bijak. Raja yang mampu mencintai anda dengan setulus hatinya. Itu Ramalan rahasia yang tidak mampu diucapkan sang cendekiawan. Ramalan yang terlihat jelas di masing-masing keopak bunga mawar"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu bagaimana Tabib bisa mengetahuinya?" Tabib Choi mengulaskan satu senyuman hangat. Ia menampakkan telapak tangan kirinya. Disana terpampang samar sebuah ukiran-ukiran kelopak bunga. "Saya masih termasuk keturunan dari cendekiawan hebat itu. Ini adalah tanda lahir saya yang sepertinya sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengan anda, Pangeran Rose" Tabib Choi menundukkan kepalanya, memberi hormat pada Sungmin yang membatu di tempatnya.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menatap putranya yang kembali terlelap setelah meminum air susunya. Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tabib Choi bersiap beranjak dari tempatnya. "Tempat tinggal saya tidak jauh dari kediaman anda, Pangeran. Jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu, datanglah ketempat saya. Saya dengan senang hati akan melayani anda" Tabib Choi menundukkan kepalanya. Sungmin mengangguk, ia tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih Tabib Choi"

Tok...tok...tok. "Tabib, apa Hyunmin baik-baik saja?. Mengapa anda lama sekali?" Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya. Suara Bibi Yoon terdengar panik. "Silahkan Tabib, katakan kepada Bibi Yoon jika aku baik-baik saja"

"Baik Pangeran. Saya mohon undur diri" Tabib Choi membungkukkan badannya. Kemudian ia beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan Sungmin dengan pikirannya yang campur aduk.

Tabib Choi menutup pintu kamar Sungmin dengan pelan. Baru saja ia membalikkan tubuhnya, jalannya telah dihadang dengan sesosok wanita paruh baya. "Bagaimana keadaan Hyunmin? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya panik. Tabib Choi menepuk pundak bibi Yoon seraya tersenyum tenang. "Nona Hyunmin baik-baik saja. Bahkan dia sudah sadarkan diri"

"Benarkah. Oh syukurlah, terima kasih Tabib Choi" Serunya riang. Bibirnya mengulaskan sebuah senyuman lebar. "Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Yoon-sshi"

"Oh iya-iya, silahkan. Hati-hati di jalan Tabib Choi" Serunya. Maniknya menatap punggung Tabib Choi yang mulai menjauh. Ia segera kembali masuk guna melihat kondisi Hyunmin, wanita muda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai putri sendiri.

Bibi Yoon membuka pintu kamar Sungmin dengan perlahan, ia tersenyum riang saat melihat Sungmin tengah menatap lembut ke arahnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, nak? Apakah sudah lebih baik?" Bibi Yoon mengusap puncak kepala Sungmin dengan gerakan lembut. Sungmin tersenyum hangat, belaian lembut Bibi Yoon mengingatkan dirinya akan Ibundanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bibi tidak perlu cemas" Ujarnya lembut. Bibi Yoon mengalihkan pandangannya, ia mendesis gemas melihat bayi mungil yang masih berada di dalam rengkuhan sang Ibu.

"Ya Dewa. Tampan sekali putramu, nak. Siapa namanya?" Pekiknya kagum. Jemari keriputnya mengusap pipi putih nan halus itu dengan gerakan pelan dan hati-hati, takut membangunkan si bayi dari tidurnya. Sungmin terkekeh pelan mendengar pekikan wanita tua disampingnya ini. "Sunghyun"

"Aigo, nama yang sangat bagus. Dia tampan sekali, pasti mirip Ayahnya" Ujarnya lagi. Sungmin mengangguk pelan menanggapi ocehan Bibi Yoon yang penuh semangat itu. "Aish. Ternyata suamimu pria yang sangat tampan, ne. Lihat putra kalian" Sambungnya masih dengan nada yang sama. Kini Sungmin telah tertawa sempurna, melihat perilaku polos Bibi Yoon. Ia memang sedang tertawa, akan tetapi hatinya berdenyut perih.

'_Iya, Ayahandamu memang tampan, nak. Maafkan Ibunda, ne. Suatu hari nanti, kalian pasti akan bertemu'_

.

.

.

Hembusan angin mengarak lembut, tidak terlalu kencang. Membuat rasa tenang bagi siapapun yang merasakannya. Donghae memejamkan sepasang manik indahnya, raut wajahnya yang menegang mulai mengendur. Berulang kali ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Harum dari berbagai bunga-bunga indah yang tertanam di atas bukit hijau itu menyeruak masuk melalui indera penciumannya.

Sosok putri cantik yang tengah mengenakan isdangui berwarna hijau muda dengan sulaman-sulaman emas di sekitarnya melangkah pelan ke arah Donghae. Putri cantik itu mengulaskan satu senyuman lembut saat melihat wajah tenang tunangannya ini.

"Tempat ini indah sekali, bukan. Yang Mulia" Suaranya mengalun lembut. Donghae perlahan membuka sepasang kelopak matanya, tersenyum lembut saat mendengar suara sosok cantik yang begitu di kenalnya. "Iya. Bukit ini adalah tempat yang sangat disukai adikku. Dia sering sekali datang kemari, hanya sekedar untuk mencari seekor kupu-kupu atau menenangkan hatinya"

Putri Hyukjae, sosok wanita cantik yang berasal dari Kerajaan Gaya kini tengah mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap sendu sosok tampan pencuri hatinya ini. "Anda merindukannya, Yang Mulia" Donghae menolehkan kepalanya. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Berhenti bersikap formal di hadapanku, Hyukjae-ah. Aku tidak menyukainya"

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap lembut tepat di sepasang manik Donghae. "Kau merindukannya, Hae-ah" Ulangnya. Donghae memutus kontak mata mereka. Raja tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. "Tidak ada alasan berarti untuk tidak merindukannya, Hyukjae-ah. Kau tahu, jika aku selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Sudah genap sembilan bulan lebih, dia meninggalkan kami. Bagaimana makannya? Dimana ia berteduh? Serta bagaimana kondisi kandungannya? Disaat ia akan melahirkan. Siapa yang akan membantunya? Merawatnya? Menjaganya? Semua pertanyaan itu selalu berputar di otakku"

Tatapan mata Hyukjae menyendu. Wanita cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Menatap berbagai macam bunga indah disana. "Aku yakin. Sungmin sosok yang tegar. Ia memiliki sifat yang disukai banyak orang. Sungmin adalah sosok Pangeran yang begitu dicintai rakyatnya. Aku yakin, saat ini dia pasti dikelilingi oleh orang-orang baik yang akan melindunginya serta mencintainya. Walaupun aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya, namun aku sudah sering mendengar cerita tentang Sungmin. Rakyatku sering membicarakan Pangeran Rose tersebut"

Donghae tertawa lepas, ia menolehkan kepalanya. "Kau selalu tahu cara membuatku merasa lebih baik. Terima kasih" Ujarnya tulus. Hyukjae tersipu, tanpa ia sadari kedua pipi putihnya bersemu. Putri cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan debaran hatinya.

.

.

.

Brugh. Kyuhyun menatap datar sosok pria dari kaum rakyat jelata yang di lempar begitu saja oleh prajuritnya tepat di bawah kakinya. Kondisi pria hampir paruh baya itu nyaris mengenaskan. Dengan luka lebam di sekujur wajah dan tubuhnya, hanboknya telah kumal tidak berbentuk. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia menunduk dalam.

"Siapa namamu?" Ujarnya dingin. "D-dong jin, Yang Mulia" Jawabnya gagap. Dongjin sama sekali tidak mampu menegakkan kepalanya. Dari nadanya saja, ia sudah dapat memperkirakannya. Jika Rajanya kini tengah memendam emosi kepadanya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, manik tajamnya menatap para menterinya yang juga tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya semua orang yang berada di balai istana ini dapat merasakan kemarahan Kyuhyun, hingga rasanya untuk melirik sang Raja pun mereka tidak sanggup.

"Apa maksud dari kudeta tersebut?" Tanyanya tepat sasaran. Kyuhyun tidak ingin membuang-buang waktunya. Amarahnya akan semakin memuncak jika ia berlama-lama berada di tempat ini. Dengan nada suara yang kian melemah karena getaran hebat yang timbul dari rasa takutnya, Dongjin mulai menjelaskannya lamat-lamat.

"Bermula dari kekurangan bahan pangan dan iuran pajak yang semakin membumbung tinggi. Desa kami semakin terhimpit, kelaparan dimana-mana. Kami diharuskan untuk selalu membayar pajak, akan tetapi kami tidak mendapatkan kebutuhan pangan yang layak. Kami semakin menderita" Dongjin menghentikan kalimatnya. Pria hampir paruh baya itu terisak hebat.

"Merasa jika semua ini tidak adil. Hiks...kami semakin tertindas. Maka dari itu, kami memutuskan membentuk suatu kelompok untuk menjalankan kudeta tersebut. Dengan tekat demi kelangsungan hidup kami. Kami memulai kudeta tersebut. Meliputi dari, mencuri kebutuhan pangan dari desa lain, memblokir pengiriman bahan pangan yang akan di tujukan untuk desa lain serta menginvasi kebutuhan pangan yang ada di Kerajaan ini" Dongjin mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan satu senggalan kuat. Ia semakin terisak hebat.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar penjelasan tersebut hanya mampu memejamkan sepasang manik tajamnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal hebat, amarahnya semakin memuncak. "Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan desa kalian mengalami ketidakadilan tersebut?" Desisnya tajam. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut semakin tersudut di tempat mereka masing-masing. Aura pekat telah menyelimuti balai istana itu.

"3 bulan ini, Yang Mulia" Lirihnya. Kyuhyun membuka kelopak matanya, ia menatap Dongjin. "Kumpulkan semua anggotamu sekarang juga. Jangan sampai diantara kalian ada yang berniat mencoba melarikan diri. Ada hal-hal yang ingin aku tanyakan lagi pada kalian. Prajurit, kawal pria bernama Dongjin ini dalam mengumpulkan anggotanya. Setelah itu, bawa mereka keruangan bawah tanah" Tegasnya mutlak, tanpa bisa dibantah lagi.

Serempak para prajurit itu membungkukkan badannya hormat, sebelum melangkah pergi dari balai istana ini. Kyuhyun memijat keningnya pelan, senyum sinis bertengger indah pada wajah tampannya. "Musuh dalam selimut, eoh" Suaranya mengalun remeh. Ia menatap datar seluruh menterinya.

"Ternyata masih ada juga yang ingin bermain-main denganku. Berniat mengkhianatiku dengan cara yang terlampau keji. Memakan hak rakyat. Heh, kerja bagus" Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Senyuman miring terlihat jelas disana. Dalam sekali pijak, ia beranjak dari singgahsananya. "Baik, jika itu memang keinginannya. Dengan senang hati aku akan melayaninya" Tutupnya seraya melangkah tegas meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan beberapa menteri yang telah berkeringat dingin.

.

.

"Yang Mulia" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat suara kasim setianya mengalun sopan memanggil dirinya. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, alisnya bertaut menampakkan raut bertanya. Pria paruh baya yang mengenakan jubah sanggung berwarna giok tua itu menunduk hormat.

"Yang Mulia, pengawal baru anda dari Kerajaan Gaya yang beradasarkan atas rekomendasi anda sendiri. Ingin bertemu dengan anda" Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya. Ia menatap bingung kasimnya. Baru saja ia ingin melontarkan sebuah kalimat, suara seseorang yang familiar baginya menyeruak masuk ke dalam gendang telinga miliknya.

"Yang Mulia Baginda, perkenalkan nama saya Shin Changmin. Saya mantan Kepala Jendral dari Kerajaan Gaya, bersiap menjadi pengawal setia anda" Seorang pemuda tampan bernama Changmin melontarkan kalimatnya dengan sopan. Ia membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat.

Sekilas nampak raut terkejut dari wajah tampan Kyuhyun, namun Raja tampan itu segera kembali pada ekspresi datarnya. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" Setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya. Kyuhyun beranjak pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Changmin yang memandang punggungnya dengan satu senyum samar.

.

.

Kyuhyun meneguk cairan berwarna hijau itu dengan pelan. Rasa pahit dengan aroma daun teh yang segar menyeruak masuk melalui indera pengecapnya serta indera penciumannya. Ia meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya di atas meja kecil yang memisahkan jarak dirinya dan sosok tampan di hadapannya ini.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap datar lawan bicaranya. "Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan, Shin Changmin?" Ujarnya datar. Changmin tersenyum tipis, ia menyilangkan kakinya. "Oh, kau tidak pernah berubah ya. Tetap dingin seperti biasa"

"Aku tidak butuh komentarmu" Kyuhyun berdecih. Changmin mengangkat kedua tangannya, menampilkan gestur menyerah. "Baiklah. Baiklah, aku akan segera menjelaskannya kepadamu" Changmin menghentikan ucapannya. Ia memaku wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Mudah saja. Aku sedang merindukan sahabat masa kecilku. Hingga tiba-tiba rencana itu muncul dengan sendirinya" Ucapnya tenang. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Rencana apa?"

Changmin menampilkan senyum lebarnya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, dengan kedua telapak tangan yang bertumpu pada meja kecil itu. "Meninggalkan jabatanku dengan alasan jika seorang penguasa dari Kerajaan Goguryeo menginginkan diriku menjadi pengawal setianya. Mendengar namamu, mereka dengan mudah melepasku tanpa persyaratan yang merepotkan seperti biasa" Kikiknya pelan.

Kyuhyun berdecih kesal, manik orbsnya melirik malas sosok sahabat masa kecilnya itu. "Pantas, Kasim Jung tadi mengatakan jika aku sendiri yang merekomendasi dirimu. Kau sungguh menyebalkan. Membawa namaku hanya untuk rasa rindu konyolmu itu"

"Hahaha...Ayolah, Kyuhyun-ah. Apakah kau tidak merindukanku? Kau jahat sekali" Changmin memayunkan bibirnya sedang Kyuhyun memasang raut muka ingin muntah. "Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk merindukanmu, apalagi hanya untuk melihat wajah bodohmu itu" Changmin melemaskan bahu tegapnya. Kepalanya ia letakkan pada meja kecil itu.

"Sudahlah aku tidak perduli, yang terpenting saat ini aku sudah bertemu denganmu" Ujarnya riang. Ia menegakkan wajahnya, kembali menampilkan cengiran lebarnya. Kyuhyun menepuk keningnya cukup keras, bagaimana bisa ia dulu berteman dengan sosok kurang waras dihadapannya ini.

"Aku punya tugas menyenangkan untukmu" Perkataannya mengalun misterius. Tatapan maniknya menyipit tajam. Changmin menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menatap intens wajah tampan itu.

"Apa?"

"Menangkap tikus kecil" Mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun, Changmin menampilkan senyum miringnya. "Oh, ternyata di Kerajaan sebesar ini dengan Penguasa sekejam dirimu. Masih ada makhluk menjijikkan seperti itu" Kekeh Changmin seraya menopang dagunya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Ia meneguk sisa minumannya hingga tandas. "Entahlah, mungkin mereka mulai bosan untuk hidup" Jawabnya asal. Kyuhyun memijat keningnya pelan. Kepalanya terasa berat, pikirannya telah penuh. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering memimpikan Sungmin. Di dalam mimpinya, ia melihat Sungmin tengah menggendong sesosok bayi.

Ia belum mengetahui jenis kelamin dari sosok bayi tersebut, karena masih terlihat samar. Anehnya disaat Kyuhyun ingin menghampiri Sungmin, kakinya selalu tidak bisa ia gerakkan. Ingin berteriak pun, suaranya tidak terlontar. Ia hanya mampu memandang Sungmin dari jauh. Memandang sosok itu yang tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Sudah selama tiga hari berturut-turut ia memimpikan hal yang sama. "...hyun-ah. Kyuhyun-ah" Kyuhyun tersentak pelan. Ia menatap bingung sosok tampan dihadapannya itu. "Kau melamun? Seperti bukan dirimu saja" Tanya Changmin heran. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam. Pria tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jendela paviliunnya.

"Aku lelah. Keluarlah, nanti sore temui aku di penjara bawah tanah" Ujarnya berat. Sungguh hati serta pikirannya tengah kalut saat ini. "Baiklah. Istirahatlah, dan aku akan selalu siap untuk mendengarkan semua curahanmu. Ada kalanya untuk kau membagi bebanmu pada orang lain" Changmin beranjak dari tempatnya. Mantan jendral itu menundukkan kepalanya sebelum meangkah pergi dari kamar Rajanya.

Kyuhyun bergeming. Jemari panjangnya meraih gelang berwarna biru itu dari wadahnya. Menatapnya sendu. "Apakah kau sudah melahirkan? Bagaimana keadaanmu serta putra kita? Apakah kalian baik-baik saja? Siapa yang membantumu dalam persalinan? Apakah kalian hidup dengan layak?" Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia menelan ludahnya berat.

"Siapa nama putra kita? Apakah gabungan dari nama kita berdua?" Tangannya menekan dadanya. Rasa sesak menyebalkan itu kembali hadir dan Kyuhyun sangat membencinya. Ia sungguh membenci dirinya yang terpuruk lemah seperti ini.

"Yang Mulia" Seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam serta cadar yang menutupi separuh wajahnya kini tengah bersujud dihadapan Kyuhyun. Menumpukan tubuhnya dengan salah satu lututnya, lutut yang lain ia tekuk. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

Kyuhyun menyimpan kembali gelang tersebut ke dalam wadahnya. "Bagaimana?" Ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Maafkan kami Yang Mulia. Akan tetapi, sampai saat ini kami belum bisa menemukan keberadaan Pangeran Sungmin. Kami sudah melacak ke semua desa di wilayah Kerajaan Goguryeo" Jelasnya lamat-lamat. Pria bercadar itu begitu takut jika Rajanya marah karena informasi yang ia bawa.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam orang bercadar itu. Tangannya terkepal erat. "Kenapa hanya di wilayah Kerajaan Goguryeo. Sudah aku bilang, cari keberadaan Pangeran Sungmin di seluruh semenanjung Korea ini. Dan, apa desa Bakjak sudah kalian selidiki?" Tegasnya mutlak.

Pria bercadar itu meneguk ludahnya lamat. Keningnya berkeringat dingin. "Maafkan kami, Yang Mulia. Sepertinya kami telah lalai. Desa tersebut belum kami selidiki"

Brak. "Bodoh!" Desisnya tajam setelah menggebrak meja kecilnya. Tubuh pria bercadar itu tersentak pelan, sepertinya Rajanya benar-benar marah kepadanya. Ia memejamkan mata pasrah. Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding berukir di belakangnya.

Raja tampan itu menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak perduli. Apapun yang terjadi? Kalian harus bisa menemukan Pangeran Sungmin. Dan ingat ini baik-baik, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Pangeran Sungmin akan menyamar demi menutupi identitasnya. Maka dari itu, jangan hanya bergantung pada namanya. Tapi kalian juga harus jeli melihat satu-persatu masyarakat yang ada di desa tersebut. Paham!"

Pria bercadar hitam itu mengangguk cepat. Kemudian ia berpamitan pada Kyuhyun untuk undur diri. Setelah pria bercadar itu menghilang dari hadapannya, Kyuhyun kembali pada kegelapannya. Pria tampan itu terlarut dalam pikiran kalutnya.

.

.

.

Changmin menatap datar objeknya. Segerombolan pria-pria paruh baya berpakaian hanbok bersulamkan sutera, menunjukkan bahwa mereka dari golongan bangsawan. Changmin berdecih pelan, kini ia tengah bersembunyi di belakang pagar yang terbuat dari batu-batu hitam yang tersusun rapi. Angin malam semakin cepat menerpa, membuat pria-pria paruh baya itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perbincangan mereka di paviliun indah tersebut.

Pavilun penghibur. Paviliun yang berisikan para geisha-geisha cantik serta minuman arak yang akan memuaskan hasrat nafsu birahi mereka. Changmin perlahan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, ia sedikit membenarkan topi lebarnya.

"_Tugasmu sekarang ialah mengintai Menteri Yoongmin. Dialah salah satu menteri yang mengatur tentang kebutuhan pangan. Aku pernah mendapat kabar jika dia akhir-akhir ini sering pergi saat malam hari. Jika kau sudah mendapatkan tempatnya, kirimkan pesan untukku. Aku sendiri yang akan menangkapnya"_

Changmin terkekeh pelan. Ucapan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terbayang di otaknya. "Tidak salah jika kau menjadi Raja. Kau pantas mendapatkannya, Kyuhyun" Pria tampan itu menoleh ke belakang. Menoleh pada orang-orang kepercayaan Kyuhyun yang diikut sertakan padanya. "Cepat kirim pesan pada Yang Mulia Baginda. Beliau tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama dari ini"

"Baik. Tuan" Salah satu dari mereka dengan cepat melompat ke atas pohon. Memulai aksinya dengan melompati dahan satu ke dahan yang lain. Ilmu ninjanya memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. "Heh, Ternyata Kyuhyun bisa memilih orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan tinggi ya" Gumamnya seraya melangkah masuk.

Pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat ialah, kesenangan birahi. Changmin bergidik di tempatnya, bagiamana bisa hal seperti ini begitu di gemari oleh seorang laki-laki. Benar, mereka memang cantik dan menggiurkan. Namun, Changmin sama sekali tidak tertarik. Ia mengedarkan pandangnnya, mencoba mencari targetnya.

Berada di pojok ruangan ini, Changmin melangkah tegap. Menghiraukan semua rayuan para geisha-geisha cantik itu yang mencoba menawarkan diri mereka kepadanya. Pria tampan itu mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat berjarak dua meja dari gerombolan pria paruh baya tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian seorang pelayan menghampirinya, Changmin memesan segelas arak. Pandangannya tertuju tepat ke tempat mereka.

"Apakah akan baik-baik saja jika kita tetap menjalankan rencana ini? karena aku pikir Yang Mulia mulai mencium baunya" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya berjenggot panjang dengan nada khawatir. Sedang pria tua lain yang bernama Yoongmin itu tengah bersenang-senang dengan salah satu geisha.

"Aish. Apa yang kau takutkan Jinwook-ah? Yang Mulia tidak akan mengetahuinya. Tenanglah" Yoongmin mengibaskan tangannya. Pria tua itu terkekeh pelan. "Bagaimana kami bisa tenang? Jika lawan kami ialah seorang penguasa Kerajaan Goguryeo yang terkenal cerdas. Lambat laun, rencana busukmu itu akan terbongkar dan kami akan terkena imbasnya" Ujar pria tua lainnya yang mengenakan hanbok berwarna hijau tua.

"Heh, tentu saja kalian akan terkena imbasnya. Karena kalian juga ikut menikmati hasilnya. Hasil dari rencana busukku" Sindir Yoongmin pedas. Pria tua itu mencebikkan bibirnya. Jinwook meminum kasar araknya. Pria tua berjenggot panjang itu meletakkan cangkir araknya dengan gerakan kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi.

"Maka dari itu, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Bagaimana kalau kita hentikan saja transaksi gelap ini"

"Heh! Sebenarnya apa sih yang kalian khawatirkan? Yang Mulia tidak akan mengetahuinya. Buktinya semua transaksi gelap ini sudah berjalan selama tiga bulan lebih. Itu sebagai bukti jika semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar, bukan" Jelasnya ringan tanpa beban. Menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya. Menghiraukan bahaya yang tengah mengancam dirinya.

"Bodoh" Changmin tersentak di tempatnya. Pria tampan itu begitu serius memperhatikan targetnya hingga ia tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok tampan itu, sang penguasa Kerajaan Goguryeo. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menaikkan satu alisnya saat mendapati wajah konyol Changmin yang penuh akan tanda tanya.

"Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi denganmu di tempat seperti ini. Jadi jangan bertanya hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan datangnya diriku di tempat ini secara tiba-tiba. Karena aku tidak akan menjawabnya" Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat dihadapan Changmin.

Changmin menghela nafas panjang, ia melakukan rolling eyes. Memajukan tubuhnya dengan dagu yang bertumpu pada salah satu tangannya. "Jadi apa tindakanmu selanjutnya, Yang Mulia?" Kyuhyun memejamkan sepasang maniknya. Berselang beberapa menit, ia beranjak dari kursinya.

"Menangkap mereka sekarang juga" Desisnya tajam. Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian ia beranjak dari tempatnya. Mengikuti langkah Rajanya. Kyuhyun bersendekap dada, menatap datar segerombolan pria tua yang tengah tertawa lepas itu.

Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun meraih cangkir arak yang berada di tangan Yoongmin, membuat pria tua itu tersentak dan menghentikan tawanya. Kyuhyun menatap cangkir arak tersebut dengan pandangan malas. "Menikmati secangkir arak dengan ditemani para geisha-geisha cantik memang menyenangkan, bukan. Menteri Yoongmin" Ujarnya santai.

Yoongmin membatu di tempatnya sedang keempat temannya kini sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk menggerakkan tubuh mereka. Mereka sepenuhnya telah terpaku di tempatnya masing-masing. Hanya melalui suara mereka bisa menebak, siapa pemuda di balik topi lebar berwarna hitam itu.

Kyuhyun merenggangkan jari-jemarinya, menyebabkan cangkir arak itu jatuh ke lantai. Menjadi sebuah serpihan-serpihan kaca tidak berarti. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandanganya. Kilat matanya terpancar tajam. "Aku rasa kesenanganmu sudah cukup sampai disini, Menteri Yoongmin. Kini saatnya kau mepertanggung jawabkan semua kelalaianmu itu" Kyuhyun menampilkan seulas senyum tipis.

Ia akan membalikkan tubuhnya, sebelum sebuah pedang tajam menghentikan niatnya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun meraih pedang Changmin membuat pria tampan itu terpengkur di tempatnya. Ting. Suara pedang bergesekan, Yoongmin menatap berang wajah datar Kyuhyun.

"Anda memang telah berhasil menguak kelalaian saya, Yang Mulia. Namun, tidak semudah itu untuk menangkap saya" Yoongmin tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Pria tua di depannya ini benar-benar merepotkan.

"Tidak semudah itu menangkap seorang menteri Yoongmin, ya. Bagaimana kalau kau buktikan ucapanmu itu?" Tantang Kyuhyun. Yoongmin semakin berang di tempatnya. Segera ia mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Pikirannya telah kalut saat ini, yang ia pikirkan hanya bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa kabur dari tempat ini walau dengan melukai sosok junjungannya itu.

Suara pedang saling bergesekan mengiringi teriakan para penghuni paviliun penghibur itu. Suara pecahan barang pecah belahpun ikut meramaikan suasana tegang tersebut. Yoongmin begitu beringas mengayunkan pedangnya, sedang Kyuhyun dengan gerakan santai namun teratur menangkis dan menghalau semua serangan itu.

Prajurit Kyuhyun telah berhasil meringkus keempat pria tua yang tersisa. Changmin mengambil alih, pria tampan itu segera mengintruksi para prajurit itu untuk segera membawa mereka ke Kerajaan. Mereka serempak menundukkan kepala lalu berlalu dari tempat kacau itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugas mudahnya, Changmin beralih pada pemandangan indah di depannya. Berulang kali pria tampan itu berdecak kagum melihat kemampuan pedang Kyuhyun. Sang sahabat masa kecilnya yang sangat minim ekspresi, hingga sekarang. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berubah.

Tangkisan terakhir, Kyuhyun berhasil membuat pedang Yoongmin terlempar dari penggunanya. Dengan gerakan pelan, ia posisikan mata pedangnya tepat di leher Yoongmin, sejurus kemudian prajurit Kyuhyun segera meringkus kedua lengan pria tua itu. "Apa alasanmu?" Tanyanya dingin. Saat ini ia benar-benar telah jengah dengan semua perilaku Yoongmin.

Wajah tua itu mulai berkeringat dingin. Akan tetapi, ekspresi geramnya sama sekali tidak berkurang. "Ini semua sebagai bentuk protes saya, Yang Mulia. Andai saja anda menyetujui permintaan saya. Yaitu menikahi putri saya dan menjadikannya permaisuri di Kerajaan Goguryeo. Saya tidak akan menghianati anda seperti ini!" Teriaknya geram. Wajahnya memerah dengan peluh yang membasahi seluruh wajah berkeriputnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah mengetahui alasannya, menteri Yoongmin" Jawabnya dingin. Yoongmin semakin geram di tempatnya, ia memberontak hebat dari cekalan kedua prajurit Kyuhyun.

"SADARLAH YANG MULIA! PANGERAN SUNGMIN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH KEMBALI LAGI! SUDAH SEMBILAN BULAN LEBIH DIA MENGHILANG! PANGERAN SUNGMIN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH KEMBALI! Dan anda harus segera memiliki seorang permaisuri! Lupakan Pangeran Sungmin! Mungkin dia sudah meninggal di terkam hewan buas di luar sa_"

"Tutup mulutmu! Sebelum aku merobeknya!" Kyuhyun mendesis tajam. Raut mukanya mengeras, sepasang tangannya terkepal. Changmin tertegun di tempatnya, baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang begitu menyeramkan. Baru kali ini ia mendapati sosok sahabatnya dapat kehilangan kontrol dirinya, kehilangan sifat datar serta tenangnya.

Pangeran Sungmin, berarti berita itu memang benar. Changmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun intens, seseorang yang bernama Sungmin ternyata memang begitu berharga bagi hidup Kyuhyun. Sosok Pangeran cantik yang sering di juluki dengan Rose. Walau ia belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung, namun jika di dengar dari namanya serta julukannya saja. Sudah dapat dipastikan jika sosok itu memanglah sangat indah, hingga mampu membuat seorang Kyuhyun bertekuk lutut.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain, sebelum ia benar-benar membunuh Yoongmin di tempat ini. "Kurung dia di penjara bawah tanah, perketat penjagaan jangan sampai dia ataupun keempat sahabatnya itu lolos. Hukuman akan aku jatuhkan besok pagi. Dan untuk para rakyat itu, bebaskan mereka" Ujarnya dalam sekali tarikan nafas. "Baik, Yang Mulia" Jawab mereka serempak.

Membungkukkan badannya hormat, sebelum berlalu dari sana. Changmin menatap kepergian para prajurit Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya masih berkecambuk pada perbincangan singkat yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan Yoongmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, pria tampan itu memejamkan sepasang manik tajamnya. Mencoba menetlarkan emosinya. Changmin menolehkan kepalanya. "Yang Mulia, bisakah anda menjelaskan tentang sosok itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan banyak tentangnya. Yang perlu kau tahu ialah, dia begitu berarti untukku. Siapapun yang berani menyentuhnya? Berarti dia bersiap mati ditanganku" Tegas Kyuhyun. Tatapan maniknya terpancar tajam, menatap tepat pada sepasang manik Changmin. Setelah itu, Raja berwajah tampan tersebut beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Changmin dengan segala rasa penasarannya.

'_Sepertinya aku harus mencari tahu sendiri'_

.

.

.

TBC

_NEXT CHAPTER_

"_Aku dengar di daerah Bakjak kini banyak sekali kasus kejahatan. Aku tempatkan kau disana. Cari informasi apapun mengenai bandit-bandit itu. Kemudian kirim informasinya kepadaku, aku sendiri yang akan menangkap para bandit itu"_

"_Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa para bandit itu melukaimu?"_

"_Nama yang indah. Seperti pemiliknya"_

"_Yang Mulia, kami mendapati satu sosok yang begitu mirip dengan Pangeran Sungmin. Akan tetapi, sosok itu berjenis kelamin perempuan. Dia sudah memiliki seorang bayi yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki"_

"_Siapa nama wanita itu juga bayinya?"_

"_Wanita itu bernama Hyunmin, sedang putranya bernama Sunghyun"_

Muehehehe...aku kambek dengan chapter yang terombak total. Hehehe...maaf ya jika chapternya tidak sama dengan next chapter yang telah aku tulis di chap sebelumnya. Alasan aku rombak, karena menurutku alurnya kecepetan. Masak tiba-tiba anak KyuMin sudah besar terus mereka ketemuan, sepertinya gak nyambung banget gitu. Maka dari itu aku rombak ulang. Nah...kalau di next chap ini pasti akan sama dengan chap selanjutnya kok, jadi tenang saja ya.

Maaf jika KyuMin momentnya belum ada, tapi nanti di chap depan pasti ada kok. Walau masih sedikit, hehehe...maaf ya. Untuk yang bertanya masalah kalimat paruh, kenapa gak pakai baya. Itu karena aku rasa kalimat itu semakin simple. Karena kata paruh kalau di depannya sudah ada kata paruh baya, aku rasa itu sudah cukup untuk dimengerti. Maka dari itu di kalimat selanjutnya hanya aku beri kalimat paruh tanpa baya.

Dan untuk chap ini, maaf ya jika imajinasiku terlalu tinggi. Hehehe...Sungmin bisa menyusui, maaf ya jika kalian terganggu atau merasa ilfeel. Aku hanya berniat menyalurkan apa yang ada di otakku saja.

Yosh...Terima kasih untuk yang sudah RIPPPYUUU di Chap kemarin. Dan untuk chap ini Riipppyuuu lagi ndeeee

Untuk Silent reader terima kasih telah berkunjung...

Akhir kata...

Muach

Saranghae

BEHIND THE SCENE

TAKE 1

Sungmin : Akhhh...Ngghhh...aaakkkhhh

Author : Yakk...yakkk...Cut Cut. Darah, mana darah. Darah buatannya mana! #Mencak mencak

Cru : Maaf, itu. Anu-anu...hmmm. anu

Author : Yaakkkk...anu anu apa! Dimana darah buatannya!

Cru : Itu darah buatannya tadi di buang Kyuhyun-sshi ke selokan

Author+Sungmin : APA!

Sungmin : #Tepuk Jidat. Apa dia sudah gila, eoh?

Author : Mungkin. Iya, dia sudah gila.

Kyuhyun : Apa! Justru kau yang Gila! #Nunjuk Author

Author : Apa aku! Kau yang gila! Kenapa kau membuang darah buatannya ke selokan! Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Masak dia mau melahirkan tanpa darah?

Kyuhyun : Kau yang gila! Sungmin itu namja jika kau lupa! Tidak mungkin dia akan melahirkan seorang diri. Kau mau membunuhnya, heh. Sebelum kau membunuhnya. Aku yang akan membunuhmu terlebih dulu! #Tatap tajam

Author : Mwo? He...oh iya-ya. Sungmin kan Namja, bahaya kalau dia akan melahirkan seorang diri tanpa bantuan seorang dokter atau bidan. #Manggut manggut. Baiklah...Kruuu, panggilkan seorang dokter atau bidan kemari sekarang juga. Sungmin akan segera melahirkan!

Sungmin : #Beranjak. Membuang bantal yang berada di perut datarnya. Ya Tuhaannn...bagaimana bisa aku berada diantara orang-orang aneh ini.

Kyuhyun + Author : Mwo? #Muka polos

Sungmin : #Pundung. Ini hanya akting, woi hanya akting. Aku tidak sedang melahirkan sungguhan. Yakkk...#Mencak mencak

Cru : #Manggut manggut

TAKE 2

Donghae : #Cekikikan

Eunhyuk : #Bibir manyun. Apa sih yang dipikirkan author gila itu?

Author : Aish. Cut...cut. Oi, Eunhae, kenapa kalian malah cekikikan tidak jelas begitu. Heee...ini diluar skenario tahu! #Kibar skenario

Eunhyuk : Heh, author gila. Apa maksudmu? Mengapa kau memberikan peran yeoja padaku. Heh, kau sudah bosan hidup hah! Dan apalagi ini! payudara sintesis ini terlalu besar, bodoh! #Pegang pegang payudara

Author : Eh, tak masalah bukan. Kau pantas berperan jadi yeoja. Lagipula payudara itu semakin membuatmu terlihat sexy #Senyum setan

Eunhyuk : Dasar! Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau menyuruhku memakai pakaian minim bahan, lalu menjadikanku cabe-cabe an seperti yeoja-yeoja yang ada di MV Devil

Sungmin : Heh, Devil? Cabe-cabean #Memiringkan kepala

Author : Iya Devil. Album baru Super Junior. Baru saja rilis.

Sungmin : Oh. Lalu yang cabe-cabe an itu apa?

Kyuhyun : Stop. Chagi-ah ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Dan kau! Tutup mulutmu! Sebelum aku yang menutupnya menggunakan kunci inggris.

Author : Oh maaf, Tuan Kyuhyun aku tidak bisa mendengarmu. #Smirk. Minnie hyung, di MV itu banyak sekali yeoja-yeoja cantik dan sexy, nah mereka itu cabe-cabeannya. Bahkan ratenya 19+

Sungmin : Mwo! #menatap Kyuhyun. Apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan yeoja-yeoja itu? Jangan kira karena aku tidak ikut dalam MV tersebut, kau bisa seenaknya mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, heh.

Kyuhyun : Errr...Sayang. Kau tenang saja, mereka sama sekali tidak berani mendekatiku apalagi meraba-raba tubuhku. Karena tubuhku hanya akan bereaksi saat bersamamu.

Donghae : Cih. Modus...modus.

Eunhyuk : Setuju. Mulutmu, Cho #Ganti payudara

Author : Ish...kenapa jadi kacau begini #Pingsan

Sungmin : Eh, authornya pingsan.

Kyu, Hae, Hyuk : Yeayyyyy...kita bebas. Akhirnya kita bebas. Yeayyyyy...#Jingkrak Jingkrak

TAKE 3

Author : READY! ACTION!

Kyuhyun : Changmin kalau kau muncul di cerita ini hanya untuk mengganggu Sungmin. Lebih baik kau pergi saja.

Changmin : Tenang saja, aku kan teman setiamu jadi aku tidak akan menghianatimu.

Kyuhyun : Benarkah. Apa aku dapat mempercayaimu? Karena ada seseorang yang menyebut dirinya sebagai teman setiaku, tapi ujung-ujungnya dia menghianatiku. Bahkan dia ingin merebut Sungmin dariku. #Lirik Jonghyun

Jonghyun : Woi, aku sudah mati. Jangan bawa-bawa namaku. Nanti arwahku tidak tenang.

Changmin : Tenang saja, aku ini bukan tipe teman makan teman.

Author : Sebentar, ini skenarionya yang salah ketik apa pendengaranku yang mulai bermasalah ya. Kenapa beda sekali? Dan lagi kenapa tadi Jonghyun muncul lagi. #Garuk kepala

Jonghyun : Yaakkkk...jangan terus menyindirku. Ini semua bukan kemauanku. Ini semua ulah author gila itu! Aku masih termasuk temanmu Kyu. Aku masih anggota Kyu-Line.

Author : Yakkk...yakkkk. CUT CUT CUT. Sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang kalian bicarakan. Pembicaraan kalian itu di luar skenario. Dan lagi, Jonghyun kenapa kau bangkit dari kuburan?

Jonghyun : Mereka selalu menyindirku. Aku tidak tahan maka dari itu aku bangkit dari kuburku.

Author : Aish. Kembali ke tempatmu. Dan untuk kalian berdua. Kyuhyun seharusnya bagian mu itu yang bla...bla...bla. Dan kau Changmin bla...bla...bla

Kyuhyun : Hey, kau mendengar sesuatu.

Changmin : Tidak. Aku hanya mendengar suara jangkrik.

Kyuhyun : Bagaimana kalau kita keluar untuk sekedar membeli segelas arak.

Changmin : Dan juga makanan. Mumpung kita masih ada disini. Bukankah kita jarang berkunjung ke tempat kerajaan ini.

Kyuhyun : Kau benar. Baiklah, aku akan menjemput Sungmin dulu. Setelah itu mari berjelajah makanan.

Changmin : Yosh...#Berlalu pergi

Author : Yakkk...Yakkk. kalian mau kemana? Hey...kembali. ceritanya harus segera rilis sekarang. Yakkkk...berhenti Cho Kyuhyun, Shin Changmin. Yaaakkkk...#Mencak mencak. Oh Tuhan, rasanya aku ingin mengubur diriku sendiri~~~

Author : #RIP

TAKE 4

Kibum : Aish. Susah sekali mengenakannya. Lagian kenapa juga aku harus berperan jadi yeoja.

Siwon : Ya Tuhan, Bummie kau jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya untuk berperan sebagai yeoja.

Kibum : Entahlah. Aku menyesal datang kemari

Author : Hey, peranmu bagus Kibum-ah. Kau sebagai permaisuri Kerajaan Silla. Hebat bukan.

Kibum : Yakkk...tapi kenapa harus jadi yeoja. Kenapa tidak seperti Sungmin hyung saja.

Author : Hmmm...itu beda. Sungmin kan berperan sebagai Pangeran ROSE. Jadi ia harus tetap jadi Namja.

Sungmin : Sudahlah Bummie, sini aku akan membantumu. Lagipula aku kan juga menyamar jadi yeoja. Di season ini.

Kibum : Hahhh...sudahlah.

Author : Untung, masih ada cast yang mudah di urus.

Kyuhyun : Hey, Author gadungan. Kapan kau akan mempertemukanku dengan Sungmin, eoh

Author : Ish...sabar. kalian pasti akan bertemu. Tidak lama lagi.

Kyuhyun : Awas saja kalau masih lama. Aku tidak yakin kau akan bisa menghirup udara lagi #Berlalu, menghampiri Sungmin

Author : #Cengo

END

Saya Ardilla Puspita Sari dengan PenName ChuteKyuMin Mengucapkan 'SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN. Semoga amal ibadah kita selama satu bulan penuh ini diterima oleh ALLAH SWT dan Semoga apa yang kita cita-citakan kedepannya dapat kita raih dengan mudah'

Kami dari SUPER JUNIOR mengucapkan 'SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN'

Sungmin : Selamat hari raya idul fitri joyersdeul~~~mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Maafkan semua kesalahanku selama ini nde. Semoga untuk kedepannya aku menjadi sosok Sungmin yang lebih baik lagi. Saranghae...Fighting!

Kyuhyun : Aku tahu, aku tidak pernah berbuat salah pada kalian. Jadi aku tidak perlu minta maaf nde. Selamat hari raya idul fitri. Bye~~~

p.s : abaikan Kyuhyun.


	15. Chapter 15

ROSE

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast/M-Preg**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

* * *

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 15**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Srek...srek...srek. "Bagaimana hasil ladangmu hari ini, Gim tae?"

"Huft. Cukup memuaskan. Setidaknya apa yang aku kerjakan pada ladangku selama ini tidak berbuah percuma" Sepasang pria muda tengah berjalan seiringan di tengah hutan sambil mendorong gerobak mereka yang terisi penuh akan hasil ladang mereka.

Mereka terlihat sangat akrab, terbukti dari perbincangan mereka yang sejak tadi tiada putus. Selagi mereka sedang sibuk menyusuri hutan tersebut, tanpa mereka sadari sekelompok orang bertopeng tengah mengintai keberadaan mereka.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya salah seorang dari sekelompok pria bertopeng itu pada sosok lain yang berada tepat di depannya. "Mereka membawa barang banyak. Kita harus mengambilnya" Jawabnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang, maniknya tetap awas mengintai dua pria itu dari balik pohon besar tempat mereka bersembunyi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita lakukan sekarang, situasinya sangat mendukung saat ini" Tukas sosok lain yang berada di sisi lain pohon besar itu. Pria bertopeng yang berada pada barisan depan mengangguk, ia mengayunkan tangannya mencoba memberi isyarat pada anggotanya. Mengerti akan intruksi tersebut, mereka mulai bertindak.

"Hahaha...kau benar, Jong yil. Terkadang kita memang harus bersikap sedikit kejam pada orang lain, agar kita bisa dihargai" Gim tae menganggukkan kepalanya. Pria muda itu berdehem sejenak. Jong yil menghentikan langkahnya, ia membenarkan tautan tali yang melingkar di sekitar gerobaknya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Gim tae? Pernahkah kau mencoba bersikap kejam terhadap orang terkasihmu" Tanya Jong yil, tangannya masih sibuk membenarkan tautan tali yang melingkar di sekitar gerobaknya. Gim tae mengusap tengkuknya, ia mendengung. Merasa bingung dengan jawaban apa yang harus ia lontarkan.

"Hmmm...bagaimana ya? Menurutku sih itu tergantung situasi. Jika memang dia sudah melampaui batasannya, aku akan bersikap sedikit kasar padanya. Sedikit hukuman agar membuat seseorang menyadari akan kesalahannya dan tidak lagi mengulanginya adalah hal yang benar, bukan?"

Gim tae menolehkan wajahnya, menatap Jong yil meminta persetujuan dari pria bermata sipit itu. Jong yil menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menepuk tangannya sembari tersenyum pada pria bertubuh tegap itu. "Kau benar. Apa yang kau katakan sama sekali tidak salah?"

Perbincangan mereka masih terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya terpaksa terupsi saat sekelompok orang bertopeng menghadang jalan mereka. Raut panik terlihat jelas pada wajah sepasang pria muda itu. Gim tae menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, maniknya bergerak awas.

"Siapa kalian!" Nada suara Gim tae mengalun kasar. Salah seorang dari sekelompok pria bertopeng itu terkekeh, merasa puas saat menyadari mangsanya tengah terjepit. "Siapa kami itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting sekarang ialah, serahkan seluruh barang-barang kalian dan nyawa kalian akan aman"

Jong yil mengepalkan tangannya. Ia maju selangkah di depan Gim tae. "Para bandit bajingan! Kami tidak akan semudah itu menyerahkan hasil jerih payah kami selama ini dengan percuma. Tak perduli dengan nyawa, jika kalian berani. Majulah!" Tegasnya. Jong yil mulai memasang kuda-kuda. Sedang Gim tae telah basah akan keringat di tempatnya.

Gim tae mencondongkan kepalanya, ia berbisik pelan pada Jong yil. "Kau gila, hah! Kita kalah jumlah, Jong yil. Bagaimana pun usaha kita, kita akan tetap tumbang nanti" Jong yil menolehkan wajahnya, ia menatap tajam Gim tae.

"Lebih gila lagi kalau kita membiarkan mereka mengambil semua hak kita dengan cuma-cuma seperti ini. Jika kau takut melawan mereka, lebih baik kau mundur. Kau akan mengangguku nanti" Ujarnya ketus. Gim tae menghela nafas berat. Mau tidak mau dirinya harus ikut andil dalam pertarungan ini. bagaimana pun juga haknya turut dipertaruhkan disini.

"Baik kalau begitu, bersiaplah untuk kalah" Sindir sosok pria bertopeng yang berada di depan barisan. Akhirnya pertarungan tak seimbang pun dimulai. Pada dasarnya Gim tae dan Jong yil memang sudah kalah banding, menyebabkan mereka kualahan dalam menghadapi serangan demi serangan yang meluncur ke arahnya.

Dan sudah dapat di tebak, jika sepasang pria muda itu lah yang tumbang. Mereka tidak sadarkan diri dengan luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya. Tawa para bandit itu seketika menggema di sepanjang hutan ini. Dengan mengesampingkan hati nuraninya, mereka pergi begitu saja meninggalkan sepasang pria muda yang sudah tidak berdaya dengan harta benda mereka yang raib.

Sejak saat itu, daerah tersebut rawan akan para bandit. Membuat rakyat dari desa Bakjak resah. Tidak hanya harta benda milik rakyat yang diincar oleh bandit-bandit itu, pelecehan seksual serta pemerkosaan pun sering sekali terjadi. Hal tersebutlah yang membuat rakyat semakin resah, hingga suatu hari salah satu dari rakyat Bakjak mengunjungi Kerajaan Goguryeo demi meminta peradilan serta perlindungan dari kerajaan tersebut.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap datar seorang prajurit yang tengah bersimpuh di hadapannya melalui singgahsananya. "Ada apa?" Suara bassnya mengalun seperti biasa, dingin dan tegas. "Ada seorang pria tanggung, rakyat dari desa Bakjak ingin menghadap kepada anda, Yang Mulia"

"Persilahkan"

"Baik, Yang Mulia" Prajurit tersebut melangkah mundur. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat sebelum berlalu dari ruangan tersebut, Balai istana. Selang beberapa menit, muncul seorang pria tanggung yang tengah mengenakkan hanbok berwarna biru muda. Hanbok yang sangat sederhana.

Pria itu bersimpuh di hadapan Kyuhyun. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun singkat. Raja tampan itu, memejamkan sepasang kelopak matanya. "Kim Gi tae, Yang Mulia" Jawabnya sopan dengan kepala menunduk. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, ia perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. "Ada perlu apa kau datang menemuiku?" Kyuhyun menatap intens pria di bawahnya ini.

Gi tae menghela nafas berat. Ia perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap junjungannya. "Akhir-akhir ini desa kami di resahkan oleh sekelompok bandit, Yang Mulia. Bandit-bandit tersebut tidak hanya merampok harta benda kami, mereka juga sering kali melakukan pelecehan seksual dan pemerkosaan. Mereka membuat hidup kami tidak tenang, Yang Mulia. Maka dari itu, hamba datang kemari untuk mencari keadilan dan perlindungan dari Kerajaan ini. Maaf atas kelancangan hamba, Yang Mulia" Gi tae kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun mengurut keningnya. Ia berfikir, mengapa akhir-akhir ini masalah terus berdatangan silih berganti menghampiri dirinya. Membuat kepalanya seperti akan pecah. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. "Tak perlu meminta maaf, apa yang kau lakukan saat ini adalah hal yang benar. Itu memang sudah tugas kami sebagai pihak pemerintahan, memberikan keadilan dan perlindungan pada rakyat"

Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya, ia melangkah pelan menghampiri Gi tae. "Berdirilah" Perintahnya. Gi tae perlahan beranjak dari simpuhnya, berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun dengan kepala yang masih menunduk dalam.

Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Gi tae, raja tampan itu tersenyum samar. "Kembalilah ke desamu. Katakan pada semua rakyatku yang ada di daerah Bakjak, jika aku sendiri lah yang akan mengusut para bandit itu. Jadi, tenanglah" Gi tae menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum lega, berulang kali ia membungkuk berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun.

Seusai pria tanggung itu pergi dari balai istana. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, mengedarkan maniknya pada seluruh penjuru ruangan tersebut khususnya mengedarkan maniknya pada para Menteri yang berjajar rapi di kursinya masing-masing. Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan dua kali. "Baik, rapat kali ini kita sudahi sampai disini" Ujarnya santai.

Begitu usai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Kyuhyun melangkah pergi dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan sang ibu suri yang hanya bisa menatap punggung tegap putranya dengan seulas senyum tulus.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memainkan bibir cangkir tehnya. Rautnya datar sama sekali tidak ada satu pun ekspresi yang terlukis disana. Sret. Pintu kamarnya bergeser pelan, menampilkan satu sosok pria tampan bertubuh tinggi. Changmin menampilkan senyuman lebarnya kala manik Kyuhyun terarah padanya.

"Ada apa gerangan? Mengapa Yang Mulia memanggil hamba kemari?" Ujarnya sopan. Kyuhyun berdecih pelan mendengar ucapan Changmin. "Kalimatmu membuatku geli, Shin Changmin" Changmin terbahak, dengan lancang tangannya meraih cangkir teh milik Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun menepisnya.

"Tidak sopan sama sekali" Desis Kyuhyun tajam. Changmin semakin terbahak, membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Ia fikir, lelaki di hadapannya ini mulai gila. Mulai merasa jengah, Kyuhyun menggebrak mejanya dengan sedikit kasar. "Bisa tidak. Kau hentikan tawa jelekmu itu sejenak Shin Changmin. Aku tidak mempunyai waktu lebih untuk mendengarnya"

"Yaih...baiklah. Baiklah, aku berhenti. Kau menyeramkan sekali sih hari ini" Changmin memanyunkan bibirnya, ia meraih cangkir tehnya dan meneguknya dalam sekali teguk. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh, pria tampan itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding berukir indah di belakangnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini masalah demi masalah terus membayangiku. Hal tersebut sudah cukup menguras tenagaku, jadi jangan sekali-kali menambahnya dengan hal-hal yang tidak penting" Ucapannya mengalun tajam. Changmin terdiam, jika sudah begini ia tak berani untuk menyela maupun menanggapi. Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah diambang batasnya.

Kyuhyun menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Yang lebih membuatku suntuk orang-orangku sampai saat ini belum bisa menemukan-nya. Entahlah, mengapa sepertinya sulit sekali untuk menjangkaunya? Sedang sudah genap satu tahun dia meninggalkanku" Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Dadanya kian sesak, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di kerongkongannya.

Changmin menatap sendu Kyuhyun. Keyakinannya semakin menguat akan kesimpulannya sendiri, jika sosok tersebut ternyata begitu berarti bagi Kyuhyun. Belum pernah dalam hidupnya ia menemukan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan serapuh ini. Kyuhyun memejamkan maniknya, ia kembali menghela nafas. Keheningan menyelimuti hingga beberapa menit ke depan.

Tak ada yang berniat merusak keheningan tersebut, mereka tetap berada dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kyuhyun membuka kelopak matanya, hatinya sedikit menenang. Seperti biasa, ia kembali berhasil mengembalikan suasana hatinya yang sempat memburuk.

"Langsung pada intinya saja" Suara bass Kyuhyun mengembalikan Changmin ke dunia nyata. Pria tampan itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut sedikit kaget. Sepertinya ia tadi masih terlalu serius dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Aku dengar di daerah Bakjak kini banyak sekali kasus kejahatan. Aku tempatkan kau disana. Cari informasi apapun mengenai bandit-bandit itu. Kemudian kirim informasinya kepadaku, aku sendiri yang akan menangkap para bandit itu"

Kyuhyun menjelaskan kalimat tersebut dalam satu tarikan nafas dengan nada yang tidak main-main. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun intens, kemudian pria tampan itu mengangguk patuh. "Aku akan mengirimkan informasinya secepat mungkin" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Changmin membenarkan gwanbok biru tuanya. Ia kemudian menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan berangkat sekarang"

"Heum" Kyuhyun bergumam. Changmin beranjak dari duduknya, menundukkan kepalanya sebelum berlalu dari kamar Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap lembut sosok mungil yang masih terlelap di dalam gendongannya. Tak jarang terdengar senandung lirih dari belah bibirnya. Manik foxynya sibuk menjelajah suasana hutan yang masih begitu asri di situasi sepagi ini. Terlihat beberapa embun yang belum mencair terjatuh di atas daun. Ia tersenyum manis, di tempat seperti inilah ia mampu mendapatkan ketenangan hatinya.

Walau terkadang perasaan rindu kerap menghampiri, namun Sungmin tak berniat kembali. Ia belum siap. Belum siap menatap kembali semua masa lalu kelam yang selama ini berusaha ia hilangkan dari pikirannya, ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Sungmin menatap sendu Sunghyun yang tengah menguap, kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya mencoba mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman untuk kepalanya. Sungmin mengecupi wajah bayi mungil itu berulang kali. "Maafkan ibunda, nak. Maafkan ibunda" Lirihnya penuh sesal.

Tangan kanannya mengerat bungkus wadah kue basahnya yang akan ia jual ke kedai Bibi Yoon. Berawal dari masakannya yang begitu di gemari di desa ini, Sungmin mulai mencoba membuat kue demi memberikan variasi lain bagi pelanggannya.

Srek...srek. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat telinganya mendengar langkah seseorang tepat di belakangnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan hanya menemukan kekosongan disana. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, merasa heran. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" Gumamnya. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya.

Srek...srek. "Siapa disana?" Teriak Sungmin saat telinganya kembali mendengar suara langkah kaki. Perasaan tidak enak mulai menyambangi hatinya. Sungmin terdiam, ia mempercepat langkah kakinya. Namun tiba-tiba sekelompok pria bertopeng menghadang jalannya. Sungmin membelalakkan maniknya terkejut. Reflek, ia mendekap putranya dengan erat.

"Siapa kalian!?" Suaranya mengalun intimidasi. Tanpa ia sadari, kakinya perlahan melangkah mundur. Perasaannya mengontrol logikanya, menyatakan jika bahaya tengah menghadang mereka. Sungmin semakin kalut, sekelompok pria bertopeng itu seakan memojokkannya.

"Siapa kalian!? Menjauh dariku!" Sungmin berteriak kalut. Pria-pria bertopeng itu terbahak melihat mangsanya mengerut ketakutan. "Bagaimana? Kau yakin hanya mau merampoknya?" Tanya salah seorang pria bertopeng itu pada pimpinannya. Pria itu tersenyum miring, maniknya menjelajah tubuh Sungmin dari atas ke bawah dan sebaliknya.

"Kau fikir, aku akan melewatkan bidadari secantik ini, heum" Jawabnya seduktif. Seketika tawa serta siulan-siulan menggoda bergema di sekitar mereka. Sungmin semakin kalut, pikirannya mengintruksi dirinya untuk segera berlari sejauh mungkin dari sini. Sungmin mulai mengambil langkah untuk lari, namun sial. Dia kalah jumlah, tetap saja ia akan dengan mudah di tangkap para bandit itu.

Sungmin berteriak histeris saat dirinya di pisahkan dengan putranya. Sepasang lengannya dengan mudah diringkus oleh salah satu pria bertopeng itu, sedang Sunghyun kini berada di tangan pimpinan bandit itu. "Apa yang kalian inginkan!? Akan aku berikan. Tapi, aku mohon jangan putraku" Sungmin terisak. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan sesuatu hal yang buruk menimpa pada putranya.

Mereka kembali tertawa, salah seorang yang tengah membekuk Sungmin mengusap wajah cantik itu dengan gerakan lembut. "Benarkah? Lalu, bagaimana jika kami meminta tubuhmu? Kau mau memberikannya kepada kami demi putra tampanmu itu" Sungmin tertegun syok. Manik basahnya terbelalak lebar, pikirannya melayang. Hatinya semakin berontak, amarahnya tiba-tiba memuncak.

"Aku bukanlah seorang geisha yang sudi melayani nafsu bejat kalian. Lebih baik aku mati daripada menyerahkan tubuhku pada kalian!" Geramnya. Tatapannya menajam. Pria bertopeng yang saat ini tengah menggendong Sunghyun melangkah pelan ke arahnya.

Maniknya menatap remeh pada Sungmin, ia sedikit merundukkan tubuhnya. Mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sungmin "Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakannya, jika kau akan memberikan apa yang kami inginkan asal bukan putramu ini" Pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya, tangan kanannya bergelirya di salah satu kantong pakaian hitamnya, sebilah pisau belati perlahan keluar dari sana.

"Jika memang begitu, berarti kau menyerahkan putramu ini kepada kami" Titahnya. Mata pisau belati itu kini tepat berada di leher putih Sunghyun, Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kacau. Ia semakin berontak di dalam kungkungan salah seorang pria bertopeng lainnya.

"Tidak! Tidak...aku mohon. Hiks...tidak. jangan putraku! Jangan sakiti putraku. Hiks...aku mohon!" Sungmin terisak hebat. Sungguh ia tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa putranya. Sungmin mungkin akan mendadak gila. Sungmin berontak semakin hebat hingga akhirnya ia bisa lepas dari kungkungan pria itu. Tanpa di duga Sungmin bersimpuh di hadapan pimpinan pria bertopeng tersebut.

Pria cantik yang tengah menyamar menjadi seorang wanita itu menunduk dalam. Tidak ada pilihan lain, demi putranya apapun akan ia lakukan. Meski harus mengotori harga dirinya sekalipun, Sungmin tidak perduli. Yang terpenting saat ini hanyalah keselamatan putranya.

"Baiklah. Baik, aku bersedia. Hiks...aku bersedia melayani kalian. Tapi aku mohon, jangan sakiti putraku. Hiks" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya kasar. Salah, ini salah. Ia tahu keputusannya ini salah, sangat salah. Kembali ia mengotori tubuhnya, kembali ia mengotori kesucian cinta Kyuhyun. Mampukah ia kembali? Mampukah ia kembali membawa tubuh hinanya ini?.

Ia merasa semakin jauh, ia merasa Kyuhyun tak layak lagi untuk digapai. Tak layak lagi dirinya untuk Kyuhyun. Sepasang tangan halusnya mengerat tanah di bawahnya ini dengan erat, ia merutuki kesialannya. Ia merutuki takdirnya. Mengapa harus ia? Mengapa semua ini harus terjadi padanya?

'_Hiks...mianhae. jeongmal mianhaeyo Kyuhyun-ah. Hiks...tak ada pilihan lagi. Aku harus melakukannya, demi putra kita. Demi keselamatan putra kita. Mianhae...hiks. Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku sudah tak layak lagi untukmu. Hiks...bencilah aku. Cari penggantiku'_

"Ayo berdirilah, sayang" Sungmin memejamkan maniknya erat. Perlahan ia beranjak dari simpuhnya, maniknya melirik sendu pada Sunghyun yang tergeletak di tanah. Bayi mungil itu masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sungmin tersenyum getir. _'Maafkan ibunda, nak. Jika suatu hari nanti kau membenci ku. Aku akan menerimanya. Kau akan aku kembalikan ke tempatmu, nak. Bertemu Ayahandamu. Walau tanpa aku, aku yakin kau akan hidup bahagia disana. Mianhae Sunghyun-ah. Ibunda, mencintaimu'_

Sungmin memejamkan sepasang maniknya saat salah satu dari pria bertopeng itu mulai mendekati dirinya dan meraba tubuhnya. Sungmin menangis dalam diam, satu tetes air mata melinang di antara kelopak matanya yang tertutup. _'Ya Dewa, bolehkah aku berharap walau sepertinya mustahil akan terjadi. Ya Dewa, aku mohon selamatkan diriku. Kirimkan salah satu hambamu untuk menyelamatkanku. Aku mohon'_

"Tidak bisakah kalian memilih tempat yang lebih layak" Suara bass seseorang seketika mengintrupsi kegiatan bejat tersebut. Sungmin menghela nafas lega, ia perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Mencari keberadaan pemilik suara bass itu, sang malaikat penolongnya.

Terlihat seorang pria tampan berpostur tinggi tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di salah satu pohon yang berjejer itu. Sepasang maniknya menatap malas ke arah sekelompok pria bertopeng itu. Sungmin tersenyum manis ke arah pria tampan itu sedang pria tampan itu tertegun di tempatnya atau lebih tepatnya terpesona.

Merasa memiliki kesempatan untuk menghindar, Sungmin segera melesat pergi dari kungkungan mereka dan melangkah cepat ke tempat putranya. Sungmin kemudian membawa sosok mungil itu ke dalam gendongannya, di kecupinya seluruh wajah Sunghyun.

Melihat pemandangan tersebut, sosok tampan itu merasa terharu. Maniknya tiba-tiba menajam saat menangkap pergerakan para bandit itu. "Jangan mendekatinya. Jika kalian masih ingin menghirup udara" Ancamnya. Pria bertopeng itu tersenyum remeh menanggapi ancaman pria tampan itu. Mereka serempak menatap sosok tampan itu dengan sorot intimidasi.

"Kalah jumlah. Masih berani menantang kami, heh"

Pria tampan itu tersenyum miring. "Menurutmu" Ejeknya.

"Keparat kau!" Begitu kalimat tersebut terlontar, pertarungan pun dimulai. Satu banding tujuh, sangat tidak imbang. Namun jika dilihat dari kemampuan sosok tampan itu, lawan sepuluh pun hal yang mudah baginya. Sungmin tertegun di tempatnya, ia menyimpulkan jika sang malaikat penolongnya itu bukanlah orang biasa atau sosok rakyat jelata pada umumnya. Melihat dari kemampuan bertarungnya, terlihat seperti seorang Jendral Kerajaan.

"Hahh...hahh. Ampun Tuan. Kami mohon, ampuni kami" Pria tampan itu menurunkan pedangnya yang tadi hampir saja menebas kepala pimpinan sekelompok pria bertopeng itu. Ia menyimpan kembali pedangnya. "Pergilah. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran" Ujarnya sembari menepuk-nepuk tangannya.

"B-baik...baik Tuan. Kami akan segera pergi. Terima kasih Tuan" Sekelompok pria bertopeng itu berlari terbirit-birit menjauhi lawannya. Pria tampan itu terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah lawanya. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok cantik yang tadi sempat membuatnya terpesona. Seulas senyum hangat terukir pada wajah tampannya saat menemukan sosok cantik tersebut.

Ia melangkah mendekat, kemudian menjongkokkan tubuhnya. Mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan sosok cantik yang tengah terduduk di tanah itu."Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa para bandit itu melukaimu?" Tanyanya lembut, maniknya menatap hangat wajah cantik di depannya ini. Sungmin menggeleng pelan, sepasang manik foxynya menatap manik itu dengan sorot penuh ucapan terima kasih.

"Terima kasih. Aku berhutang budi padamu" Pria tampan itu tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Changmin. Shin Changmin" Sungmin menatap uluran tangan Changmin, perlahan ia menerima uluran tangan tersebut.

"Hyumin. Lee Hyunmin" Sungmin melepaskan uluran tangannya, ia beranjak dari duduknya begitu pun dengan Changmin. Pria tampan itu sama sekali tak berniat menghilangkan senyum hangatnya dari wajah tampannya. "Nama yang indah. Seperti pemiliknya" Goda Changmin. Sungmin tersenyum, pria cantik itu berdehem pelan. "Terima kasih" Ujarnya sembari meraih bungkus wadah kuenya.

Changmin menumpukan pandangannya pada Sungmin. Sepertinya ia masih terkagum akan keindahan yang dimiliki Sungmin. Sungmin memutar tubuhnya, ia memiringkan kepalanya. "Sebenarnya anda siapa, Tuan? Pendatang baru?" Sungmin memulai membuka perbincangan kecil pada Changmin.

Changmin menghampiri Sungmin, melangkah beriringan menyusuri hutan itu. "Ya, aku pendatang baru dari desa Yodong. Pindah kemari untuk mencari peruntungan. Siapa tahu, hidupku akan lebih layak di desa ini" Bohong Changmin. Ia memang diwajibkan untuk menyembunyikan identitas aslinya serapat mungkin.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Itu putramu?" Tanya Changmin ragu. Pandangannya tertuju pada sosok mungil yang berada di gendongan Sungmin. "Ya, ini putraku. Lee Sunghyun" Ujar Sungmin bangga. Ia kembali mengecup pipi putranya dengan lembut. Changmin tersenyum miris. Entah mengapa ada perasaan tidak rela menusuk hatinya.

"Kau sudah menikah. Kemana suamimu? Kurang ajar sekali dia, membiarkan istrinya berjalan sendiri di tengah hutan begini. Kalau terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti tadi bagaimana? Untung saja tadi aku datang tepat waktu" Sungut Changmin tak terima. Bagaimana bisa sosok secantik ini menikah dengan pria yang tak bertanggung jawab. Sungguh Changmin tidak rela.

Sungmin terkekeh pelan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Suamiku sudah meninggal" Lirih Sungmin. Hatinya kembali memberontak, lagi-lagi ia berbohong di depan orang lain. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, ia berbohong pada sosok mulia yang telah menyelamatkannya tadi.

"Apa!?" Changmin menghentikan langkahnya. Maniknya melotot syok menatap Sungmin. Sungmin pun menghentikan langkahnya, wajahnya menoleh sempurna ke arah Changmin. "Tepat satu tahun. Ia meninggalkanku" Sungmin tersenyum getir. Itu adalah rentang waktu dimana ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Hatinya kembali terombak, pedih sekali.

Changmin mengubah raut terkejutnya, maniknya menyendu. Ia menghampiri Sungmin. Mengusap bahu mungil itu dengan lembut. "Tak apa. Mulai saat ini aku yang akan selalu berada disampingmu. Aku akan selalu melindungimu dan juga putramu. Kau tidak sendiri lagi, Hyunmin-ah"

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. Ia mengangguk samar. "Ya, kamsahe. Jeongmal kamsaheyo" Changmin terenyuh. Pria tampan itu kemudian membawa Sungmin ke dalam rengkuhannya. Membiarkan sosok itu menumpahkan tangisnya pada dada bidangnya. Tangisan Sungmin begitu lirih, namun mengandung beribu kepedihan yang sangat mendalam. Changmin mampu merasakannya.

Membuat pria tampan itu tanpa sengaja menyimpan rasa padanya. Cinta pada pandangan pertama memang benar adanya, tapi entah akan berakhir seperti apa. Biarlah waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

.

.

.

Sejak pertemuan saat itu, hubungan Sungmin dan Changmin terjalin semakin dekat. Diantara mereka berdua sudah tak ada lagi sekat yang menghalangi. Begitu akrab, bagaikan sepasang yang telah lama menjalin suatu hubungan. Akan tetapi, batasan-batasan itu masih ada. Sungmin hanya menganggap Changmin sebagai hyungnya tidak lebih. Namun berbeda dengan Changmin, dari awal pria tampan itu memang telah menyimpan rasa pada Sungmin.

Akan tetapi Changmin masih merahasiakannya. Ia tidak ingin kehangatan yang terjalin diantara mereka ini renggang, karena kejujurannya atas perasaannya. Karena ia pun sadar, Sungmin hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai kakak. Sebagai saudara, tidak lebih.

Seperti saat ini, Changmin berada di kedai bibi Yoon. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya memang, Changmin akan selalu mengunjungi kedai bibi Yoon hanya sekedar untuk bertemu Sungmin dan bercengkrama dengan bibi Yoon. Menanyakan lebih lanjut soal Sungmin pada wanita paruh baya itu dan bibi Yoon menerima kedatangan Changmin dengan senang hati.

Bahkan tak jarang bibi Yoon menjodohkan Changmin pada Sungmin yang berakhir dengan helaan nafas dari Sungmin. Seperti situasi saat ini, bibi Yoon memulai aksinya di depan Changmin. "Ayolah, Hyunmin-ah. Kau lihat pria tampan ini terlihat begitu sempurna, dia cocok dipasangkan denganmu. Tampan dan cantik, kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi. Ayolah, apa kau tidak berminat sama sekali dengannya"

Suara bibi Yoon mengalun sendu. Ia menatap Sungmin penuh harap. Pria cantik itu menghentikan aktivitas memasaknya. Ia menghela nafas pelan, berjalan ke arah bibi Yoon sambil membawa secangkir teh. Di letakkannya cangkir teh tersebut di meja. Ia menjongkokkan tubuhnya, mengatupkan sepasang lututnya di hadapan bibi Yoon. Dagu halusnya ia tumpukan pada lututnya, menatap polos pada wanita paruh baya itu.

"Bibi Yoon. Bukankah sudah berulang kali aku katakan padamu. Aku sudah cukup bahagia hidup berdua saja dengan putraku. Aku ingin memberikan seluruh hidupku serta cintaku hanya kepada putraku. Lagipula, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi membuka hatiku untuk yang lain, bibi. Aku rasa bibi mengetahui hal tersebut"

Sungmin mengerjabkan maniknya. Ia tersenyum lembut menatap raut pasrah dari sosok tua di hadapannya ini. Bibi Yoon mengangguk pasrah. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya. "Hahh...sudahlah. Tapi, jika mampu jangan terlalu tenggelam di dalam masa lalu, nak. Sekali-kali berpikirlah untuk membuka lembar baru. Kau juga perlu bahagia, Hyunmin-ah" Sungmin kembali mengulaskan senyumnya.

Ia beranjak dari tempatnya. "Aku sudah bahagia, bibi Yoon. Tenanglah, tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku" Ujarnya tenang. Sungmin berlalu dari sana, kembali ke tempatnya semula. Bibi Yoon menghela nafas panjang, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Changmin yang sejak tadi hanya berdiam diri.

"Kau lelaki yang tampan, nak. Jika Hyunmin memang bukan jodohmu. Lupakan dia, masih banyak cinta lain yang menunggumu di luar sana. Jangan bersedih, nde" Bibi Yoon menepuk pundak Changmin berulang kali dengan sedikit keras. Changmin terkekeh keras menanggapi ucapan bibi Yoon. "Kekeke...aku tidak selemah itu, bibi Yoon. Kau tenang saja"

"Ye. Cepat kau minum tehnya selagi masih hangat. Bibi tinggal sebentar ne" Changmin mengangguk singkat. Ia meneguk tehnya dengan manik yang menatap kepergian bibi Yoon. Changmin kembali meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke meja, ia menatap sendu pada Sungmin yang kini tengah bercanda dengan bibi Yoon. Pria tampan itu menghela nafas dalam.

"Hahh...akankah berakhir indah" Changmin menatap jauh langit cerah siang itu. Maniknya menerawang jauh. "Heh, mengapa melamun?" Changmin tersentak di tempatnya. Ia menatap Sungmin yang tengah menyamankan posisi duduknya di samping Changmin. "Kau ada masalah?" Tanyanya tanpa melihat Changmin. Maniknya menatap langit cerah itu.

Changmin masih tetap menatap sosok cantik itu, mengagumi pahatan indah di hadapannya ini. "Tidak. Kau sudah selesai?"

"Iya. Aku mau bersiap pulang. Hanya saja, aku masih ingin disini sebentar. Menatap langit cerah itu yang begitu indah hari ini" Sungmin tersenyum lembut. "Lagipula Sunghyun masih ingin bersama bibi Yoon. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya menangis, karena aku pisahkan secara paksa dengan bibinya" Sambungnya seraya terkikik pelan. Changmin ikut tersenyum, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas.

"Kau terlihat begitu bahagia saat membicarakan putramu" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya. Kini maniknya sepenuhnya tertuju pada Changmin. "Karena hanya dia yang aku miliki di dunia ini. Wajar bukan, jika aku begitu mencintainya. Begitu bahagia saat membicarakannya"

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya, memaku sepasang manik foxy milik Sungmin. "Tidak bisakah kau membuka hatimu. Untuk sekali ini saja" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, kelopak matanya berkedip pelan. "Cinta. Karena cinta, aku tak mampu melakukannya. Jika boleh memilih, aku ingin membukanya. Aku ingin membuka hatiku untuk yang lain, agar aku bisa menghapus kenangan-kenangan itu"

Sungmin menelan salivanya lamat. Maniknya memanas. "Namun aku tak bisa. Terlalu sulit dan terlalu banyak hal yang telah terlewat, mustahil untuk melupakannya begitu saja. Walau seumur hidup" Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya. Menatap bebatuan kecil yang tersebar acak di bawahnya ini.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti. Bagaimana sakitnya cinta itu dan bagaimana sakitnya menjadi seorang pelarian? Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Namja setulus dirimu, Changmin-ah. Kau tidak pantas untuk ku jadikan pelarian. Jika aku menerimamu, aku ingin menerimamu dengan tulus. Akan tetapi, hal tersebut akan sangat sulit terjadi padaku" Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, ia kembali menatap Changmin.

"Mulai hari ini, cobalah untuk melupakanku. Walau itu sulit, aku yakin kau mampu melakukannya. Masih banyak cinta tulus yang menunggumu di luar sana. Maaf, Changmin-ah. Tapi, cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan" Sambungnya dengan nada suara yang mengalun sendu.

Jujur, ia merasa bersalah saat raut terluka tak bisa dipungkiri dari wajah Changmin. Terlihat sangat jelas. Namun apa daya, Sungmin tak mampu. Hatinya telah mati, hanya sosok itu lah yang mampu menghidupkan hatinya kembali. Ia tidak bisa menerima hati yang lain. Ia tidak bisa.

Changmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, pria tampan itu terkekeh hampar. Sudut maniknya berair, hatinya tertikam. Sakit sekali, tak pernah ia merasakan perasaan yang sepedih ini. Rasa beribu-ribu lebih pedih daripada sebilah mata pedang yang menancap pada tubuhnya.

"Jadi itu keputusanmu, Hyunmin-ah. Baik, aku mengerti. Maaf, jika selama ini aku terlalu memaksakanmu. Kau benar, cinta memang tak bisa dipaksakan begitu dengan hatiku. Sulit rasanya untuk melupakanmu. Namun aku akan mencobanya, semampuku" Changmin menghela nafas panjang. Ia tersenyum miris.

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menatap Sungmin dengan lembut. "Boleh aku meminta satu hal padamu?" Sungmin mengerjabkan maniknya. Keningnya berkerut samar. "Biarkan aku tetap berada disampingmu, sampai saatnya kita berpisah nanti tiba"

.

.

.

"Kau melihat seorang wanita bersama pria yang ada di depan kedai itu?" Pria berhanbok lusuh itu berbisik pada seorang pria yang berada disampingnya ini. Pria itu mengikuti arah pandangan sang pria lusuh, maniknya menyipit tajam. "Ya, aku melihatnya"

"Aku yakin apa yang ada di fikiranmu saat ini sama persis denga fikiranku" Mereka kini saling pandang, terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk kompak. "Dia mirip sekali dengan Pangeran Sungmin" Ucap mereka bersama-an.

Bertepatan dengan itu munculah seorang petani, warga dari desa itu melangkah santai di hadapan dua sosok pria asing itu. Salah satu dari mereka kemudian berinisiatif untuk menghadang petani tersebut. "Maaf, Tuan. Saya ingi bertanya sesuatu pada anda" Petani itu menatap pria asing itu penuh selidik, manik sipitnya menajam.

"Siapa kalian? Aku belum pernah melihat kalian selama ini di desa ini?" Tanyanya penuh curiga. Sepasang pria asing itu berdehem sejenak, mereka memutar otak dengan cepat guna melontarkan kalimat yang tepat.

"Kami dari desa Dengzhou, Tuan. Datang kemari untuk mengunjungi saudara kami yang bertempat tinggal disini" Jelas dua sosok pria asing itu dengan tepat. Petani itu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

"Tuan lihat wanita itu? Aku seperti pernah melihatnya, siapa dia?" Petani itu mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti arah telunjuk salah satu dari pria asing itu. "Oh. Wanita itu bernama Hyunmin. Dia juga pendatang disini"

"Jika saya boleh tahu, dimana tempat tinggalnya. Tuan"

"Masuk ke dalam hutan, tepat di pinggir hutan" Pria asing itu mengangguk paham. Maniknya kembali menyipit saat wanita bernama Hyunmin itu berjalan meninggalkan kedai dengan menggendong sosok bayi mungil. Perasaan penasarannya seketika muncul di permukaan hatinya. "Maaf Tuan, apa wanita itu sudah menikah? Bayi itu putranya, bukan"

"Ya, dia memang sudah menikah. Namun suaminya telah meninggal sejak perang besar itu terjadi"

"Siapa nama putranya, Tuan?"

"Sunghyun. Lee Sunghyun" Pria asing itu menolehkan wajahnya, memberi isyarat pada rekannya untuk mengikuti Sungmin yang keberadaannya hampir menghilang ke dalam hutan.

Pria itu mengangguk, ia menjabat tangan sang petani. "Baiklah, terima kasih atas informasinya, Tuan" Petani itu tersenyum ramah. "Ya, ya. Itu sudah tugas kami untuk bersikap ramah pada pendatang yang berniat baik pada kami" Ujarnya seraya pergi meninggalkan pria asing berhanbok lusuh itu.

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya, kaki jenjangnya melangkah mengikuti rekannya yang lebih dulu pergi ke dalam hutan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya setelah dirinya menemukan sang rekan yang tengah mematung di depan pintu paviliun sederhana itu. Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu sosok pria yang tadi bersama dengan wanita bernama Hyunmin itu, bukan" Pria berhanbok lusuh itu mengangguk singkat. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihat pria itu di Kerajaan"

Pria berhanbok lusuh itu mengerutkan keningnya. Ia merunduk, mengintip sosok di dalam paviliun tersebut melalui celah kecil yang ada. Maniknya seketika terbelalak lebar. Ia kemudian menegakkan kembali badannya dan menatap rekannya.

"Tidak salah lagi. Dia adalah Shin Changmin. Pengawal baru Yang Mulia"

"Apa? Lalu, Apa dia mengenal wanita itu? Mengapa mereka terlihat akrab?" Pria berhanbok kuning pucat sederhana itu mengerutkan keningnya. Pikirannya kini bercabang penuh dengan analisa-analisa abstrak. Belum tentu benar dan kemungkinan benar.

"Entahlah. Bagaimana kalau saat ini kita menemui Yang Mulia demi melaporkan berita ini kepada beliau. Semoga saja ini suatu petunjuk untuk membantu kita menemukan Pangeran Sungmin" Seusai menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sepasang pria asing itu segera melesat pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun termenung di kursinya, maniknya menatap kosong lembaran-lembaran kertas yang tersebar pada mejanya. Berulang kali helaan nafas terdengar dari sela bibirnya. Sret...pandangannya teralih sejenak saat pintu paviliunnya bergeser pelan, menampilkan seorang pria berpakaian hitam dan bercadar hitam.

Kyuhyun mengembalikan pandangannya pada lembaran-lembaran kertas itu. "Bagaimana? Aku harap kali ini, kalian membawa berita baik. Suasana hatiku sedang buruk, jadi pandai-pandailah memilah kata agar kau tidak terkena imbasnya nanti" Jelasnya datar tanpa mengubah arah fokusnya.

Pria bercadar hitam itu bersimpuh di hadapan Kyuhyun. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. "Yang Mulia, kami mendapati satu sosok yang begitu mirip dengan Pangeran Sungmin. Akan tetapi, sosok itu berjenis kelamin perempuan. Dia sudah memiliki seorang bayi yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki" Ujarnya sopan. Mendengar hal tersebut, Kyuhyun seketika menghentikan kegiatannya.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap pria bercadar itu dengan intens. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak cepat, tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Perasaan rindu kemudian merombak habis hatinya."Siapa nama wanita itu juga bayinya?" Suaranya bergetar pelan. Bahkan kini sepasang maniknya tengah mengabur. Namun sekuat tenaga ia menahannya.

"Wanita itu bernama Hyunmin, sedang putranya bernama Sunghyun" DEG. Jantung Kyuhyun semakin bertalu. Sebulir air mata menetes tanpa ia sadari. Pikirannya kini terfokus, berbagai harapan muncul begitu saja. _'Bolehkah. Bolehkah aku berharap jika Hyunmin itu adalah dirimu, Sayang. Bolehkah? Bolehkah aku berharap jika Sunghyun itu putra kita. Aku mohon, sekali ini saja kabulkanlah permintaanku, dewa. Aku mohon'_

Kyuhyun serentak beranjak dari kursinya. Pikirannya masih kosong, namun tatapannya telah hidup. "Antar aku ke tempat wanita bernama Hyunmin itu. Sekarang" Perintahnya mutlak, yang tak mampu lagi untuk di tolak.

Pria bercadar hitam itu mengangguk patuh, ia meminta ijin untuk undur diri demi mempersiapkan kepergian sang junjungannya. Kyuhyun memejamkan maniknya, ia menghela nafas panjang. "Semoga. Semoga itu kau, Sayang. Sudah cukup penantianku selama ini. Sudah saatnya kau kembali ke pelukanku" Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

"Changmin-ah, bisa kau mengaduk bumbu ini sebentar. Aku ingin menidurkan Sunghyun" Sungmin menatap Changmin yang tengah berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Pria tampan itu tersenyum lembut seraya meraih sendok kayu panjang yang berada di genggaman Sungmin. "Ya. Lebih baik kau tidurkan Sunghyun, bayi tampan itu sepertinya mulai merengek" Ujarnya. Sungmin mengangguk paham. Ia beranjak dari sana, menghampiri putranya yang tergeletak pada lantai teras paviliunnya.

Benar apa kata Changmin, Sunghyun mulai merengek jengkel karena kantuk yang menyerangnya. Bayi mungil itu menggeliat kesana-kemari mencari posisi yang nyaman di gendongan Sungmin, wajahnya telah memerah karena menahan tangis.

"Hiks...hiks. Oeekk...hiks...unghh" Tangis Sunghyun akhirnya pecah. Sungmin terkikik pelan, pria cantik itu menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya demi menenangkan sosok tampan itu. "Sssttt. Jagoan tidak boleh cengeng, arra. Jagoan harus kuat" Lirihnya lembut seraya beranjak dari sana menuju kamarnya.

"Hiks...oeek. oeekk. Hikss...uhhkk...unghh" Sunghyun semakin menggila. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya, mengecupi wajah merah putranya. "Arra...arra. Sekarang waktunya tidur siang dan minum susu" Monolognya pada Sunghyun yang masih menangis, namun sudah tidak sekeras tadi.

Changmin hanya tersenyum tulus menatap interaksi antara ibu dan anak itu. Hatinya bergetar lembut, melihat betapa tulusnya Sungmin mencintai putranya. Sungguh, sosok istri idaman seluruh laki-laki di dunia ini. Begitu cantik dan baik. Namun sayang, Changmin tak mampu meraih hatinya.

Tok...tok...tok. Changmin tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara pintu di ketuk dari luar. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya, setelah memastikan api yang berada di tungku itu padam, Changmin terbelalak saat mengetahui siapa tamu di balik pintu tersebut.

"Bibi Yoon" Serunya riang. Wanita paruh baya itu tertawa lebar merespon seruan Changmin. "Changmin-ah, kau disini nak" Tanyanya seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam. Changmin mengekor di belakang Bibi Yoon. "Nde, Bibi. Aku tidak tega membiarkan Hyunmin dan putranya tinggal sendiri di tempat ini semenjak maraknya kasus tentang bandit-bandit itu"

"Kau benar, nak. Apalagi Hyunmin pernah berurusan dengan para bandit itu. Aih, sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin mengingat peristiwa itu lagi. Rasanya aku ingin sekali, membunuh para bandit itu" Sungut bibi Yoon sambil meletakkan satu-per satu makanan yang di bawanya.

Changim mengambil salah satu makanan yang di bawa bibi Yoon, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar sungutan bibi Yoon. "Oh iya. Dimana Hyunmin?"

"Sedang menidurkan Sunghyun" Jawab Changmin setelah menelan makanannya. Bibi Yoon memutar bola matanya maklum, pria tampan di hadapannya ini memang sangat menggemari makanan. Seakan perutnya tak mempunyai kata kenyang.

Brak! Suara pintu terbuka dengan paksa menghentikan aksi Changmin yang akan kembali mengambil makanan di meja itu, bibi Yoon yang tengah melanjutkan masakan Sungmin seketika menoleh ke sumber suara. Changmin membelalakkan sepasang maniknya saat ia menangkap salah satu prajurit dari Kerajaan Goguryeo melangkah masuk dari pintu sederhana itu.

"Ada apa_ini" Suaranya tertahan di kerongkongan, saat sosok junjungannya menatap tak percaya ke arahnya. Changmin syok, mengapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang ke desa ini sebelum ia memberikan informasi tentang badit-bandit itu? Ada urusan apa gerangan Raja tampan dari Kerajaan Goguryeo itu mengunjungi paviliun yang letaknya terpencil, jauh dari perkampungan.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan raut syoknya, ia melangkah cepat menghadap Kyuhyun yang masih mematung di depan pintu sederhana itu. Sedang kini bibi Yoon tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, ia hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Merasa kaget sekaligus bingung akan kehadiran sosok penguasa semenanjung Korea ini.

"Yang Mulia" Changmin menundukkan kepalanya, mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya. "Apa gerangan yang membuat anda kemari, Yang Mulia?. Bukankah saya belum memberikan informasi apapun tentang bandit itu kepada anda" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin datar.

"Ini bukan tentang para bandit itu. Lalu, mengapa kau ada disini, Shin Changmin. Kau bertempat tinggal disini?" Ujar Kyuhyun penuh selidik. Sepasang orbs tajamnya, menatap Changmin penuh imidasi. Changmin di buat tak berkutik di tempatnya, tatapan Kyuhyun seakan ingin menguliti dirinya hidup-hidup.

Sret. Pandangan Kyuhyun teralih saat ia mendengar suara pintu bergeser dari salah satu ruangan di paviliun ini. Deg. Jantungnya seakan berhenti saat itu juga, saat sosok yang selama ini begitu ia rindukan dan ia nantikan kedatangannya tepat di depan matanya. Sosok itu tengah menunduk, membenahi rok chimanya yang sedikit terlipat di bagian bawah.

Tak ada yang berubah, justru semakin cantik. Surai legamnya kini bertambah panjang, sepunggung. Tergerai dengan indah. Kyuhyun mematung, tetap sama ia selalu terperangkap ke dalam pesona Sungmin. Ingin rasanya ia segera berlari menghampiri sosok cantik itu dan memeluknya dengan erat, namun tubuhnya masih kaku. Ia masih belum percaya, bahwa sosok itu kini tepat berada di depannya. Sungguh, jika ini sebuah mimpi. Ia rela tidak pernah terbangun dari tidurnya.

Sosok cantik itu kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya, namun pandangannya masih terfokus ke bawah. "Changmin-ah, maaf menunggu lama. Sunghyun_" Ucapan Sungmin seketika tertahan, saat perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya. Manik foxynya bertubrukan dengan sepasang orbs tajam yang tak pernah pudar keindahannya.

Pyar. Tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan mangkuk kecil yang sejak tadi di pegangnya. Tubuhnya membatu, lidahnya kelu. Namun sebulir air mata lolos begitu saja dari sepasang manik foxy itu. "Kyu-Kyu-Kyuhyun" Ungkapnya lamat. Sudah lama sekali, ia tidak menyebut nama itu. Hatinya seketika berdebar pelan saat melontarkan nama tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, bahkan suara Sungmin tetap selembut dan semerdu dulu. Raja tampan itu menangis dalam diam, ia melangkah pelan melewati Changmin. Tatapannya terfokus ke depan, hanya ke depan. Angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan helaian legam milik Sungmin. Menambah pesona sosok cantik itu.

Tinggal satu langkah, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau terlihat semakin cantik" Suaranya bergetar, air matanya tetap mengalir. Sungmin tergugu, pria cantik itu menggeleng pelan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tidak seharusnya seorang Raja sepertimu berkeliaran di tempat kumuh seperti ini" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Isakannya mendesak ingin keluar.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, pria tampan itu menghela nafas panjang. Tatapannya melembut. "Menjemput calon permaisuri yang terdampar di tempat kumuh seperti ini adalah salah satu tugasku. Aku tidak mungkin terus membiarkan calon ibu dari rakyatku menderita seperti ini"

Sungmin terkekeh pelan. Isakannya samar-samar terdengar. "Itu hal yang pantas aku terima setelah apa yang aku lakukan selama ini kepadamu, Yang Mulia" Sungmin memaku wajah Kyuhyun, sepasang maniknya menyiratkan penyesalan yang sangat mendalam. Kyuhyun tahu arti dari tatapan tersebut.

Ia mengangkat tangannya, mencoba meraih salah satu daun gugur yang terbang terkena angin. Ia mengarahkan daun tersebut ke hadapan Sungmin. "Daun yang jatuh tak pernah membenci angin. Seperti halnya cintaku padamu. Berapa pun kesalahan yang kau perbuat terhadapku, berapa pun rasa sakit yang kau berikan kepadaku. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa tuk membencimu. Sejak awal sudah aku katakan. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu Pangeran Sungmin"

Bibi Yoon dan Changmin serentak membelalakkan maniknya syok. Pangeran Sungmin, Hyunmin ternyata adalah sosok Pangeran bungsu dari Kerajaan Silla. Sosok Pangeran Rose yang kecantikannya begitu tersohor di sepanjang semenanjung Korea ini. Bibi Yoon terkulai lemas, ia mengambrukkan tubuhnya di tanah. Merasa begitu bersalah sekaligus terharu.

Bersalah karena telah bersikap kurang ajar pada sosok Pangeran itu dan terharu karena merasa salut akan kepribadian serta kehidupan yang dijalani Sungmin selama ini. Sedang Changmin membatu di tempatnya, kini ia sudah mengerti. Siapa gerangan sosok indah yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun lepas kendali? Siapa gerangan sosok indah yang mampu membuat hidup Kyuhyun berantakan. Sosok yang mampu membuat Raja dingin itu bertekuk lutut akan pesonanya.

Tidak heran memang. Mengapa Sungmin di sebut sebagai Pangeran Rose? Changmin sudah membuktikannya sendiri, bahkan ia seketika masuk ke dalam pesona sosok cantik itu sejak mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Sungmin menunduk, air matanya masih turun satu-per satu membasahi wajah cantiknya. "Ketulusanmu itulah yang membuatku takut untuk kembali, Yang Mulia. Aku merasa tidak pantas bersanding denganmu. Aku telah menodai ketulusanmu. Hiks...hukum aku, Yang Mulia. Bencilah aku, setidaknya dengan begitu bebanku akan sedikit berkurang. Hiks.." Sungmin terisak. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Kyuhyun menyendu. Pria tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Aku anggap waktu satu tahun itu adalah waktu untuk hukumanmu" Putus Kyuhyun bijak. Sungmin mengangkat wajah basahnya, ia menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Kyuhyun mengulaskan satu senyuman tampan. "Karena satu tahun itu telah berlalu, kini saatnya kau kembali"

Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya. "Kemarilah, aku sangat merindukanmu. Tidakkah kau merasakan hal yang sama, Sayang" Sungmin tertawa dalam tangisnya. Ia segera beranjak dari sana, melangkah cepat menubruk tubuh gagah milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan erat, begitu pun dengan Sungmin.

Pria cantik itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun, menangis keras disana. Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam, ia mengusap punggung Sungmin dengan lembut."Terima kasih telah kembali. Saranghae"

"Nado Saranghaeyo"

.

.

.

TBC

_(Next chap)_

"_Inilah putraku, Cho Sunghyun. Begitu tampan mirip sekali dengan Ayahandanya"_

"_Aku tak pernah menyangka jika Hyunmin itu ternyata Pangeran Sungmin, calon dari permaisurimu. Kyuhyun-ah"_

"_Kau menyukainya"_

"_Kau tahu aku tidak bisa membencimu. Mengapa meninggalkanku sebegitu lamanya?"_

"_Akh...sshhh. Tungg-tungguhh sebentar, kyuhh"_

"_Siapa kau?"_

"_Tidakkah kalian merindukanku, Hyungdeul"_

Hyaaaa...hahahaha. akhirnya aku kambeekkkk. Mianhae mianhae #bungkubungkuk

Ngaret banget ya, sampai-sampai ada reader yang kembali lagi Riippyuu untuk menagih ini fanfic. Iihhh...senengnya ternyata fanfic ini masih ada yang suka ya. Yeaaayyyyy...tepuk tangan. Senang sekali.

Maaf ya, aku ngelanggar janji. Harusnya udah publish sabtu kemaren, eh. Kok malah terdampar di Sabtu ini. tapi gpp kan, iya kan. Kan aku akhirnya update juga. Kkkkk...

Arra...arra sudah cukup ya cuap-cuapnya. Punggung sudah mau patah rasanya, eh #Abaikan

Okeeee...Untuk para Reader aku ucapkan Terima kasih karena mau membaca dan MeRipppyuuuu...fanfic ini. Tetap RIIPYUUU neeee...karena Rippyuuu itu sebagai salah satu ajang motivasi bagiku untuk terus melanjutkan FF ini sampai titik darah penghabisan! Merdekaaa! (Apasih) #Plak

Oke. Untuk silent reader dimohon meninggalkan jejak yeeee...supaya kita bisa saling kenal oke.

Baiklah...

See you the next FF

Muach

Saranghaeeee


	16. Chapter 16

ROSE

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast/M-Preg**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 16**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Angin berhembus lembut menerbangkan beberapa helaian daun kering. Keheningan menyelimuti tempat itu, hanya sesekali terdengar suara isakan lirih dari seorang pria cantik yang berada di dalam rengkuhan Raja tampan itu. Kyuhyun perlahan melepaskan rengkuhannya, jemari panjangnya menyentuh dagu Sungmin. Menghadapkan wajah cantik itu ke arahnya.

Manik foxy itu berbayang, masih menatap Kyuhyun penuh sesal. "Aku_"

"Ssstt" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia tersenyum manis, jemari panjangnya kini beralih pada wajah Sungmin. Mengusap lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipi halus pria cantik itu. "Tak perlu mengungkitnya lagi. Semua sudah berlalu. Sudah cukup semua pesakitan kita selama ini"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, tangan halusnya meraih tangan Kyuhyun. Meletakkan telapak tangan Kyuhyun ke pipinya. Mencoba merasakan kembali kehangatan dari telapak tangan itu yang sempat menghilang selama setahun ini. "Terima kasih. Setidaknya sekarang aku tidak perlu lagi merasa bersalah pada putra kita karena telah menjadi sosok ibunda yang jahat" Sungmin berujar tulus. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, tanpa sadar manik tajamnya mengarah pada perut datar Sungmin.

Ia terkejut. Raja tampan itu, mengusap perut Sungmin dengan gerakan pelan. Cairan bening kembali meluncur dari salah satu maniknya, diiringi dengan senyuman hangat. "Putraku. Putra kita. Dimana dia sekarang? Ijinkan aku untuk menemuinya" Lirihnya bergetar. Sungmin tersenyum manis, ia menahan isakan harunya.

"Ya...ya, kau akan menemuinya. Kau akan segera menemuinya, Yang Mulia" Getar suara Sungmin terdengar jelas. Pria cantik itu kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun, membimbing Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Perlahan, Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sangat pelan.

Begitu pintu sederhana itu terbuka, Kyuhyun dengan langkah tergesanya memasuki ruangan tersebut. Jantungnya seketika berdebar kencang, kekehan senang tak terelakan dari bibirnya. Kyuhyun mendekat, berjongkok demi mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sosok mungil yang masih lelap dengan tidurnya. Begitu polos dan tampan. Sangat indah.

Perlahan Kyuhyun meraih sosok mungil itu, menggendongnya perlahan tanpa berniat mengusik tidurnya. Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh dalam tangis harunya, ia mengecupi seluruh wajah mungil itu. "Aku telah menjadi sosok Ayahanda, sayang. Aku sekarang seorang Ayah" Kyuhyun berseru senang di hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya itu hanya mampu mengangguk berulang kali dengan tangis harunya. Pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini begitu memukul telak hatinya, memutar balik perasaannya. Ia semakin sadar jika keputusannya selama ini adalah salah, sangat salah.

Dia sudah menjadi sosok yang begitu kejam di muka bumi ini, karena telah merenggut kebahagiaan Kyuhyun secara paksa. Memisahkan seorang anak dengan Ayahnya, sungguh Sungmin begitu bodoh. Sungmin menunduk dalam, meratapi segala kesalahannya selama ini. Sebuah kesalahan yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya, ia menggeleng pelan saat kembali melihat Sungmin terpuruk. Pria tampan itu beranjak mendekat dengan Sunghyun yang masih berada dalam gendongannya. "Lihat sayang. Ibundamu, dia jelek sekali saat menangis. Ayahanda benar bukan. Lalu mengapa Ibundamu suka sekali menangis ya? Apa perlu kita menghiburnya, eoh" Remeh Kyuhyun dengan nada jenaka.

Sungmin seketika menghentikan tangisnya, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan sengit. Tangannya menggeplak lengan kekar itu dengan sedikit keras. "Yakk...jangan menjelek-jelekkan namaku di depan Sunghyun, Yang Mulia Cho" Sungut Sungmin kesal, bibirnya tanpa sadar terpout imut.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, ia kembali mengecupi bayi tampan itu. "Oh, jadi apa yang di katakan orangku itu ternyata benar. Ada seorang wanita yang mirip sekali dengan Pangeran Sungmin bernama Hyunmin dan memiliki seorang bayi berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang bernama Sunghyun" Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya, memaku foxy Sungmin dengan tatapan intens.

Seketika membuat pria cantik itu kelabakan. "Mengapa kau menyembunyikan identitasmu, heum? Takut aku temukan keberadaanmu" Sambung Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, jemarinya bergerak rancu meremas rok chimanya.

Semua yang di katakan Kyuhyun ialah fakta, Sungmin tak mampu menangkalnya. Sungmin memutuskan untuk menunduk, tatapan Kyuhyun seakan ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. "Mi-mianhae. Apa yang kau katakan itu memang benar? A-aku...aku...akummphhftt"

Sungmin reflek menutup matanya saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membungkam bibirnya. Pria tampan itu melumat bibir merah Sungmin dengan lembut. Tangan Sungmin mengerat bagian depan pakaian gonryongpo milik Kyuhyun saat pria tampan itu terus menghimpit tubuhnya, hingga punggungnya sukses menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

Sungmin melenguh pelan, lumatan Kyuhyun berubah intens dan sedikit kasar. Tidak terlalu lama, Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutannya setelah menyesap bibir bawah Sungmin. Nafas mereka saling bersahutan dengan kening yang saling menempel, tatapan Kyuhyun masih tertuju pada wajah merona itu.

"Jangan selalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak menyukainya" Tekan Kyuhyun di setiap kalimatnya, Sungmin perlahan menengadahkan wajahnya. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan teduh. "Setidaknya semua yang telah terjadi dapat menjadi bukti bagaimana besarnya cintaku padamu? Kau mengerti, permaisuriku" Sambung Kyuhyun. Nada bicaranya perlahan kembali normal, Sungmin tersenyum lembut.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan fokusnya, ia menatap bangga raut wajah yang dimiliki sang putra mahkota. Wajah yang ia wariskan. "Inilah putraku, Cho Sunghyun. Begitu tampan. Mirip sekali dengan Ayahandanya" Ujarnya bangga. Sungmin tersenyum manis, jemari telunjuknya menyentuh hidung mungil sang putra.

"Benar sekali, terkadang aku iri. Mengapa Sunghyun begitu mirip denganmu Yang Mulia?. Dia sama sekali tidak mewarisi bentuk rupaku. Menyebalkan sekali" Sungmin mendengus jengkel. Sedang kini Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh heboh, melupakan bahwa kekehannya mampu mengusik makhluk suci itu dari tidurnya.

"Dia kelak akan menggantikan posisiku, sayang. Memang sudah seharusnya, Sunghyun mempunyai wajah tegas sepertiku" Sindirnya halus. Sungmin semakin terpengkur jengkel. Merasa terhina dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Memangnya wajahnya tidak tegas apa? Sungutnya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun tertawa keras, membuat Sunghyun mendengung karena terusik. Tangan terkepalnya mengacak rancu wajahnya, kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Perlahan rautnya berubah merah, sebentar lagi tangisan khas bayi akan mengejutkan Kyuhyun. "Hiks...hiks...oeekk. oeeekk...hiks..hiks" Akhirnya tangisan Sunghyun pecah, membuat sosok Ayah baru itu kelimpungan sendiri.

Sungmin hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang. Maniknya menatap geli pada raut panik Kyuhyun. "Hey...cup...cup...cup. sssttt...jangan menangis, sayang. Tawa Ayahanda terlalu keras, eoh. Ayahanda mengusik tidurmu, ne. Arra...arra maafkan Ayahanda, ne. Cup...cup...ssstt"

Sunghyun tetap menangis, wajahnya semakin memerah dan hal tersebut semakin membuat Kyuhyun panik. Ia melihat ke arah Sungmin , meminta pertolongan pada pria cantik itu. Sungmin menahan senyumnya dengan memasang raut jengkel, ia beralih meraih Sunghyun dari rengkuhan Kyuhyun.

"Aish...kau membuatnya terbangun, Yang Mulia. Jika sudah begini, Sunghyun akan rewel nantinya" Dumal Sungmin seraya menggoyang-goyangkan gendongannya. Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah. "Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud membangunkan Sunghyun, sayang. Aku kelepasan tadi" Lirihnya penuh sesal. Manik tajamnya menatap awas pada Sunghyun yang mulai tenang.

Ia sekarang mampu menghela nafas lega, setidaknya nafas Sunghyun sudah mulai teratur tidak seperti tadi, seperti seseorang yang terkena asma. Bayi mungil itu kini sudah tenang, namun bibir kecilnya perlahan terbuka di iringi dengan menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut, ia mengerti maksud putranya. Perlahan ia membuka otgoreum hanboknya, pita yang melintang hingga rok chimanya. Sungmin menyibak baju hanbok bagian kiri, menampilkan bahu putihnya. Kyuhyun menatap kegiatan Sungmin tanpa berkedip, tanpa ia sadari ia meneguk ludahnya payah.

Pria tampan itu menghela nafas berat sekaligus mengerut bingung. Sungmin tengah membelakangi dirinya, tidak heran jika ia tak bisa melihat kegiatan apa yang tengah Sungmin lakukan bersama Sunghyun. Merasa panas saat manik tajamnya menangkap bahu halus nan putih itu, selama setahun tidak bertemu Sungmin dan menyentuh pria cantik itu, membuat hasratnya tiba-tiba membumbung ke permukaan.

Wajar bukan jika ia merasakan hal yang seperti itu, ia adalah laki-laki normal.

Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya pada futon putih itu, ia kini tengah menyusui Sunghyun. Menghiraukan keberadaan Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Merasa jengah dengan situasi ini, Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya. Melangkah cepat menghampiri Sungmin, kemudian memeluk pria cantik itu dari belakang.

Sungmin sedikit terlonjak saat tiba-tiba lengan kekar milik Kyuhyun melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Kyuhyun mengeratkan rengkuhannya, bibirnya mengecup pelan leher jenjang yang terekspon itu. "Kau berniat menggodaku, heum" Bisiknya pelan. Sungmin meremang, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sentuhan Kyuhyun seakan aliran listrik yang menyentak tubuhnya.

"Mwo!? Apa maksudmu!?" Tanya Sungmin bingung. Kyuhyun tak berniat menghentikan aksi mesumnya, sungguh ia merindukan tubuh indah ini. Kyuhyun semakin gencar mengecupi leher jenjang Sungmin, menyesapnya pelan. Meninggalkan tanda merah samar. "Ngghh" Sungmin melenguh pelan.

"Ya kau berniat menggodaku, sayang. Menampilkan tubuh indah ini di depan mataku" Tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergelirya, menelusuri pinggang Sungmin dan berakhir pada dada pria cantik itu. Jemari Kyuhyun dengan pelan menyentuh puncak nipple kemerahan itu dan memutarnya perlahan. Sungmin semakin meremang, ia mati-matian menahan desahannya.

Sunghyun ia tumpukan pada paha kirinya, tangan kanannya tengah meremas futon di bawahnya ini. "Ahhss...ngghhh" Desahan lirih meluncur dari sela bibir merahnya, jemari Kyuhyun semakin menggila di nipple kanannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, pria tampan itu kemudian mencubit nipple Sungmin dengan sedikit keras. "Akh..shhh" Sungmin terpekik. Ia merutuki kemesuman Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah menghilang dari sosok tampan ini.

Kyuhyun terhenti dari kegiatannya merangsang Sungmin saat jari telunjuknya dengan ibu jari terasa basah, manik tajamnya segera menatap ke arah nipple Sungmin yang telah merona. Terlihat setetes cairan putih bening keluar dari sana, Kyuhyun mengerjap bingung. Ia arahkan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya, menjilat cairan yang masih tertempel disana.

Kyuhyun termangu syok. Ia menatap wajah merona Sungmin dalam diam, pria cantik itu tengah sibuk menetlarkan nafas tersenggalnya. "Sayang, kau memiliki ASI?" Tanya Kyuhyun ragu. Sungmin menarik nafas dalam kemudian ia hembuskan, kepalanya menoleh ke samping menatap Kyuhyun.

"Menurutmu selama ini Sunghyun mendapatkan makanan dari mana, eoh?" Gerutu Sungmin. Kyuhyun terdiam, namun tiba-tiba pria tampan itu berniat menyentuh nipple Sungmin lagi dengan cekatan tangan tersebut di tepisnya. "Yakkk...Kau ingin berbuat mesum lagi, hah"

"Ish...aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu, sayang"

"Mwo!? Andwe! Kau hanya akan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Hyaakkk...jauhkan tangan mesum mu itu dariku, Cho!" Sungmin kalang kabut, dengan cepat ia melilitkan selimut tipis berwarna putih yang berada tepat di meja nakas itu pada tubuhnya. Cukup satu kali saja ia kecolongan, tidak untuk yang ke dua kali. Dia masih belum siap.

Kyuhyun terdiam di tempatnya, ia menyilangkan kakinya. Duduk menghadap Sungmin seraya bertopang dagu. "Kenapa sekarang kau berisik sekali, sayang? Ini seperti bukan sifatmu?" Sungmin mengerjapkan sepasang manik foxynya, ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau sendiri yang membuatku lepas kendali seperti ini" Cicitnya. Kyuhyun menyatukan alis tebalnya, ia menatap Sungmin penuh tanya. "Aku?" Tanyanya memastikan. Sungmin mengangguk pelan, ia menatap Kyuhyun malu. Entah, mengapa kini jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, ia mengerat selimut tipis yang membungkus bahunya itu.

"Memangnya aku kenapa? Aku berbuat apa padamu, sayang. Sehingga membuatmu lepas kendali seperti itu?" Kalimat Kyuhyun sukses membuat Sungmin mengacak surai legamnya, maniknya sejenak terhenti pada Sunghyun yang mulai terlelap lagi. Di letakkannya sosok bayi tampan itu pada futon disamping Sungmin.

Pria cantik itu kembali mngalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. "Ish...kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mengerti sih?" Raung Sungmin frustasi. "Pertemuan kita setelah setahun lamanya berpisah, menjadikan pertemuan awal bagiku. Layaknya pertemuan pertama kalinya kita saling mengenal. Hal tersebutlah yang membuatku canggung"

"Aku belum siap menerima sentuhanmu kembali, Yang Mulia" Lanjutnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, ia meraih puncak kepala Sungmin dan diusapnya. "Ya, aku mengerti. Sepertinya aku terlalu terburu-buru ne. Mianhae" Ucapnya tulus. Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya, ia menggeleng pelan. "Ani. Tak perlu meminta maaf, Yang Mulia. Hanya saja berikan aku sedikit waktu untuk penyesuaian kembali" Suara tenornya mengalun lembut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, akhirnya ia menemukan sosok Sungmin yang dulu. Sosok Pangeran Rose yang berkepribadian lemah lembut. Kyuhyun meraih punggung Sungmin, mendorongnya untuk mendekat. Merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Kyuhyun mengusap helaian legam milik Sungmin, terasa lembut di tangannya.

"Jangan lagi memanggilku dengan sebutan, Yang Mulia jika kita tengah berdua seperti ini. Mengerti" Anggukan pelan sebagai respon Sungmin. Pangeran cantik yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi permaisuri itu kini tengah memejamkan sepasang kelopak matanya, menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun yang begitu menenangkan. Menikmati kehangatan yang begitu ia rindukan.

Tok...tok...tok. "Yang Mulia" Kyuhyun menghentikan usapannya saat seseorang yang berada di luar kamar ini memanggil namanya setelah mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. "Ya. Ada apa?" Ujarnya dingin. Sungmin mengerjap bingung saat mendapati nada suara itu.

"Hamba mohon ampun Yang Mulia. Jika hamba telah lancang mengusik ketenangan Yang Mulia. Namun, Shin Changmin pengawal pribadi anda. Ingin bertemu dengan anda. Dia berkata ingin menginformasikan tentang sesuatu hal yang penting"

"Baiklah, aku akan segera keluar. Kau pergilah" Ujarnya masih dengan nada yang sama. "Baik, Yang Mulia. Hamba mohon undur diri" Bayangan seseorang yang berdiri tepat di belakang pintu itu perlahan menjauh, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia mendapati tatapan tidak suka dari Sungmin.

"Wae, heum?" Tanyanya seraya mengusap pipi Sungmin. Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun. Menghentikan usapan lembut itu pada pipinya. "Aku tidak suka dengan nada bicaramu saat kau berbincang dengan pengawalmu, Kyu. Kenapa begitu dingin? Aku lihat mereka begitu tunduk padamu. Lalu, apa salah mereka?" Berondong Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya satu kali. Ia meraih wajah Sungmin dengan sepasang tangan besarnya. "Dengar, mereka memang patuh padaku. Mereka sama sekali tak berniat melanggar aturanku. Akan tetapi, aku tidak bisa bersikap ramah pada mereka. Aku harus bersikap tegas, sayang. Terkecuali untukmu dan Sunghyun"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, ia merasa tidak terima dengan alasan yang di berikan Kyuhyun. Bibirnya akan mengucap sebelum kembali bungkam karena sebuah kecupan manis. "Aku harus menemui Changmin, segera bersiaplah. Kita harus kembali ke istana hari ini juga. Aku tak menerima bantahan, mengerti" Tegas Kyuhyun mutlak.

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya payah, maniknya mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang beranjak pergi dari kamarnya. Menyisahkan dirinya dan Sunghyun. Sungmin bergetar, merasa belum siap. Namun ia harus siap menerima keputusan ini, cepat atau lambat ia akan kembali ke asalnya. Kembali pada kehidupannya yang sebenarnya.

Sungmin memejamkan sepasang kelopak matanya, tangannya mengusap puncak kepala bayi mungil itu. "Hahhh...kita akan kembali, sayang. Kita akan kembali pada kehidupan nyata kita. Bersiaplah nae aegya" Ujarnya begitu selesai membuang nafas sejauh mungkin.

.

.

.

Changmin menghela nafas berat, pikirannya melayang jauh. Semua yang telah terjadi hari ini sungguh sangat mengejutkannya. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. "Lee Hyunmin. Lee Sungmin" Gumam Changmin pelan. "Heh, ternyata dia seorang namja" Sambungnya penuh sesal. Bukan, bukan ia bermaksud menyesalkan gender sosok cantik itu.

Namun yang ia sesalkan disini ialah status daripada sosok cantik itu, kenyataan yang memukul telak hatinya. Hancur sudah cinta pertamanya, sungguh teramat jauh. Tidak ada harapan lagi, mengingat sosok itu sebagai calon pendamping Raja Goguryeo membuat semua rencana untuk mendapatkan pria cantik itu sirnah sudah.

Tidak mungkin dirinya akan bersaing dengan Kyuhyun. Selain dianggap sebagai penghianat, Sungmin juga akan membencinya. Bukan kebahagiaan yang ia dapat, melainkan kepedihan yang tak berujung. Changmin menengadahkan wajahnya, merasakan hembusan angin yang membelai lembut kulit wajahnya.

Changmin resah, ia masih berharap semua yang terlah terjadi adalah mimpi. Namun sejurus dengan suara langkah mendekat, serta bayangan sosok junjungannya tepat di samping tubuhnya. Cukup ampuh untuk pembuktian jika semua yang telah terjadi hari ini adalah nyata, bukan mimpi ataupun fatamorgana belaka.

Changmin menundukkan kepalanya, memberi hormat pada Raja tampan itu. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, sejenak keheningan tercipta di antara sepasang sahabat lama itu. Mereka sepertinya lebih tertarik menikmati sepoi angin yang terus berhembus lembut, serta pemandangan asri di depan sana.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka jika Hyunmin itu ternyata Pangeran Sungmin. Calon permaisurimu, Kyuhyun-ah" Changmin memecah keheningan di antara mereka, maniknya tetap menatap ke depan. Terbesit nada kecewa disana, dan sialnya Kyuhyun menyadarinya. Pria tampan itu tersenyum miring.

"Ada yang salah tentang itu?" Ujarnya tenang, Changmin meneguk ludah lamat. Apa maksud dari pertanyaan Kyuhyun? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti, seperti pertanyaan memancing. Changmin memejamkan sepasang maniknya, ia harus tenang jangan sampai ia kelepasan karena terjebak dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Ani. Aku hanya terkejut. Aku tidak pernah menyangka, jika wanita cantik bernama Hyunmin itu adalah seorang pria. Seorang pria yang berasal dari status Kerajaan, Pangeran Silla" Ucapnya lamat. Changmin menghembuskan nafas berat, ia merasa kalimatnya sudah tertata dengan baik.

Akan tetapi berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, kalimat Changmin yang baru saja terlontar semakin mudah untuk ia kejar. Raja tampan pemilik kecerdasan luar biasa itu tersenyum menang dalam hati. "Kenapa? Kau menyesal mengetahui kenyataan tersebut?" Kejar Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu, Kyuhyun-ah? Justru aku senang, karena akhirnya kau menemukan seseorang yang selama ini telah membuatmu hidup seperti mayat"

"Bisa kau perbaiki nada bicaramu, Changmin-ah. Aku paling tidak suka berurusan dengan orang pendusta, walaupun itu sahabatku sendiri" Kyuhyun menekankan kalimatnya. Ia menatap datar Changmin. Changmin mundur selangkah, ia merasa terpojok sekarang.

"Kyu, bukan bermaksud seperti itu_"

"Kau menyesal mengetahui semua kenyataan ini. Terlebih saat kau mengetahui jika Sungmin adalah calon permaisuriku. Seseorang yang begitu aku cintai, seseorang yang telah membuatmu penasaran" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Changmin. Changmin bungkam, ia memutar otaknya dengan cepat.

Berusaha memilah kata demi kata yang akan terlontar nanti, berharap jika kalimat pembelaannya akan berujung pada kebebasannya dari situasi ini. Kyuhyun mampu membaca gurat resahnya, membuat dirinya harus pandai dalam memilah kata. Agar kalimat yang terlontar nanti tidak semakin memojokkannya.

"Atas dasar apa kau menuduhku seperti itu, Yang Mulia? Benarkah aku menyesal. Untuk apa aku menyesal. Jika memang benar aku menyesal, setidaknya aku akan marah" Changmin berujar tegas. Ia mengepalkan sepasang tangannya, menghalau getar suaranya.

"Bahkan kau saat ini sedang marah, Kasim Shin" Changmin mengatupkan gigi-giginya, Kyuhyun tetap berniat memojokkannya. Ia tak boleh lengah. "Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya ingin meluruskan tuduhanmu tersebut"

"Kau resah dengan tuduhanku, Shin Changmin. Kau takut jika semua kalimatku akan membuatmu buka mulut. Tentang hubunganmu dengan Sungmin selama ini" Kyuhyun menyeringai, ia menang. Changmin terlihat membatu di tempatnya, membuktikan jika semua analisanya benar. Apa yang di katakan orangnya memang benar adanya.

Wuushhhh...Suara hembusan angin semakin kencang menerpa tubuh gagah mereka. Kyuhyun memaku sepasang manik Changmin yang bergerak gelisah, pria tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Selesai, Kyuhyun telah mengetahui semuanya. Mengelak pun, percuma. Kyuhyun akan tetap mengetahui perasaannya.

"Kyuhyun, aku bisa jelaskan semua ini_"

"Kau menyukainya" Final Kyuhyun begitu memotong ucapan Changmin dengan cepat. Changmin menunduk, tangannya semakin terkepal. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Iya, aku menyukainya. Tidak, lebih dari itu. Aku mencintainya, dia cinta pertamaku" Jelas Changmin seraya mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan yakin.

Kyuhyun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, rahangnya sedikit mengeras. Namun ia masih mampu mengontrol emosinya. Changmin tersenyum lembut.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa mengelak pesonanya. Sikap lembutnya serta kecantikan fisiknya membuatku buta. Sejak hari itu, saat aku menolongnya dari tindak kejahatan para bandit sial itu. Aku jatuh hati padanya, berulang kali aku mencoba meraihnya. Namun dia menolak, mengatakan jika cintanya hanya satu. Untuk seseorang yang selama satu tahun ini pergi meninggalkannya, Ayah dari putranya"

Changmin menghentikan penjelasannya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas. Menatap awan putih yang bergerak pelan terhempas angin. Senyum getir terlukis pada wajah tampannya, hatinya kembali teriris pedih. Bagaimana pun juga ini sangat sakit.

"Aku mencoba untuk menghormati keputusannya walau sulit. Aku sudah bahagia walau hanya berada di sampingnya tanpa bisa memiliki hatinya. Cinta tak bisa dipaksakan. Masih banyak cinta lain yang menunggumu di luar sana. Kau tampan, juga baik. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau mendapatkan seseorang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus. Kalimat itu yang sering dia katakan padaku, jika aku mulai memberontak"

Changmin terkekeh pelan, sudut matanya telah berair. "Tak heran jika banyak orang yang memujanya. Dia memang pantas mendapatkan gelar itu, Rose. Bunga yang begitu indah, membuat kumbang manapun akan tergiur dan berlomba untuk mendapatkan madunya" Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Dan tak heran pula, jika sosok arogan serta kejam sepertimu bisa dengan mudah dilumpuhkannya. Maaf atas kelancanganku, Yang Mulia. Aku berjanji akan berhenti. Akan tetapi, ijinkan aku untuk tetap menyimpan rasa ini di dalam hatiku. Ini yang pertama untukku, butuh waktu untuk menghapusnya" Lirihnya lemah.

Kyuhyun mengendorkan tubuhnya, rahangnya tidak lagi mengeras. Perlahan senyum tipis terulas disana. "Asal kau tahu batasanmu. Aku akan mengijinkanmu" Changmin tersenyum lembut. Ia mengangguk patuh. Sekarang ia mampu bernafas lega, setidaknya tak ada lagi yang perlu ia sembunyikan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan informasi para bandit itu? Mendengar para bandit itu pernah berniat melukai calon pendampingku. Membuat hasratku untuk segera membunuh mereka, naik dengan cepat"

Changmin menggeleng pelan, ia menepuk pundak kokoh Kyuhyun dengan pelan. "Kau tenang saja, Yang Mulia. Aku akan menceritakan se-detail mungkin tentang bandit-bandit sial itu"

.

.

.

Sungmin mengikat surai panjangnya ke atas, menampilkan leher jenjangnya yang tertutupi oleh kerah pakaian kebesarannya. Beberapa helai rambut dan juga poni yang tak bisa ia ikat, terbiar terurai. Sungmin menatap kosong pakaian yang telah ia kenakan saat ini. semuanya telah berubah dengan sekejap.

Begitu Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya, seseorang mengetuk pintunya. Terdapat satu pengawal Kyuhyun yang memberikan dirinya sepasang gonryongpo berwarna emas dengan sulaman-sulaman indah di sekitarnya. Tentu Sungmin menerimanya dengan baik.

Dan kini semuanya kembali seperti semula, Sungmin kembali menjadi seorang Pangeran. Sungguh, Kyuhyun sudah mempersiapkan semuanya sematang mungkin.

Terbukti dari dirinya juga putra mereka, bahkan kini Sunghyun tengah mengenakan pakaian kebesarannya. Pakaian seorang putra mahkota. Sungmin menghela nafas panjang, mencoba memantapkan hatinya. Sungmin memutar tubuhnya, melangkah ke arah Sunghyun yang tengah sibuk menarik-narik topi kain berwarna hitam yang memanjang di bagian belakang, hanya sebahu serta ukiran-ukiran emas di sekitar sisi topi tersebut.

Sungmin terkekeh pelan, saat melihat Sunghyun merasa tidak nyaman dengan semua ornamen Kerajaan yang sedang di sandangnya saat ini. Dengan pelan, ia membawa Sunghyun ke dalam gendongannya. Memperdulikan ocehan khas bayinya. Sungmin membawa Sunghyun keluar dari kamar tersebut, barisan pengawal menyambut kehadirannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut saat melihat penampilan Sungmin saat ini, pria cantik itu berkali-kali lipat lebih menawan dengan semua ornamen kerajaannya. Sungmin membalas senyuman Kyuhyun, ia melangkah mendekat. Menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat saat tepat berada di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Lihat putra mahkota Kerajaan Goguryeo, terlihat cocok sekali mengenakan pakaian ini" Kyuhyun berujar bangga. Ia mengambil alih Sunghyun dari gendongan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun, maniknya beralih pada sosok tampan yang berdiri tepat di samping Kyuhyun.

"Changmin-ah" Panggilnya lembut. Changmin mengangkat wajahnya, ia terpana melihat penampilan Sungmin saat ini. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya, jika kau ternyata pengawal Yang Mulia"

Changmin tersenyum. "Bahkan kami sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil, Pangeran. Kami bersahabat" Sungmin membulatkan maniknya tidak percaya. "Benarkah" Ujarnya tak percaya. Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Sungmin menghela nafas. "Oh, sungguh. Dunia ini begitu sempit"

"Yang Mulia Pangeran" Sungmin memutar tubuhnya saat mendengar suara seseorang yang begitu familiar baginya. "Bibi Yoon" Ucap Sungmin kaget saat bibi Yoon berniat bersimpuh di hadapannya. Sungmin meraih bahu Bibi Yoon dengan erat, tak membiarkan sosok yeoja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri itu bersimpuh karenanya.

"Maafkan atas kelancanganku selama ini, Pangeran. Aku benar-benar tidak berguna, aku wanita tua yang bodoh. Sehingga tidak bisa mengenalimu" Bibi Yoon menundukkan kepalanya, ia menangis. Sungmin menggeleng, pangeran cantik itu memeluk tubuh ringkih bibi Yoon dengan lembut.

"Aniyo. Kau tidak salah, Bibi. Tak perlu meminta maaf. Jangan bersikap seperti ini. Selama ini kau lah yang merawatku, tetap anggap aku sebagai putramu sendiri" Sungmin berujar tegas. Bibi Yoon mengeratkan pelukannya, ia mengangguk paham.

Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin melepaskan rengkuhannya. Jemari lentiknya mengusap lelehan air mata yang membasahi wajah tua itu. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Sungmin mengerti, ini sudah saatnya. Ia harus segera kembali. "Bibi" Panggilnya lembut.

Bibi Yoon mengangkat wajahnya, memaku wajah Sungmin. "Aku harus segera kembali. Dan sebagai permintaan terima kasihku, maukah kau bekerja untukku Bibi. Menjadi ibu dari para dayang kepercayaanku" Bibi Yoon membulatkan maniknya tak percaya. Kalimat Sungmin begitu meninggikan harga dirinya.

Dia yang hanya seorang rakyat jelata, mampu bekerja di Istana penguasa itu dengan gelar kepala dayang. Sungguh, ini sebuah kejaiban.

Bibi Yoon mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak pada Raja tampan itu. "Bagaimana dengan keputusan, Yang Mulia?" Tanya Bibi Yoon ragu. Ia memang ragu, Raja akan menyetujui keputusan Sungmin. Bagaimana pun juga ia adalah seorang rakyat jelata yang tak memiliki kemampuan khusus apapun itu.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. Menatap pria tampan itu dengan tatapan berarti, Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Yang Mulia, saya berinisiatif membawa Bibi Yoon ikut serta ke Istana dan memperkerjakannya sebagai kepala dayang milik saya. Bagaimana keputusan anda, Yang Mulia" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan maniknya kaget.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Bibi Yoon, wanita tua itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa kau yakin, Pangeran?" Tanyanya balik pada Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum lebar, ia mengangguk satu kali. Ingin rasanya ia menolak permintaan Sungmin, namun disaat ia menatap sepasang manik foxy yang tengah membulat penuh memohon padanya itu. Kyuhyun tak sanggup menolaknya.

Pada akhirnya ia menyetujui permintaan Sungmin. "Baiklah. Aku menyetujuinya" Putusnya. Sungmin menghela nafas lega, ia kembali memeluk tubuh Bibi Yoon. "Kau dengar sendiri, Bibi. Yang Mulia, menyetujuinya" Katanya senang.

.

.

.

Sret. "Yang Mulia, Yang Mulia Donghae datang berkunjung" Siwon menghentikan coretan tangannya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya. "Persilahkan dia masuk"

"Baik, Yang Mulia" Perlahan pengawal itu beranjak dari ruangan kerja Siwon. Selang beberapa menit, pintu mahoni berhiaskan kain putih berbentuk kotak-kotak di tengahnya itu bergeser pelan. Menampilkan sosok pria tampan bergelar penguasa Kerajaan Baek Je.

Siwon meletakkan cat tulisnya, ia tersenyum hangat menyambut kedatangan sang adik. "Apa yang membuatmu mengunjungiku kemari?" Tanya Siwon. Donghae mendudukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Siwon. "Apa Kyuhyun sempat berkunjung kemari, hyung?" Siwon menautkan alis tebalnya. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Kenapa?" Donghae menghela nafas panjang. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya. "Aku tidak menemuinya di Goguryeo. Dan kau bilang Kyuhyun tidak berkunjung. Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" Donghae mengusap wajah tampannya. Siwon mengerutkan keningnya, ia bingung.

"Sebenarnya ada urusan apa antara kau dan Kyuhyun?"

Donghae bertopang dagu. Maniknya menatap cat tulis milik Siwon yang tergeletak begitu saja. "Salah satu pengawal kepercayaanku, tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan seorang yang begitu mirip dengan Sungmin, hyung. Dia bertemu sosok itu di desa Bakjak"

Siwon membulatkan maniknya tak percaya. "Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan, Lee Donghae"

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya. "Untuk apa aku bercanda, Hyung. Di situasi yang seperti ini, tak memungkinkan untuk bercanda" Donghae memutar maniknya. Siwon menyandarkan punggungnya, ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Aku dengar, Kyuhyun telah mengirimkan salah satu pengawalnya ke desa itu untuk mencari informasi tentang para bandit yang telah meresahkan warga Bakjak. Dan selanjutnya, aku rasa kau mengerti apa yang ku maksud. Hyung" Ungkap Donghae singkat. Ia kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon.

"Ya, aku paham akan maksudmu. Tapi, aku rasa Kyuhyun sudah bertindak. Kau tahu bagaimana sikap Kyuhyun. Dan aku rasa, jangan-jangan justru Kyuhyun sudah menemukan Sungmin, sekarang" Donghae menegakkan punggungnya. Ia memaku wajah Siwon.

"Kau benar, hyung. Aku pun sempat berfikir seperti itu. Kyuhyun bukanlah seseorang yang memiliki sifat sabar. Dia pasti tidak akan tinggal diam"

"Hm. Kau bilang, Kyuhyun saat ini tidak sedang berada di Istananya. Bagaimana kalau besok kita kesana?" Putus Siwon. Donghae mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Sungmin tengah menahan tangisnya saat Ibu Suri, Ibunda Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat sambil terisak. Sungmin mengusap punggung wanita tua itu dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkannya. "Hiks..akhirnya kau kembali, nak. Hiks...Kau tahu betapa kacaunya Kyuhyun tanpamu. Sebagai ibu aku merasa gagal, karena tidak bisa membahagiakan putranya sendiri. Hiks...Ibunda minta maaf, nak. Karena Ibunda, kau terpisah dari Kyuhyun"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Satu air matanya turun tanpa isakan. "Ani. Ibunda tidak salah, semuanya sudah berakhir Ibunda. Ibunda, tak perlu seperti ini. Kita akan memulianya dari awal"

Jaejoong melepaskan rengkuhannya, wajah cantiknya sedikit memerah karena terisak hebat. Tangan halusnya telulur ke depan, mengusap sisi wajah Sungmin dengan lembut. "Kau memang anak baik, Pangeran Sungmin. Silla begitu beruntung, memiliki berlian sepertimu"

Sungmin menangkup tangan Jaejoong yang masih berada di pipinya. Ia menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Sungguh, Sungmin merindukan sentuhan ini. Sentuhan seorang ibu. Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. "Kau merindukan Ibundamu, nak" Sungmin membuka kelopak matanya. Ia menatap dalam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. Manik indahnya sekilas melirik ke arah belakang Sungmin. "Sekarang, berbaliklah" Dengan raut bingung Pangeran bungsu itu memutar tubuhnya, maniknya seketika terbelalak lebar. Tanpa sadar air mata kembali mengaliri pipi putihnya.

Sungmin termangu, di depan sana seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Perlahan Sungmin melangkah, tatapannya tak berniat teralih. Tepat di depan sosok itu, Sungmin terisak pelan. "Hiks...Ibunda"

Grep. Leeteuk segera memeluk tubuh putranya dengan sangat erat. Ia menangis haru, berulang kali Leeteuk mengecupi seluruh wajah Sungmin. Sungguh, ia begitu bahagia saat ini. Putra yang begitu ia rindukan keberadaannya setiap waktu, kini berada di dalam rengkuhannya. Leeteuk bersumpah, tak akan lagi membiarkan Sungmin pergi dari dirinya. Cukup sekali kegagalannya sebagai seorang ibu, ia tak akan pernah mengulanginya lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat melihat pemandangan tersebut, ia menghampiri Jaejoong. Mengusap bahu Jaejoong dengan gerakan lembut. Tangan halus Jaejoong mengusap tangan Kyuhyun. "Semuanya sudah berakhir, nak. Berbahagialah" Suaranya mengalun lembut.

.

.

.

Dua hari setelah kejadian yang sangat mengharukan itu, kini Kerajaan Goguryeo tengah di hadapkan pada kesibukan yang akan terus berlangsung hingga beberapa hari ke depan. Kesibukan mempersiapkan upacara pernikahan antara Raja dari Kerajaan Goguryeo dengan Pangeran bungsu dari Kerajaan Silla.

Sudah di tetapkan bahwa acara upacara pernikahan itu akan dilaksanakan semeriah mungkin, bahkan seluruh warga dari penjuru desa di undang untuk turut menikmati memontum indah tersebut. Sungmin hanya menghela nafas panjang saat mendapati semua kesibukan itu.

Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak menyetujui kebijakan ini, ia masih ingat bagaimana dirinya saat berdebat dengan Kyuhyun malam itu. Bukan karena apa, hanya saja ini terlalu berlebihan. Mudahnya, terlalu boros. Sedang Sungmin sangat membenci hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi apa dikata, ia akan tetap kalah, jika beradu argumen dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hahh...aku pusing melihat semua kesibukan ini, Bibi Yoon" Gerutunya. Bibi Yoon yang mendengar gerutuan Sungmin, merespon dengan senyuman lembut. Ia maju selangkah, tepat disamping Sungmin. "Ingin menemui putra mahkota, Pangeran?" Sarannya. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, ia mengulaskan satu senyuman manis.

"Kau memang yang terbaik Bibi Yoon" Serunya riang. Segera ia melangkah pergi dari halaman depan Kerajaan itu, menuju ke paviliun Sunghyun.

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut saat mendapati putranya tengah berusaha menengkurapkan tubuhnya. Berulang kali berusaha, hingga akhirnya putra mahkota itu tertawa riang saat dirinya berhasil tengkurap. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk.

Sungmin mendesis gemas, segera ia hampiri putranya dan mengangkatnya. Sunghyun kembali tertawa riang sambil bertepuk tangan. "Putra mahkota, kau sudah semakin pintar. Heum" Ujar Sungmin seraya menciumi perut Sunghyun, menyebabkan tawa bayi itu kian mengeras.

"Hahaha...hahaha. Nya...nya...nya. Unta...Ibunta...hihihi" Sungmin tertawa, Sunghyun mulai belajar memanggil dirinya dengan suara cadel khas bayi yang masih berumur 2 bulan. Putranya memang sosok yang sangat pintar, ia belajar dengan cepat.

"Ya, sayang. Ibunda. Kau pintar sekali, eoh. Ibunda bangga padamu" Sungmin memeluk Sunghyun, tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung kecil itu dengan pelan. Mencoba menidurkan Sunghyun. Sunghyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sungmin sambil menyesap ibu jarinya.

"Sayang, kau tidak haus. Hm" Sungmin kembali mengalunkan suara tenornya, tak ada balasan. Hanya dengkuran halus dari Sunghyun lah yang menyahut pertanyaan Sungmin. Pangeran cantik itu tersenyum lembut.

"Kau lelah, ternyata. Baiklah. Tidurlah" Sungmin menutup kelopak matanya, sedetik selanjutnya lantunan merdu memenuhi kamar Sunghyun. Sungmin tengah bernyanyi, memberikan Sunghyun sebuah lullaby.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan jemari panjangnya pada meja. Ia menatap datar dua sosok tampan di hadapannya itu, menghiraukan raut kesal yang tercetak jelas di wajah dua sosok tampan tersebut.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu menyembunyikan berita penting ini dari kami, Yang Mulia Baginda Kyuhyun. Bukankah kau juga mengerti, bagaimana perasaan kami saat Sungmin meninggalkan Kerajaan Silla" Tuntun Siwon. Wajahnya mengerut kesal, merasa tidak terima dengan tindakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia menyandarkan punggungnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu kesibukan kalian dengan berita ini. Lagipula, cepat atau lambat kalian akan mengetahuinya sendiri" Katanya acuh. Donghae mendengus kasar mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, tangannya gatal. Ingin menggeplak kepala Raja tampan itu.

"Aih...bagaimana mungkin Sungmin akan menikah dengan orang sepertimu" Ketusnya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menahan senyumnya saat mendapati wajah kesal Donghae. Sedang Siwon tengah mengurut keningnya sendiri, mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Hahahaha...wajah kalian sungguh menggelikan. Kekeke..." Kyuhyun terbahak, tangan besarnya memegang perutnya yang menengang. Akibat dari tawa kerasnya. Siwon dan Donghae semakin terpengkur di tempatnya, sosok Raja Goguryeo ini memang begitu menyebalkan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya, jemari panjangnya mengusap sudut matanya yang sedikit basah. "Baiklah. Baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku memang sengaja melakukan hal ini, aku ingin membuat kejutan" Jelasnya. Siwon dan Donghae mengalihkan pandangan mereka, mengacuhkan penjelasan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya kali ini mereka tidak akan memaafkan Kyuhyun dengan mudah.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pasrah, ia sadar dirinya memang sudah keterlaluan kali ini. "Baiklah. Sebagai permintaan maafku, kalian bisa menemuinya sekarang. Aku akan mengantar kalian. Bagaimana?" Tawar Kyuhyun. Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tersenyum hangat. Sedang Donghae meresponnya dengan satu kali anggukan.

"Mari" Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya, diikuti dengan Siwon dan Donghae di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"Hyungdeul, tunggu disini" Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak masuk ke dalam paviliun itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut saat manik tajamnya mendapati Sungmin tengah mengusap kepala putra mereka dengan lembut. Pangeran cantik itu sepertinya tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Ekhem" Kyuhyun berdehem. Sungmin tersentak, maniknya membulat. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut kaget. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendapati raut menggemaskan tersebut. Ia berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Sungmin yang tengah terbaring miring disamping Sunghyun.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Yang Mulia" Sungut Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun menggumam kata maaf, ia mengecup bibir Sungmin dan di lumatnya sejenak. "Ada yang ingin bertemu dengamu, sayang" Kyuhyun berujar pelan. Hidung mereka masih bersentuhan, Kyuhyun tak berniat menjauhkan wajahnya.

Manik foxy itu memancarkan sebuah pertanyaan. "Siapa?"

"Dua orang yang begitu engkau rindukan keberadaannya" Jawabnya sambil meraih tangan Sungmin dan mengajak Sungmin untuk beranjak dari baringnya. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan sangat erat, menuntun pria cantik itu untuk keluar dari paviliun Sunghyun.

Tepat saat di pintu keluar, Sungmin termangu. Ia menatap dua punggung kokoh itu dengan sinar kerinduan. Air matanya kembali mengalir, Kyuhyun beralih ke belakang. Ia menumpukan sepasang tangannya pada bahu Sungmin, mengusapnya pelan.

"Temui mereka. Tapi, sebelumnya hapus air mata ini" Jemari Kyuhyun mengusap air mata Sungmin dengan lembut. Sungmin tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun, kemudian ia beranjak dari sana. Melangkah pelan menghampiri Siwon dan Donghae.

"Apakah kalian merindukanku, Hyungdeul?" Siwon dan Donghae tertegun di tempatnya. Perlahan mereka memutar tubuh, mendapati sosok pria cantik dengan seulas senyum manis membingkai wajah apiknya. Tanpa di sadari, air mata berlinang pada wajah tampan Siwon dan Donghae.

"Sung-Sungmin"

.

.

.

TBC

Huwaaa...akhirnya selesai juga part ini. Huffttt...di sela-sela tugas yang semakin menumpuk, aku sempatkan diri untuk melanjutkan FF ini. kekeke...kenapa ROSE lagi. Karena ide ROSE terus yang keluar. Untuk yang mengharapkan kelanjutan Enemy! My Love sama My Life Not Fair, sabar dulu ya. Pasti di lanjut kok...kkkk

Membalas pertanyaan Readerdeul

R sebagai Readerdeul dan M sebagai Me. Okeyyy...

R : oh ya, ada kalimat seperti judul sebuah novel tere liye, daun jatuh tak pernah membenci angin, apa author pernah baca juga?

M : Heemm...aku gak tau ya, kalau ternyata kata-kata itu dari novel. Aku menemukan kata-kata itu dari ponsel temanku. Aku memang suka novel, tapi aku belum pernah baca novel itu.

R : heiii... setelah sekian lama gak update,sekalinya update ttp aja gantung... hiks

brp chap lg nih selesainya?

M : Belum bisa di perkirakan ya, berapa chap lagi. Hihihi...tapi aku kasih bocoran sedikit deh. Itu FF selesainya jika si putra mahkota alias Sunghyun sudah besar dan punya adik. Jiahhh...masih lama noooo, jangan bosan ya. Hahahaha

R : Ada kata yg gk aku ngerti '-' 'terupsi' artinya apa? *kepo :D

M : Hahaha...gak pp kok. Malu bertanya sesat di kamar, eh. Sebenarnya aku juga bingung lo dengan kata itu. Karena aku tidak sadar kalau ternyata di FF ku ada typo se GAJE itu, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi itu kata maksudnya terintrupsi. Hehehe...maaf membingunkan ya.

R : Shin Changmin? Aq ga slah bca kan?

M : Tidak. Kau tidak salah baca Unnie. Masalah marga Changmin memang banyak yang mempertanyakannya. Sengaja memang aku buat marga itu, ya buat yang beda lah. Kkkk...tidak ada unsur apapun. Dan alasan yang sebenarnya ialah, aku lupa sama marga Changmin. Yakkkkk #gubrak. Sudah terlanjur nulis Shin dan di publish dengan marga Shin dan alhasil aku tetapkan marga Changmin disini adalah Shin. Kkkkkk...mohon dimaklumi.

Dan untuk yang mengharapkan NC, Kekeke...aku hanya bisa menghadirkan sedikit Rape disini. Masih belum NC, karena apa? Mereka belum menikah. Heee...melakukan hubungan intim di luar nikah itu berdosa#Plak. R : Heleh, kasep bener lo Thor. Hubungan intim di luar nikah berdosa lo kata, lalu Sunghyun itu menetas dari mana weee. Ngaco.

Hehehe...sabar-sabar biasa author labil lagi banyak tugas, maklum kalo bicaranya ngawor kesana-kemari. Yang jelas NC Nya, chap depan yeeee...chap depan kan KyuMin menikah. Nah, disanalah aku akan menciptakan malam pertama yang hot karena selama satu Tahun burung Kyuhyun tak menemukan sangkarnya.

Kyuhyun : Yesss. Kalau begitu aku harus menyiapkan staminaku. Agar aku bisa bermain sepuasnya bersama Sungmin.

Sungmin : Yakkkk...apa-apa an sih, hey author. Lo ingin mati hah!

Author : Halah, jangan malu-malu kambing kenapa? Kau juga mengharapkannya kan Minnie. Sudah nikmati saja, lagipula pekerjaanmu hanya mendesah. Bukan begitu, Bang Kyu.

Kyuhyun : Sipp. Tumben kau waras, Thor.

Author : #Pundung

Sungmin : Yakkk...yakkk. bukan seperti itu, hais...terserah! #PoorMin

Oh ya, ada yang bilang kalo aku buat NC itu selalu lembut dan penuh cinta. Kkkkk...tidak pernah mendapati yang hard NC. Ya, sebenarnya ingin sih. Tapi ya, kasian Sungmin. Lagipula, disini kan perannya Kyu begitu penyayang dan lembut pada Sungmin, seakan tak ingin menyakitinya. Ya, maka dari itu Ncnya pun lembut dan penuh cinta. Ada percakapan yang aku rombak dari kilasan Chap 15 dan juga ada yang tidak aku masukkan. Percakapan itu nanti ada yang aku masukkan di Chap selanjutnya.

Tapi tenang saja, untuk NC depan. Aku akan berusaha buat yang hot, tapi tetap lembut dan penuh cinta ne. Maaf gak bisa buat yang Hard, jangan kecewa ya.

Oke Finish.

Ucapan TERIMA KASIH yang sebesar-besarnya bagi Readerdeul yg masih menunggu kelanjutan FF ini, membacanya serta meRIPPYUUU FF ini.

Nee...Rippyuuuu lagi ya. Karena salah satu semangatku untuk melanjutkan FF ini ya dari RIIPYUUUU kalian. Maka dari itu Ripyuuu yang banyak ya. Aku hanya ingin di hargai.

Maaf jika chap ini jelek.

Oke...bye~~~

Saranghae

Muach


	17. Chapter 17

ROSE

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast/M-Preg**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

**ChuteKyuMin Present :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 17**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Siwon tersenyum, jemari tegasnya mengusap aliran bening yang melintasi pipi. Siwon mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Kemarilah. Kami begitu merindukanmu, bocah nakal" Dengusnya. Sungmin tertawa, sontak pria cantik itu segera berlari ke arah Siwon dan menubruknya.

Siwon terkekeh haru, linangan air matanya kembali merembes keluar. "Hiks...hyung. Hiks..." Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sedang Siwon mengecupi puncak kepala Sungmin. Donghae mengumpat pelan, jemari panjangnya tiada henti mengusap linangan air matanya.

"Huh, menyebalkan. Kenapa air mata ini tidak berniat berhenti?" Gerutunya pada diri sendiri, namun senyuman hangat terulas disana. Kyuhyun tersenyum, pemandangan itu membuat hatinya terenyuh. Sekilas ingatan tentang kepahitan-kepahitan yang telah menimpa mereka selama ini, telah terbayar sudah.

Semua pengorbanannya serta penantiannya, berujung harumnya aroma bunga di musim semi. Semua pesakitan serta isak tangis yang dialami Sungmin selama ini, sirnah sudah. Kyuhyun merunduk, menatap sepasang telapak tangannya. "Dengan kedua tangan ini, aku menyeretmu ke dalam lembah kesengsaraan. Dan dengan kedua tangan ini pula, aku akan membebaskanmu dari belenggu kegelapan"

Maniknya menyorot lurus, menatap punggung sempit Sungmin. "Semua sudah berakhir, sayang. Aku bersumpah, tiada lagi linangan kesedihan yang akan membayangi keindahanmu. Cukup sekali dalam hidupmu, selamanya aku akan membahagiakanmu" Titah Kyuhyun dengan sorot tajam tak terbantah.

Raja tampan itu telah bersumpah, sekali saja ia melanggar bencana besar akan melandanya. Ia tidak goyah, Kyuhyun menyakini semua ucapannya dan itu memang sudah menjadi tujuan hidupnya. Membahagiakan seseorang yang begitu ia cintai dan berarti dalam hidupnya.

"Kalian melupakanku" Donghae kembali mengumpat. Ia menatap tajam Siwon yang meliriknya sekilas. Sungmin terperanjat, ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Siwon. Sungmin tersenyum lebar, ia beralih ke dalam pelukan Raja Baek Je itu.

Donghae tersenyum. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Sungmin. "Kau tidak pernah berubah, hyung" Getar suara Sungmin terkecap samar. Donghae tersenyum. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Dan kau semakin cantik saja. Kenapa memanjangkan suraimu, heum?" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memaku wajah Donghae.

Maniknya sekilas menatap Siwon yang sejak tadi, menatap mereka tanpa beralih. Sungmin menggigit sudut bibirnya. "Aku akan menceritakannya nanti" Sungmin tersenyum, sepasang tangannya mengerat gonryongpo Donghae. "Aku masih ingin memeluk kalian" Ujarnya sedikit merengek.

Serentak sepasang pria tampan itu terkekeh pelan, bergerak bersama merengkuh tubuh Sungmin. Gelak tawa tak terelakan, mengiringi isak tangis haru mereka.

.

.

.

Leeteuk meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya ke atas meja. Ia kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Bagaimana rasa teh kami, Yang Mulia Ibu Suri? Apa anda menyukainya?" Leeteuk terkekeh. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Teh ini nikmat sekali. Dan tak perlu berbicara formal kepadaku, sebentar lagi kita akan berbesan. Bukan"

Jaejoong turut tersenyum. Ibu suri dari Kerajaan Goguryeo itu menumpu sepasang tangan halusnya ke meja. Ia menatap Leeteuk.

"Benar. Tak pernah kusangka sebelumnya, jika perdamaian akan terkecap diantara Silla dan Goguryeo. Masih ingat di benak, berulang kali pihak Silla dan Goguryeo mengemis kepada Raja demi mendapatkan sebuah perdamaian. Akan tetapi, tidak berhasil dan ternyata para Dewa telah melukiskan pada takdir jika hanya Pangeran Kyuhyun dan Pangeran Sungmin lah yang mampu membawa dua kerajaan besar itu pada perdamaian yang abadi"

Getar suara Jaejoong menyentuh hati Leeteuk. Wanita cantik beraut lembut itu mengusap punggung tangan Jaejoong. "Manusia berhak bahagia, Jaejong-ah. Itu pun berlaku kepada putra-putra kita. Dewa tidak mungkin terus memberikan kepahitan di dalam hidup mereka. Rasa manis akan terkecap di kemudian hari"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Jemari lentiknya mengusap sudut mata yang mulai berair. "Ya. Aku tahu itu. Hanya saja setiap kenangan kelam itu, seperti terus berbayang di dalam otakku. Mengingat hal tersebut, aku selalu merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu" Jaejoong mengalihkan pandang. Pandangannya menerawang, menatap luar jendela.

Leeteuk menghela nafas. Sejenak mendongak, demi mengembalikan cairan mata yang akan merembes keluar. "Aku paham. Karena aku pun merasakan hal yang sama. Akan tetapi, tidak baik terus hidup di dalam kenangan kelam disaat mereka telah menemukan kebahagiaan, Jaejoong-ah. Anggap saja kenangan yang lalu, sebagai pelajaran di kemudian hari" Ujar Leeteuk bijak.

Bohong memang. Jika ia mampu melupakan semua kenangan kelam itu dalam sekejap. Bagaikan tulisan di atas pasir yang terhempas ombak. Tidak semudah itu, mengingat semua itu menimpa putra bungsunya. Putra bungsu yang begitu penurut kepadanya, kepada Kerajaan.

Setiap kata yang terlontar, selalu menyenangkan hatinya. Namun di kemudian hari, saat semua musibah itu menimpa putranya. Leeteuk hanya mampu menangis tanpa bisa berbuat apapun.

Menatap secara langsung bagaimana penderitaan putranya, hingga puncaknya. Sungmin menghilang, membuat beban hatinya semakin menumpuk. Setiap kenangan itu selalu membayangi tidurnya, ia tak mampu melupakannya. Hanya saja, sejak saat ini. Leeteuk akan mencoba untuk menyimpannya.

Tidak lagi menjadi mimpi buruknya melainkan akan menjadikan semua kenangan itu pelajaran baginya. Ia harus bahagia, disaat putranya telah menemukan kebahagiaannya. Ia tak ingin membuat, Sungmin bersedih. Jika mengetahui, kehidupan ibunya tenggelam di dalam lembah kenangan kelam.

Jaejoong mengangguk, ia menatap Leeteuk penuh kagum. "Terima kasih, Leeteuk-ah. Kau memang seorang yang bijak. Sekarang aku baru tahu, darimana Kerajaan Silla mendapatkan permata indah itu" Leeteuk tersenyum. "Jangan terlalu memuji. Sungmin memang titipan berharga bagi Kerajaan Silla. Ia memang anak yang baik"

"Beruntung Kyuhyun mendapatkan pendamping seperti Pangeran Sungmin" Ucapan Jaejoong kembali menguarkan tawa rendah di dalam paviliun Jaejoong. Sontak suasana sedih yang terhampar di dalam ruangan itu, perlahan memudar. Bergantikan dengan suasana hangat yang terselimuti keakraban.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, namdongsaeng. Kau berhutang cerita kepada kami. Mengapa memanjangkan suraimu? Seperti pendekar pedang saja" Celetuk Donghae jenaka setelah mengembalikan cangkir tehnya pada meja.

Sungmin mendengus sebal mendengar sindiran Donghae, sedang Kyuhyun dan Siwon tengah menahan senyum mereka. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, menatap Kyuhyun dan Siwon bergilir. "Jika ingin tertawa, lepaskan. Jangan kalian tahan seperti itu" Ketus Sungmin.

Pangeran cantik itu beralih, menatap Donghae. "Aku memang seorang pendekar pedang. Jangan bilang jika hyung melupakannya" Donghae mengerjap, sontak Kyuhyun dan Siwon melenyapkan tawa mereka saat nada ringan Sungmin mengudara.

Mereka serentak menatap Sungmin penuh tanya. Sungmin mengerjap, ia menatap bingung tiga pria tampan itu. "Apa?"

"Oh. Sayang, kau mengejutkanku" Ujar Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangguk. "Ya, benarkah kau bisa bermain pedang, Min-ah?" Siwon menyipitkan matanya dan itu membuat Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya. Merasa kesal, karena ucapannya dianggap sebagai banyolan semata.

"Yakk...tatapan kalian menjera harga diriku. Bagaimana pun aku ini seorang pangeran?! Berkuda, berlatih bela diri, memanah dan berlatih pedang memang harus dilakukan oleh seorang Pangeran. Dan kabar baiknya aku mampu menguasai itu semua" Jelas Sungmin kesal.

Donghae menekuk lengannya dan menumpunya ke meja. Ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, memaku wajah Sungmin. "Benarkah? Yang kami tahu, kau pandai dalam bermain Gayageum. Sungmin-ah" Reflek Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia menatap kesal Donghae.

"Ya, aku memang pandai dalam bermain Gayageum. Tapi aku juga bisa menguasai semua pelatihan Pangeran. Aish...kenapa kalian sama sekali tidak mempercayaiku, sih?!" Sungmin hampir berteriak kesal, jika ia tidak mengingat norma kesopanan yang diajarkan ibunya kepada dirinya selama ini.

Mau tidak mau, ia berakhir dengan hembusan nafas dalam. Siwon mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum geli. "Oh Dewa. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa namdongsaeng manisku ini sekarang mudah sekali kesal? Dimana sikap lembutmu, sayang?" Ujar Siwon mendramatis. Sungmin tertegun, sontak ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan raut bersalah.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" Jemari lentiknya bergerak acak meremas gonryongpo kuning emas miliknya. Suaranya melembut dengan getar samar. Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat menatap sikap Sungmin. Lengannya telulur, merengkuh bahu Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, hyungdeul. Kalian suka sekali mengerjai dongsaeng sendiri" Ucap Kyuhyun. Ia merasa tidak tega melihat Sungmin dirundung kesedihan di dalam kerinduan yang menggebu terhadap dua sosok tampan di hadapan mereka ini. Siwon dan Donghae sejenak saling pandang, kemudian mereka terkekeh lembut.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Min-ah, kami hanya bercanda. Sudah angkat kepalamu dan hilangkan raut menyedihkan itu. Maafkan kami" Donghae berkata lembut. Nada suaranya sarat akan kasih sayang yang mendalam. Sungmin tersenyum, ia perlahan mengangkat wajahnya.

Senyum manis masih terulas disana. "Nah, ini baru Pangeran Rose dari Kerajaan Silla" Decak Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Umh...jadi kalian sudah mempercayai perkataanku?" Tanya Sungmin. Mereka saling berpandangan lantas tertawa.

"Sejak awal kami sudah mempercayai perkataanmu, Min-ah. Hanya saja tadi kami sedikit mengerjaimu" Siwon menaik turunkan alis tebalnya. Senyum jenaka bertengger disana. Sungmin terkekeh. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Dasar jahat" Ungkapnya tak serius. Sungmin meraih cangkir tehnya, meneguknya perlahan. "Kembali ke topik awal. Mengapa memanjangkan suraimu?" Donghae menumpu dagu. Siwon tengah memainkan bibir cangkir teh, mereka sama menatap wajah Sungmin dengan intens.

Sungmin menghela nafas, ia masih menggenggam cangkir teh. Maniknya beralih, menatap Kyuhyun sekilas. "Demi melancarkan penyamaranku. Aku terpaksa memanjangkan suraiku"

"Jadi berita itu benar. Kau menyamar sebagai wanita jelata" Jelas Donghae. Sungmin mengangguk, ia memandang cairan berwarna kekuningan itu dan menggoyangnya.

"Ya. Aku menyamar sebagai rakyat jelata. Seorang wanita pengasingan dari daerah lain yang tengah mengandung" Siwon menyamankan duduknya. Ia menggeser cangkir tehnya ke kanan. "Mereka tidak mencurigaimu. Kau sedang mengandung, namun kau datang seorang diri?"

"Aku berkata jika suamiku telah meninggal bersama-an dengan perang besar itu" Nada suara Sungmin memberat. Ia tahu, kebohongannya ini begitu keterlaluan. Beruntung Kyuhyun adalah seorang pria yang tulus. Jika tidak, ia yakin. Dirinya akan dibuang sekarang.

Kyuhyun mengerti, ia mengusap bahu Sungmin dengan lembut. Mencoba menenangkan gemuruh berat yang menyelimuti benak pria cantik yang begitu ia cintai ini. Begitu berat memang, bahkan ia sempat kecewa saat mengetahui Sungmin begitu jauh membohongi dirinya.

Namun apa daya, semua ini dikarenakan sebuah keterpaksaan dan takdir yang membelenggu. Kyuhyun tidak akan mendendam maupun membenci. Semua hal yang dilakukan Sungmin, bukan tanpa alasan maupun tidak berdasar. Semua karena situasi yang seakan mendesak dan menyepit relung mereka. Kyuhyun sadar akan hal itu.

"Mengapa sampai sejauh itu? Kau tahu, tindakanmu ini membahayakan nyawamu serta putra yang tengah kau kandung, Min-ah. Kau seorang pria, lantas bagaimana persalinanmu waktu itu?" Siwon berujar panik.

Bukan bermaksud untuk mengeraskan suaranya, hanya saja penjelasan Sungmin mampu mengobrak-abrik pikirannya dalam sekejap. Sekelebat opsi-opsi negatif semakin mengacaukan emosinya.

Sungmin menunduk, tubuhnya bergetar samar. Ingatan akan malam kelam waktu itu melemaskan saraf tubuhnya. Bagaimana rasa sakit itu menjera tubuhnya, malam kelam berhiaskan petir dan hujan lebat. Sungmin sendiri, berjuang antara hidup dan mati.

Rasa sakit itu menyentak tubuhnya, begitu mengerikan. Seakan seluruh rasa sakit yang ada di muka bumi ini merajam tubuhnya secara bersama-an. Membuatnya kebas, jika tak mengingat ia tengah berjuang demi putra kebanggaannya. Detik itu juga Sungmin berniat mengakhiri hidupnya, merasa kebas dengan semua rasa sakit yang datang silih berganti.

Tanpa ia sadari, dirinya menangis dalam diam. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu semua, segera merengkuh tubuh Sungmin. Memeluknya erat dan mengusap punggungnya lembut. Ia tahu, walau ia tidak ada disana. Namun ia tahu, bagaimana kacaunya Sungmin waktu itu demi melahirkan putra mereka.

Melalui bahasa tubuh, Sungmin telah melukiskan semuanya. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dan Siwon, ia menggeleng pelan. Mereka mengerti, Donghae mendesis tajam. Maniknya menatap Sungmin sarat akan penyesalan.

"Semengerikan itukah. Maafkan kami, Sungmin. Maafkan kami" Donghae mengulum bibir bawahnya. Pria tampan itu sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya. Siwon berulang kali menghela nafas, dadanya terasa sesak. Terhimpit dengan perasaan ngilu yang mengaburkan pandangannya.

Tangannya mengepal, menahan gejolak rasa bersalahnya. Bagaimana bisa ia yang di tunjuk Dewa untuk menjadi yang tertua diantara dua saudaranya, dengan mudah melalaikan tugasnya. Pantaskah ia menjadi seorang kakak, jika adiknya menderita seorang diri tanpa bantuannya, tanpa pengawasannya.

Siwon memejamkan matanya, ia menunduk dalam. Hening menyelimuti, hanya suara isakan lirih dari Sungmin yang sesekali terdengar.

"Malam itu, tepat disaat hujan mengguyur beriringan dengan petir. Sunghyun mencoba menguak kehidupan barunya" Sungmin telah berhenti dari isakan lirihnya. Ia berucap, suaranya memberat dengan remasan yang menguat pada pakaian Kyuhyun.

"Aku seorang diri, berjuang antara hidup dan mati. Tanpa seorang Tabib, terbilang mustahil karena aku seorang Pria. Namun, aku tidak menyerah. Apapun yang terjadi aku harus bisa mengabulkan keinginannya. Ini sudah menjadi tugasku" Sungmin menelan ludahnya lamat. Sesak kembali menghimpit dadanya.

"Sangat sulit, karena jalan keluar yang kecil dan rapuh. Seakan seluruh rasa sakit di muka bumi ini merajam tubuhku, aku tidak perduli. Aku tetap bertahan pada kesadaranku. Hanya satu ingatku malam itu. Sunghyun. Aku begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Tidakkan ia merasa sakit ketika keluar dari jalan sekecil itu. Hanya itu. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, sedang ketiga pria tampan yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam mendengar cerita kelam Sungmin. Seakan lupa dengan cara bernafas, tanpa sadar mereka menahan nafas.

"Berulang kali aku hampir tenggelam di dalam kesadaranku. Sakit itu seakan melumpuhkan seluruh tubuhku, kebas, mati rasa. Namun sekali lagi, aku menyentak kesadaranku"

"Bersama dengan kilat yang menggelegar, Sunghyun berhasil keluar dengan selamat tanpa berkurang satu pun. Aku tersenyum, pengorbananku tidak berbuah percuma. Dia menangis, sangat keras. Aku segera menghampirinya dan merengkuh tubuhnya dengan erat. Aku berhasil. Tak kusangka aku berhasil" Sungmin kembali terisak.

Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam, jemari panjang itu mengusap kasar linangan air matanya. Donghae dan Siwon pun tak jauh berbeda. Kini mereka tengah sibuk mengusap cairan bening yang kembali membasahi wajah tampan mereka.

"Sunghyun...hiks. Dia begitu mirip dengan Ayahandanya. Hiks...dia begitu tampan" Sungmin tersenyum di sela isakan lirihnya, Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin dan menyesap aroma yang menguar. "Ya, dia memang tampan. Dia akan menjadi sosok putra mahkota yang hebat. Karena dia terlahir dari rahim seorang Ibu yang hebat pula. Terima kasih, sayang"

Kyuhyun berbisik lembut. Ia mengecup kening Sungmin lama, menyalurkan segala asa yang terpendam di dalam jiwa. Mencoba menenangkan Sungmin sekaligus melontarkan maaf.

Donghae menghela nafas, tangannya telulur mengusap punggung tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya. "Anggap saja suatu pelajaran, Min-ah. Maafkan kami, karena disaat masa-masa sulitmu kami tidak ada disampingmu. Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Kemari, kami masih merindukanmu" Donghae merentangkan lengannya.

Sungmin tersenyum, ia mengalihkan pandang. Menatap Siwon yang tengah menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Pria cantik itu terkekeh, beranjak merengkuh Donghae. "Nah, begini lebih baik. Sangat tidak adil jika kau terus bersama Kyuhyun. Kami juga merindukanmu, Min-ah" Gerutu Donghae.

Kyuhyun mendengus jengah, ia baru sadar jika pria tampan berwajah kekanakan itu memiliki sifat yang tak jauh berbeda dengan wajahnya. Siwon terkekeh menatap wajah masam Kyuhyun. "Inilah sifat aslinya, Kyuhyun-ah. Mohon maklum" Sindir Siwon.

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata malas. "Ya, kau tenang saja" Jawabnya acuh. Suasana kembali mencair dengan gerutuan-gerutuan sebal dari mulut Kyuhyun yang merasa di acuhkan, sedang dua pria tampan itu justru terkekeh senang dengan hal tersebut. Sungmin yang menjadi objek perebutan, hanya bisa tersenyum dan menghela nafas.

Tak jarang adu mulut serta cibiran saling terlontar kala Sungmin kembali di perebutkan. Ya, mendadak suasana menjadi sedikit ricuh. Namun Sungmin menikmatinya. Setidaknya perdebatan tidak penting itu mampu mengembalikan suasana hatinya.

"Terima kasih, Kyuhyun-ah...Hyungdeul. Aku mencintai kalian" Batinnya dengan seulas senyum indah yang berbayang pada wajah cantiknya.

.

.

.

"Ya...Ya. Sunghyunnie, apa yang ingin kau lihat. Nak?" Malam ini Sungmin begitu kuwalahan menghadapi tingkah Sunghyun. Mereka kini tengah berada di serambi kiri Kerajaan. Menatap kolam kecil buatan yang berisi berbagai macam ikan hias.

Berulang kali Sunghyun membawa tubuhnya melenggok ke kanan maupun ke kiri seakan ingin lepas dari rengkuhan Ibundanya. Sungmin berdecak kesal, kala Sunghyun masih berusaha lepas dari gendongannya.

"Sunghyunnie, nanti tubuhmu sakit. Nak" Sungmin meraih belakang kepala Sunghyun, mencoba menariknya ke dadanya. "Unghhh...Nyayaya. Yaaaaaa...hiks" Sunghyun terisak pelan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha lepas dari rengkuhan tangan Sungmin.

"Ya...ya. Baiklah, baiklah. Kau ingin apa, heum? Kau haus?" Sungmin menatap putranya, Sunghyun mengalihkan pandang. Manik tajam beningnya menatap Sungmin. "Unghhh...nyaaa...nyaaa. hiks...huweee" Sunghyun mengeraskan tangisannya.

Sungmin tersenyum, ia menggoyang pelan rengkuhannya. "Ada apa? Kau ingin pergi kesana?" Suaranya mengalun lembut, dengan diiringi sebuah isakan Sunghyun mengangguk. Sungmin terkekeh pelan, ia mengecup pipi gembul putranya. "Geurae, kita kesana" Sungmin berbalik berniat beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Belum sempat ia melangkah, sepasang manik foxynya mendapati seorang pria tampan yang tengah berjalan tegas ke arahnya dengan seulas senyum hangat. Sungmin tersenyum, seketika Sunghyun berhenti dari aksi merajuknya. Bayi tampan itu terkekeh riang di dalam gendongan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerutkan kening lantas berdecak pelan. "Huh, dasar" Kekehnya. Kyuhyun berhenti tepat dihadapan Sungmin. Kyuhyun membawa sebuah jangot berwarna hijau dan menyampirkannya pada sepasang bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin merona samar menerima sikap hangat Kyuhyun. "Apa yang membuatmu kemari, Yang Mulia?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Tangannya telulur mengacak surai legam itu. "Salah seorang pengawal mengatakan kepadaku jika Ratu dan putra mahkota Kerajaan Goguryeo sedang berada di serambi kiri Kerajaan dengan suhu dingin seperti ini. Kau tahu, jika angin malam itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan, terlebih untuk jagoan ini"

Kyuhyun mengusap puncak kepala Sunghyun, sontak bayi tampan itu bertepuk tangan riang. Sungmin mengangguk. "Maafkan aku. Sunghyun sedang rewel, sejak tadi ia menolak untuk tidur. Maka dari itu aku mengajaknya keluar" Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya, menatap Sungmin dengan raut tak yakin.

"Benarkah? Tidak terlihat seperti itu?" Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya, ia menatap Sunghyun. "Iya sekarang. Tidak dengan beberapa saat yang lalu" Ujarnya kesal. Sunghyun kembali berulah, tangannya telulur ke arah Kyuhyun. Mengisyaratkan pada pria tampan itu untuk merengkuhnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa, dengan sekali gerak ia membawa Sunghyun ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Ajaib, Sunghyun sontak terdiam sangat jauh berbeda dengan tingkahnya saat berada di dalam rengkuhan Sungmin beberapa saat yang lalu. Kini putra mahkota itu tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun dengan ibu jari yang berada di bibir mungilnya.

Sungmin tercengang dengan perubahan sikap Sunghyun. Manik indahnya mengerjap pelan, Kyuhyun mendesis gemas menatap raut manis Sungmin. Pria tampan itu mendekat dan mengecup pipi Sungmin. Sungmin tersentak kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa? Sunghyun tadi begitu rewel" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan polos bercampur tak percaya. Sedang Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh di tempatnya. "Sunghyun sedang merindukan Ayahandanya. Mengapa kau tidak mengerti, sayang?" Sungmin tersenyum kikuk. Ia mengusap tengkuknya.

"Ya, siapa sangka? Hehe" Sungmin tertawa hampar membuat Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan tawanya. "Oh Dewa, kau sungguh menggemaskan. Pangeran Sungmin" Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyika rona samar yang tersebar.

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia sedikit berdehem pelan. Mengambil alih fokus Sungmin. "Sayang~" Panggilnya lembut. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, menatap Kyuhyun dengan gumaman pelan. Tangan Kyuhyun telulur ke hadapan Sungmin, menampilkan sebuah gelang berwarna biru dengan ukiran Naga yang melintang di sepanjang tubuh gelang.

Sungmin tertegun, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang dengan suara yang tercekat di kerongkongan. "K-Kyu...Ge-gelang" Ujarnya gagap. Sungmin seketika meraih pergelangan tangannya, merabanya dengan tangan bergetar. Tidak ada, gelang itu sudah tidak bersamanya lagi.

"Aku menjatuhkannya..." Suaranya berubah parau, maniknya berbayang. Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ya, kau menjatuhkannya. Sayang...di hutan itu. Di balik pohon besar itu, aku menemukan ini" Satu linangan air mata merembes keluar. Perasaan bersalah menghimpit hatinya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku telah lalai. Gelang itu, adalah barang yang sangat berharga. Warisan nenekmu. Dan aku dengan bodohnya menjatuhkannya. Seandainya kau tidak menemukannya, aku_" Sungmin berujar panik, maniknya bergerak kesana-kemari.

"Sssttt. Sudahlah, tak perlu merasa sekacau ini. Apapun yang terjadi, gelang ini akan kembali pada pemiliknya. Tak perlu sepanik ini, Sayang" Kyuhyun berkerut, merasa sakit dengan raut kacau itu. Sungmin menggeleng, ia menatap Kyuhyun penuh sesal.

"Maafkan aku. Hiks...aku hampir saja menghilangkan barang berharga ini. Aku...hiks, hampir saja menghilangkan kepercayaanmu"

"Tidak, sayang. Tidak" Kyuhyun meraih tubuh Sungmin, merengkuhnya dengan satu lengan yang terbebas. "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan maupun memaafkan. Semua ini kehendak takdir. Jangan lagi menangis, kau tahu aku sakit melihatnya" Kyuhyun mengecup pelipis Sungmin, tangannya mengusap punggung bergetar itu.

Selang beberapa saat Sungmin menenang, Kyuhyun melepaskan rengkuhannya. Meraih sisi wajah Sungmin dan mengecup bibirnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan lembut tanpa lumatan. "Sekarang, ulurkan tanganmu" Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya, Kyuhyun tersenyum. Pria tampan itu dengan cepat kembali mengembalikan gelang warisan itu pada pemiliknya.

"Cantik sekali, memang hanya kau yang pantas mengenakannya. Ratuku" Sungmin mendongak, menatap dalam pada orbs tajam yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan dalam. Saling menatap, menyelami keindahan masing-masing. Menyelami perasaan yang menggebu di dalamnya.

Sungmin semakin tenggelam, mustahil dapat mencari jalan keluar dari manik kelam itu. "Ungghh" Suara dengungan Sunghyun menyentak kesadaran mereka. Sungmin tersenyum lembut menatap wajah polos putra mereka.

"Akhirnya, dia tertidur juga" Sungmin mengusap kepala Sunghyun, dengan gerakan lembut menarik ibu jari itu dari bibir mungil Sunghyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mengusap punggung mungil Sunghyun. "Lihat, dia begitu mirip denganmu. Kyu"

"Ya, aku seperti sedang melihat sosok bayi Kyuhyun" Kekeh Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun terkekeh pelan. "Kau juga harus segera istirahat, malam semakin larut" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lembut. Ia mendekat mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Ya, selamat malam. Mimpi indah" Sungmin tersenyum, mengambil alih Sunghyun ke dalam rengkuhannya dan beranjak dari sana. Kyuhyun menatap hangat punggung Sungmin. "Hey, aku mencintaimu" Suara bass merdu itu mengalun menyentak keheningan. Sungmin tersenyum, ia berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku juga mencintaimu" Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu tampan.

Ia mengangguk, mempersilahkan pada Sungmin untuk kembali melangkah. Serentak dayang dan pengawal Sungmin berbalik mengikuti junjungannya. Jangan kira mereka tidak mendengar semua obrolan hangat yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sejak tadi, mereka menunduk dengan senyum tulus yang terulas.

.

.

.

Semua kesibukan yang telah terjadi selama beberapa hari yang lalu kini telah pada puncaknya. Hari ini mereka semakin sibuk, bagaimana tidak? Hari istimewa itu, hari yang telah mereka tunggu-tunggu. Hari besar sekaligus sakral pada akhirnya meledak juga.

Sungmin menarik nafas berat, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya melalui pancaran cermin besar dengan tubuh yang bergetar pelan, Sungmin tengah gugup. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, surai legam lembut yang terjatuh sebatas leher tercetak jelas disana. Perbincangannya dengan Kyuhyun dua hari lalu menyemat ke dalam otaknya.

_Slap_

"_Aku akan memotongnya" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, menatap Sungmin. "Ya?" Tanyanya. Sungmin melepas ikatan rambutnya. Rambut sebatas punggung itu terurai terbawa angin. "Rambut ini. Aku akan memotongnya" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia menatap Sungmin._

"_Mengapa?" Kyuhyun meraih surai Sungmin, menyematkannya di belakang telinga. "Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat rakyat nanti terkejut saat menatap diriku. Bagaimana bisa seorang Pangeran berubah menjadi seorang Putri?"_

_Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh, ia meraih bahu Sungmin. "Ya, Putri Hyunmin" Celetuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendengus geli, ia mendorong dada Kyuhyun pelan. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang. "Terserah kau, sayang. Di mataku kau selalu terlihat indah, terlepas dari bagaimana penampilanmu"_

_Sungmin tersenyum, ia kembali menyamankan kepalanya pada dada bidang milik Kyuhyun._

_Slap_

Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, menatap rakyat yang tengah berbondong-bondong memasuki gerbang utama Kerajaan Goguryeo itu melalui lubang-lubang kecil yang terajut di jendela sepanjang koridor tertutup ini. Sungmin tersenyum tulus, menatap bagaimana antusiasnya rakyat Goguryeo menyambut acara sakral ini.

Ia sedikit tersentak saat salah seorang bocah terjatuh karena terhempas rakyat lain yang memaksa untuk masuk, beruntung pengawal Goguryeo dengan sigap mengamankan situasi yang mendadak sedikit ricuh itu. Pengawal itu dengan cepat membantu bocah lelaki itu.

Sungmin menghela nafas lega. "Yang Mulia..." Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, ia mengangguk mengerti. Kembali ia menghela nafas panjang, menetlarkan rasa gugupnya. Perlahan Sungmin melangkah, seluruh atribut Kerajaan turut menemani langkahnya.

Suara musik mulai mengalun, menyenyapkan segala racauan perbincangan yang timbul beberapa saat lalu. Semua rakyat segera berbaris, membelah jalan. Sungmin meremas sepasang tangannya yang tersembunyi di balik gonryongpo berwarna merah dengan jubah merah yang melintang panjang hingga menyapu tanah. Jubah merah yang mengukirkan pola sepasang burung.

Sungmin mengambil nafas, menundukkan wajah sejenak sambil memejamkan mata. Gerbang utama terbuka, dan disaat itulah pandangannya lurus ke depan. Menatap semua kemewahan yang ada. Suara musik semakin mengalun keras, harmoninya melantun indah.

Barisan rakyat memenuhi pandangannya, kelopak bunga sakura berterbangan mengiringi langkah pertamanya dalam menginjakkan paving yang sudah berhiaskan karpet berwarna merah. Serentak barisan rakyat itu menunduk hormat, menyapa calon Ratu mereka.

Tatapannya tertuju ke depan, semua sanak saudaranya. Ibunda dan dua hyungnya telah terduduk di kursi kebesaran dengan senyum indah yang berbayang disana. Wajah mereka begitu bahagia, namun manik memancarkan rasa haru yang berlebih. Sungmin tersenyum samar.

Pandangannya teralih, terpaku pada seorang pria tampan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pasangan sehidup sematinya. Kyuhyun begitu tampan dan gagah dengan balutan gonryongpo berwarna biru gelap dan berbagai aksesoris Kerajaan yang menambah eksitensi kekuasaannya.

Sungmin menghentikan langkah di hadapan para tamu undangan serta keluarganya. Ia menunduk hormat memberi salam. Jaejoong tersenyum lembut menerima salam Sungmin, wanita paruh baya itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat, berdiri tepat disamping Sungmin. Melakukan hal yang serupa, memberi penghormatan.

Protokol Kerajaan yang berada tepat disamping persembahan mulai membuka gulungan kertas yang tersemat di lengannya. Ia mengambil nafas dalam sebelum menguarkan suara tegasnya.

"Di hadapan para Dewa kami pertemukan sepasang insan yang telah terlukis di dalam takdir. Di hadapan para Dewa akan kami resmikan hubungan dua insan yang telah saling mengasihi. Di hadapan para Dewa akan kami satukan benang merah yang telah terjalin di sepasang jari kelingking mereka"

Protokol Kerajaan itu menghentikan ucapannya, mengalihkan pandang pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Serentak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbalik saling menghadap dengan sepasang tangan yang memegang dua ruas dupa dan satu kain putih bertuliskan hangul, berdiri diantara dua dupa tersebut.

Pria paruh baya itu kembali menatap gulungan kertasnya. "Di hadapan para Dewa dan seluruh semesta. Kami persatukan Raja Kyuhyun yang berasal dari Kerajaan Goguryeo dengan Pangeran Sungmin yang berasal dari Kerajaan Silla. Atas kehendak dan restu para Dewa, kami sandingkan dua insan pilihan-NYA menjadi sepasang Raja dan Ratu hingga ajal menjemput"

Suaranya mengalun tegas, menggema di setiap sudut Kerajaan. Usai pembacaan sumpah, Protokol Kerajaan itu kembali pada posisinya. Selanjutnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling membungkuk memberi hormat dengan diringi suara sorak sorai dari rakyat dan musik indah yang kembali mengalun.

Suasana seketika berubah menjadi riuh, begitu gegap gempita. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di persilahkan untuk memasuki area persembahan. Pendeta beraliran agama budha yang sangat kental itu, kemudian beranjak dari posisinya. Melangkah ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tengah bersimpuh di hadapan patung budha dengan satu tangan yang membawa sebuah mangkuk emas berukuran sedang.

Mangkuk yang berisi air suci. Dengan daun panjang berwarna hijau, pendeta itu berputar mengelilingi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan tiga cipratan air. "Semoga kalian di berkati" Ujar pendeta itu mengakhiri ritualnya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sontak beranjak, kini mereka beralih pada kursi kebesaran yang di peruntukan unuk mereka.

Upacara pernikahan telah usai. Selanjutnya akan dilanjutkan dengan prosesi-prosesi perayaan pernikahan sebagaimana mestinya. Selang beberapa menit, para penari Kerajaan mulai memenuhi pandangan mereka. Lantunan musik kembali mengalun dengan harmoni yang berbeda, para penari itu pun menari dengan indah dan lugas.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas gugup. Telapak tangannya berkeringat, sedikit tersentak saat Kyuhyun meraih kepalan tangannya. Ia mengalihkan pandang dan mendapati senyum menenangkan itu dari belahan jiwanya. Sungmin tersenyum, ia mengangguk satu kali.

Rentetan acara terus bergulir seiring memudarnya sang surya. Begitu acara telah usai, pihak Kerajaan dan para tamu undangan dari Kerajaan seberang di persilahkan untuk menuju ruang makan. Perjamuan makan malam akan segera dimulai.

.

.

Sungmin terduduk di kursinya dengan balutan dan tatanan yang berbeda. Pangeran bungsu yang kini sudah beralih menjadi Ratu di Kerajaan Goguryeo itu begitu bersinar indah. Berulang kali ia menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut menerima sapaan mereka.

Disampingnya pun telah terduduk seorang Raja tampan dan gagah. Terbalutkan pakaian serta aksesoris yang semakin mengokohkan kekuasaannya. Kyuhyun terlihat diam, hanya sesekali ia menimpali ucapan para tamu undangannya. Terlihat sekali jika ia sama sekali tak berminat dengan acara jamuan ini.

"Hamba tidak pernah menyangka ini sebelumnya, Yang Mulia. Bahwasana Kerajaan Goguryeo pada akhirnya berhasil berdamai dengan Kerajaan Silla" Ungkap salah satu tamu undangannya. Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia menatap datar lawan bicaranya.

"Terkadang kita memang tidak dapat menebak takdir yang akan terjadi di masa depan" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, menatap Sungmin dengan lembut. "Sejujurnya aku pun tak pernah menyangka akan terjatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Terlihat jelas jika dia adalah musuhku, namun dengan tekad yang kuat aku menerobosnya. Siapa yang dapat menyangkanya, bukan"

Mereka tertawa pelan menimpali ucapan Kyuhyun. Donghae meletakkan sumpitnya. "Ya, setidaknya mimpi kita waktu itu dapat terwujud. Bukan begitu, Siwon hyung" Celetuk Donghae. Siwon tersenyum, ia menumpu dagu menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ya, kau benar. Ternyata dua Kerajaan besar itu hanya dapat dipersatukan dengan cinta" Siwon mengalihkan pandang, menatap Ratunya. Kibum tersenyum lembut, putri cantik dari Kerajaan Chosun itu menatap Sungmin dengan sinar ramah.

"Semua berita yang beredar ternyata bukan hanya isapan jempol belaka. Kau memang indah, Yang Mulia Ratu. Perkenalkan saya adalah Kim Kibum putri dari Kerajaan Chosun" Sungmin tersenyum ramah merespon kalimat lembut yang penuh akan decakan kagum itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Yang Mulia Ratu. Selera hyung saya patut di puji. Kau putri yang cantik sekaligus berbudi luhur. Rakyat Silla begitu beruntung memiliki seorang Ratu seperrti anda" Kibum tersenyum, ia mengibaskan tangannya dengan anggun.

"Anda terlalu memuji saya, Yang Mulia" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, ia beralih pada sosok wanita cantik yang terduduk tepat disamping Donghae. "Anda pasti putri Lee Hyuk Jae. Putri dari Kerajaan Gaya. Saya sempat mendengar kabar jika anda pandai menari"

Hyuk jae tersenyum, ia mengangguk membenarkan. "Tidak terlalu pandai. Bagaimanapun tarian saya tak sebanding dengan kemahiran anda dalam bermain gayageum" Sungmin mengerjap, ia terkekeh pelan. "Ya Dewa. Kalian suka sekali memujiku. Baiklah, terima kasih" Pasrah Sungmin saat semua kalimat pujiannya berakhir dengan decak kagum yang di peruntukkan untuk dirinya.

"Yang Mulia Ibu suri...mengapa hanya terdiam sejak tadi?" Sungmin mencoba menegur Heechul kala wanita paruh baya itu terlihat melamun di tempatnya. Heechul tersentak, ia menatap hangat bercampur penuh sesal pada Sungmin. "Maafkan, segala kesalahan putra hamba. Yang Mulia Baginda Ratu, hamba_"

"Ibunda..." Sungmin meraih punggung tangan Heechul dan mengusapnya lembut. "Aku sudah memaafkan segala kesalahannya. Dia sudah tenang di tempatnya lantas untuk apa masih menyimpan dendam" Heechul termangu, linangan air mata tetap merembes keluar.

Sungmin tersenyum hangat melihatnya. "Kau sudah aku anggap sebagai Ibunda sendiri. Jadi mulai malam ini, jangan sekali-kali bertingkah formal dihadapanku" Titahnya dengan suara lucu miliknya. Heechul tersenyum, sontak ia memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Merengkuhnya dengan erat.

"Terima kasih, nak. Terima kasih. Kau memang seseorang yang memiliki budi luhur yang baik. Terima kasih" Seketika suasana di sekitar ruang makan itu berubah menjadi haru. Berpasang-pasang mata menatap hangat pada Sungmin dan Heechul yang masih saling merengkuh.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus menatap sikap Ratunya. Tidak salah ia memilih seorang Ratu bagi Kerajaan Goguryeo. Rakyat akan bahagia memiliki seorang Ratu seperti Sungmin.

Selang beberapa menit berlalu, Kyuhyun semakin resah di temapatnya. "Ibunda, aku ingin undur diri terlebih dulu dari acara jamuan ini bersama Sungmin" Bisiknya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengalihkan tawa, ia menatap dalam putranya.

"Tidak baik meninggalkan ruang makan disaat jamuan masih berlangsung, Yang Mulia Baginda" Tekan Jaejoong. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, ia kemudian meraih tangan Ibundanya dan menggenggamnya. "Ibunda, aku mohon. Ada suatu hal yang harus segera aku selesaikan dengan Sungmin" Kyuhyun kembali memohon, Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ibunda..."

"Tidak sopan, nak" Kyuhyun mengatupkan bibirnya hampir saja ia mengumpat, tangannya sedikit terkepal. Sungguh ia sangat kesal malam ini. Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar perdebatan kecil antara ibu dan anak itu. Dengan lembut ia mengusap lengan Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah, biarkan mereka beranjak terlebih dulu. Seluruh tamu undangan akan memakluminya, mengingat mereka sebagai pengantin baru" Bujuk Leeteuk pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum menang di tempatnya, ia menatap Leeteuk penuh ucapan terima kasih.

Jaejoong menatap Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Sorot penuh akan permohonan itu sontak menghujam dirinya. Pada akhirnya Jaejoong hanya mampu menghela nafas pasrah. Ia mengangguk pelan. Kyuhyun bersorak dalam hati sedang Leeteuk tersenyum lega.

Leeteuk mengalihkan pandang, menatap seluruh tamu undangan. "Geurae. Sepertinya pengantin baru kita bersiap mengundurkan diri dari acara ini, mohon kemaklumannya" Setelah Leeteuk mengusaikan kalimatnya, gumaman-gumaman menggoda itu seketika merajam telinga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sungmin yang tengah asyik berbincang dengan Kibum dan Hyuk jae sontak mengalihkan pandang dan mengerjap bingung mendengar lontaran Ibundanya. "Kekeke...kami mengerti. Bagaimanapun malam pertama adalah hal yang paling penting bagi Pengantin baru. Bukankah begitu, Yang Mulia" Goda salah satu Raja seberang. Kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum tipis menanggapi godaan tersebut.

Ia meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya, membawa pria cantik itu beranjak dari duduknya. "Kami mohon undur diri" Kata Kyuhyun. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat begitu pun dengan Sungmin. Pria cantik itu melakukan hal yang serupa walau ia tengah dirundung rasa bingung.

Mereka kemudian beranjak dari sana, melangkah beriringan menjauhi ruang makan. Meninggalkan tawa lirih yang masih terlontar. Siwon dan Donghae saling pandang kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Huh, dasar" Gumam mereka hampir bersama-an.

.

.

Sungmin tetap mengentalkan raut bingung pada wajah manisnya disaat mereka telah memasuki paviliun utama, kamar Raja. Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Sungmin, Raja tampan itu mendekat merengkuh pinggang Sungmin. "Hey, mengapa melamun?" Suara bass Kyuhyun menggelitik telinga. Sungmin reflek menggeleng.

"Aku tidak melamun. Aku hanya sedang bingung. Mengapa kita meninggalkan ruang makan disaat jamuan masih berlangsung. Itu tindakan tidak sopan, Yang Mulia" Protes Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, ia berdecak malas.

"Sayang, mengapa masih berat hati? Bukankah kau tahu sendiri jika mereka mengijinkannya" Jelas Kyuhyun. Sungmin terdiam sejenak, ia membenarkan perkataan Kyuhyun. Kemudian pria cantik itu mengangguk. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya. Wajahnya mendekat berniat meraup bibir Sungmin, akan tetapi dengan cepat Sungmin menghalau kecupan Kyuhyun menggunakan telapak tangannya.

"Ish...Wae?" Kyuhyun berujar kesal. Sungmin sedikit menunduk, menyembunyikan senyumnya. Sepasang tangannya berada di bahu Kyuhyun, menepuknya pelan.

"Kita belum melaksanakan jamuan minum teh, Yang Mulia" Ujar Sungmin tenang. Seusai kalimatnya pintu kamar mereka terketuk lembut. "Ya, silahkan masuk" Titah Sungmin seraya melepaskan rengkuhan Kyuhyun pada pinggangnya dengan paksa. Tanpa menghiraukan wajah masam Kyuhun, ia berbalik memberi senyum pada 3 Dayang yang berbondong masuk membawa peralatan jamuan mereka.

Dengan cekatan ketiga Dayang itu mempersiapkan semuanya. Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya, dengusan kasar mengiringi langkahnya. Sungmin kembali menahan senyumnya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk berhadapan dengan meja kecil yang menjadi penghalang mereka.

Meja kecil yang telah terisi berbagai kudapan ringan dan teh. Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya ketiga Dayang itu berbaris rapi disamping kanan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan berlutut. "Kami telah usai, Yang Mulia. A_"

"Kalian bisa beranjak" Ujar Kyuhyun dingin. Sungmin mengerjap menatap Kyuhyun penuh protes. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, menatap Sungmin. "Apa?" Tanyanya cuek. Sungmin mendengus sebal, ia mengalihkan pandang. Sedang Kyuhyun tersenyum samar.

"B-Baik. Yang Mulia, kami mohon undur diri" Serentak mereka beranjak dari sana menyisakan dua insan yang baru saja meresmikan hubungan mereka. Sungmin melebarkan matanya. "Mengapa mengusir mereka, Yang Mulia. Bukankah kita masih membutuhkan bantuan mereka" Kejar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkirnya serta cangkir Sungmin. "Aku hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan acara tidak penting ini. Jika mereka bertiga masih berada disini, aku tidak bisa segera bercinta denganmu" Jelas Kyuhyun cuek, menghiraukan rona merah yang tersebar di permukaan halus itu.

"Y-yah...kau frontal sekali. Lagipula ini adalah salah satu adat turun-temurun yang harus dilakukan, Kyuhyun. Kau tidak bisa mengelak begitu saja" Cerca Sungmin di sela-sela kegugupannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia meraih cangkir tehnya.

"Iya, aku mengerti Ratuku. Sekarang angkat cangkirmu. Kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini. Kau tahu, jika aku sangat merindukanmu" Sungmin terdiam, ia mengangkat cangkirnya. Ucapan Kyuhyun malam ini sukses membuat jantungnya berolahraga.

Sungmin meneguk cairan keemasan itu setelah usai bersulam dengan Kyuhyun, ia lantas meletakkan kembali cangkirnya ke meja. Tanpa di duga, Kyuhyun mengalihkan meja itu ke sisi tubuhnya. Sungmin hanya terdiam menatap tingkah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, Sungmin mengerjap dua kali. Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang. Dengan gugup, ia meraih uluran tangan Kyuhyun. Sontak pria tampan itu menarik Sungmin mendekat, merengkuh pinggangnya dan ia baringkan ke atas futon putih berselimutkan kain sutera.

Tangan Sungmin merengkuh lengan atas Kyuhyun, manik mereka saling menyorot. Berbagai asa yang terpendam mengumpul menjadi satu. Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Katakan, siapa dirimu?" Tatapannya menyorot dalam. Sungmin tersenyum lembut.

"Aku putra bungsu dari Kerajaan Silla. Putra bungsu yang terpilih untuk menjadi pendamping Raja Goguryeo, menjadi Ratu untuk rakyat Kerajaan Goguryeo. Putra bungsu yang begitu mencintai Rajanya" Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia menyekat jarat. Mengecup bibir plum sewarna bunga mawar itu dengan lembut.

Sungmin terpejam, merasakan kecupan-kecupan lembut yang kembali memenuhi relung hatinya. Kyuhyun menghentikan kecupannya, ia menatap Sungmin. "Hey, bersiap untuk kehamilanmu yang kedua" Sungmin terkekeh. Ia merengkuh leher Kyuhyun.

"Aku selalu bersiap" Celetuk Sungmin. Mereka serentak tertawa. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, menggigit hidung Sungmin. Lilin yang menerangi kamar itu perlahan padam, bersamaan dengan lumatan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin bertahap, menghisap setiap sudutnya.

"Nggmm. Mmhh" Tangannya bergerak, melucuti setiap pakaian yang membalut tubuh indah itu. Membukanya perlahan. Kyuhyun menarik lidah Sungmin, menghisapnya dan membawa lidah lembut itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Anghhmmm" Tangan Sungmin terasa bergetar di bahunya, Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutannya.

"Hey~Jangan gugup, sayang. Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, ia mengangguk. Kyuhyun kembali melancarkan misinya, mengecup leher jenjang Sungmin dan mengulumnya. Memberi beberapa tanda merah disana. "Nghhh. Kyuhh" Sungmin mengulum bibir bawahnya, tubuhnya jauh lebih sensitif. Setiap sentuhan Kyuhyun memberi seribu implus bagi dirinya. Sungmin seketika melayang, pikirannya mengabur.

.

.

"Akh. Ah. Ah. Nghh" Sungmin mengeratkan rengkuhannya, kakinya mengerat pinggang Kyuhyun. Peluh membasahi wajah dan seluruh tubuh mereka, namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak terusik. Ia tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Nghh. Ah" Kyuhyun menggeram berat. Ia menunduk, mengulum nipple Sungmin yang telah membengkak karena ulahnya. Tangan Sungmin mengerat futon di bawahnya. "Nghh. Akh. Kyuhhh" Titik kejutnya kembali tertumbuk, Sungmin semakin gila.

Lidah Kyuhyun terjulur, mengoral nipple Sungmin. Kemudian ia hisap layaknya bayi, tak jarang rasa asin sekaligus gurih terkecap di lidahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Nghh. Akh. Ah. Ah. Kyuhh" Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, tangannya yang terbebas mengurut milik Sungmin yang tengah menegang hebat.

"Oh, kau nikmath sayanghh" Kyuhyun menggigit kasar bibirnya. Jemari lain masih mengoral nipple Sungmin. Sedang bibirnya kembali mengulum bibir Sungmin. "Ngmmm. Mmhhh" Kyuhyun menghisap lidah Sungmin terlampau rakus, ia merengkuh Sungmin. Membawa pria cantik itu ke pangkuannya.

"Akh. Hhh" Sungmin terpejam, milik Kyuhyun semakin merangsak masuk memenuhi dirinya. Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakannya, membuat Sungmin menjerit frustasi. "Akh. Ah. Ah. Kyuhh. Pelanhh" Sungmin mendesis, ia mengerat bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin dan menghisapnya gemas. Sungguh, apapun yang berada di tubuh Sungmin membuatnya gila. "Akh. Kyuhh. Aku"

"Yahh. Sayanghh. Keluarkanh" Kyuhyun mempercepat kocokannya kala Sungmin akan segera klimaks, beberapa saat kemudian pria cantik itu terpekik. Ia telah sampai, Sungmin melemas. Ia meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun. "Nghh. Akh" Sungmin mendesah lemah.

Kyuhyun semakin menggerakkan pinggulnya, ia akan segera sampai. Sungmin sesekali menjerit kala Kyuhyun menumbuk titik kejutnya tanpa ampun. "Akh. Ah. Kyuhh. Ahss. Pelanh" Sungmin mengeratkan rengkuhannya, ia melesakkan wajah merahnya pada ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

"Ahh. Sungminh" Kyuhyun mendesah berat, akhirnya ia mendapatkan klimaksnya. Sungguh, klimaks yang sangat menakjubkan selama satu tahun lebih ini. Nafas mereka saling bersahutan, tersenggal. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, ia mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Lelah, heum?" Sungmin mengangguk pelan, tatapannya mengabur. Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan Sungmin lantas menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka. "Baiklah, istirahat dulu" Sungmin mengerutkan kening, ia menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya.

"Istirahat dulu? Kau berniat melanjutkannya lagi?" Tanya Sungmin parau. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, pria tampan itu mendekat mengecup bibir Sungmin. "Menurutmu?" Sungmin mengerjap malas, ia kemudian mendesah pelan. Malam ini, akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka. Terlebih bagi dirinya. Raja tampan ini memang tak pernah berubah, tetap mesum dan tak akan puas hanya dengan satu ronde.

.

.

.

TBC

Okeee...hayyy, aku akhirnya kembali membawa ROSE. Yeayyy...ternyata yang dapat Vote paling banyak ialah ROSE. Kekeke...Oke sedikit pelurusan ya? Itu Sungmin yang berambut panjang itu, coba kalian bayangin aja rambut Sungmin kayak di Anime BL yg berjudul Hybrid Child OVA 3 kalau gk salah. Yaaa...pokoknya yg menceritakan tentang perang-perang antar klan itu lo...

Penggemar anime Yaoi pasti tahu. Hehehe...Bayangin aja rambutnya si Tsukimo itu namanya kalo gk salah, pokoknya yg paling Cute diantara tiga pria itu. Nahhh...tapi legam lo ya warnanya. Tapi, sekarang rambut Sungmin udah normal lagi kok. Sudah ia potong.

Udah ya, bacotannya. Untuk NC maaf jika kurang hot, hehehe...

Terima kasih bagi readerdeul yg mau Rippyu dan membaca FF ini...

Terima kasih dan jangan bosan untuk terus me-Rippyu neeee...

Karena Ripyuuu kalian adalah semangatku untuk terus melanjutkan cerita-ceritaku ini...

Oke...bye bye

Saranghae

Muach


End file.
